Tentens Entscheidung
by cupcakebtch
Summary: Kaum einer weiß das Tenten noch einen Leben hat , außer ihrer Arbeit . Und das sie die geliebte des Kazekagen ist . Aber das reicht ihr nach einer neuen Aussicht nicht mehr . Egal was es ist es wird ihr Leben verändern . Tenten x Shikamaru , Gaara x Tenten ,Tenten x Sasuke (Lemon )
1. Vorgeschichte

Vorgeschichte

Tenten war nie das klassische Mädchen . Aber das machte ihren Charme aus . Sie macht sich nichts aus makeup der sonstigen Mädchen Kram . Trotzdem war sie schön , lange Beine und ein strahlendes Gesicht . Im Alltag hat sie zwei traditionelle chinesische Zöpfe und ihre Klamotten die weder Figur noch ihre Weiblichkeit betonten . Sie fühlt sich nicht beachtet oder wert geschätzt . Das stört sie, aber sie nimmt es professionell . Den ihr Traum ist es ein berühmter Ninja zu werden , wie ihr Vater und ihre Brüder . Zu ihren Vater hat sie kein gute Beziehung . Sie fühlt sich abgelehnt und nicht beachtet . Für tenten ist es aber kein großes Problem da sie es nicht anders kennt . Zu ihren Brüdern hat sie ein bessere Beziehung . Zu ihren ältesten Bruder hat sie die beste Beziehung . Sie schätzt seinen weise Rat und seine leichte Zuneigung . Ihr mittlerer Bruder macht eher sein eigenes Ding . Trotzdem kommt ihn gut aus . Ihr jüngerer Bruder ist eher orientierungslos . Rutsch leicht ab in so manche nicht koschere Richtung . Im ganzen ist sie zufrieden mit ihrer Situation . Doch manchmal wünscht sie sich mehr . Aber das ist nur wenn sie Arbeitet . Mann könnte ihr ein zweites Leben vorwerfen . Witzig frech und fröhlich . Nicht wenn sie bei ihre Kollegen ist . Dann ist sie etwas zurückhalte aber ganz und gar nicht schüchtern .


	2. Ein überraschendes Angebot

Ein normaler Tag geht zu ende . Nichts besonderes ,ein schöner Tag . Angenehm warm leicht bewölkt , ein Tag den man auch anders genießen könnte. Aber tenten ist am trainieren und ist froh das sie bald Feierabend hat , es Freitag ist und dass das Wochenende bevor steht .

Sie ist unkonzentriert und wird getroffen von Neji Jutsu und fällt auf das Gras wie schon so oft . Das war es der Kampf ist vorbei . Sie hat frei und ist froh das es vorbei ist , aber sie ist deprimiert das sie verloren hat . Schon wieder versagt schon wieder verloren . Dieses Gefühl ist ihr bekannt ,aber was soll sie machen . Manchmal denkt Tenten das sie die Trainerin ist . Aber was soll sie tun ?

Sie steht auf , allein . Nicht das sie auf Hilfe angewiesen wäre aber etwas währt Schätzung wäre nett.

Und dann stand sie vor ihn und spricht ihn an . "Gut gemacht . War es dann für diese Woche ?"

„ Ja „ „ antworte er monoton

„ Oky bis nächste Woche

„Bis nächste „ verabschiedete er sich und ging

Tenten geht nach Hause . Noch etwas ausgelaugt von Training aber mit Vorfreude . Tenten lebt mit ihren Brüdern und ihren Vater in einer sechs Zimmer Haus . Es ist eine großzügige helles Loft .

Als sie in die Wohnung geht ist sie allein . Alles ist ruhig . Aber das stört sie nicht . Den sie hat auch noch eine Verabredung und muss sich noch fertig machen . Obwohl sie einen anstrengenden Tag hatte stürmt sie in ihr Zimmer . Und zieht ihre Arbeitskleidung aus . Und zieht sich Shorts und ein Top an und macht sich ihre Haare . Sie löst ihre Zöpfe auf , die sie hasst aber praktisch und morgens schnell gemacht sind . Sie kämmt sich ihr braunen lange Haare . Das einzige was an ihren Haaren besonders ist da sie leicht wellig sind . Und ein rundes Pony . Noch ein blick in den Spiegel . Sie greift sich ihre Jacke und Tasche und Läuft los . Sie freut sich schon auf ihre Freunde und ein Feierabend Bier . Mal wieder Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen zu lachen und sich nicht beweisen zu müssen . Die bar ist 10 min entfernt . Es ist eine etwas größere bar mit einer langen Theke mit Tischen und vierer Bänken . Kurz vor der Bar kommt ihr erster freund auf sie zu und umarmt sie , von hinten . Es ist Taki einer ihrer besten Freunde .

„Na Perle , Feierabend ? „ Strahlte er sie an

„Ja sieht man doch „ lächelte sie und drehte sich elegant

„ ja sehr kreativ ."

Meinst du mein Outfit ? Was ist da mit ?„

„Schwarze Shorts und ein rotes Top , Kato „

„ sieht doch gut aus „

„ ja ,das will ich nicht damit sagen . Deine Teamkollegen haben riesiges Glück „

„ sollte man meinen . Lächelt sie leicht

Und dann kamen ihre anderen Freunde . Nana ihr beste Freundin aus Kindertag und ihr Freund Akira . Eng an einander kommen sie auf tenten und Kato zu . Tenten und Nana umarmen sich Freundschaftlich . Tenten grüßt Kato auch mit einer Umarmung , aber nicht so herzlich wie bei Nana . Manchmal fühlte sie sich traurig das sie nicht in den Team von den drein ist . Denn die drei waren ein Team sie standen sich mehr oder weniger nahe . Und ihr Sensie konzentriert sich nicht auf einen . Alle sind schon eine stufe höher wie sie , obwohl sie alle in einer Klasse auf der Ninja Akademie waren .

„Komm wir gehen rein „ forderte Nana die anderen auf .

Diese Worte riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und folgte ihren freunden in die Bar . Die Bar war nicht voll gerade gerade mal ein viertel . Es Herrschte eine angenehme Stimmung . Zielstrebig gehen sie an ihren Stamm Platz und bestellten Bier und plauderten und amüsieren sich . Bis sie auf das Thema Missionen gestoßen sind .

„Und tenten irgendwelche interessanten Missionen ?" Fragte Taki interessiert

Tenten antwortet darauf „ Gut das du mich daran erinnerst morgen habe ich eine Mission nach Suna . Nichts besonderes nur eine Mission wo ich Dokumente überbringe muss . Deswegen muss ich gleich nach Hause ."

„Alleine „fragte Nana

„Ja" antwortete sie

„Wir sind erst gestern von einer Mission aus dem Blitz reich gekommen „ prahlte Kato ein wenig .

„Das hört sich an als würdest du die Rechnung übernehmen ."

Er lacht ein wenig „ Seit wann zahlst du deine Rechnungen selbst „

„Ja du gibst mir aber auch nie einen Grund sie selbst zu bezahlen „ konterte sie .

"Ich muss dann jetzt gehen .Bis hoffentlich bald "

Die anderen verabschiedeten von ihr . Die anderen blieben noch . Es fehlt ihr ein bisschen schwer zu gehen . Da sich die vier immer weniger treffen . Hauptsächlich da die drei auf lange Missionen gehen .Und sie auf kleinen eher unwichtigen Missionen die aber auch nicht uninteressant waren .

Sie geht alleine nach Hause und es ist schon dunkel .Sie ist froh das sie ihre Jacke mitgenommen hat . Es ist schon etwas kühler .

Als sie zuhause angekommen ist spürte sie den anstrengenden Tag und will nur noch ins Bett . Sie macht die Tür auf und hörte Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer . Es ist ihr Bruder mit Freunden . Sie trinken Bier und es lauft eine Sport Sendung ,aber das ist ihr egal .

Sie begrüßte ihn mit ein „hi"

darauf antwortet ihr ältester Bruder „Na kleines wie war dein Tag „

„Es geht und deiner ? „In diesen Moment erblickt sie Shikamaru .

Er antwortet das er von einer wichtige Mission gekommen ist und die Jungs danach eingeladen hat.

„Das klingt doch noch nach einen gelungenen Abend , ich muss aber jetzt ins Bett ich hab morgen eine Mission und muss jetzt ins Bett .„

„ Oky viel Erfolg„

„ Danke „

drauf geht sie in ihr Zimmer . Aber Bevor sie ihre Tür auf machen kann wird sie angehalten . Zu ihren überraschen , Shikamaru .

„Hi tenten ich wusste gar nicht das du die kleine Schwester von Botan bist .„

„Ja das bin ich die kleine Schwester von Botan . „Sie lachte ein wenig dabei lachte sie ein wenig

„Und gehst morgen auf Mission „

„Ja nach Suna„

„Dann grüß die anderen „

„Ich geh allein auf Mission es ist keine wichtige Mission ich muss nur Dokumente überliefern „

„Oky , wann bist du wieder da ?„

„Keine Ahnung vielleicht vier bis sechs tage „

„Gut weil ich wollte fragen ob du zeit hast mit mir ein neues Sushi Restaurant in der innen Stadt ausprobiert . „Fragte er und wird leicht rot

„Nur wir beide . „ Fragte sie erstaunt

„Ja wenn das in Ordnung ist „

„ich liebe Sushi , das hört sich gut an . morgen in einer Woche hab ich zeit „

„Oky bis in acht tagen gute Nacht „

„gute Nacht „

Er geht wieder und sie geht in ihr zimmer und als sie die Tür zu macht fängt sie an zu begreifen das Shikamaru Nara sie zu einen Date eingeladen hat . Aber sie ist müde und machte sich fertig und geht schlafen.

Am nächsten Tag holte sie die Dokumente ab und begibt sich auf den weg nach Suna


	3. Ein unehrliches Spiel

Die Reise nach Suna dauert zwei Tage .

Es gibt keine besonderen zwischen fälle . Keine Überfälle oder kämpfe . Nur Fußmarsch und sonst nichts . Sie kommt um die Mittags zeit an . Sie geht durch das Tor die Überwacht wird augenscheinlich von ein paar Mann . Aber anmelden muss sie sich nicht , man kennt sie man spricht nur , wahrscheinlich über sie . Aber das stört sie nicht . Sie geht einfach weiter , zielstrebig auf das Rathaus . In dem Gebäude wo Gaara eigentlich regieren sollte . Aber er ist hauptsächlich in seinen privaten Büro mit seinen Sekretärinnen . Sie geht in das Gebäude rein . Zu einer Sekretärin . Eine nette schlanke braunhaarige Frau . Tenten geht auf sie zu . Es ist niemand anderes da sie wird sofort empfangen .

„Hallo was kann ich für sie tun ? „Fragte die Frau

„Ich habe Dokumente für den Kazekage „ antwortete tenten

„Gut tenten heute um 18.45 sind sie schon vor gemerkt . In seinem privaten Büro . Heute arbeitet der Kazekage von zuhause aus „

„Geht es nicht früher „

„es ist heute sein Freien Tag er hat noch diplomatische dinge zu erledigen „

„Also nein„

„tut mir leid aber ist schon ein Hotelzimmer gebucht ruhen sie sich etwas aus hier sind die unterlagen . Wo das privat Gebäude ist wissen sie ?„

„Ja „ Antwortete sie etwas genervt

„Tschau „

„Bis bald „

Sie verlässt das Gebäude etwas genervt . Aber das ist nichts neues das Hotel und das warten . Aber was kann sie den großartiges dagegen tun als warten . Tenten ist wirklich etwas müde und ist beim einchecken monoton und müde . Sie nimmt den Schlüssel und verabschiedet sich mit einen kleinen danke . Ihr Zimmer ist in dem zweiten Stock , drittes Zimmer . Sie geht hoch und findet es auch gleich ihr zimmer . Es ist einfaches Zimmer , aber elegant für ein Zimmer das nur für eine Nacht gedacht ist . Sie guckt auf die Uhr es ist 13.00 um 18 .45 muss sie da sein . Sie stellt den Wecker auf 17.15 . Sie macht sich die Haare auf . Erst jetzt merkt sie Hitze . Ihr letzter Gedanke bevor sie einschläft das sie sich noch bevor sie zu Gaara geht sich noch duschen muss .

17.15 .. Der Wecker klingelt . Tenten sucht mit verschlossenen Augen den Wecker . Sie findet den Knopf um dieses klingel auszuschalten . Sie reibt sich die Augen . Und bleibt noch einen Moment liegen . Und hat keine Lust aufzustehen ins Bad zu gehen und sich zu duschen und sich fertig zu machen und auf den weg zu machen . Sie möchte am liebsten liegen bleiben und schlafen . Aber das geht nicht . Sie steht auf und geht zum Schrank um sich ein Handtuch zu hohlen . Sie macht den Schrank auf und nimmt sich das ein großes blaues . Und entdeckt eine Schachtel mit eine Mode Label . Das überrascht sie aber nicht . Gaara liebt es ihr Klamotten und Unterwäsche zu schenken . Sie macht sich keine großen Gedanken . Sie geht weiter ins Bad . Sie zieht sich aus . Und schnappt sich das Shampoo . Und geht in die eben erdige dusche . Sie befolgt kein besonderes pflege Ritual . Sie schäumt sich die Haare und ihren Körper ein . Als sie fertig war greift sich das blaue Handtuch . und geht Richtung wasch Becken . Sie föhnt sich als erstes ihr Haar . Es ist wie immer lang , Schokoladen braun und wellig . Noch halb nass trocknet sie sich ihren Körper . Als sie trocknen ist wirft das Handtuch weg . Und läuft entblößt zu den Schrank . Macht ihn auf und nimmt das Paket . Sie macht es auf . Es ist ein schwarzer spitzen BH mit passenden Höschen . Aber nicht nur Unterwäsche es ist auch Kleidung dabei ein Kleid in ein paar Schuhe . Das Kleid ist Geschäfts mäßig aber auch nicht brave . Ein Kleid das einen schwarzen Stift Rock mit einen weißen Oberteil mit v ausschnitt ohne Ärmel . Die Schuhe sind schlichte schwarze Ballerina . Zum Glück findet sie noch einen leichten Mantel . Sie guckt auf die Uhr es ist 18.12 . Sie macht sich macht sich auf dem weg . Zu Tür hinaus , die Treppe runter . An der Rezeption vorbei . Aus dem Hotel hinaus . Ohne zu zögern gerade aus ohne sich umzusehen . Richtung Gaara . Auf dem Weg machte sie sich Gedanken das sie sich nicht wie ein starker Ninja fühlte , sonder das sie sich auf führt wie ein kitschiges Mädchen . Und an Shikamaru , an ihr Date . Aber dann ist sie auch schon da . Ein großes typisches Haus für Suna Verhältnisse . Als sie näher kommt entdeckt sie einen Wachmann . Sie erklärt kurz weswegen sie hier ist . Er guckt auf eine Liste und kriegt Zugang . Tenten weiß wo sie hingehen muss die Treppe hoch in der zweiten Stock von vier . Sie war schon in jeden aber das ist egal . Die Uhr zeigt 18.41 . Sie läuft einen Schritt schneller . Er hasst es zu warten . Sie geht an einen paar Türen vorbei . An zwei um genau sein . Sie klopft nicht an . Sie geht einfach rein , es ist ein durch Gang Zimmer . Eigentlich sitzt auch eine Sekretärin hier . Aber nicht heute . Das stört sie nicht , sie geht einfach weiter . Dann steht sie vor der Tür . Tenten bleibt noch einen Moment stehen bevor sie klopft . Und atmet aus , aber dann klopft sie und wird rein gerufen . Sie öffnet die Tür und da saß er Gaara mit seinen roten Haaren und seinen gierigen Blick . Hinter seinen Schreibtisch . Sie setzt sich auf eine der beiden Stühle vor seinen Schreibtisch .

„Hallo Tenten „. Begrüßte er sie

„Hi .„ Antwortete sie zurück

„Ich hab was für dich .„ Fing sie das Gespräch an

„Deine Jacke .„ Neckte er sie leicht

„nein „ erwiderte sie . „ ich hab die Schriftrollen „ Sie legte die Schriftrollen auf dem Schreibtisch.

„Schön . Ist es nicht etwas warm unter der Jacke ? „

Ein Wenig .

Er steht auf und geht auf tenten zu . Und greift nach ihrer Hand . Er nimmt ihre Hand und zieht sie ein wenig hoch .

„Und wie gefallen dir die Klamotten .„ Während er ihr die Jacke auszieht .

Die Klamotten sind schön .„

„Das freut mich . Und darf ich dir was anbieten . Etwas zu trinken .„

„Ein Wasser wäre nett . „

Ach ich hab Sushi vorbeireiten lassen

tenten stockt der Atem . Sushi sie muss sofort an Shikamaru denken . Im gleichen Moment friert ihr Gesicht kurz in einer schockierten Moment ein . Was Gaara sofort bemerkt hat .

Ist alles in Ordnung fragte er

„nichts . Es ist alles in Ordnung .„ Antwortete sie ohne ihn anzusehen

„liegt es etwa an den essen oder an mir„ fragte er unsicher

„nein alles in Ordnung . Sushi hört sich gut an .„ Tenten streicht sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr und geht Richtung Tür . Gaara kommt ihr aber zuvor nimmt sie ihn die arme und küsst sie leidenschaftlich und sie erwidert den Kuss . Aber Gaara will mehr er zieht sie näher ran und seine Hände gleiten auf ihren Po . Darauf schiebt sieh in leicht von sich weg . Und schaut in die Augen in dem Moment lassen sie sich los . Ihre Hände waren jetzt auf seiner Brust

„Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung . Und jetzt komm ich hab das letzte mal heute morgen was gegessen ich hab Hunger „ .sie lächelt und gib Gaara einen sanften Kuss .

Gaara ist beruhigt und tenten läuft in einen kindlichen Tempo Richtung Flur und er folgt ihr . Sie gibt ihn einen verführerischen Blick und ein einfaches „komm „

Er springt sofort darauf an oder eher auf sie . Er nimmt sie in den arm . Er umschlingt sie . Küsst sie leidenschaftlich . Er drückt sie gegen das Geländer und verspürt dieses verlangen nach mehr . Jetzt hebt er sie auf das Geländer und hinter ihr geht weit nach unten . Sie hat ein wenig angst aber er würde sie nie fallen lassen . Aber auf einmal hört er auf sie zu küssen . Und er stehlt sie wieder auf den Boden . Und geht .Er geht . Er geht Richtung Treppe . Und sagt nichts .Sie ist ganz erstaunt . Und bleib einfach stehen und guckt ihn nach .

„Ist alles in Ordnung ? „Fragt sie ihn immer noch erstaunt und ein wenig verunsichert

Er ist am Anfang der Treppe und dreht sich um und fragt „kommst du endlich „

Das lässt sie sich nicht zweimal sagen . Sie eilt ein zu ihn mit einen kleinen lächeln . Wären dessen gibt er ihr die Hand . Die sie annimmt . Sie gehen so nach oben . Hand in Hand . Er führt sie und sie folgt ihn eine stufe unter ihm . Als sie oben sind reden sie immer noch nicht . Er hat eine Entschlossenheit im Blick . Das stört sie nicht sie kennt ihn . Und wo es hingeht weiß sie auch , in die Küche . In die Küche wenn sie daran denk könnte sie rot werden . Aber sie legt denn Gedanken bei Seite . Und bleibt stehen . Er tut das selbe . Er guck sie an .

„Alles in Ordnung„ Sie guckt in mit ihren großen Augen an

Er lächelt und hebt sie hoch lässt sie aber schnell wieder los .

„Tenten du wiegst gar nichts mehr . „

Sie fangt an zu lächeln .„ Spiel nicht mit meinen Gefühlen „

„Das meine ich ernst . Wann hast du was zum letzten mal was gegessen ?„

Tenten überlegt . Sie hat wirklich abgenommen . Und gegessen hat sie heute schon „. Etwas zum Frühstück . Gaara du bist echt süß . Aber ich finde du übertreibst . Jetzt komm ich verhungere . „ Sie Umarmt ihn . Er hebt sie hoch und trägt sie in eine moderne Küche . Eine Küche die man den Gebäude nicht zu trauen würde . Eine schöne helle Küche . Moderne Ausstattung mit Kochinsel und Theke . Gaara setzte sie mit einen Kuss ab . Sie wusste dass ,das Thema noch nicht vorbei ist . Aber hat sie Hunger . Gaara serviert ihr Sushi .

„ Das ist echt köstlich .„

„Hast du das Sushi selber gemacht „ sie lachte und isst weiter

er antwortete darauf „ nein ich habe das das essen bestehlen lassen „

„es schmeckt köstlich „ lächelte sie

es herrschte eine unangenehme stille im Raum . Gaara sieht sie die ganze Zeit an . Und Tenten isst . Mann könnte sagen er beobachtet sie und isst nebenbei . Als sie fertig sind schauten sie ihn die Augen . Er unter bricht die Situation indem er das Geschirr nimmt und in die Küche bringt . Währenddessen steht sie auf und geht Richtung Tür . Er beobachtet sie nur unbeeindruckt . als sie raus ist folgt er ihr . Sie geht Richtung Treppe . Als sie schon ein paar Stufen runter gegangen ist steht er vor der Tür „

„Wo willst du hin ?

sie blieb stehen schaut einmal zurück und geht weiter . Und antwortet nur „ich hole meine Jacke .„ Er kann sich nicht halten und läuft ihr hinter her in einen schnelleren Tempo bis er sie eingeholt hat . Und sie gingen weiter bis zu seinem Büro er hielt ihr alle Türen auf , aber das interessierte sie nicht . Als sie im Büro sind schnappt er sich die Jacke . Und sieht sich sie genauer an . „Schöne Jacke , meine Assistenten hat einen guten Geschmack„

„du lässt echt deine Assistenten meine Klamotten kaufen „ antwortete sie entsetzt . Sie reißt ihn darauf die Jacke aus seinen Händen . Er lächelt nur müde darüber .

„Wissen sie eigentlich für wenn sie sind . „ fragte sie in entsetzt

„ich hab keine Ahnung .„ Antwortete er kühn

Sie ist immer noch entsetzt und hofft auf eine bessere Antwort .

Aber er kommt nur auf sie zu . Nimmt sie in den arm und küsst sie . Und sie genießt es . Darauf nimmt er sie hoch . Aber sie entreißt sich den Kuss und und sagt „nein „. Ein einfaches nein und er lässt sie runter . „Gaara ich muss wieder nach Konoha . „

„Aber morgen hab ich frei , nur du und ich . Und alles was du willst . „Lächelte er

„Gaara ich muss morgen wieder los .„

„Bleibt doch noch ein wenig . wenn du wegen der Zeit Probleme bekommst ich regle das . Komm .„Er streckt seine Hand aus . Und sie nimmt an . Er zieht sie zu sich und gibt ihr einen Kuss .

Dieses mal zieht sie ihn . Bis in den Flur . Von da an packt er sie und trägt sie die Treppe hoch . Ins oberste Geschoss durch den Flur in sein Schlafzimmer . Und legt sie auf dein Bett .


	4. Lemon

Sie richtete sich auf seinen Bett auf . Er hat ein großes Box spring Bett .Wehrendessen macht er seine Tür zu . Er zieht sich sein Hemd aus . Und legte sich auf Tenten . Er Küsste sie leidenschaftlich . Und sie erwiderte den Kuss und krallt sich an ihn und er will sie . Er nimmt sie bei den Händen und führt sie aus dem Bett . Aber sein Kuss lässt sie nicht los . Als die beiden stehen sucht er nach dem Verschluss . An diesen Punkt beendetet sie den Kuss . Sie dreht sich und hebt ihr Haar . jetzt öffnet er das Kleid problemlos , mit eine Ruck und ihr ganzer Rücken ist sichtbar . Tenten dreht sich wieder um und er zieht an ihren Ärmeln und mit einen weiteren Ruck zieht er sich ihr restliches Kleid aus . Sie nimmt das an Boden liegende Kleid und wirft es auf einen Stuhl . Währenddessen zieht er sich die Hose aus aber immer mit den blick auf sie und als die Hose ebenfalls auf dem Stuhl landet Küsst er sie im Sturm und sagt zu ihr „ du bist wunderschön .„ Er gibt ihr noch eine flüchtigen Kuss . Und sie antwortete nur und „ haben deine Assistenten auch meine Unterwäsche gekauft . „ Er lacht nur ein wenig . Er greift sie und legt auf sein Bett und liebkost ihren Hals hinunter zwischen ihren wohlgeformten Brüsten in eine Schwarzen spitzen BH . Weiter hinunter zu ihren Bauch und von da aus runter zu ihren Passenden spitzen Höschen . er krallt sich es mit seinem Zähnen und reißt es runter und kommt so schnell wieder hoch das sie gar nicht weiß wie ihr geschieht und schon wieder liegt er wieder auf ihren Lippen . Aber dieses mal spürt sie seine Erektion durch seinen dunkel blauen Boxerzshorts das macht sie unheimlich an . sie will ihn und er will sie . Aber dieses mal nimmt sie das Kommando und drückt ihn leicht nach unten , auf die Seite . Und jetzt liegt sie oben . Ohne Höschen , erregt auf seinem erregten Penis . Sie gibt ihn einen Kuss . Und mit einen gelernten griff zieht er ihr den BH aus sie jetzt ganz nackt . Kein Kleid , kein Höschen und jetzt auch keinen BH . Das gleiche Spielchen nur kann er auch , nur mit mehr druck . Jetzt liegt sie wieder unten . Er sieht ihr in die Augen aber nur kurz er fängt sie an zu küssen auf ihrer Brust , er arbeitet sich langsam hoch zu ihren Mund und greift ihre Brust . Nicht die größten aber sie sind perfekt geformt und fest . Und jetzt geht sie ihm an die Wäsche oder versucht es , schafft es aber nur bis zu seinem Po . Er stützt sich mit einer Hand ab während er mit der anderen Hand sich seine Shorts runter zieht. Und steckt seinen Penis behutsam in ihre Vagina . sie liebt dieses ausfüllende Gefühl dieses erste eindringen . Aber das reicht ihr nicht sie nimmt ihre Füße und drückt in gegen seinen Po . Und sie fängt leicht an zu stöhnen und krallt sich an ihn fest und die drück ihre fester und ein wenig schneller . Er stößt sie leicht aber behutsamer mit Kraft gegen die Wand . Er gab ihr leicht verschwitzt einen Kuss auf dem Mund sagt ihr in sein Ohr leicht außer Atem ich hasse das . Sie lachte leicht darüber und er fängt wieder an. Er drückte sie in das Bett und er wurde schneller . Sie fing an zu stöhnen und lässt los und kommt . Sie hasst es so zu stöhnen , aber sie kann nicht anderes . Sie kommt und sie stöhnt . Sie stöhnt lauter . Ein unbeschreibliches erlösendes Gefühl . ihr Herz schlägt . Aber er ist noch nicht fertig . Das macht nichts den er kommt auch gleich . Sie kann es sehen der Blick , das greifen ihrer Brust und laut seines stöhnen . Sie küsst ihn und in diesen Moment ist es auch vorbei . Er zieht seinen Penis raus . Legt sich müde zur Seite . Jetzt spürt sie ihr Herz , es schlägt schnell . Sie ist fertig . Er ist auch fertig . Er nimmt sie in den arm und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn . Ihr Herz schlägt wieder ruhig , sie legt sich auf seine Brut obwohl er verschwitzt ist . Und schläft ein . Es war ein langer Tag , ein kleines Drama und phantastischer Sex .


	5. Der Tag danach

Sie schläft toll . Nicht mehr auf seiner Brust . Trotzdem ist das Bett genial . Die Kissen fest und klein . Sie hatte mal erwähnt das sie solch Kissen mag . Seitdem liegen hier acht solcher grauen Kissen und die decke ist mit Daunen gefüllt . Sie liebte das Gefühl ihrer nackten Haut an dieser Decke . Wie in diesen Moment sie fühlt sich frei und begehrenswert . Einen Moment lest sie noch die Augen zu . Und streckt sich . In dem Moment fragt sie sich„ wie viel Uhr es ist .„ Sie macht die Augen auf und es ist dunkel . Nur den Wecker sieht sie . Es ist 9,34 Uhr .Sie steht auf . Es ist egal sie weiß wo der Lichtschalter ist . Und geht hinüber ein paar schritte nur und eine Bewegung und ein leichtes licht geht an . Und geht ins Bad .Das Bad ist direkt mit Gaaras zimmer verbunden . Mann kann nur durch sein Zimmer in sein privates Bad . Sie geht direkt in die Dusche . Und macht das Wasser an . Schönes warmes Wasser . Auf einmal hört sie die Tür auf gehen . Sie spült ihr Haar noch schnell aus , schnappt sich ein Handtuch und legt es um sich . Da kommt er schon zur Tür rein . Er lächelt und sie ist nass mit nur einen Handtuch . Er kommt auf sie zu und küsst sie , umklammert und begehrt . Aber sie blockt .sie drückt ihn und geht wieder ins Schlafzimmer . Er dreht nur um und beobachtete sie wie sie ihre Unterwäsche ihren Schulter .

„Morgen , Schatz „

„Morgen Gaara „antwortet sie

„Gut geschlafen ?„

„Ja . Und du ?„

„Mit dir Schlaf ich am besten . Er lächelt sie an „ Frühstück ist fertig . „

Er lässt sie los und geht einfach raus ohne auf sie zu warten .

Da steht sie alleine in seinem Zimmer nur mit einem Handtuch bedeckt . Aber sie hat ihr Ziel im Auge und geht zu seinem Bürostuhl wo sie sofort ihr Kleid und ihren BH sieht . Sie gibt sich gar keine mühe ihr Höschen zu finden . Aber das ist kein Problem . Sie zieht sich an . Und geht Richtung Küche . Bevor sie aber rein geht bleibt sie ein zwei Sekunden stehen . Atmet ein und macht die Tür auf . Da stand er in der Küche leicht unbeholfen . Aber er weiß schon was er tut .Rührei . Nicht schwierig , aber lecker .

„ Mmh das riecht aber gut „

sie setzt sich und er bringt ihr einen Teller voll mit seiner Spezialität

„danke „sagte sie und gibt ihn einen flüchtigen küss .

„meine Geschwister kommen heute„ sagte er aus dem nichts .

Sie isst eine bissen und antwortet schlich „kein Problem ich wollte gleich verschwinden „

„nein ich will dich endlich meinen Geschwistern vorstellen„

tenten stockt ist das dein ernst „

„ja „antwortete er

„aber ich kenne doch deine Geschwister von den Prüfungen „

„das ist doch schon ewig her „

„Gaara „fängt sie völlig aus dem Kontext „ wenn wir von den Prüfungen sprechen , du kennst doch noch Shikamaru .„

„Ja der Typ hat gegen meine Schwester verloren „antwortete er irritiert

danke ich auch . Aber was ich sagen will ich habe ein Date mit ihm , in 4 Tagen

er wird erbost . „Was hast du „

„Gaara ich wusste nicht dass es dir so ernst ist . „

„Was haben wir den nach deiner Meinung ? Eine Affäre . Eine flüchtige Affäre . Nur wenn ich hier bin haben wir was .Deswegen möchte ich dir unbedingt meine Familie vorstellen .„

„Ich will aber jetzt mehr . „

„Was willst du denn ?„

„ich will jemanden der da ist . Und nicht billige Missionen erfindet .„ Sie wird lauter

„ich gebe doch mein bestes , aber es ist schwierig .„ Er ist jetzt auch etwas außer ruhe

sie merkt das es nichts bringt und geht auf ihn zu und gib in einen zärtliche Kuss . Er beruhigt sich sofort .

„Gaara beruhigt dich . Ich weiß du kannst nicht dafür aber ich will mehr . „

„Dann bleibt doch hier „antwortete er leicht verzweifelt

„du weiß doch das es nicht geht . „sie gucken sich in die Augen .

„Jetzt komm beruhigen wir uns erst mal . Es ist nur ein Date . Das muss nichts bedeuten und jetzt komm „ lächelt sie ihn an und geht Richtung Theke „ Ich habe Hunger „

er folgt ihr und holt sie ein . Er nimmt sie in den arm . „ Wie kommst du den zu Shikamaru Nara „

Sie grinst nur „ er hat mich gefragt . „

„ Oky . Was soll ich dazu sagen . „

„Du könntest mir sagen wann ich gehen muss wenn ich deinen Geschwister aus den weg gehen will .„ Fragte sie mit einen ironischen Unterton

er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und antwortetet „ meine Geschwister kommen heute Abend „

er lässt sie los und tenten dreht sich zu ihm

„Also was machen wir bis deine Geschwister kommen „

„Wie wäre es mit zu Ende Frühstücken und worauf du Lust hast .„

„Das erste hört sich gut an und das zweite überlege ich mir noch . Aber nichts anstrengendes .„

„Oky . „Antwortet er .

Er packt sie an den Hüften und hebt sie auf ihrem Stuhl . Er gibt ihr einen Kuss und verschwindet aus dem Raum . Sie guckt ihn nach aber bevor er aus dem aus dem Raum ist fängt sie mit dem essen an . Und überlegt was sie machen will . Am liebsten will sie in ihr Schlafzimmer , sich erholen . Aber sie ist nicht zuhause . Sie will trotzdem alleine sein . Aber wie soll sie das Gaara erklären ?

Sie ist mit den Essen fertig .

Sie geht aus dem Raum die Treppe runter , in sein Büro . Nimmt ihre Jacke und ist auch schon wieder so gut wie draußen . Tenten stürmt die Treppe hinunter ,zieht sich die Jacke an und verabschiedet sich nur flüchtig von der Wache . Sie stürmt fast durch die Straßen und wird erst vor dem Hotel drosselt sie ihr Tempo . Sie geht ganz normal in das Hotel und grüßt das Personal flüchtig und steuert ihr Hotelzimmer gezielt an . Öffnet die Tür . Tritt ein . Schmeißt sich auf das Bett . Einen letzten blick auf die Uhr , 11.50 . Sie schläft sofort ein .

Sie schreckt auf . Irgend jemand ist da . Sie macht die Augen auf und sieht Gaara . Und begräbt ihren Kopf in ihrem Kopfkissen , aber überprüft die Uhrzeit , 14.35 . Jetzt setzt sie sich auf und er steht immer noch da . Aber sie kann ihn nicht in die Augen sehen .

„Du hättest nicht gehen sollen . „ sagt er wütend .

„Aber du hast doch gesagt ich darf mir was aussuchen .„

„Ich habe aber gedacht wir machen was zusammen . „

„Du kannst dich auch zu mir legen „

sie schauen sich in die Augen .

„Nein , komm mit mir .„ sagt er mit einen kleinen lächeln .

„Wieso denn ? Du hast doch gesagt wir machen was ich will . Und ich will mich hier ausruhen . Du kannst dich zu mir legen . „

„Tenten …. „

„komm schon nur ein halbe oder max. eine stunde . „Sie öffnet ihre arme und legt den Hunde Blick auf .

Dem kann sich er nicht widerstehen „okay eine halbe stunde „ und begebt sich ihn ihre arme .

Sie fügt sich in seine arme und er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Backe

Bis um Punkt 15.05 Uhr schläft sie bis er sie anfängt zu wecken .

„Hey Tenten meine kleine , es ist soweit . „

Sie wacht in seinen armen auf .

Sie brachte nur ein verschlafenes „Hi„ raus und ein sanfter Kuss auf die Wange für ihn

„Und jetzt . Was machen wir jetzt . „

„Keine Ahnung . Von mir aus können wir hier bleiben . „ sagt sie verschlafen .

„Schatz wir haben heute noch einen Termin .„

„Wir müssen auch nicht hingehen .„

„Doch du hast dir doch was ernsteres gewünscht .„

„Was soll ich dazu sagen ?„

Er lächelt ein wenig hämisch und macht die Tür auf . Und sie geht ein wenig genervte an ihm vorbei . Er folgt ihr und holt sie ein . Sie gehen zusammen raus ohne auf die Umgebung zu sie draußen sind wendet sie sich zu ihm .

„Wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden ?„

„Das war nicht schwer .„ Lachte er ein wenig hämisch .

„Aber dafür hat es ziemlich lange gedauert .„ Konterte sie .

„Ich bin der Kazekage ich lauf nicht jeden Tag mit einer unverheirateten Dame Rum .„ Darauf antwortet Tenten nicht bis sie in der Sand Villa angekommen sind . Als sie rein kommt merkt sie das sie eine neu wache positioniert ist . Das macht tenten ein mulmiges gefühlt . Bevor sie die Treppe bleibt sie stehen .

„Schon wieder eine neue wache ?„ Fing sie an

„ja „

„Doch nicht wegen mir ? Oder ?„

Darauf antwortete er nicht er geht einfach die Treppe hoch ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen . Aber sie bleibt weiter stehen . Sie fühlt sich schuldig , aber warum sollte sie sich schuldig fühlen ?

Sie ist eine freie Frau .

„ Gaara „ ruft sie .

Er bleibt sofort stehen . Sie sieht ihn mit großen Augen an . Er reagiert sofort . Er geht wieder runter und nimmt sie in den arm und flüstert ihr ins Ohr" ich weiß das es schwer ist . „ Er packt sie an der Hand „ jetzt komm mein Schatz meine Geschwister kommen in einer Stunde . „

„Gaara wie wirst du mich vorstellen „

„als meine Freundin . Aber wenn dir das nicht recht ist sag mir Bescheid „

„Freundin ist besser als Geliebte . „

„Ja Geliebte . So siehst du dich . Dafür hatten wir in letzter Zeit wenig Zärtlichkeiten „

„Freundin hört sich gut an .„ Sie gehen weiter bis sie im obersten Stock angelangt sind . Dort geht sie an Gaara vorbei Richtung Gaaras Zimmer .

Im vorbei laufen fragt sie im „Hast du alles vorbereitet ? Oder sollte ich noch was wissen ? „

Gaara folgt ihr in sein Zimmer . Sie wirft sich als aller erstes mit dem Rücken voran auf sein Bett . Er Bückt sich über sie und gibt ihr einen leichten Kuss . „Nein , da gibt es nichts besonderes zu Wissen . Sei einfach so wie du bist .„ Er steht wieder auf und geht Richtung Schrank . Und macht ihn auf . Und holt ein knie langes Blumen Kleid . Rosa Blumen auf Schwarzen Grund . Er geht auf sie zu und wirft das Kleid auf das Bett .

„Ist das , dass Kleid das ich heute anziehen soll „

„Ja . Du siehst gut aus . Aber ich hab angst vor meinen Bruder .„

Tenten lacht ein bisschen . „Sollte ich sonst noch was wissen . „

„Mein Bruder läuft hinter jeden Rock her . Ich lass ihn auf keine Missionen mehr mit regend welchen Konichi . Und Termarie ich glaube ihr könnte euch gut verstehen . „

„Dir ist es wirklich ernst ?„

„Ja .„ Er lächelt liebevoll .

Sie steht auf ihn zu , umarmt ihn , gibt in einen liebevollen Kuss .

„Ich gehe mich umziehen . „

„Sie ist schnell aus ihren Kleid raus . Und schnell in den neuen Kleid drinnen .

„Was machen wir eigentlich in der restlichen Zeit ?„

„Also das Essen kommt in 20 min .„ Sagt er .

„Wir hätten noch länger im Hotel bleiben können .„

Er geht auf sie zu und er grinst . Er umarmt sie und er küsst sie . Sie erwidert den Kuss . Und fallen auf sein Bett . Eine ziemlich lange Zeit biss er langsam mehr will . Er fängt an ihren Hals zu

liebkosen . Aber sie hält in auf .

„ Gaara , nicht jetzt . „ Und versucht in weg zu drücken .

„wieso nicht , wir haben noch Zeit . „

„ Nein haben wir nicht mehr viel Zeit . „ und verweist auf die Uhr .

Er guckt hin und ist erstaunt .

„Schon so spät ? „

„ Ja und ich würde auch noch was trinken . „

„ ich komm mit ." Und gibt ihr noch einen Kuss .

Sie gehen in die Küche . Wo das Essen schon bereit steht .


	6. Chapter 6

Das essen steht schon bereit . Ein Großer Esstisch mit großen Töpfen und stilvoll gedeckten Geschirr .

Tenten ist beeindruckt" Echt schön gemacht ." Ist das erste was sie sagt

trotzdem geht sie gezielt in die Küche . Während er ihr paar Schritte folgt . Als sie in der Küche sucht den Schrank wo die Gläser sind . Er belustigt sich ein wenig . Aber er erlöst sie und sagt ihr Bescheid . Und holt zwei große Gläser aus dem Schrank und füllt sie mit Wasser . Und nimmt die Gläser und bringt eins Gaara . Sie trinkt einen großen Schluck . Direkt danach küsst Gaara

„ja jetzt ist alles wieder gut „ sie trinkt noch einen Schluck und stehlt das Glas ab und gaara macht das selbe .

„wann kommen deine Geschwister ?"

„Sie müssten jeden Moment kommen . Bist du etwa nervös ?"fragt er neugierig

„nein „ lügt sie offensichtlich

In dem Moment umarmt Gaara sie „Sie werden dich Lieben , genau so wie ich dich ."

In diesen Moment geht die Tür auf . Es kommen Termarie und Kankuro . Gaara löst sich von ihr und geht direkt zu seinem Geschwister . Erst umarmt er Kankuro dann Termarie . Man sieht sofort das die drei sich gut verstehen . Er begrüßt sie herzlich . Bis gaara die aufmerksam auf Tenten lenkt .

„ Das ist Tenten . Ich glaub ihr kennt mich schon ."

„Aber damals hast du meinen Bruder noch nicht so Glücklich gemacht „ antwortet Kankuro und begrüßt sie mit einer Umarmung

„Mich schon „ mischt sich Termarie ein und umarmt sie als nächstes „ schön dich wieder zu sehen „

„Du siehst richtig gut aus „ kankuro mustert sie

Tenten kriegt nur ein verstörtes „danke „ als Antwort raus

In diesen Moment mischt sie Gaara ein er packt ihre Hand „ Ja du siehst echt gut aus Schatz „

„Ich verstehe . Lasst uns essen ." Versucht Kankuro sich raus zu reden und geht Richtung Tisch

Als Kankuro etwas weg ist fangen termarie und gaara an zu lachen .

Tenten ist die Situation sichtlich unangenehm bis termarie tenten aufklärt „Kankuro ist schon oft abgeblitzt aber noch nie wegen Gaara „

„Sonst benutzt er immer meinen Namen" fügt Gaara hinzu

Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn „Komm wir setzten uns auch hin „

dieser bitte kommen sie nach und setzten sich hin

„Das sieht gut aus „sagt Tenten

„Aber nicht halb so gut wie Tenten „kommentierte Kankuro

Gaara gibt ihm einen bösen Blick und Termarie gibt einen Tritt der sehr heftig ist

Aber am heftigsten reagiert sie sackt zusammen ihr ist es sichtlich unangenehm

Termarie versucht sie abzulenken in dem sie fragt wer was essen möchte das rettet aber trotzdem nicht die stimmung

und termarie hat die Rettende lösung und fragt die Runde „Wer will Sake ?"

Und alle außer tenten Ja

Termarie holt drei Gläßer und eine Flasche Sake

Gaara nimmt sich zwei Gläser und stellt eins vor sich und das andere vor Tenten .

„Hey wo ist mein Glas ?"

„Auch ohne Alkohol bist du unerträglich ." Antwortet Termarie

„Ha Ha echt witzig schwester ." Darauf holt sich auch ein Glas währenddessen mach sie Flasche auf und schüttet die erste Runde ein Gaara und termarie erheben die Gläser und stoßen auf Tenten an in den Moment setzt sich Kankuro wieder in die Runde und nimmt sich die Flasche und schüttet sich ein Glas ein .

Auf tenten hebt das Glas und trinkt es auf ex .

Jetzt du fodert gaara sie auf

„ich trinke nicht „antwortet sie

alle drei sehen sich an

„Ich kann es aber mal probieren „

Sie nippt erst daran und zuckt zusammen und dann auf ex

und dann verspürt sie einen würge reiz .

„Alles in Ordnung , Schatz ?"

„Ja ,alles in Ordnung ."" Und nimmt schnell einen bissen

„Noch eine Rund" fordert Kankuro

„Gut aber nicht für dich" antwortet Gaara

„Nein ich kann mithalten" protestiert tenten

alle fangen an zu kichern

„nichts gegen dich Schatzi aber wir machen das öfters"

Oky darauf folgt eine Runde für die Geschwister , auf ex .

Als sie fertig waren fragt tenten „macht ihr das öfters oder immer" .

Termarie und Kankro antworteten „immer" und gaara „öfters" .

Darauf fragt tenten „Lügt Gaara immer so schlecht ?"

Und beide antworten „ja"

„das ist gut zu wissen" dabei lächelt sie

Ab diesen Moment wird entwickelt sich zu einen amüsanten Abend .

Bis Tenten früher geht und allen „ gute Nacht" sagt

Tenten steht auf und als Gaara merkt das sie etwas angetrunken ist und verabschiedet sich auch um sie ins Bett zu bringen

Als sie angekommen sind hilft er aus tentens Kleid

Danach schläft sie sofort ein

Am nächsten morgen steht sie mit Gaara auf aber während er sich gemütlich fertig ist gibt sie ihm ein Abschieds Kuss der sehr leidenschaftlich ist .

Bis zum nächsten mal verschiedet sie sich

„Ja bis zum nächsten mal und wehe du verliebst dich" antwortet er

Sie geht in einem schnellen Tempo die Treppe runter

Vorbei an den Wachen , durch die Straßen in ihr Hotel hin in sein Zimmer .

Sie zieht sich ihre eigene Sachen an und stopft die Klamotten von Gaara in ihre Tasche .

Ein letzter Blick ins Zimmer . Sie hat nichts vergessen . Dann geht sie raus . Checkt aus und geht Richtung Tor . Währenddessen kauft sie sich ihr Frühstück . Und geht aus dem Dorf Richtung Kohnoa


	7. Chapter 7

Zwei Tage Späte ist sie in Kohna angekommen völlig müde und erschöpft

Berichten muss sie nicht wenn sie in Suna war

Sie geht direkt nach Hause . Es ist 8 Uhr morgens und noch keiner ihrer Brüder ist schon wach .

Sie geht direkt in ihr Zimmer und legt sich schlafen , bis halb 1

Als sie aufwacht fühlt sie sich fertig trotzdem steht sie auf und geht sich duschen als wieder in ihr Zimmer geht holt das geblümte Kleid raus von Gaara . Allein der Gedanke das dass Kleid von ihm ist bringt sie zum lächeln . Sie vermisst ihn schon aber es hat auf Dauer keine Zukunft . Aber dieses Kleid möchte sie heute Abend anziehen mit einer leichten Jacken und Balarienas . Sie legt sich die Sachen auf ihr Bett . Und zieht sich an . Ihr Sport Sachen , schwarze Shorts , ein oranges Top und schwarz weiße Sportschuhe . Sie geht wieder ins Bad und macht sich die Haare . Ein normaler Zopf , hoch angelegt . Der gefällt ihr und geht aus dem Bad . Durch ihr Zimmer an ihren Kleid vorbei . Direkt zum Geländer . Von dem sie einen Blick auf das Wohnzimmer hat . Aber das interessiert sie nicht . Sie geht Richtung an Zimmer seines ältesten vorbei . Aber sie hat Durst und geht einen Schritt schneller nach unten in den Flur , sieh geht direkt in die Küche und macht sich was zu trinken . Einen Orangen Saft . Sie guckt sich um , die Küche ist aufgeräumt . Sie denkt man kann sagen was man will ihr jüngster Bruder ist ordentlich . Aber sie auf die Uhr guckt ist ihre ruhe vorbei . Sie schnappt sich ihre Jacke mit ihren Geld . Und stürmt aus dem Haus . Und fängt an zu joggen in dem Park und wieder raus , Richtung Trainings Gelände das wesentlich größer ist . Sie hat nur eine kleine Runde vor . Bis zum Hügel an dem sie mit Neji trainiert . Es ist niemand da . Und deswegen geht sie hinauf . Und lehnt sich gegen einen Baum . Und guckt nach oben und beobachtete die Vögel . Manchmal wünschte sie wäre ein Vogel , leicht , elegant , schnell und frei . Sie wird aber von einer Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen .

„Na machst schon schlapp ?"

Sie dreht sich um . Es ist shikamru . Sie lacht ein wenig . Steht auf und geht zu ihn .

„Witzig . Was machst du hier „.

„Trainieren Gegensatz zu dir ."

„Ich habe auch noch frei . Bist alleine hier ?" Sie muss lächeln

„Ich bin mit meinen Team hier . „Er lächelt zurück

Auf einmal hören sie eine stimme hinter sich die shikamaru ruft . Wahrscheinlich Ino

Es ist ihn sichtlich genervt ." Ich muss dann los ."

„Kein Problem" antwortete sie

„Ach" fing er an er jetzt guck nach oben ; es ist ihm sichtlich unangenehm „ ich komm dich heute um halb acht abholen ."

Sie ging auf ihn zu und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange

„Oky ich komm am besten raus"

„Perfekt. Ich muss jetzt los die andern warten . Bis heute Abend ." Und dann geht er

Nach ein paar Schritten ruft sie „ Shikamaru ." Er dreht sich um"du brauchst nicht nervös sein. „

Sie lächelt ihn an und dreht sich um und joggt weiter . Sie hat nur ein Ziel ihr Lieblings Café . Sie hat Hunger und beeilt sich keine 15min dauert der weg . Als sie da ist fühlt sie sich gut sie ist nicht ausgepowert nur hungrig . Als sie rein geht ist mittelmäßiger betrieb . Und nimmt sich einen vierer Tisch . Sie wartet keine Sekunde und die Kellnerin ist an ihren Tisch , mit einen breiten grinsen .

„Das übliche ? „Fragt sie fröhlich

„Ja bitte ." Antwortete tenten

die Kellnerin geht genauso schnell wie sie gekommen ist . Tenten nimmt immer das gleiche Blaubeerpfannkuchen ohne alles mit einen Glas Orangen Saft . Aber lange warten muss sie nicht . Sie findet das Café toll . das essen ist lecker und es herrscht eine tolle Atmosphäre . Sie liebt es . Sie schaut auf die Uhr , 10.13 . Sie fängt an zu Entspannen . Als Sasuke durch die Tür herein kommt . Angekündigt mit einen klingen . Der erkennt sie sofort . Und kommt auf sie zu mit einen breiten grinsen . Und setzt sich zu ihr hin .

„Lange nicht mehr gesehen „grüßt er sie

„Ja , schön dich wieder zu sehen" antwortet sie

„ Und was machst du im Moment so ."

„Ich habe diese Woche nichts vor lass uns doch wieder mal was machen .Wie wäre es mit heute Abend."

„Das ist wirklich schlecht . Ich habe heute schon was vor ."

Was hast du den vor . Fragt sasuke ein wenig erstaunt .

„"Wie wäre es mit morgen oder übermorgen ? Versuchte sie auszuweichen „

„Komm sag „

In diesen Moment wird sie von ihren Frühstück erlöst .

Die Kellnerin bringt ihr Blaubeerpancaks . Die aufgestapelt serviert werden . Darauf hin bestellt er das selbe .

„Oky morgen hört sich auch gut an „.antwortete sie leichte bedrückt

Darauf hin nimmt sie sich das erste Stück zu sich . Man kann ihr ansehen wie sie es genießt .

„Dann habe ich ja das Richtige bestehlt ." Antwortet er ein wenig ironisch auf die Szene

„Ja es gibt nichts besseres ." Antwortete sie mit einen großen grinsen .

Er streicht ihr eine strähne aus den Gesicht hinter ihr Ohr .

„Und was wollen wir den machen ?"

„Ich weiß nicht ."

„Auf was hast du denn Lust ?"

Sie nimmt noch einen bissen von ihren pancake

„Ich weiß nicht . Vielleicht essen ."

„Das tun wir doch jetzt schon ."

„Wie wäre es ich koche für dich ."

„Ich hab eher gedacht das wir was trinken gehen ." schlug sie vor

„Das können wir doch beides machen ."

„Okey ."

In diesen Moment kommt Sasukes Bestellung . Als die Kellnerin ihm anblickte wurde sie ganz Rot . Das ist für Tenten etwas ungewohnt und sie guckt ihr nach wie ein kleines Mädchen . Doch er hatte nur Augen für sie .

„Dann guten Appetit ." wünscht sie ihm mit einen grinsen .

Darauf hin essen sie beide

Als sie fertig ist guckt sie auf die Uhr guckt steht sie schnell auf

„ich muss los ."

Er steht darauf auch auf „Gut „

Sie holt darauf ihr Geld heraus

„Ich bezahle" .

„Kein Problem ."

„Ich bestehe darauf wenn ich dich schon heute Abend nicht einladen darf ."

„Oky wenn du darauf bestehst ."

Er legt das geld auf den Tisch .

„Komm ich bring dich nach Hause ."

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr ."

Sie geht Richtung Tür und er folgt ihr . Als sie draußen sind . Verabschiedet sich . Aber er folgt ihr .

„Du musst das nicht machen wir sind keine 5 Jahre alt mehr und ich kann schon auf mich selber auf passen . „

„Bei denn Outfit mache ich mir schon ein wenig sorgen ." Er grinst nur

„Willst du etwa sagen mir steht mein Outfit nicht ." Sie wird ein wenig wütend .

So gehen sie weiter bis sie zu Tentens Haus angekommen sind .

Packt er sie leicht und zieht sie an sich an und lässt sie los .

Er guckt ihr in die Augen und streicht ihr Haar nach hinter .

„Du weißt gar nicht wie schön du bist ." Er gibt ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange . „Ich erwarte dich morgen um 7 Uhr bei mir „. Und er geht ohne ein weites Wort .

Aber sie hat jetzt keine Zeit sie muss sich fertig machen . Es ist mal wieder niemand da . Sie geht direkt in ihr Zimmer und zieht sich aus und schmeißt ihre Kleidung in den Wäschekorb . Sie geht von ihren Zimmer in ihr Bad . Direkt in die Dusche . Sie duscht sich ganz in ruhe , aber Sasukes Worte gehen ihr einfach nicht aus den Kopf . Wie konnte er nur so etwas sagen . Ihr Freund aus Kindheitstagen . Ihren ältesten Freund der eher wie ein Bruder für sie ist . Aber als sie aus der Dusche raus ist ihr Gedanken vorbei . Aber sie zweifelte ob sie überhaupt zu ihn geht .

Sie trocknet sich mit einen flauschigen blauen Handtuch . Sie wickelt sich ihr Handtuch um ihren Körper und wisch ihren Spiegel frei und holt ihren Föhn aus dem Schrank . Sie schließt ihn und Föhnt sich die Haare trocken . Sie legt den Föhn wieder weg und holt ihr Glätteisen Sie geht in ihr Zimmer und legt ihr Glätteisen auf ihr Bett und zieht sich Unterwäsche an . Danach setzt sie sich ihr Bett und glättet sich die Haare . Jetzt gehen ihre Haare unter die Brust . Sie schaut auf die Uhr , nur noch 10 min . Also perfekt in der Zeit. Sie muss nur ihr Kleid und die Schuhe anziehen . Sie geht Richtung Schrank wo ihr Kleid hängt . Sie macht ihn auf . Es hängen einige schöne Kleider . Alle von Designern . Alle von Gaara . Sie entscheidet sich für das geblümte . Sie zieht es an . Es steht ihr und passt wie angegossen . Dazu zieht sie sich schwarze Ballerinas an . Die auch von ihm sind . Aber das stört sie nicht . ein klingen reißt sie aus ihren Vorbereitungen . 2 min vor der Zeit . Aber egal sie ist fertig . Sie geht zur Tür und macht sie auf . Es ist Shikamaru .Leicht nervös und erstaunt von ihren Anblick .

„Hi wow du siehst gut aus ." Begrüßt er sie mit leicht rötlichen Blick . +

„Hi , danke . Kommst du noch einen Augenblick mit rein . Ich muss meine Jacke noch hohlen ."

„Oky ." Antwortet er und kommt rein .

Sie geht vor . „Du kannst dich hinsetzten während ich weg bin ."

„Kein Problem ." Er lächelt sie an

Sie geht noch oben und holt ihre Jacke eine leichte schwarze . Und zieht sich sie an . Danach geht sie direkt runter . Wo er schon auf sie wartet .

„Du siehst echt bezaubernd aus ." Er strahlt und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .

„Danke . „Sie wird leicht rot .

„Komm wir gehen ich habe eine Tisch reserviert ."

„Das hört sich toll an ." Die beiden gehen zusammen raus und zum Restaurant . Ein neues Restaurant schön modern und elegant . Am Eingang werden sie von dem Kellner an ihren Tisch geführt . Und er zieht den Stuhl für sie vor . Und darauf setzen er sich hin .

„Und wie findest du das Restaurant ? „ Fragt er sie .

„Ich finde es echt super ."

Darauf bring ein Kellner die Karte . Und nimmt ihre Getränke auf und die essen Bestuhlung den sie wussten was sie wollten .

„Und Shikamaru wie war das Training ?"

„Gut . Wir gehen bald auf Mission . Nichts besonderes ein B Mission . Und wie war deine Mission ."

„Nichts besonderes . Aber nichts besonderes B Mission . Sonder wirklich nichts besonderes" Antwortet sie leicht bedrückt .

„Das wird schon . was wäre unser Dorf ohne unsere schönste Frauen ."

Darauf muss sie grinsen .

„Danke du siehst aber auch nicht schlecht aus ."

„Aber du siehst echt wow aus .ich meine vorher warst du echt bezaubernd und stark . Aber jetzt einfach nur wow ."

Darauf hin wird sie ein wenig rot . „Lass das du machst mich echt verlegen ."

Jetz gucken sie sich nur ihn die Augen . Ein romantische Stimmung in der Luft am liebsten würde sie in küssen aber der Tisch ist in weg . Aber das ist jetzt egal , weil das essen ist da .

„Das essen sieht toll aus ." Merkt tenten an und bedankt sich . Er kann das nur bestätigen . Und wünschen sich gegenseitig einen guten Appetit . Und dann fangen sie an zu essen . Und es schmeckt toll . Am ende teile sie sich ein Dessert . Das essen war perfekt . Romantisch und vertraut . Am ende bezahlt er . Darauf hin gehen sie spazieren , Hand in Hand . Er gibt ihr sogar seine große Jacke weil sie ein wenig friert . Sie unterhalten sich sehr intensive und beide fühlen sich voneinander angezogen . Aber irgendwann will sie nach Hause . Natürlich bringt er sie nachhause . An ihrer Tür gibt sie Shikamarus Jacke wieder die er schnell wieder an hat.

„Na eilig doch ein wenig kalt ." Belustigt sie sich ein wenig .

Und er antwortet mit einen ironischen" Hahaha ."

Darauf hin geht er einen schritt auf sie zu und nimmt ihr Gesicht in seine beiden Hände . Und zieht sie leicht Richtung seinem Gesicht und Küsst sie . Und sie erwidert den Küss darauf wurde es leidenschaftlicher . Aber sie hörte auf als er sich um sie schloss . Sie wusste wohin das führt . Aber das will nicht . Noch nicht .

Sie löst sich .

„Vielen dank für den schönen Abend . Ich würde mich glücklich schätzen wenn wir das wiederholen "

Er guckt einen wenig erschrocken aber fängt sich schnell .

„Ja immer wieder gerne .wie wäre es mit morgen ." Er guckt ihr in die erwartungsvoll in die Augen mit einen leichten grinsen . „Bevor ich wieder auf Mission gehe . „Fügt er noch hinzu .

„Tut mir leid aber ich schon was vor . „Sie merkt wie enttäuscht er ist „ Aber du wirst doch nicht ewig auf Mission sein . „

„Das weiß ich noch nicht . Das nervt echt wieder so lange zu warten ."

„Du kannst von mir aus noch mit rein kommen . Bette aber das niemand da ist ."

„Oky" .antwortet und nimmt sie an die Hand .

Als sie drinnen sind ein paar jacken von ihren Brüdern . Aber niemand ist da . Und das ist was zählt . Jetzt nimmt sie ihn an die Hand . Und führt ihn in ihr Zimmer . Sie haben es wirklich geschafft unbemerkt in ihr Zimmer zu kommen .

Als sie es geschafft haben nimmt er ihr das kleine schwarze Jacke ab . Und zieht sich selber die Jacke ab .

„Schönes Zimmer . „Sagt er obwohl er nur Augen für ihn hat .

„Danke . Setzt dich hin ." Und zeigt auf ihr Bett

Das lässt sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und beide setzen sich auf die Seite ihres Bettes . Und machen an der stelle weiter wo sie aufgehört haben . Aber jetzt legt er sie mit leichten druck auf dem Rücken aber Verliert nicht in einem Moment ihre Lippen . Und so geht es weiter eine gefühlte halbe Stunde weiter. Und so langsam wird den beiden richtig warm . Wenn nicht schon gesagt heiß . So heiß das er sich von seinen Oberteil . Das stört tenten nicht ihr gefällt was sie sieht . Er hat ein sixpack . Und darauf steht sie . Lässt sich es aber nicht anmerken . Sie fühlt sich aber jetzt nicht mehr in ihren Kleid wohl . Das kann sie nicht verbergen . Und er unterbricht auch das rummachen .

„Alles in Ordnung ?"

„Ja ,ja ." Und küsst ihn weiter . aber er unterbricht es sofort .

„Wenn du das nicht möchtest muss du nichts machen ."

„Nein das ist es nicht . Es ist nur so das ich das Kleid unbequem finde ." Sie konnte ihn dabei nicht in die Augen blicken . Obwohl sie es wirklich unbequem findet und nicht zweideutig meint . Aber kann sein Glück nicht fassen .

„Ja glaub ich kann dir helfen ." Antwortet er mit einen breiten grinsen und einen strahlen in seinen Augen .

„Hahaha „antwortet sie . „Wann musst du den zuhause sein ."

„Meine Eltern sind nicht da niemand erwartet mich."

„Oky aber ich will jetzt schlafen . „

„Trotzdem steht mein Angebot ." Er grinst immer noch .

„Ich bin schon groß „sie gibt ihn einen Kuss und schnappt sich ein paar shorts und ein top und verschwindet im Bad wo sie nach ein paar Minuten umgezogen wieder raus . Und er sitzt auf ihrem Bett und ist augenscheinlich begeistert .

„Und ?" Fragt sie ihm

„das ist echt bezaubernd ." Darauf steht er auf nimmt sie an ihren Händen und Küsst sie .

„Das meine ich nicht ." Mit diesen Satz unterbricht sie den Kuss .

„Was meinst du dann ?" Er weiter

„ich meine willst du jetzt nach Hause ?"

„Wenn ich muss . Er küsst sich jetzt am Hals und geht weiter nach unten . Aber das ist ihr unangenehm und unterbricht ihn .

„Shikamaru wenn du willst kannst du bleiben . Aber ich will nichts überstürzten ." Sie sieht ihn ganz ernst an .

„Oky versprochen .""

Aber er küsst sie schon im nächsten Moment und trägt sie ins Bett . Er legt sie sanft auf den Rücken . Und zieht seine Hose aus und legt sich zu ihr . Sie gibt ihm einen Kuss und fangt fast unsicher mit „Shikamaru" an .

„Was ist denn ?" Er wird hell hörig

„Wenn du auf einen meiner Brüder triffst ." Ihm wird etwas mulmig .

„Was ist mit ihnen ."

„ Ich habe keine Ahnung wie sie reagieren werden . Ich hatte noch nie männlichen Besuch zuhause oder über Nacht . Ich habe keine Ahnung wie sie reagieren ."

„Wer ist den alles da ?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung aber mindestens zwei .Aber die haben auch ständig Übernachtungs Gäste ."

„Aber du bist die kleine Schwester ." Antwortete er etwas nachdenklich

„und überlegst du dir es noch anderes"

„niemals ." Täuscht er selbstbewusst vor . Diese Chance lässt er sich nicht nehmen .

„Gute Nacht ."

„Gute Nacht , tenten ." Und gibt ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange .


	8. Chapter 8

Am nächsten morgen

Es ist 10 .43

Tenten macht die Augen langsam auf und erblickt als erstes Shikamarus Brust .

Er ist schon wach .

„Morgen ." Begrüßt er sie

Mit einen noch halb verschlafenen morgen begrüßt sie ihm . „Wie lange bist du schon wach ?"

„Eine Stunde ." Antwortet er völlig entspannt .

„Liegst du die ganze Zeit schon hier ? „Fragt sie obwohl sie die Antwort schon kennt .

„Ja ." Antwortet er

„Komm wir gehen was Frühstücken ." Und möchte darauf hin auf stehen . Was aber ihr nicht gelingt . Denn er halt sie zurück .

„Was ist denn los ?" fragt sie erstaunt

„Wir können es doch noch hier gemütlich machen ." Er hebt leicht seine Augen braunen . Und küsst sie .

Sie erwidert den Kuss aber nicht .

„Hasst du etwa Angst"

„Nein ." Aber sie hat ihm ertappt .

Darauf steht sie auf . Und geht Richtung Tür . Kurz davor „Keine Angst im Notfall kann ich auch Frühstück ans Bett hohlen ." Und ist schon draußen . Sie geht in Richtung Küche in einen etwas

schnelleren Tempo . Und ist fast schockiert als sie ihren jüngsten Bruder vor findet .

Aber trotzdem bringt sie lässiges „Hi" raus

„Morgen „erwidert er

„Noch da ?" Fragt er sie

„Ja ich hab frei .und weswegen bist du noch da ?"

„Bin schon weg . „Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und ist schon zur Tür draußen .

Sie ist sehr erleichtert das ihr Bruder weg ist . Aber trotzdem gefällt ihr die Idee im Bett zu Frühstücken . Und ist erfreut über die Brötchen . Die sie auf ein Tablett legt mit zwei Teller und mit verschiedenen Süßen Aufschnitten . Sie hat aber Problem mit dem Tablett und ist froh als sie vor ihren Zimmer steht und leicht gegen die Tür tritt . Darauf geht die Tür auf . Und er nimmt ihr das Tablett ab . Und setzt sich auf ihr Bett . Und sie folgt ihn . Komm doch mit mir auf Bett .flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr . Das lässt er sich nicht zweimal sagen . Tenten geht auf die Mitte und er folgt ihr . Die beiden essen auf ihren Bett . Sehr gemütlich . Und sehr intim . Bis die Uhr 12.45 schlägt .

„Schon so spät ?"

„Tenten beruhigt dich . Ich hab Zeit . Und du hast frei ."

„Aber ich wollte noch joggen gehen und es ist jetzt zu heiß."

„Einmal Training ausfallen ist doch nicht schlimm . Du bist doch nicht Lee ."

„Du hast ja recht . Aber das die Zeit so schnell vergeht .und hast du nicht morgen eine Mission ?"

„Doch aber das ist nichts besonderes ."

„Meinen nächsten Termin verschiebe ich gerne für dich ."

„Das musst du nicht machen . Wir hatten doch erst ein Date ."

„Ja ein fantastisches Date . Und eine Übernachtung mit Frühstück . Mann könnte sagen mindestens zwei dates . „

„Du hast recht sagen wir zwei . „

„Lass uns heute wieder weg gehen ."

„Das geht nicht . Ich habe heute schon einen anderen Termin ."

„Oky schön wie du willst ." Er stellt das Tablett weg und nimmt sie in den arm und einen Kuss erst auf die Wange und dann auf die Lippen . Ihr Herz schlägt schneller . Und er kann gut Küssen . Er kann kein Anfänger sein . Aber mit wenn hat er wolle geübt ? Sie hört langsam auf ihn zu Küssen . Zu viele fragen . Sie kennt ihn gar nicht und er ist schon in ihren Bett und hat bei ihr übernachtet . Auf einmal merkt sie auf was es hinausläuft . Schnell . leidenschaftlich . Kurz . Aber sie will das nicht . Sie will ein lange . Sie will liebe . Aber dafür muss sie es langsam angehen .

„Ich glaub es ist besser wenn du dich auf deine Mission vorbereitest ."

„Ich brauche das nicht ."

„Ich muss mich aber noch vorbeireiten ."

„Ich verstehe ." Er guckt sie mit große Augen an .

Er zieht sich schnell seine Hose an . Währenddessen sitzt sie auf ihren Bett und sie beobachtet ihn . Während er ziemlich genervt war . Nachdem er sein Oberteil an hatte stand sie auf und geht auf ihn . Sie berührt seine Brust und guckt ihn in die Augen .

„Das ist nicht Böse gemeint . Aber es geht mir etwas zu schnell . Kannst du das vielleicht Verstehen ." Fragte sie mit großen Augen .

Er nimmt ihre Hände von seiner Brust und nimmt sie runter . Lässt aber nicht los . Sie gucken sich in die Augen .

„Tenten wenn es dir zu schnell geht dann sag es mir . Ok ?"

„Ja ." Brachte sie nur leise raus .

Er brachte nur ein kleines grinsen raus .und nahm ihre linke Hand und küsste sie leicht . Danach ließ er sie los .

„Ich bring dich noch zur Tür ."

„Oky . Aber nur wenn du vor gehst ."

Sich kichert nur leicht darauf .

Sie ging vor und er folgte ihr .bis zur Tür . Kurz vor der Tür verabschiedeten sie sich .

„Und auf das soll ich mindestens zwei Woche verzichten ." Sagte er leicht deprimiert .

„Zwei Wochen das geht doch noch ." Und umarmte ihn . „Du wirst das schon schaffen ."

„Ich weiß nicht ."

„ Sicher das ich nicht noch ein bisschen bleiben darf ." Fragte er leicht ironisch .

Sie gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange . „Ich wünsche dir noch viel Glück ."

Aber er gibt sich nicht mit einen Kuss zufrieden . Er packt ihr Taille und küsst sie auf die Lippen .leidenschaftlich . Und sie genoss den Kuss . Aber sie entfernt sich langsam . Und verabschiedet sich mit einen normale „tschau ." Sie machte die Tür zu . Und fühlte sich wie in Trance . Sie hatte Schmetterlinge im Bauch . So leicht und verliebt .

Sie geht schon fast tanzend in ihr Zimmer . Als sie angekommen ist fängt sie an zu kichern an . Sie kann es nicht glauben . Ein Typ hatte bei ihr übernachtet . Sie hat sich immer so prüde gefühlt . Aber seit Gaara in ihr leben getreten ist hat sich so manches verändert . Aber das war anders , sie ist zuhause . Bei Gaara waren sie eigentlich fast immer allein . Und er hatte immer zeit wenn sie da war . Und jetzt ist alles anders . Auch schön aber anders . Trotzdem will sie Gaara nicht ganz aufgeben . Sie ist aber gespannt ob sie noch eine Mission von ihn bekommt . Sie legt sich ins Bett , sie fühlt sich erschöpft und schläft ein .


	9. Chapter 9

Als sie aufwacht ist es 18.35 .sie wacht auf und ist noch verschlafen und schläft fast wieder ein bis sie auf die Uhr sieht . Sie kann es gar nicht glauben es ist 18.39 . Sie steht auf und läuft ins Bad . Und betrachtet sich im Spiegel . Sie sieht noch ein wenig müde aus . Sie spült sich das Gesicht mit Wasser und verschwindet schnell wieder in ihren Zimmer sie hat keinen Plan was sie sich anziehen soll . Sie entscheidet sich für ein leichtes schwarzes Kleid mit den gleichen Schuhen wie am Tag zuvor sie schnappt sich ihre schwarze Jacke . Es ist 18.57 . Sie wird es nicht mehr Pünktlich schaffen auch wen sie sich beeilt ist sie frühestens in 15 min da . Das ärgert sie nicht nur das sie zu spät ist sondern auch das er fast am anderen Ende der Stadt lebt . Trotzdem rennt sie nicht nur ein eiliger Gang . Sie hat keine große Lust zu rennen eigentlich hat sie ein nicht so gutes Gefühlt was Sasuke angeht . Aber sie wollte auch nicht ihn versetzen . 13 min später . Sie ist schon fast eine viertel Stunde zu spät , und erst jetzt ist sie vor Sasukes Haus . Ein größeres Haus . Mit einigen Wohnungen . Das Gebäude ist gepflegt und hell . Sie sucht seinen Namen , denn sie schnell findet . Es leben nur sieben weitere Personen in den Gebäude . Sie klingelt . Und es kommt sofort ein summen der Tür . Darauf hin drückt sie die Tür auf . Und tritt ein . Erst jetzt fällt ihr ein sie weiß gar nicht wo er genau wohnt . Aber auf einmal hört sie jemanden die Treppe runter kommen . Sie glaubt das es Sasuke ist und geht die Treppe nach oben . Im ersten Stock kommt er ihr wirklich entgegen .

Und er guckt irgendwie erleichtert . Bringt aber nur ein „du bist zu spät„ raus . Mit einen kleinen lächeln .

„Auch schön dich zu sehen . Tut mir leid , aber ich bin eingeschlafen .„ Und geht dabei auf ihn zu . Und umarmt in zur Begrüßung leicht .

„Ist schon in Ordnung „und geht weiter und sie folgt ihm . Seine Wohnung ist im dritten Stock .und er hat auch schnell seine Wohnung aufgeschlossen . Und sie tritt als erstes ein und zieht ihn seinen Flur . Er hat eine Fußbodenheizung , das merkt sie sofort .

„Schöne Wohnung „. Gibt sie nach wenigen Sekunden von sich . Es hat ihr wirklich gefallen . Bis jetzt ist alles hell und modern eingerichtet .

Er antwortet nur mit einen kühnen „danke .„ Während er sich seine Schuhe auszog . Als er fertig war kam er auf sie zu . Er guckt ihr in die Augen . Und nimmt sie an die Hände und einen Kuss auf die Stirn . Ihr Herz schlägt schneller . Und darauf hin lässt er sie bis auf eine Hand los .

Und fordert sie mit einen„ komm „auf mit zu kommen .

Das lässt sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und folgt ihn .

Sie gehen zu nächsten Tür und gehen zusammen rein . Als sie im Raum drinnen ist sie überwältigt . Es ist eine Küche mit Essensecke . Die Küche ist schwarz , hochwertig und groß . Und obwohl die Küche sauber ist duftet es nach Essen . Sie kann sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen . Sie lässt seine Hand los und dreht sich zu ihn um .

"Von wegen du kochst . "

Er lächelt und antwortet nur" das kochen habe ich ein wenig leichter vorgestellt ."

"Es riecht aber trotzdem gut ."

"Gut dann lass uns essen . bevor es noch kalt wird ." Sie gehen beide zu seinen riesigen Tisch .Schönes dunkles Holz , eckig .

Es steht eine Riesige Schüssel mit asiatisch gebraten Nudel mit knusprigen Enten streifen . Und ihre Augen glänzen .

Und als er ihr etwas auf den Teller tut .

"Du kannst dich wirklich noch daran erinnern ." Sie lächelt .

"Ja natürlich . Du konntest früher nicht genug davon bekommen . "

"Aber heute kann ich dir ein Glas Wein anbieten ." antwortet er und lächelt dabei .

" Wow wie viel zeit vergangen ist . Ich kenne mich aber nicht mit Wein aus ."

"Kein Problem . Ich auch nicht , mir wurde der Wein im Laden empfohlen ."

"Wasser geht auch "und schnappt sich das Wasser auf dem Tisch und schüttet sich ein Glas ein .

Beide fangen fast gleich an zu essen . Sie kann in nicht an sehen . Während sie sich beobachtet fühlt . Als sie fertig mit dem essen war . Wird sie direkt angesprochen ob ihr das essen schmeckt . Und sie bejaht .

„Und was willst du jetzt . Nachtisch ? „Er lehnt sich auf dem Tisch .

„Nein kein Nachtisch „. Antwortet sie .

Er steht auf und geht auf sie zu und nimmt ihre Hand und während sie aufsteht . „komm wir füllen dich ab ." Als sie steht muss sie kichern . Obwohl sie ein mulmiges Gefühl hat.

„Das war nicht so gemeint . Aber wen du noch was anderes willst ich habe auch noch Eis ."

„Nein ich will das und vielleicht noch was später vom Eis ."

„Ok ."Darauf muss er lächeln .

Sie gehen aus der Tür und in den Raum am ende des Flures . Er führt sie in sein Wohnzimmer . Es ist modern und weiß , einfach hell . Sie setzt und er holt eine große längliche Flasche .

Er stehlt sie auf den gläsernen Tisch . Und aus einen Schrank zwei kleine Gläser . Die so ähnlich waren wie Sake Gläser nur aus Glas . Er setzt sich neben sie ." Und hast du schon schon mal Wodka getrunken . "

„Nein „.antwortet sie .

Daraufhin schüttet er den Wodka ein . Und gibt ihr ein Glaß in die Hand . Er stößt sein Glas auf ihres mit den Worten" auf dich ". Er trink es alles auf einmal . Während sie noch skeptisch ist . Erst nippt sie und zuckt ein wenig zusammen . Er lächelt ein wenig . „Ich hätte immer noch Eis im Angebot ." Bietet er ihr an .

Und trink darauf alles auf einmal .und es kommt ihr fast alles wieder hoch . So etwas abscheuliches hat sie noch nie getrunken . Und er streichelt ihr den Rücken ." Hätte ich das gewusst das du noch keine Erfahrung mit Alkohol hast hätte ich etwas anderes vorbereitet ."

„ Trotzdem das kann man doch nicht lecker finden ."

Er lacht ein wenig . „Man gewöhnt sich daran .und man trinkt es schnell und es erfühlt seinen Zweck ."

„ Welchen Zweck ?" Fragt sie .

Er lacht und packt den Wodka und kommt zurück und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange ." Wieso möchtest du überhaupt unbedingt Alkohol trinken ?"

„Das ist doch nicht wichtig ." Antwortet sie .

„Oky , was möchtest du dann machen . „Fragt er sie .

„Eis hört sich doch nicht so schlecht an."

„Gut , kein Problem . Er geht aus dem Raum ." Und sie schaut sich genauer um jetzt fallen ihr die Bilder auf , eher gesagt Fotos . Hier hängen wirklich viele Fotos , von seiner Familie Freunden , seinem Team . Sie findet sogar Kinderfotos von ihr und ihm . Diese Fotos hat sie auch aber nicht aufgehängt . In diesen Moment kommt er wieder in das Wohnzimmer . Mit einen großen Runden Becher mit zwei Schüssel in dem sich zwei Löffeln befinden .

„Mmh lecker meine Lieblings Marke ." Sagt sie .

„Da habe ich mal was richtiges ausgewählt ." Antwortet er

.Und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange . Er fängt an zu lächeln .

„Wie wäre es wenn wir einen Film gucken ." Fragt er sie .

„Ja wieso nicht . Was hast du den so . „Fragt sie ihm .

„Ich habe meine Filme in meinen Zimmer . Du darfst dir einen aussuchen ."

Und darauf steht sie auf und folgt ihm in sein Zimmer . Als erstes fällt ihr sein großes Bett auf .

„Wow echt schönes Zimmer ." Teilt sie ihm begeistert mit .

Er reagiert typisch lässig .

Und geht zu einer Kommode . Die er öffnet und mit Film sie geht

Sie folgt ihm . Und entscheidet sie für Jumper . Einen ihrer Lieblingsfilme .

„Gut Auswahl" . Stimmt er ihr zu .und greift sie sich und legt sie sanft über seine Schulter . Das amüsiert sie so das sie lachen muss . Und legt sie wieder auf sein Sofa . Jetzt legt sie schon auf seinen Sofa und viel entspannter .

Er geht zu seinem Dvd player und legt die dvd rein . Und geht aus dem Raum aus dem Worten er hat einen er habe einen Löffel vergessen . In der zwischen zeit gibt es nicht besonderes . Bis er wiedergekommen ist kann sie nicht als ihn anlächeln . Und er nimmt dieses lächeln mehr als deutlich wahr .er macht ihr und sich selbst was ihn die Schüssel . Dann ist er aber schon wieder weg mit der Eis Packung . Aber sie rührt ihre Schüssel noch nicht an . Erst als er wieder da ist nimmt sie sich ihre Schüssel und nimmt den ersten Löffel . Er drückt auf play und der Film beginnt . Er legt sich zu ihr .aber das stört sie nicht . Aber sie konzentriert auf den Film und auf das Eis mit dem Keks Teig. Als sie fertig ist lehnt sich an ihn . Sie lehnt sich auf und streckt sich während sich er kein Stück bewegt und sie nur beobachtet . „Na hat es dir gefallen ? „

Sie antwortet mit „Ja ich mag den Film .aber ich bin echt müde geworden ." Und gähnt

„oky dann leg dich doch wieder hin ."

Und antwortet „das meine ich nicht ."

„Willst du lieber ein Bett ?"

„Ja und zwar mein Bett ."

„Was hast du denn gegen mein Bett ."

„Eigentlich nichts aber wo sollst du dann schlafen ?"

„Wo du willst ." Er lächelt nur .

„Nein ich will ihn mein Bett . „Währenddessen kriegt sie ihre Augen schon kaum mehr auf .

Daraufhin schnappt er sie sich und trägt sie ihn sein zimmer und legt sie auf sein Bett . Darauf wird sie munter . Und setzt sich langsam auf und sieht im zu wie er ein paar Klamotten aus seinem Schrank raus kramt . Er wirft sie auf sein Bett . Ein paar shorts und ein Shirt . Sie guckt ihn nur an . „Was ist den ?" fragt er sie .

„Ich weiß nett . „

„Was ?"

„Ich weiß nicht was sollen meine Brüder denken . „

„Ich kenne deine Brüder die haben es Faust dick hinter den Ohren ." Er lächelt nur ."Und außerdem lasse ich dich nicht um diese Uhrzeit nicht alleine Rum laufen ."

„Du denkst immer noch ich bin ein kleines Mädchen ."

„Nein du bist schon lange mehr das kleine Mädchen von Früher ." Und geht hinaus .

Sie zieht sich aus und seinen Sachen an . Etwas groß aber bequem . Und legt sich in sein Bett das sehr bequem ist. Sie schläft sofort ein .

Am nächsten morgen steht sie früh auf 7 Uhr . Und geht ihn sein Bad . Aber von ihm keine Spur ihm. Sein Bad passte zu seiner restlichen Wohnung modern mit einen persönlichen touch . Sie macht sich schnell frisch und ist wieder draußen . Und geht ihn sein Zimmer wo sie schon von sasuke erwartet wird .

„Morgen schon so früh wach ." Begrüßt er sie und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn .

„ Morgen . Begrüßt sie ihm . Ich muss los ."

„Hast du nicht frei ."

„Ja aber guck dir doch mal mein Kleid an , dass hat doch eine klare aussage und ich will nicht das Kohnoa kein falsches Bild von mir hat ."

„Du kannst doch Klamotten von mir tragen ."

„Trotzdem möchte ich von niemanden gesehen werden ."

„Dann kriegst du eine Jogginghose von mir und wir gehen joggen ."

Sie lacht ." Deine Sachen sind viel zu groß ."

„Du kannst auch eine Jacke haben ."

„Das ist keine schlechte Idee „. Antwortete sie .

„Aber ich bring dich natürlich nach hause ."

„Ja weil es so gefährlich um diese Uhrzeit ist .""

„Aber da ist er schon weg ." Sie läuft ihn hinterher .

„Was machst du ?"" Fragt sie ihn

„ich mache Frühstück ." Antwortet er .

„Ich muss jetzt gehen . „

„Das ist nicht dein ernst ."

„Doch ich muss jetzt gehen ."

„Oky dann hohle ich eine Jacke ."

„Und ich ziehe mich um ."

„Und schon ist sie in seinem Zimmer und zieht sich um ."

Als sie aus dem Zimmer geht wartet er schon im Flur mit der Jacke in der Hand .

„Es ist immer noch Zeit für Frühstück ."

„Sasuke „. Sagte sie und nimmt sich die Jacke und zieht sich sie an .

Als sie die Hand auf der Türklinge hat . dreht sie sich um und fragt ihn „ich werde dich nicht los , oder ?""

Er schüttelte den Kopf und antwortet mit einen lässigen „nein ."

„"Dann komm ."

Und er kommt . Und hebt sie hoch und er trägt sie nach unten .

Als sie unten waren ist sie etwas erstaunt und verärgert ." Was denkst du ? „"

„Was denk ich ? „

„Das ich nicht eigenständig laufen kann ."

Er lacht nur leicht darauf .und sie gehen beide aus der Tür hinaus . Und sie gehen ungestört zu tentens Haus . Als sie angekommen sind . Merkt er erst wie müde sie noch ist .

„Hey alles in Ordnung ?" Fragt er sie schon fast besorgt .

„"Ja , es ist alles in Ordnung . Sasuke ." sagte sie und reibt sich die Augen . "Es ist wirklich noch früh dafür das ich frei habe . Und ich wollte dich fragen ob du noch mit nach oben kommen willst und was Frühstücken willst ?"

Er antwortet mit einen „Nein danke , Schlaf dich in ruhe aus ." Und gib ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn . Und geht .

Sie guck ihn nur nach und ruft nur und „was ist mit deiner Jacke ?"

Er dreht sich um und ruft zurück „behalte sie ." Und lächelt . Geht danach weiter .

Sie geht ins Haus . Es ist niemand da . Zumindest keine hinweise das jemand da ist . Sie geht müde in ihr Zimmer . Als erstes zog sie sich ihre Jacke aus . Und legt sie sanft auf ihre Kommode . Im Gegensatz zu ihren anderen Klamotten . Sie legt sich danach sofort hin und schläft ein .


	10. Chapter 10

Sie begrüßt in mit einen" hi ", wie kann ich dir helfen .

"kannst mir ein paar Minuten schenken ."

"Ja komm rein , setzt dich hin ."

Er kommt in ihr Zimmer rein und sie setzt sich auf ihr Bett .

"Was ist den ?" Fragt sie ihm .

Er setzt sich zu ihr .

"Ich muss mit dir reden und das soll jetzt kein Vorwurf sein , wir sind auch keine Engel . "

Ihr dämmert schlag artig was passiert .

"Auf was willst du hinaus ?"

"Ich will mit dir über Shikamaru und Sasuke reden . "

"Was ?" Sie ist schockiert . "Worauf möchtest du hinaus ?"

Ihm ist es auch unangenehm . "Was läuft da ?"

"Wir sind nur Freunde ."

"Ich mache dir keine vorwürfe , aber ich hab Angst das dir dein Herz gebrochen wird . Und ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei Sasuke Uchia und auch nicht wenn Shikamaru Nara in unseren Haus mit dir alleine ist . Und dann noch diese Heimlichkeit ob du was verbergen hast . "er wird ein bisschen lauter .

"Ich weiß nicht was da läuft zwischen mir und Shikamaru .aber ich und Sasuke nur Freunde ."

Glaub mir tenten ich weiß was Sasuke will . Aber keine Freundschaft . Ich spreche aus Erfahrung ."

tenten ist schockiert . "Wie kannst du so etwas sagen . Wir sind schon so lange Freunde , seit wir Kinder sind . "

"Aber ihr seit keine Kinder mehr und du willst mehr und er auch . "

"Das glaube ich nicht ." Antwortet sie schon fast trotzig .

"Ich will mich echt nicht einmischen aber frag in doch . "

" Oky und war es das jetzt ? " Antwortet sie genervt .

"Nein . Das mit Shikamaru lass dich zu nicht zwingen oder drängen und mach nichts was du nichts machen willst . Oky ."

" Oky ."

"Und wenn er dir das Herz brechen sollten , dann werde ich ihm was brechen ."

"Du hast einen knall ." Antwortet sie und muss fast lachen .

"Das war eigentlich alles ." Er nimmt sie in den arm und sagt noch wenn du fragen hat dann komm zu mir ," oky ."

" Oky ."

Und dann geht er raus . Danach ist sie geplättet . Hat ihr Bruder wirklich über ihre Beziehung geredet . Aber das mit Sasuke lässt sie nicht mehr los . Sie hat noch nie nachgedacht . Auf einmal sieht sie ihre Gespräche und alles andere in einen anderen Licht . Aber vielleicht hat ihr Bruder gar nicht recht und sie sind die gleichen wie früher . Sie lässt es nicht los und muss joggen . sie zieht sich um shorts und top mit ihren schwarz weißen Sportschuhe . Sie geht aus ihren Zimmer und sieht zum Glück keiner ihrer Brüder . Sie will keinen heute mehr sehen . Und geht Schnur stracks heraus . Und als sie draußen ist fängt sie an zu joggen . Sie läuft Richtung Trainings Platz . Sie läuft zu den Platz auf dem sie immer mit Neji trainiert . Sie geht den Hügel hoch und entdeckt Neji . Und er trainiert allein . Als sie näher kommt dreht er sich um . Und ist überrascht .

"Hi was macht du hier ?"

"Hi auch schön dich zu sehen . "

"Und ?"

"Mir ist irgendwie gerade alles zu viel ." Sie senkt den Kopf und setzt sich hin .

Er setzt sich hin ." So schlimm ."

Ja sie guckt ihn mit großen Augen an .

Er seht wieder auf und gibt ihr die Hand . Und sagt nur "komm ."sie nimmt seine Hand und steht auf . Er hält seine Hand fest und zieht sie leicht Richtung Dorf . Sie versucht ihre Hand loszureißen Schaft es aber erst als sie verspricht im zu folgen .

"Wo geht es eigentlich hin ? "Fragt sie ihm .

"Wir gehen was essen ." Antwortet er mit einen fast unscheinbaren .

"Aber dann musst mich einladen denn Geld habe ich nicht dabei ."

"Ob du jemals für dein essen zahlst ." Scherzt er .

"Das ist echt nicht Witzig ." Doch er amüsiert sich .

Und schon sind sie da ein kleines Restaurant am Ende des Dorfes .

Beide gehen rein ohne ein Wort . Und er geht direkt an einen Tisch in der Ecke . Und sie setzten sich .

"Was machen wir hier ? "Fragt sie .

"Was essen wen du willst . Du wir können auch was trinken oder auch beides ."

" Oky ." Sie lächelt .

Und dann kommt auch die Kellnerin und gibt ihnen die Karten und nimmt die Getränke Bestellung auf .

"Und weswegen lädst du mich ein ." Fragt sie ein wenig verwunderlich .

"Ich und Lee machen das ständig . Ich glaube ich schulde dir das . "

"Das schreit doch nach Alkohol . Aber auf deine kosten . "

Er lacht und bestellt die ersten Drinks . Und das war auch nicht der letzte . Der Abend endete genauso wie er begonnen hat . Tenten ist am ziemlich betrunken und sie wird von ihm nach Hause gebracht . Und kurz vor ihrem Haus.

"Ich bin noch nicht müde ." Beklagt sie sich obwohl man deutlich hören kann das sie über den Durst getrunken hat .

"Komm du solltest ins Bett ."

"Nein , nein mir geht es gut . "

Er lacht leicht darauf . Und sehen sich die Augen . Er küsst sie . Und sie erwidert den Kuss . Sie kommen sich näher und greift ihre Hüften . Und trägt sie in das Haus in ihr Zimmer . Er wirft sie auf ihr Bett . Legt sich auf sie und küsst sie weiter . Und fängt sie an ab zu tasten . Bis sie anfängt in weg zu drückt . Er reagiert sofort . Und sie rennt ins Bad . Und er ist überrascht und folgt ihr . Sie kniet vor dem Klo und ist sich am übergeben . Er schnappt sich ein Haargummi und macht ihr einen hohen Zopf . Und küsst sie im Nacken . Sie muss kichern und dreht sich um .

"Ich glaube du musst ins Bett . " Er schnappt sie sich und legt sie in ihr Bett .

"Du brauchst jetzt Schlaf ." Und lächelt sie an .

"Aber ich will nicht . "Und steht wieder auf .

Er lächelt und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn .

"Ich geh jetzt ." Und lest sie stehen . Er geht einfach .

Und sie legt sich ins Bett und schläft sofort ein .


	11. Chapter 11

Sie begrüßt in mit einen" hi ", wie kann ich dir helfen .

"kannst mir ein paar Minuten schenken ."

"Ja komm rein , setzt dich hin ."

Er kommt in ihr Zimmer rein und sie setzt sich auf ihr Bett .

"Was ist den ?" Fragt sie ihm .

Er setzt sich zu ihr .

"Ich muss mit dir reden und das soll jetzt kein Vorwurf sein , wir sind auch keine Engel . "

Ihr dämmert schlag artig was passiert .

"Auf was willst du hinaus ?"

"Ich will mit dir über Shikamaru und Sasuke reden . "

"Was ?" Sie ist schockiert . "Worauf möchtest du hinaus ?"

Ihm ist es auch unangenehm . "Was läuft da ?"

"Wir sind nur Freunde ."

"Ich mache dir keine vorwürfe , aber ich hab Angst das dir dein Herz gebrochen wird . Und ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei Sasuke Uchia und auch nicht wenn Shikamaru Nara in unseren Haus mit dir alleine ist . Und dann noch diese Heimlichkeit ob du was verbergen hast . "er wird ein bisschen lauter .

"Ich weiß nicht was da läuft zwischen mir und Shikamaru .aber ich und Sasuke nur Freunde ."

Glaub mir tenten ich weiß was Sasuke will . Aber keine Freundschaft . Ich spreche aus Erfahrung ."

tenten ist schockiert . "Wie kannst du so etwas sagen . Wir sind schon so lange Freunde , seit wir Kinder sind . "

"Aber ihr seit keine Kinder mehr und du willst mehr und er auch . "

"Das glaube ich nicht ." Antwortet sie schon fast trotzig .

"Ich will mich echt nicht einmischen aber frag in doch . "

" Oky und war es das jetzt ? " Antwortet sie genervt .

"Nein . Das mit Shikamaru lass dich zu nicht zwingen oder drängen und mach nichts was du nichts machen willst . Oky ."

" Oky ."

"Und wenn er dir das Herz brechen sollten , dann werde ich ihm was brechen ."

"Du hast einen knall ." Antwortet sie und muss fast lachen .

"Das war eigentlich alles ." Er nimmt sie in den arm und sagt noch wenn du fragen hat dann komm zu mir ," oky ."

" Oky ."

Und dann geht er raus . Danach ist sie geplättet . Hat ihr Bruder wirklich über ihre Beziehung geredet . Aber das mit Sasuke lässt sie nicht mehr los . Sie hat noch nie nachgedacht . Auf einmal sieht sie ihre Gespräche und alles andere in einen anderen Licht . Aber vielleicht hat ihr Bruder gar nicht recht und sie sind die gleichen wie früher . Sie lässt es nicht los und muss joggen . sie zieht sich um shorts und top mit ihren schwarz weißen Sportschuhe . Sie geht aus ihren Zimmer und sieht zum Glück keiner ihrer Brüder . Sie will keinen heute mehr sehen . Und geht Schnur stracks heraus . Und als sie draußen ist fängt sie an zu joggen . Sie läuft Richtung Trainings Platz . Sie läuft zu den Platz auf dem sie immer mit Neji trainiert . Sie geht den Hügel hoch und entdeckt Neji . Und er trainiert allein . Als sie näher kommt dreht er sich um . Und ist überrascht .

"Hi was macht du hier ?"

"Hi auch schön dich zu sehen . "

"Und ?"

"Mir ist irgendwie gerade alles zu viel ." Sie senkt den Kopf und setzt sich hin .

Er setzt sich hin ." So schlimm ."

Ja sie guckt ihn mit großen Augen an .

Er seht wieder auf und gibt ihr die Hand . Und sagt nur "komm ."sie nimmt seine Hand und steht auf . Er hält seine Hand fest und zieht sie leicht Richtung Dorf . Sie versucht ihre Hand loszureißen Schaft es aber erst als sie verspricht im zu folgen .

"Wo geht es eigentlich hin ? "Fragt sie ihm .

"Wir gehen was essen ." Antwortet er mit einen fast unscheinbaren .

"Aber dann musst mich einladen denn Geld habe ich nicht dabei ."

"Ob du jemals für dein essen zahlst ." Scherzt er .

"Das ist echt nicht Witzig ." Doch er amüsiert sich .

Und schon sind sie da ein kleines Restaurant am Ende des Dorfes .

Beide gehen rein ohne ein Wort . Und er geht direkt an einen Tisch in der Ecke . Und sie setzten sich .

"Was machen wir hier ? "Fragt sie .

"Was essen wen du willst . Du wir können auch was trinken oder auch beides ."

" Oky ." Sie lächelt .

Und dann kommt auch die Kellnerin und gibt ihnen die Karten und nimmt die Getränke Bestellung auf .

"Und weswegen lädst du mich ein ." Fragt sie ein wenig verwunderlich .

"Ich und Lee machen das ständig . Ich glaube ich schulde dir das . "

"Das schreit doch nach Alkohol . Aber auf deine kosten . "

Er lacht und bestellt die ersten Drinks . Und das war auch nicht der letzte . Der Abend endete genauso wie er begonnen hat . Tenten ist am ziemlich betrunken und sie wird von ihm nach Hause gebracht . Und kurz vor ihrem Haus.

"Ich bin noch nicht müde ." Beklagt sie sich obwohl man deutlich hören kann das sie über den Durst getrunken hat .

"Komm du solltest ins Bett ."

"Nein , nein mir geht es gut . "

Er lacht leicht darauf . Und sehen sich die Augen . Er küsst sie . Und sie erwidert den Kuss . Sie kommen sich näher und greift ihre Hüften . Und trägt sie in das Haus in ihr Zimmer . Er wirft sie auf ihr Bett . Legt sich auf sie und küsst sie weiter . Und fängt sie an ab zu tasten . Bis sie anfängt in weg zu drückt . Er reagiert sofort . Und sie rennt ins Bad . Und er ist überrascht und folgt ihr . Sie kniet vor dem Klo und ist sich am übergeben . Er schnappt sich ein Haargummi und macht ihr einen hohen Zopf . Und küsst sie im Nacken . Sie muss kichern und dreht sich um .

"Ich glaube du musst ins Bett . " Er schnappt sie sich und legt sie in ihr Bett .

"Du brauchst jetzt Schlaf ." Und lächelt sie an .

"Aber ich will nicht . "Und steht wieder auf .

Er lächelt und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn .

"Ich geh jetzt ." Und lest sie stehen . Er geht einfach .

Und sie legt sich ins Bett und schläft sofort ein .

Am nächsten brummt ihr der Schädel und sie vergräbt sich in ihrer Decke . Aber sie steht schnell auf . Denn sie hat Durst , schon fast dehydriert . Als sie Raus geht wird sie geblendet von den Licht . Als sie in die Küche geht findet sie ihre Brüder vor . Sind sie erst erstaunt und müssen aber schnell lachen als sie merken das sie leicht verkatert ist . Aber das interessiert sie nicht sie bewaffnet sich mit einen Glas Wasser . Und es tut gut . Und ihre Brüder sind auch schnell aus dem Haus . Bis auf einem . Ihr ältester Bruder setzt sich zu ihr .

"Wir müssen Reden ."

"Was ist den ? "Fragt sie obwohl sie weiß was jetzt kommt .

"Was war das denn gestern . Nicht nur das du gestern zu spät gekommen bist . Betrunken warst du auch mit Heeren Besuch . Und dann noch Neji . Was habt ihr eigentlich gemacht ? Er ist dein Kollege ." Er wird leicht wütend .

"Wir sind was trinken gegangen . Das hast du bestimmt auch mal gemacht . Und seit wann habe ich eine Uhr zeit wann ich zuhause bin . Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr . "

"Ich mach mir doch nur sorgen ."

"Du brauchst dir keine sorgen mehr machen . Ich und Neji sind nur Kollegen . Ich habe da jemanden anderen im Sinn . "

"Was ? "Er ist erstaunt .

"Ja das ist doch in Ordnung wenn ich mit dir darüber rede ? "

"Ja ich hab es dir versprochen . "

"Gut , ich glaube ich habe mich verliebt ." Schwärmt sie . "Warst du schon mal verliebt ? "

"Ja , einmal ." Er wird leicht sentimental ." Und meine kleine Schwester ist in Shikamaru Nara verliebt. "

Sie wird leicht Rot ." Ist das so offensichtlich ."

"Ja wenn Neji nur ein Kollege und Sasuke ein Freund . Bleibt nur noch ein er übrig . "

"Und seit ihr zusammen ? "

"Keine Ahnung . Wir hatten so wenig Zeit . "

"Aber eine ganze Nacht . Wo ich natürlich hoffe das nichts passiert ist . "

"Nein , natürlich nicht . Ich bin doch nicht du ."

Er muss leicht lachen und nimmt sie in dem arm . "Wenn er dir weh tut dann bring ich in um . "

"Du übertreibst ." Sie lacht leicht .

Er umarmt sie und verschiedet sich .

Und dann geht es eigentlich gehen es so weiter bis ihr Urlaub zu ende ist . Seit dem Moment trainiert sie nur noch mit Lee und meidet Neji .


	12. Chapter 12

"Das war ein anstrengender Tag ." Sagt tenten erschöpft auf dem Boden .

"Es geht ." Antwortet er und setzt sich neben sie .

"Ich finde es schön das du mal mit mir trainiert ."

"Ja finde ich auch ."

"Weswegen auf einmal der Sinneswandel ."

"Wieso nicht . "

"Du gibst fast die gleiche Antwort wie Neji . Ist was vorgefallen ?"

"Nein . Was soll den vorgefallen sein ?"

"Keine Ahnung er kann manchmal sehr speziell sein , also ist was passiert ?"

"Nicht das ich wüsste ." Lügt sie ihn an .

"Gut , den morgen gehe ich auf Mission ."

"Cool mit wem ? "

"Mit Cino und Ino . Shikamaru ist glaub noch nicht da und kommt erst morgen oder übermorgen ."

"Was ist das für eine Mission ?" Hackt sie nach .

"Eine B Mission . Nichts besonderes im Gegensatz zu Shikamaru mit seiner S Mission . "Sagt er leicht deprimiert .

"Wenigstens hasst du eine Mission . "Versucht sie ihm aufzumuntern .

" Oky dann musst du morgen mit Neji trainieren . "Und steht auf .

"Bis dann tenten . "Verabschiedet sich .

"Bis dann Lee ."

Und dann geht Lee .

Aber sie bleibt liegen . Und freut sich auf Shikamaru . Als merkt das es schon spät ist und steht auf und geht nach Hause .

Als sie zuhause ist findet sie ihren ältesten Bruder vor .

"Hi kleine Schwester ."

"Hi großer Bruder und heute hart trainiert ?"

"Ja ich doch immer ich hoffe du auch . Und Ratte wenn ich getroffen habe ?"

"Keine Ahnung , wem ? "

"Ich gibt dir einen Hinweis er konnte mir nicht in die Augen sehen . "

"Keine Ahnung ich hasse Rätsel ."

"Dein kleiner Freund ist eben vor nicht mal einer Stunde nach Hause gekommen . "

"Er ist nicht mein Freund . "Sie wird leicht rot .

" Oky . Aber ich habe ihn unterschätzt , aus dem Jungen wird was . Aber das nächste mal stellst du ihm vor , bevor er wieder hier übernachtet . "

" Oky , dann gute Nacht "

"Gute Nach kleines . "

Und dann geht sie erschöpft und Glücklich in ihr Zimmer . Und geht sofort schlafen .

Am nächsten morgen klopft es an Tür .

sie antwortet mit einen müden" ja ."

Und einmal kommt öffnet sich die Tür und es kommt jemand rein . Und sie guckt noch halb verschlafen . Und sie kann ihren Augen kaum glauben . Es ist Neji .


	13. Chapter 13

Morgen ." Begrüß er sie .

"Morgen . Was machst du hier ?"

"Ich hab gedacht weil Lee nicht da ist wollte ich dich fragen ob wir heute trainieren ?"

"Ich weiß nicht ?" Und fällt wieder in ihr Bett ." Wie bist du eigentlich rein gekommen ?"

"Deine Brüder haben mich rein gelassen . Aber dein ältester Bruder hat was gegen mich ."

Sie kichert darauf .

"Jetzt komm ." Und zieht sie auf dem Bett .

"Nein ." sagt sie Aber sie hat keine Chance . als sie auf dem Beinen ist fragt sie" Wie viel Uhr haben wir eigentlich ?"

"7 Uhr . Ich gebe dir 10 min ." Und schon ist er draußen .

Sie ist schockiert sie will ihn aus dem weg gehen und dann steht er plötzlich in seinem Zimmer . Sie macht sich fertig sie zieht sich ihre Trainings Klamotten an und macht sich ein einfachen hohen Pferdeschwanz . Sie geht runter und sieht Neji mit seinen Brüdern reden und lachen . Sie geht rein und das lachen hört auf .

"Macht ruhig weiter . "Sagt sie , als alle gucken .

"Nicht schlimm . Wir müssen jetzt los ." Antwortet ihr ältere Bruder und alle bis auf Neji .

Sie macht sich Frühstück und Neji sieht ihr zu .

" Willst du auch was Frühstücken ?"

"Nein ich hab schon gegessen ."

Sie macht sich Cornflakes . Und setzt sich zu ihm . Er guckt sie an .

"Was ist" fragt sie ihm .

"Es ist wegen letzter Woche . "

Sie unterbricht ihm ." Es ist schon in Ordnung du musst nicht darüber Reden . Und wir müssen auch nicht zusammen trainieren ."

Sie isst weiter .

" Aber wir sind in einem Team ."

"Wir hatten schon ewig keine Mission , alle zusammen . "

"Trotzdem wir haben früher jeden Tag trainiert . Es ist doch nichts passiert ."

"Aber mir ist es wirklich unangenehm . "

"Und was möchtest du heute machen ?"

"Trainieren . " antwortet sie genervt .

"Komm tenten das ist doch kindisch . Ich gehe auch nicht mehr was mit dir trinken genauso wie Lee ." Scherzt er .

"Ich wusste gar nicht das du Humor hasst ."

"Jetzt komm . "

"Wieso musst du unbedingt mit mir trainieren ."

"Wir sind Teamkollegen ."

"Es gibt noch so viele andere ."

" Ich habe was getrunken und du auch . Es ist nichts passiert . "

"Gut trainieren wir ."

"Gut dann gehen wir ."

"Noch nicht jetzt , nächste Woche ."

Das ist nicht dein ernst .

"Du hast mich doch gehört , nächste Woche oder gar nicht . Ich trainiere diese Woche mit jemanden anderen ."

"Mit wem ?"

"Keine Ahnung mal gucken ." Sie steht auf und stehlt ihr Besteck in die Stühle .

Er kommt auf sie zu und packt sie und wirft sie über seine Schulter .

"Das ist nicht witzig "sagt sie während sie raus geht .

Er amüsiert sich und legt auf dem Boden vom Trainings Gelände .

" komm mach mich fertig ." Sagt er mit einen lächeln .

" Oky ." Antwortet sie .

Und sie schenken ihm nichts . Sie machen so weiter bis zum Mittag . Bis sie auf dem Boden liegt .

"Du bist richtig gut wenn wütend bist , wir müssen öfters was trinken gehen . Aber jetzt gehen wir was essen . "Und gibt ihr die Hand . Und sie gehen gemeinsam was essen . Und als sie fertig sind .

"jetzt tenten Runde zwei ." Sagt er .

" Oky mit wem ?"

"Was soll das denn . Ich habe gedacht wir hätten das geregelt "

"Es liegt nicht an dir ."sie lächelt .

"Was willst du denn sonst ."

"Keine Ahnung was Frauen eben machen baden sich die Haare oder die Nägel machen ." Sagt sie mit leichten Sarkasmus und geht in die Richtung nach Hause . Doch Neji folgt ihr .

"Das sind ja ganz neue Töne . Da will ich dabei sein ."

Sie lacht und schubst ihn leicht zur Seite .

"Bis die Tage Neji ." Ab diesen Moment bleibt er stehen und sieht ihr nach .

Als sie zu Hause ist geht sie sofort in ihr Bad und duscht sich . Und sie lackiert sich die Nägel . Sie geht wieder aus dem Haus in einer schwarzen Leggins passend zu ihren Nägeln und ihren top . Und weiß im ersten Moment wo sie hin will . Es ist 4 Uhr Nachmittag und hofft das sie irgendwie Shikamaru findet oder er sie . Aber es kommen zweifel auf . Was wen er mit etwas anderem beschäftigt ist . Oder noch schlimmer nicht mehr an ihr interessiert . Aber sie geht trotzdem Richtung Sasuke . Er war immerhin mit im auf Mission . Sie geht einen Schritt schneller als sonst . Und als sie da ist muss sie dreimal klingeln fast will sie schon geht als die Tür aufgeht . Als sie im zweiten Stock ist komm Sasuke ihr entgegen . Noch halb verschlafen aber mit einen lächeln .

"Hi tenten schön dich zu sehen . Komm doch rein . "

Darauf hin ist sie ganz schnell in seiner Wohnung . Und als sie sie Tür zu ist lehnt sie sich gegen sie .

"Womit habe ich die ehre ." Fragt er .

"Ich wollte gucken wie es dir geht . "Und geht auf ihn zu ." Aber ich glaub ich gehe wieder du siehst fertig aus . "

"Nein bleib doch . "

"Ich weiß nicht . "

Er lächelt nur leicht ." Du siehst gut aus . Wollen wir uns was zum essen bestellen . "Fragt er sie .

"Eigentlich wollte ich nicht so lange hier bleiben . Aber ich könnte schon eine Kleinigkeit vertragen . Wenn du auch was willst ."

"Ich würde gern was essen ."

"Das Problem ist das du eher aussiehst als brauchst du Schlaf ."

"Aber jetzt wo ich wach bin habe ich Hunger . "

" Oky . Auf was hast du den Lust ." Und verschwindet in seinen Wohnzimmer .

Er folgt ihr und setzt sich zu ihr . "Pizza hört sich doch toll an . "

"Ja das wäre gut . "

Er steht auf und ruft bei einen Lieferservice an und bestellt zwei Pizzen . Zweimal Margarita . So wie sie es mag einfach und klassisch . Und setzt sich zur ihr .

"Und wie war die Mission ."

"Anstrengend ." Sagt er .

"Mann sieht es . "Sie muss leicht lachen .

"Obwohl Shikamaru war etwas abgelenkt . "

"Was du nicht sagst .Aber es nichts ernsthaftes passiert . "Fragt sie besorgt .

"Nein . Niemanden von uns ist was passiert . "

"Gott sei dank" und umarmt ihn .und er schläft fast ein .

" Hey Sasuke du gehörst ins Bett " in dem Moment klingelt es . "Ich mach das schon . "Und geht zur Tür und bezahlt die Pizza und bringt sie rein . Sie legt die Pizza in die Küche . Und geht ins Wohnzimmer .

"Du gehörst ins Bett" sagt sie . Und er . Er kann sich nicht einmal richtig wach halten . Sie nimmt ihn an die Hand und dann geht sie mit ihm in sein Zimmer . Und er löst sich von ihr und zieht sich seine Klamotten aus . "Und du ."

"Was ." Sie ist erstaunt und kann ihn bei diesen Körper in die Augen sehen .

"Ich will nicht das du gehst . Es ist schwer zu erklären aber ich will nicht das du gehst ."

" Oky .Aber …"

und schon hilft er ihr aus ihrem Klamotten . Bis sie nur noch in Unterwäsche ist . Aber das interessiert ihm jetzt nicht . Er will schlafen und zwar nicht allein . Und deswegen packt er sich tenten . Und kuschelt sich schon fast an sie . Er ist sofort am schlafen . Und sie ist auch am schlafen . Als sie aufwacht ist es 8 Uhr morgens . Aber er ist immer noch am schlafen . Er hält sie immer noch fest und sie kann sich nicht lösen . Deswegen dreht sie sich . Und flüstert" Sasuke , sasuke ." Aber er rührt sich nicht , bis auf seine Männlichkeit . Aber das ist ihr zu viel . Sie versucht sich weg zu drücken . Darauf hin reagiert er und sie kann sich von ihm lösen .

" Tenten ." Sagt er noch halb verschlafen .

"Ich muss los . "Antwortete sie als sie sich anzieht .

"Warte ich bring dich ." sagt er .

"Lass ruhig . "Und auf einmal lässt er locker und sie verabschiedet sich und geht .

Sie stürmt schon fast nach Hause und vor ihrem Haus kommt ihr Neji entgegen .


	14. Chapter 14

Sie wacht durch die Sonnenstrahlen auf . Als sie sich umdreht merkt sie das sie alleine ist . Steht sie auf . Erst jetzt merkt das nur Unterwäsche an hat . Und geht an seinen Schrank und nimmt sich eine Jacke . Und fängt ihm zu suchen . Erst jetzt merkt sie wie groß das Haus von seinem Eltern ist . Aber dann kommt er ihr entgegen .

"Morgen Sonnenschein ." Und küsst sie ." Schöne Jacke . "Er lächelt .

"Misst wie viel Uhr haben wir . "Sie läuft hektisch Richtung Bad .

"Warte ."

Sie hält an und ist leicht am verzweifeln . "Was ."

"Ich habe dich schon entschuldigt . " Und gibt ihr einen Kuss .

"Was ?"

"Ja ich musste nochmal zu Hokage und hab es beiläufig erwähnt ."

sie macht große Augen . "Was hast du gemacht . "

"Ich hab gesagt ich hab dich gestern getroffen und dir ging es nicht gut und du hast mich darum gebeten ." Und lächelt .

"Und das hat funktioniert ."

"Ja sonst hätte ich dich bestimmt geweckt . Aber lass uns Frühstücken . "Und packt sie an die Hand und gehen was Frühstücken .

Das Frühstück war sehr ruhig . Sie haben kaum etwas geredet . Sie ist noch müde . Als sie fertig ist geht sie ins Bad und macht sich fertig . Als sie fertig ist erwartet er sie schon .

Er nimmt sie in den arm ". In Unterwäsche siehst du besser aus ."

Sie muss grinsen und wird leicht rot .

"Ich muss gehen ."

Er lässt los und küsst sie . Aber sie erwidert ihm nicht .

"Nicht jetzt . Vielleicht können wir heute Abend was machen . "

Er nimmt sie an den Händen . "Ich will dich aber jetzt ."

Sie löst sich . Ich muss jetzt los .

Er ist nicht sehr begeistert ." Oky ich hohle dich heute Abend ab . "

"Vielleicht kannst du auch zu mir ?"

"Und deine Brüder ?"

"Ich kann dich vorstellen wenn du willst ."

Er ist erstaunt ." Wenn es in Ordnung ist . "

"Ja dann kannst du öfters vorbei kommen ." Sie lächelt .

Er küsst sie .

"Heißt das es wird was ernsteres wenn du mich deinen Brüdern vorstellst ."

"Ich hoffe ja ."

Er lächelt ." Muss ich mir was besonderes Anziehen . "

Sie küsst ihn ." Danke ."

"Ich komm um 7 ."

" oky ."

"Und bringt sie raus ."

"Bis heute Abend ."und küsst sie . "Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen ?"

"Nein ich bin schon groß ." Und geht . Er guckt ihr noch nach . Sie beeilt sich . Und hofft das ihr großer Bruder da ist . Als sie angekommen ist , ist niemand da . Es ist 12 Uhr . Und sie weiß nicht was sie mit der vielen Zeit anfangen soll . Und zieht sich ihre Sportkleidung an . Und joggt zum Trainingsplatz . Und dort trifft sie Neji an .

"Hi Neji . "

"Hi tenten ."

"Wo warst du heute Morgen ?"

Sie muss lächeln ." Morgen bin ich da versprochen . "

" Oky dann fangen wir an . "

Als sie fertig waren ist sie verwundert . Sie hat verloren aber Neji war nicht ganz bei der Sache . Als sie auf dem Boden liegt . "Ist alles in Ordnung ."

"Ja "sagt er distanziert .

"Wenn was ist kannst du mir das sagen . "

Er reagiert nicht .

"Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh . "

"Wirklich . Gestern kamst du wahrscheinlich nur zufällig pünktlich und heute gar nicht . "

"Morgen bin ich da versprochen . Ich kann dich doch morgen abholen . "

"Ja gerne ." Er lächelt ." Und hoffentlich bist du pünktlich . "

"Wo darf ich dich denn abholen . "

"Im Hyjuga Haupthaus . "

"Gut ich bin morgen da . "

"Gut . "

"Bis morgen ich habe es ein wenig eilig . "

" Ok bis morgen ."

Sie rennt fast nach Hause . Sie geht sofort unter die dusche und macht sich fertig . Als sie fertig ist geht sie runter und findet ihren Bruder in der Küche vor . Sie geht auf ihren Bruder zu . Und schickt ihren jüngsten Bruder raus .

"Was ist den kleine Schwester . Willst du mir mal erklären wo du die letzten tage warst ." Sagt er genervt .

"Ich war bei einer Freundin . "Lügt sie .

" Tenten mir ist es egal aber du musst Bescheid sagen . "

"Ja mach ich . Aber deswegen will ich dich nicht sprechen ." Sie ist sichtlich nervös .

"Schiss los ." Er ist gespannt .

"Wir haben doch das letzte mal über Shikamaru gesprochen . Und das er hier übernachten kann ."

"Ja , wenn du ihn mir richtig vorstellst . "

"Wie wäre es mit heute ."

" Oky wann kommt er ?"

"In 45 min . "

"Toll ich werde da sein . und wer kocht . "

"Ich könnte was hohlen ."

"Schön wollen wir zusammen essen ."

"Wenn du willst . "

" Oky dann machen wir das . "

"Sind alle da ."

"Nur ich und du . Der Rest ist auf Mission oder geht noch auf Mission . "

"Ich geh Nudeln hohlen ."

"Mach das . und beeile dich ."

"Ja mach ich ."

Sie zieht sich Schuhe und eine Jacke an . Und läuft in die Stadt zu ihren Stamm Restaurant und bestellt ihr Lieblings essen . Noch 15 min als ihr essen fertig ist . Sie ist gut in der Zeit . Beeilt sich trotzdem .

Sie ist 5 min vor der Zeit als sie zuhause ist .

Sie geht in die Küche und bereitet alles vor . Als ihr Bruder in die Küche geht . er positiv erstaunt . "Er muss öfters kommen . "

"Bitte benehme dich . Ich mag ihm . "

"Ich doch nicht . "

"Sei einfach nicht zu streng . "

In diesem Moment klingelt es .

"Bitte . "

Und geht an die Tür . Er ist sichtlich nervös .

Sie kommt einen Schritt nach draußen .

"Alles in Ordnung ."

"Es geht ich bin nervös . "

"Echt süß . Aber beruhige dich ruhig . "

"Es nur mein ältester Bruder und ist schon von dir überzeugt ." Und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange .

Und gehen zusammen rein .

"Ich hab was zu essen besorgt . Ich hoffe du magst gebratene Nudeln ."

"Ja . "

Als sie in die Küche gehen kommt ihr ältere Bruder entgegen .

"Du bist wohl Shikamaru . "

"Ja "und gibt ihm die Hand .

"Ich hab schon viel von dir gehört . "

"Ich hoffe nur gutes . "Antwortet er .

"ja aber nicht nur von tenten . "Und gehen in die Küche und setzten sich hin . Das kennenlernen hat sie sich schlimmer vorgestellt . Sie verstehen sich sogar gut . Sie diskutieren über die Arbeit und lachen .

Als sie fertig sind .

"Ich hab das essen besorgt und du räumst auf ." Und geht .

"Ich glaub ich muss hinter her ."

Aber er greift sich ihm .

"Ich will dich einmal unter vier Augen sprechen . Ich glaub tenten ist verliebt ist und wenn du das ausnutzt dann kann ich auch anders . Haben wir uns verstanden . "

"Ja . "

"Aber ich mag dich . "Und gibt in einen Schulter klopf er .

Er folgt ihr in tenten zimmer . Wo sie schon auf ihren Bett wartet .

"Da bist du ja endlich . "

Er legt sich zu ihr .

"Und wie findest du ihm ."

"Ich finde ihm nett . Aber halten wir und nicht daran auf . "

Er fängt sie an zu Küssen .

"Heute kann ich nicht so lange auf bleiben . Ich muss morgen zu Neji . Und was ist mit dir . "

"Ich muss morgen nicht arbeiten ."

" Aber ich glaub wenn du so anfängst trainiere ich morgen auch . "

Gut , dann lass uns anfangen .

Er lächelt .

Und zieht ihr Oberteil aus . Und steigt auf ihm . Und fängt an ihn zu küssen . Bis er sich aufrecht hin setzt ." Mir ist jetzt auch richtig heiß ". Und zieht sein Oberteil aus . Und versucht ihre Hose auszuziehen .

"Ja das hättest du wohl gerne ". Und lächelt .

"Ja ." Und nimmt sie sich und legt sie auf dem Rücken . Und zieht ihr leicht die Hose aus . Aber seine Hose bleibt nicht verschont . Und legt sich auf sie . Und fängt sie an zur Küssen .

Sie spürt das er erregt ist .

" Shikamaru , ich weiß das du in Stimmung bist . Aber ich muss morgen früh raus . "

Er sieht sie erstaunt an ." Ich verstehe ."

"Es ist nicht so das ich es nicht will . Sondern ich will ein schönes erstes mal mit dir . "Und gibt ihm einen Kuss ." Hast du eigentlich schon mal Sex gehabt . "

Nicht wirklich .

"Und du . "

Aber sie fängt ihn an zu Küssen .

Aber er hört abrupt auf . "Ich verstehe keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort . Aber mit wem ? "

"Mit niemanden ". Sie wird leicht Rot .

"Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl das es Neji ist ."

Sie ist schockiert ." Nein . Ich weiß nicht wie ich das sagen soll . Du darfst es aber nicht falsch verstehen . "

"Erzähl ."

"Ich habe mich mitreißen lassen . Ein Ninja aus einen anderen Dorf . Und ich war so betrunken . "

" Oky meine Freundin ist leidenschaftlich und verträgt keinen Alkohol . "

"Perfekt zusammen gefasst ." Und gibt ihn einen Kuss .

"Also wollen wir was trinken gehen . "Spaßt er .

"Sehr witzig . Aber lass uns schlafen gehen ."

" Ok ." Und gibt ihr einen Kuss .

Und sie legen sich in löffelchen Stellung .

Aber der Wecker weckt sie beide gnadenlos .

Sie steht sofort auf und macht den Wecker aus .

Er steht aber auch sofort auf .

"Du musst nicht aufstehen ." Und gibt ihn einen Kuss .

"Ist schon in Ordnung . Ich komm einfach mit dir . "

"Und was sage ich shikamaru . "

"Sag ihm ich hätte dich zufällig getroffen und wir sind ins plaudern gekommen . Als würde sich neji dafür interessieren ."

" Oky machen wir das ." Und gibt ihn einen kurzen Kuss . Und sie ziehen sich an . Und gehen zusammen Frühstücken . Aber sie küssen sich mehr als sie im letztlich essen . Das macht es ihnen beide schwierig aufzustehen . aber die Uhr macht ihr druck . Und so gehen sie ohne große Worte aber Hand in Hand los . Erst als sie vor dem Gebäude sind lassen los .

"Willst du mit rein ?"

"Nein , ich glaube ich gehe jetzt zu meinen Team ."

" Oky . "

"Wollen wir nach dem Training noch was machen ?"

"Ja . "Und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange .

Er lächelt und geht .


	15. Chapter 15

Währenddessen klopft sie an das Tor . Ihr wird auch schnell auf gemacht . Sie ist schon bekannt und darf auch sofort rein . Ihr wird gesagt das er noch beim Frühstück ist und deswegen geht sie in Küche .

Sie öffnet die Tür und entdeckt ihm sofort und setzt sich neben ihm .

"Du hast es wirklich geschafft ." Sagt er ironisch .

"Auch einen schönen guten morgen . "

"Morgen . " Er sieht ihr in die Augen . "Wie lange ist es schon her das du hier warst . "

"Schon sehr lange . " Antwortet sie und lächelt . "Aber du bist noch nicht fertig . "

"Wie wäre es wenn wir hier trainieren . "

"Hier auf dem Gelände ."

"Ja hinten . "

"Ich lade dich auch zum Frühstück ein . "

"Ich weiß nicht ."

"Zum hier trainieren oder zum Frühstück ?"

"Gefrühstückt habe ich schon . "Sie lächelt ." Wir haben noch nie hier trainiert . "Das lächeln vergeht ihr .

"Wenn es dir nicht gefällt dann gehen wir ."

" Oky , gut machen wir das ."

Er steht auf und geht Richtung Tür . "Kommst du jetzt ."

Sie steht auf und folgt ihm bis zum hinteren Trainingsplatz .

Wo nur Leute von seinen Clan trainieren . Wo alle sie sich umdrehen als sie das Gelände betreten . Ihr ist das sichtlich unangenehm .

"Müssen wir hier bleiben . " Flüstert sie ihm ins Ohr .

Aber dann ist schon ein Verwalter von Neji vor ihnen .

"Hallo du musst tenten sein ."

Ja , Hallo .

"Ich bin ein Cousin von Neji . Er hat schon viel von dir erzählt . "

" Oky .hat er ?" Sie lächelt .

"Ja . Hin und wieder ."

Neji guckt in böse an ." Glaub wir sollten doch gehen . "

Tenten lächelt ." Oky wenn du meinst . "

"Was ihr wollt schon gehen . "

"Ja ich habe gedacht wir können hier in ruhe trainieren ."

Tenten sieht ihn an .

"Schade , kommt ihr morgen wieder . "

"Nein , bestimmst nicht ."

"Und kommst du morgen wieder . "

"Keine Ahnung das musst du Neji fragen . "

"Wenn du willst kann ich dich morgen abholen . Aber lass uns keine Zeit verschwenden . "

Er guckt sie an ." Wie wäre es wenn wir alle zusammen was essen gehen . "

Ja gerne .

Neji sieht wenig glücklich aus ." Das ich das erlebe dass du einmal freiwillig Gelände verlässt ."

Er lächelt . Bis heute Mittag . Im Grillhaus . Und geht zurück .

Bis sie am Trainingsplatz reden sie kein Wort .

"Du und deine Verwandtschaft ist komisch . Nett aber komisch ."

Er muss lächeln ." Ja er hat nicht so viel mit anderen Leuten außerhalb des Clans zu tun . Ich bin bin selber überrascht . "

"Und du redest über mich . "

"Ja aber nur die Wahrheit ."

Sie ist etwas belustigt .

"Komm lass uns anfangen ." Und trainieren durch bis zu Mittag .

Sie ist erschöpft und liegt auf dem Boden .

Wir müssen los .

Was ?

"Das willst du wirklich machen ?"

"Du bist gemein . "

"Wer ist gemein ." Auf einmal taucht Shikamaru auf . Und sie steht auf .

"Was machst du den hier ?" Fragt sie ihm

"ich will was essen gehen . "Und fragen ob ihr mitgehen wollt .

Neji guckt nicht erfreut .

"Wir haben uns mit seinem Cousin verabredet . Wenn das kein Problem ist . "

"Nein . "Sagt er etwas genervt .

In diesem Moment gehen sie zum Grillhaus wo schon sein Cousin wartet .

Sie begrüßt ihm mit einen freudigen" Hi ."

Und er begrüßt sie auch mit einem lächeln .

"Das ist Shikamaru . "

"Ja ich weiß ich war mit ihm schon auf Mission . "

"Schön . "

Alle gehen sehr ruhig rein . Und nur Shikamaru wird persönlich begrüßt . Sie setzen sich . Sie werden schnell bedient . Aber das hilft auch nicht der Stimmung .

Erst als Neji anfängt " Shikamaru mit dir hätte ich nicht gerechnet . "

"Ich war in der nähe und habe gedacht wieso nicht , als ich erfahren habe das Cino und Ino auf Mission mit Lee sind . Ich habe gedacht wenn Lee was mit meinen Team macht mache ich was mit euch . "

Tenten fällt ein Stein vom Herzen . Besser hätte sie es nicht sagen können .

"Ich hab gehört du gehst auf Mission Neji ."

"Ja ." Antwortet er ohne jemanden anzusehen .

"Davon hast mir nichts erzählt . Wann geht's los . "

"Übermorgen . "

"Schon so früh . "

"Ja . Ich hätte es dir morgen spätesten gesagt . "

Die beiden gucken sie nur an und sagen nichts .

"Ist schon gut . Aber morgen hast dann keinen Zeit . "Man merkt das sie angespannt ist .

"Ja das heißt es . "

"Du kannst auch mit mir trainieren es ist auch niemand aus meinen Team da ." fragt Shikamaru .

"Gerne und lächelt . "

"Ich kann auch mit dir trainieren . " fragt Nejis Cousin .

"Das ist echt lieb von euch . "

Und danach ist die Stimmung viel besser . Danach Essen sie friedlich und verabschiedet sie sich . Und sie und Neji bleiben noch zurück .

"Wann wolltest du es mir denn sagen . "

"Morgen . "

" Oky ich muss jetzt los . " Sieh geht . Aber er hält sie fest .

"Was ist ?"

"Alles schon in Ordnung . Aber du kannst mir so was früher sagen und auch persönlich . "Und reißt sich los und geht nach Hause und findet Shikamaru vor ihrer Tür .

"Hi "und umarmt ihm . Er erwidert die Umarmung .

"Komm wir gehen rein ." Flüstert er ihr ins Ohr .

"Ja ." Dann gehen sie zusammen in ihr Zimmer .

Sie wirft sich sofort auf das Bett .

Er richtet sie wieder auf und fängt an ihre Schulter blätter zu massieren .

"Und willst du darüber reden . "

"Nein . "

Er fängt sie an im Nacken zu Küssen . Sie kichert ." Shikamaru ."

"Was ." Und küsst sie weiter .

Sie dreht sich um . Und küsst ihn . "Ich will mich hinlegen . "

"Oky . "

Daraufhin zieht sie sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus . Es sieht man ihr an das es ihr unangenehm ist .

"Ich kann auch gehen ." Und gibt ihr einen Küss . Und steht auf .

"Warte , du sollt nicht gehen ." Und er setzt sich neben sie hin .

Und sie küsst ihm . "Geh nicht ." Und gibt ihn noch einen Kuss .

"Und jetzt . "

"Sie setzt sich auf seinen Schoß . "Und küsst ihm weiter . "Und willst du immer noch gehen . "

"Nein ." Und lächelt ." Du kannst mich wirklich gut hin halten ." Und küsst sie .

Sie steht darauf hin auf . Und zieht sich aus . Er kommt auf sie zu und hebt sie und legt sie ins Bett .

Meine Eltern sind nur noch zwei Tage weg . Du kommst heute Abend zu mir . Sagen wir acht . Gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .

Oky . Antwortet sie und schläft ein . Und er geht unbemerkt .

Sie wacht auf . Es ist 5 Uhr .

Sie steht auf und geht duschen und macht sich fertig . Sie zieht sich einen Rock und ein top an .

Und seine Jacke an . Da fällt ihr Sasukes Jacke ins Auge . Und fragt sich ob sie Shikamaru aufgefallen ist . Aber sie redet sich ein das er sie nicht gesehen hat . Und merkt das sie viel zu früh dran ist und legt die Jacke weg . Und geht trotzdem los . Als sie unter ist merkt sie das sie nicht alleine ist . Ihr Mittler Bruder ist mit Sasuke im Wohnzimmer .

"Hi ." Begrüßt sie sie beide .

"Hi kleine Schwester . "

"Hi tenten . "

"Was macht den ihr hier ."

"Sasuke und ich haben zusammen mit Sasuke trainiert ."

"Oky schön . Ich bin heute Abend nicht da ."

"Wo bist du ? "

"Ich bin bei einer Freunden und komm erst morgen wieder . "

Beide gucken sie an" oky "

"ich bring dich hin . Wenn du willst . "

"Ist nicht nötig . "

"Ich muss jetzt so oder so gehen . Ich begleite dich raus . "

"Oky hab viel Spaß tenten . Und bis dann Sasuke . "

Darauf hin gehen sie aus dem Haus .

"und was machst du morgen . Ich hab gehört das Neji weg ist . Trainiere doch mit mir ."

"Ich weiß nicht . Ich trainiere schon mit jemanden anderes . "

"Schade . "

"Dein ganzes Team ist doch da .

Aber jeder trainiert für sich .

Wir können doch übermorgen trainieren .

"Ja gerne . Ich hohle dich bei dir zuhause ab . Um 7 Uhr . Wäre das in Ordnung . "

"Ja . "

Sie gehen weiter bis zu einer Kreuzung .

"Also hier trennen sich unsere Wege . "

"Oky bis übermorgen ." Und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .

Und dann gehen sie auseinander . Als sie bei ihm ankommt ist er schon an der Tür .

"Hi" und küsst sie ." Du bist früh dran ."

"Ja" sie lächelt und" darf ich rein kommen ."

"Ja natürlich ."

Und sie geht rein .


	16. Lemon Shikamaru 1

Achtung Lemon

Sie zieht sich ihre Jacke und ihre Schuhe aus . Und geht Shikamaru hinter her , in sein Zimmer . Als sie in seinem Zimmer ist fängt sie ihn an zu küssen . Sie küssen sich leidenschaftlich . Bis sie auf dem Bett liegen .

"Und ." Fragt er sie leicht verführerisch .

Und daraufhin küsst sie ihm weiter . Bis sie aufhört und ihr Oberteil auszieht . Er grinst darauf nur . Und zieht auch sein Oberteil aus .

Sie wird darauf leicht rot .

"Ja ich sehe auch gut aus . "

"Aber du machst mich aber auch verrückt . "Und grinst .

"Aber du musst nichts machen was du nicht willst ." Und küsst sie im Nacken .

Sie grinst . Und legt sich hin . Und nimmt seine Hand . Zieht sich ihn an sich . "Du musst aber auch nichts gegen deinen Willen machen ." Er muss lachen .

" Ich will dich ."

" Oky" und kniet sich auf das Bett und und drückt ihm leicht auf das Bett und setzt sich auf seinem Schoß .

"Oky du willst es . Du kriegst es . "Sie küsst ihm im Nacken und arbeitet sich weiter zu seiner Brust . Ab diesem greift sie sich seinen Gürtel . Und löst ihm . Er weiß nicht wie ihm geschieht als sie sein Hose öffnet . Sie spürt sofort wie erregt er ist . Sie lächelt und küsst ihm . Sie zieht sich die Hose aus . Tenten Herz schlägt schneller . Sie liebkost ihm am Hals . Und hört erst auf als sie an seiner Brust angelangt ist .

"Und bist bereit ". Fragt sie ihm leicht verunsichert .

Er greift nach ihren Kopf und Küsst sie . Er versucht darauf ihren BH zu öffnen . Er schafft es nicht auf Anhieb , aber das nimmt sie ihm nicht übel . Er ist überwältigt .

"Darf ich ." Fragt er nervös .

Sie weiß sofort was er meint . Und antwortet" Ja ."

Er legt seine Hände vorsichtig auf ihre Brust . Er grinst und kann sein Glück nicht fassen .

Sie küsst ihm weiter um zu verbergen das seine kalten Hände ihr unangenehm ist . Aber er geht langsam mit seinem Händen ihren Körper runter . Bis zu ihren Höschen . Er fasst es an den Seiten fest und versuchte es ihr aus zu ziehen . Es funktionierte nicht . Sie sitzt immer noch auf seinem Schoß . Er hört sie auf zu küssen ." Ich glaub ich brauch ein bisschen Hilfe . "

Sie grinst und steht auf zieht sich ihr Höschen aus legt sich quer sein Bett ." Und jetzt du ."

Er lächelte und zieht sich seine Boxerzshorts aus .

"Und ?"

Sie setzt aufrecht auf . "Nicht schlecht .jetzt komm !"

Er folgte ihrer Anweisung . Er folgte ihr . Sie legen sich jetzt richtig herum hin . Und küssten sich weiter . Er legte wieder seine Hände auf ihre Brust . Sie sagt zu ihm" mir ist ein wenig kalt . "

"Oky . "Komm wir legen uns unter die Decke .

Sie nickt .

Sie legen sich unter die Decke . Sie küssen sich weiter . Sie unterbricht die küsse . Sie grinst und setzt sich auf ihm . "Bist du bereit . "

Er antwortet" Ja ." Und küsst sie .

Sie nimmt ihm . Sie findet es ein schönes Gefühl . Dieses Gefühl des ersten eindringen . Sie guckt ihm in die Augen er ist wie hin und weg .

Sie beginnt langsam schneller zu werden . Und fängt langsam schneller zu werden darauf fängt sie langsam an zu spönnen . Sie gucken sich mit einem lächeln in die Augen . Und küssen sich . Und drehen sich um . Jetzt liegt er oben . Und sie legt ihre Füße auf seinem Po . Und er beginnt und sie hilft ihn ein wenig . Damit er sein bestes gibt . Sie fühlt sich gut und geborgen . Er liebkost sie am Hals . Und sie kommt zu diesen Gefühl . Dieses Gefühl , dieses Gefühl kurz vor dem Orgasmus . Sie fängt an lauter an zu Stöhnen . Und auch er ist kurz davor . Sie kommt immer näher . Und sie ist nun soweit und ruft seinen Namen" Sika Shikamaru ". Und auch er bei diesem er erlösen Stöhnen angelangt . Sie befreite sich von seinen Glied und legt sich hechelnd neben ihm und küsste ihm leicht . "Und wie war das ." fragt sie schwitzend .

"Es war super ". Und küsst sie . "danke schön ."

Sie lächelt ." Nein das brauchst du nicht ich habe zu danke ." Und lächelt .

Er fängt sie an zu küssen .

"Shikamaru ich bin müde . "

"Ja ."

Und sie legt seine Hand auf seine Brust und kuschelt sich an ihm .

Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und beide schlafen sofort ein .

Am nächsten morgen wacht sie neben ihm auf . Er ist schon wacht und lächelt sie an . Und begrüßt sie mit einen sanften" Guten morgen ." Er lächelt .

Sie begrüßt ihm mit einen verschlafenen "Guten morgen . Bist du schon lange wach ?"

"Nein ." Und küsst sie . Sie lächelt .

"Wie viel Uhr haben wir es ?"

"12 Uhr ." Und küsst sie noch mal .

Sie ist erschrocken . "Was wir haben es so spät ."

"Ja aber wir haben es nicht so eilig ."

"Ja ."

"Wir trainieren doch heute zusammen ." Und fängt sie am Hals zu küssen .

Sie fängt an zu grinsen ." Shikamaru ."

Er antwortet mit "ja ."

"Ich habe Hunger ."

"Ich hab auch Hunger ." Und lächelt sie an .

"Nein ich hab wirklich Hunger ." Und steht auf mit der ganzen Decke . Sie hüllt sich damit ein . Und er beobachtet sie wie sie ihre Kleidung auf hebt .

"Du bekommst deine eigene Schublade ." Sagte er plötzlich .

"Ja für was ? "

"Für deine Kleidung ."

"Wenn du meinst ."

Er lächelt sie an .

"Ich gehe nach Hause . "

"Was" . Er erschreckt . Er steht sofort auf und zieht sich seine Boxerzshorts an . Und geht auf sie zu und nimmt sie in die arme . "Geh nicht ."

"Lass mich doch erst mal was anziehen ."

"Nackt gefällst du mir aber am liebsten ." Er lächelt . Bitte .

Ich muss morgen wirklich zum Training . "Und ich habe Hunger . "

"Wir können doch jetzt was essen und wir können doch bei dir übernachten . Bitte . "Sagte er etwas mitleidig .

"Ich sag nur zu den essen ja . Oky ."

"Wenn du meinst ."

"Ja "und küsst ihm . "Lass mich bitte erst anziehen ."

"Oky" und geht aus der Tür .

Sie zieht sich in ruhe an . Geht danach aus der Tür . Wo er schon auf sie wartet . Er geht auf sie zu und küsst sie .

"Willst nicht was anziehen . "

Er schüttet nur den Kopf . Und küsst weiter .er drückt sie fester an sich . Aber sie löst sich weil sie weiß was er will ." Ich hab mich erst gerade angezogen . "

"Ich kann dich ausziehen wenn es dir zu anstrengend ist . "

"Nein ich will was essen . "

"Oky . "Er nimmt sie an die Hand und lässt erst in der Küche los .

"Soll ich dir irgendwas besonderes machen ."

"Rührei wäre nett ."

"Oky einmal Rührei . Kommt sofort ."

"Hast du schon mal gekocht . "

"Nein , ehrlich gesagt ."

Sie lacht . "Soll ich dir helfen ." Sie umarmt ihm und küsst ihm . Er packt sie sich und setzt sie auf die Küchen Theke ab . Und löst von ihr .

Von dort an gibt sie in Anweisungen was sie belustigst . Als er fertig ist füttert er sie ." Lecker ." Und nimmt ihm den Teller aus seiner Hand danke und gibt ihm einen Küss auf die Wange . Steht auf und setzt sich ins Esszimmer n den Tisch . Er setzt zu ihr und beobachtet sie .

"Hast du keinen Hunger ? "Fragt sie ihm .

"Nein ."

Sie guckt in nur an . Und isst weiter .

Als sie fertig ist . Bringt er ihren Teller in die Küche .

Als er wieder kommt fällt sie ihm um die arme und küsst ihm . "Danke ". Er lächelt und küsst sie weiter und zieht sich ihr Oberteil aus ." Zum Glück hab ich mich noch nicht richtig angezogen . "Sie lächelt darauf . Und er zieht ihr den Rock aus . Sie löst sich und setzt sich auf dem Tisch . Sie winkt ihn an sich ran und er folgt . Sie liebt es wenn sie seine Erregung spürt . Sie fühlt sich dann so begehrenswert . In dem Moment öffnet er ihren BH . Sie legt sich auf dem Tisch . Und er zieht ihr Höschen aus . Er fängt sie danach an zu küssen am Hals . Danach immer weiter nach unten . Ihre Brust bis zu ihren Bauch . Danach Küsst er sie wieder und zieht seine Boxerzshorts aus . Und dringt in sie ein . Er küsst sie und ist dominanter . Er nimmt sie und sie muss stöhnen . Und sie will mehr . Er lächelt und guckt ihr in die Augen . Sie zieht daraufhin seinen Kopf zu sich und küsst ihm . Sie genießt den Moment und dieses Gefühl das durch ihren ganzen Körper strömt . Sie muss stöhnen und sie merkt das es ihm freut . Sie fangen richtig an zu schwitzen . Sie liebt diese wärme . Aber das Gefühl wird immer intensiver . Sie krallt sich an ihm fest . Er merkt das sie kurz vor dem Höhepunkt ist und wird schneller . Sie ruft seinen Namen . Und gibt sich ihm hin . Sie stöhnt weiter und ruft seinem Namen als er kommt hört er auf . Und geht von dem Tisch . Sie liegt immer noch auf dem Tisch und atmet schneller . Als er seine Boxerzshorts an hat setzt sie sich aufrecht hin . Er sieht mit Funkelnden Augen an du bist wunderschön . Sie lächelt nur noch stärker . Er nimmt seine Hand und schiebt sie leicht bis zum Rand des Tisches . Und küsst sie . Bis er ihr" du machst mich so glücklich "ins Ohr flüstert .

Sie antwortet "du mich auch . "

"Aber ich muss jetzt gehen ich brauch dringend eine dusche und frische Klamotten . "

"Aber ich will nicht das du gehst ." Und liebkost sie am Hals .

"Du bist gemein . "

Das hat sich eben noch anders angehört . Er lächelt und greift sich ihren Po und hebt sie von dem Tisch . "Willst du hier duschen ."

"Nein ."

"Ich bring dich aber nach Hause . "

"Von mir aus , aber beeile dich . "

"Oky ich beeile mich . "Und bevor er geht gibt er ihr einen Kuss .

Sie fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl alleine in einen leeren Raum in dem sie gerade liebe gemacht haben . In einen Raum der jeden Tag benutzt wird aber nicht für die dinge was sie gemacht hat . Deshalb beeilt sie sich . Und kommt ihm entgegen . "Willst bei mir den Abend verbringen ."

Er geht auf sie zu" ja gerne" und küsst sie .

"Aber nur bis zum Abend ."

"Oky . "

"Du musst aber auch Duschen ."

Er guckt sie fragend an . "Jetzt . "

"Nein du kannst bei mir duschen . Pack dir ein paar Klamotten ein . "

"Kein Problem wenn ich bei dir sein kann ." Darauf geht er schnell in sein Zimmer und kommt mit einer Tasche wieder und gibt ihr einen Kuss . "Komm wir gehen . "

"Ja . "

Und die beiden gehen normal zu ihr nach Hause . Niemand ist da . Deshalb gehen sie ganz entspannt in ihr Zimmer . Als sie in ihrem Zimmer ist zieht sie sich sofort ihr Oberteil aus .

Er ist ganz angetan . Und folgt ihr ins Bad und sein Oberteil ist als nächstes auf dem Boden . Er nimmt sie in den Arm und küsst sie . "Ich will heute noch einen Film sehen ."

"Den sollst du gucken "und küsst sie im Nacken ." Er fängt in einer halb Stunden an ". Er hört abrupt auf . "Dann lass uns anfangen ." Und zieht sich die Hose aus und lächelt . Er befreit sie schnell von ihren Rock . So das sie beide nun in Unterwäsche in ihren Bad stehen . Er lässt es sich nicht nehmen ihr den BH zu entfernen ." Jetzt sind wir beide Oben ohne ". Er findet es amüsant . Sie aber nicht und zieht sich ihr Höschen aus und macht das Wasser an und geht unter die Dusche . Er folgt ihr . Er drängt sie leicht an die Wand . Und das Wasser fließt über ihre Köpfe . Und er küsst sie . Jetzt sind wir beide nackt . Und küsst sie weiter mit einen arm gegen die Hand doch sie unterbricht ihm . "Ich will wirklich sauber werden und bin müde und ich warte schon echt lange auf dem Film . Bitte Shikamaru . "Er atmet tief ein ." Von mir aus aber morgen machen wir hier an der Stelle weite ."

"Oky ". Und fängt ihm an zu küssen ." Ich hoffe du magst Shampoo das nach Blühten duftest ." Sie lacht .

Er guck ernst ." Zum Glück habe ich ein eigenes Shampoo mit gebracht ."

"Und wo ist es ." Sie muss wieder lachen . In den Moment läuft er weg , raus aus dem Bad . Er kommt mit einen Spampo wieder . Sie nimmt es ihm aus der Hand . Sie ließt es sich durch . "Kokosnuss Shampoo für die Haare und den Körper ." Das ist nicht dein ernst. "

"Duftet doch gut "und gibt ihr einen Kuss .

"Für die Haare und den Körper . Ich wusste gar nicht das es so etwas gibt . "

"Ja was den sonst ."

Sie ignoriert es . Und nimmt ihr Haar Shampoo . Aber er nimmt es ihr aus der Hand ." Und das ist das Shampoo für die Haare ."

"Ja ." Sagt sie leicht ironisch .

Er macht sich einen klecks auf die Hand und schäumt ihr die Haare .

"Das kann ich schon alleine ."

Er lächelt nur ." Mach ich doch gerne . Aber ich will auch den Rest ein schäumen . "

"Das schaff ich schon . Schäume du dich doch mit deinen einem Shampoo ein ."

Sie nimmt ihr Körper Shampoo . Und macht sich ab dusche fertig . So wie er . Er nimmt sich die Duschkopf . Und spült ihren Schaum runter . Aber sie schnappt den Duschkopf zurück . Und versucht das gleiche bei ihm trifft aber nur den Kopf daraufhin muss sie lachen . Er schnappt sie sich zurück und wäscht sich seine Haare . Und macht weiter mit ihren was etwas länger dauert . Als alles alles weg ist tut er es wider in die Halterung . Darauf hin will sie einen schritt zurück treten und kommt ins schwanken . Aber er reagiert schnell und hält sie fest . Und sie klammert sich an ihm ." Danke . "

"Ist schon in Ordnung . Aber du weißt jetzt das ich dich nie wieder alleine Duschen lasse . "

Sie lacht leicht ." Ich will jetzt raus ." Sie geht darauf direkt raus . Und holt sich ein großes Handtuch . Und umwickelt sich . Und danach holt sie sich ein zweites raus für ihm . Der auch schon draußen ist und drückt ihn das in die Hand . Sie geht zur ihren Spiegel wo ihre Haarbürste liegt . Und er geht in ihr Zimmer während sie sich die Haare kämmt . Als sie fertig ist geht sie zu ihm . Wo er schon fast angezogen steht ." Noch 30 min bis zu deinem Film . "

"Dann muss ich mich beeilen ."


	17. Chapter 17

"Ja" und geht zu ihren Schrank und zieht sich Unterwäsche an , ein top und eine Jogginghose . Er beobachtet sie dabei . Als sie fertig ist schnappt er sich sie und gibt ihr einen Kuss . Und wirft sie auf ihr Bett . "Und so willst du meinen Brüdern gegen über treten . " Er macht darauf große Augen . Und sie steht auf" ich Föhn mir jetzt die Haare und kannst dir was Oben Rum was anziehen ." was sie auch tut . Als sie wiederkommt ist er fertig angezogen . Und wartet liegend auf ihren Bett . Sie legt sich neben ihm . "willst du überhaupt mit uns den Film gucken ?" "Wer ist den da ? " "Alle ." "Das war ein Witz . Willst du überhaupt das ich mit komme ?" "Ja "und küsst ihm ." Meinen ältester Bruder mag dich doch . " "Wenn du willst dann werde ich der letzte sein der Nein sagt ." "Oky ." Steht auf und zieht sich ihre blauen kuschel Socken an . Sie nimmt sich seine Hand und er folgt ihr . Aber vor der Tür stockt sie . "Ich finde toll das du das machst ." Und küsst ihm doch er will mehr und packt sie bei der Hüfte . Aber dann hört sie abrupt auf und nimmt seine Hände von ihrer Hüfte ." Wir müssen jetzt anständig bleiben ." "Wen du meinst ." Antwortet sie genervt . Sie gehen zusammen ins Wohnzimmer wo ihre Brüder schon warten die schockiert sind bis auf einem . Sie begrüßt sie beiläufig und setzt sich hin mit Shikamaru . "Was macht Shikamaru hier "fragt ihr mittlerer Bruder . "Warum nicht ." Antwortet sie . Shikamaru ist es sichtlich unangenehm und sagt nichts . Es herrscht eine Peinliche Stille . Bis tenten hervorbringt ich bin heute mit dem Film dran .geht an den Fernseher . Und legt Jumper ein . Und muss an Sasuke denken aber wird von der Realität eingeholt als sie die blicke von seinen Brüdern sieht . Sie geht zurück und macht eine Ansage jetzt" beruhigt euch Shikamaru wird öfter in der Zukunft da sein also gewöhnt euch daran ." Und setzt sich neben ihm und kuschelt sich an seinem arm . "Vergesst wie viele Mädels ich kommen und gehen gesehen habe . " Ab diesen Moment sind alle still und gucken den Film . Aber Shikamaru kann man immer noch seine Abgespanntheit ansehen . Sie fragt mitten im Film " soll ich was zum knabbern hohlen ." Alle sagen" Ja" außer Shikamaru der immer noch steif auf dem Bildschirm starrt . Ich hohl Popcorn und geht aus dem Wohnzimmer . Als sie aus dem Zimmer ist . Wird Shikamaru von Tentens jüngsten Bruder" du bist also der kleine Freund unserer Schwester ." Er nickt . "Jetzt lass ihn in ruhe . Dieser Junge hat talentiert sie hätte es deutlich schlechter treffen können . " Verteidigt sein ältester Bruder ihm . Shikamaru guckt schockiert . "Du bist vom Nara Clan , oder ?" Fragt ihn sein mittlerer Bruder skeptisch . "Ja "antwortet er leicht ängstlich . "Guter Clan . Jetzt konzentriert euch auf dem Film und seit ruhig "Sagt ihr ältester Bruder der aber eher auf dem Film konzentriert ist . In dem Moment kommt tenten rein . Sie ist erstaunt das sie so ruhig sind . Und stehlt das Popcorn auf dem Tisch . Sie setzt sich wieder neben ihm und kuschelt sich wieder an seinen Arm während sich ihre Brüder sich um das Popcorn streiten . Und es herrscht still bis zum Schluss . Als der Film zu Ende ist . Steht ihr mittlerer Bruder auf und sagt" Jetzt ist der Film vorbei und jetzt kannst du gehen Shikamaru ." Daraufhin gucken sie sich an . Sie nimmt ihm an die Hand "Komm wir gehen ." Sie gehen darauf hin nach draußen . Vor der Tür gibt sie ihm eine Kuss "danke dafür ich hoffe es war nicht so schlimm . " "Nein" und Küsst sie zurück " aber ich gehe jetzt lieber . "Ich verstehe . Wollen wir uns morgen treffen ?" "Ja" und nimmt sie in den arm und küsst sie . "Wann ?" "Morgen Abend , bei mir . Und bring was zum essen mit ." "Ja " und küsst sie nochmal . Und lässt sie los . "Bis morgen . "Verabschiedet sie sich . "Bis morgen kleine ." "Ich bin nicht deine kleine" ruft sie hinter her . Aber das interessiert ihm nicht und geht weiter und sie geht rein . Drinnen erwarten sie ihre Brüder die diskutieren . Als sie vorbei geht wird sie angesprochen von ihren mittleren Bruder angesprochen " das ist nicht dein ernst . Das ist ein Familien Veranstaltung . Was wenn unser Vater da ist . " Sie regt sich über diese Aussage auf und wird lauter . "Was soll den das heißen , Vater ist nie da , oder wann war er das letzte mal da . " Er wird auch lauter " ja und wenn Vater nicht da ist heißt das nicht das du hier irgendwelche Typen Anschleppen kannst . " "Aber irgendwelche Mädels . Denkst du wirklich ich kriege das nicht mit ? " "Jetzt beruhigt euch ." Mahnt ihr ältester Bruder ." Ich finde Tenten hat recht und es mir viel lieber das sie hier mit ihm ist als irgendwo anderes wo wir nicht im Notfall eingreifen können . "Kann ich jetzt gehen "fragt sie genervt . "Ja und Shikamaru ist ein willkommener Gast und für das nächste mal das ist eine Familien Sache ist ." Sie geht darauf hin in ihr Zimmer und geht sofort ins Bett . 


	18. Chapter 18

Am nächsten morgen steht sie früh auf und geht fertig nach unten wo sie nur ihren jüngsten Bruder antrifft .

"Morgen "begrüßt sie ihm .

"Morgen , kleine Schwester . "

"Ich muss sage er ist ein netter Kerl . Aber ich muss gehen ."

Er gibt ihr eine Kuss auf die Stirn . Und geht .

Sie frühstückt alleine und wird durch die klingel gestört und beendet ihr Frühstück . Und geht zur Tür . Sie öffnet die Tür . Es ist Sasuke .

"Morgen Tenten ." Begrüßt er sie .

"Morgen . Schön das du mich abholst . " und lächelt .

"Mach ich doch gerne . "

"Ich muss mir noch eine Jacke hohlen . Willst du kurz rein ."

"Nein ."

Er wartet nur kurz auf sie . Als sie raus kommt . Muss er lächeln . "Du hast ja gar nicht meine Jacke an ."

"Witzig aber ich gehöre gar nicht zu deinen Clan an " und lächelt zurück .

"Aber wir trainieren bei mir ." Und gehen zusammen los .

Auf dem weg fängt er sie an zu gucken ." Du würdest mit offenen Haaren besser aussehen ."

"Was ". Sie lächelt .

"Ja du würdest besser aussehen ."

"Nein du spinnst und außerdem ist es unpraktisch . Mir fliegen dann die ganze Zeit die Haare ins Gesicht ."

"Du kannst dir auch die Haare anders frisieren ." Er lächelt .

"Was schlägst du denn vor ? "

"Wie wäre es mit einem Zopf wie Ino oder einen Zopf wie Ino nur geflochten . "

"Ich weiß nicht , aber anscheinend stehst du auf Ino ". Und lächelt ihn an .

"Nein ich stehe nicht auf Ino . "

"Ja sicherlich nicht . "Und guckt ihn ungläubig an .

Als sie angekommen sind ist das Gelände leer eine hell begrünte Wiese mit Bäumen .

Sie guckt ihn an ." Schönes Gelände ."

"Ja es ist ein schönes Gelände von unseren Clan ."

Sie lächelt ihn an .

"Aber warte eine Kleinigkeit stört mich . " Er nährt sich . Und öffnet ihr Haar .

"So sieht es besser aus ." Und lächelt .

Ihr ist das unangenehm ." Weißt du ich kann so nicht trainieren . "

"Ich kann versuchen dir die Haare zu machen . Wenn du willst ."

"Ich weiß nicht ."

Er drückt sie leicht nach unter und setzten sich auf dem Boden .

Er macht ihr einen hohen Zopf . Und fängt an zu flechten .

"erzähl doch mal läuft da was zwischen dir und Ino ."

"Nein hab ich dir doch erzählt da läuft nichts zwischen uns oder mit sonst jemanden . Und bei dir ? "

Sie wird leicht rot . "Wieso fragst du mich . "

"Nur so du fragst mich und ich frag dich . Aber ich glaube du hast jemanden . Eine bezaubernde Schönheit wie du . "

Aber bevor sie antwortet ." Ich bin fertig ." Und befestigt den Zopf mit einen Haargummi .

"Jetzt bist du fertig . "

"Danke aber ich kann es leider nicht sehen ."

"Hast du keinen Spiegel ."

"Nein hast du einen ."

"Nein , aber Sakura hat immer einen dabei . "

"Ich bin aber nicht Sakura . "

"Ja " er lächelt ." Aber das ist auch gut so . "

"Dann lass uns anfangen . "

"Oder wir können zu mir gehen nachsehen ob es gut geworden ist ."

"Ich weiß nicht wir können das machen wenn du das willst ."

"Ja gerne . "

Er lächelt und wirft sie über die Schultern . Und ist in gefühlten zwei Minuten sind sie vor seinen Haus Eingang . Er macht die Tür auf sie geht vor wartet aber keine Minute vor seiner Tür . Sie geht direkt ins Bad . Er folgt ihr . Vor den Spiegel bewundert sie ihren Zopf . Er beobachtet sie dabei .

"Der Zopf schön . "

"Ja "und geht auf sie zu ." Du solltest immer einen tragen . "

"ich glaube nicht ich habe dafür keine Zeit ."

"Schade . "Er kommt gefährlich nah . Er guckt ihr tief in die Augen . Bis es auf einmal klingelt . Was den Moment zerstört . Er öffnet wütend die Tür . Tenten geht zu ihm .

"Wer ist an der Tür ? Soll ich gehen ?"

"Nein es ist nur Sakura und Naruto . "

"Sicher das ich nicht gehen soll . "

"Nein eher gehen die beiden ."

"Wenn du meinst . Ich geh ins Wohnzimmer und warte auf dich ."

"Ich beeile mich ."sagt er genervt .

"Lass dir Zeit "und ist schon im Wohnzimmer verschwunden .

5 Minuten später ist er auch im Wohnzimmer . Er setzt sich zu ihr "ich glaub ich muss zum Hokage .

"Weswegen ?"

"Keine Ahnung ." Und ist ganz lässig .

"Soll ich dich begleiten ?"

"Wenn du möchtest ." er lächelt leicht .

"Ja ." Und steht auf und geht an ihm vorbei und gibt ihm die Hand die er nicht ablehnt . Sie gehen Hand in Hand die Tür hinaus er als sie draußen sind lösen sich ihre Hände . "denkst du bekommst du eine neue Mission . "

"Vielleicht . "

"Oky . Was wollten eigentlich Sakura und Naruto ?"

"Nicht besonderes sie wollten nur wissen ob ich Zeit habe um mit ihnen zu trainieren ."

"Stimmt wir trainieren ja angeblich . " sagt sie leicht ironisch .

"Wir haben noch den ganzen Tag Zeit . "

"Vielleicht du aber ich noch was vor . "

"Was den ? Ich hab gedacht wir machen was zusammen ."

"Ich mach nicht besonders aber mit meinen Brüdern . Familie eben . "

"Ja . "

"Wieso habe ich das Gefühl du lügst . Auch deswegen weil dein Bruder mir aus dem gleichen Grund gestern abgesagt hat ."

"Oky ich wollte nur höflich sein und macht die Tür von dem Büro des Hokage auf . Lass uns über was anderes Reden . Warum bist du vernarrt in unserer Familie . "

"Ich kenne euch alle seit meiner frühsten Kindheit . "

"Oky . Soll ich hier warten oder mitkommen bis vor die Tür . "

"Komm doch mit ." Und lächelt .

Als sie nach oben gehen kommt ihnen Ino hektisch entgegen . Er geht sie an ihnen vorbei und hat nur Sasuke aber kommt zu ihr zurück ". Hallo tenten . "

"Hi Ino ." Sie dreht sich um zu Sasuke .

"Geh doch ohne mich . "

"Ja "und verschwindet .

"Was ist den Ino . "

"Ich wollte dich gerade suchen gehen . "

"Weswegen "

"ich habe eine Mission für dich . "

"Was denn für eine Mission . "

"Nach Suna , allein . "

"Wann fängt sie an ?"

"In zwei Tagen . "

"Oky ."

"Aber schöne neue Frisur . "

"Danke schön . Sie ist deiner Frisur nach empfunden . Sasuke hat sie mir gemacht . "

"Was Sasuke ." Sie wird leicht rot .

"Ja ich glaub er steht auf dich . "

Sie wird sofort rot .

"Alles in Ordnung . "

"Ja" und geht pur rot weg . Sie geht weiter nach oben Richtung Büro und es kommt ihr Shikamaru allein entgegen .

"Hi ."

"Hi "und sie fällt ihm um den Hals .

"Was machst du hier ?"

"Ich hab eben eine Mission bekommen und Sasuke wurde hier her zitiert . "

"Was habe ich Sasuke gehört . "

"Ja wir wollten eigentlich trainieren . "

"Treffen wir uns heute bei dir ?"

"Ja" und lächelt sie an .

"Um acht bin ich da . Und schöne Frisur ." Er lächelt und geht an ihre vorbei .

Sie geht weiter und wartet vor der Tür .

Als er raus kommt sieht er nicht gut gelaunt aus .

"Alles in Ordnung . "

"Ja" und geht wütend Richtung Tür . Sie folgt ihm . Als sie draußen sind gehen sie lautlos Richtung Trainingsgelände seines Clans . Als sie angekommen sind .

"Soll ich gehen . "

"Nein "und sieht ihr in die Augen .

" was ist den los" sie nähert sich ihm .

"Ich muss wieder auf eine lange , lange Mission . "Er kann ihr nicht in die Augen gucken .

"Sei doch froh mir hat Ino auch nur nebenbei das ich eine Mission habe ."

"Was du gehst auf Mission . "

"Ja , aber nichts besonderes . Im Gegensatz zu dir . "

Er lächelt . "Das nächste mal wäre es schön wenn wir mal auf Mission gehen . "

"Ja das wäre schön ." Und lächelt ihn an .

Er nähert sich und sieht ihr in die Augen . Er neigt sich ein wenig runter und küsst sie . Sie wehrt sich nicht aber ist perplex als er aufhört .

Ich glaube ich gehe nach Hause . Und läuft weg . Doch er läuft ihr nach und greift sie an ihre Schulter . Und sie bleibt stehen ." Was willst du . " sagt Sie traurig .

"Warte es tut mir leid . "

"Wieso ? Ich hab gedacht wir sind Freunde ."


	19. Chapter 19

"Ja das sind wir ; aber..."

"aber was ? "Jetzt wird sie wütend .

"Ich will mehr . Ich will nichts von Ino oder sonst wenn . Ich will nicht auf Mission . Ich will bei dir sein . " er ist auch wütend .

"Warum ich alle Mädchen stehen auf dich . "

"Alle bis auf eine . Und du gibst mir keine Chance . "

"Was willst da ."

"Ein richtiges date , nur du und ich ." Er ist aufgebracht .

"Oky ."

"Ja ." Ihm fehlt der Atem .

"Wann gehst du auf Mission Sasuke ."

"In einer Woche . "

"Und wie lange ?"

"Einen Monat .

"wie wäre es in einen Monat uns 8 oder 9 Tage .und Du warst bei deiner letzten Mission richtig fertig . "

Er lächelt" wie wäre es mit heute Abend und keine wider Rede . "

"Was ich habe heute Abend schon was vor . "

"Ja du und ich heute Abend im Restaurant ." lächelt er sie an .

Sie muss auch lächeln . "Ich kann wirklich nicht ."

"Wer den ? Deine Familie etwa . "

"Frag doch bitte eine andere ."

"Ich will aber keine andere . "

"Oky ich verschiebe den Termin ."

Er lächelt ." Ich wusste es ."

"Und was machen wir ."

"Ich lade dich zum essen ein . Und wir können ins Kino gehen . Wenn du willst ?"

"Essen gehen hört sich gut an . Aber Kino , ist nicht so mein Ding ."

"Was willst du den ?"

"Essen reicht "und lächelt gequält .

"Du ich hohl dich um 7 ab . "

"ich würde sagen um 6 weil ich mich noch auf die Mission vorbeireiten will , oky ?"

"Ja von mir aus , aber du kannst auch bei mir übernachten ."

Sie lächelt und schüttelt den Kopf "Nein ach und Sasuke , wenn du das eben ernst meinst dann .."

"dann was ?"

"Ich habe dann etwas dummes zu Ino gesagt ."

"Was den ? "Fragt er gespannt .

"Ich hab ihr gesagt du stehst auf sie . Wegen den Zopf . "

Er macht große Augen .

"Alles in Ordnung ." fragt sie und ist besorgt .

Er greift sich an die Stirn "das wird sie nicht vergessen , oder ?"

Sie schüttelt den Kopf .

"Das hab ich nicht gewollt , aber ich glaub ich sollte jetzt gehen . "

"Ja lass uns gehen ." Und legt seinen arm auf ihre Schulter und zieht sie an sich ran .

"Wir können auch jetzt was machen ?"

"Ja ,was denn . "

"Ich richtig Lust auf süßes . "Sie grinst . "Wir können doch was backen und eine DVD gucken , bei dir . "

"Wenn du unbedingt willst ." Er ist überrascht .

"Ja "und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange .

Er wird leicht rot .

"Wir können auch sofort zu dir ." Er guckt sie erstaunt an ." Ja ich will mir aber was anderes anziehen . "

"Wenn du willst . "

Sie geht einen Schritt schneller er hat nur Augen für sie . Während sie nur im Kopf hat was sie anzieht soll . Als sie vor ihren Haus angekommen ist .

"Willst du mit rein kommen ? "

"Ja" und geht an ihr vorbei und sie folgt ihm rein . Und sie sind nicht alleine es ist jemand in der Küche . Er bleibt stehen . Und sie geht in die Küche . Es ist ihr jüngster ältester Bruder . Er kocht "hallo kleine Schwester . Ich koche willst du mit kochen ". In diesen Moment kommt Sasuke rein . Er ist erst mal überrascht begrüßt aber ihn freundschaftlich .

"Wollt ihr mitessen . "Sie sagt zu und er sagt auch ja . Während die beiden Jungs viel zu bereden haben und einiges zu lachen geht in ihr Zimmer . Und legt sich in ihr Bett . Und schläft ein .

Es klopft an der Tür und es Sasuke . "Tenten darf ich rein kommen . "

"Ja "antwortetet sie und er kommt rein .

Er geht auf sie zu und legt sich zu ihr schönes Bett .

Und sie streckt sich und steht auf er hat sie aber fest im Blick . Sie geht zu ihren Schrank und holt ein leichtes Sommerkleid raus und" gefällt dir das Kleid ."

"Ja "er lächelt .

Sie geht alleine ins Bad . Und zieht sich um bis sie nur das Kleid an hat . Leicht und locker fällt es an ihr runter . Sie macht darauf ihr Haar auf . Sie sind durch den Zopf leicht gelockt . Sie atmet tief ein als sie das Bad verlässt . Sie macht die Tür langsam auf . Er ist sofort begeistert als er sie sieht mit ihren dunklen Kleid mit den dünnen trägen das noch nicht mal ganz bis zu ihren Knien runter geht .

Er geht auf sie zu . Und streicht ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht . Und küsst sie . Er löst sich langsam vom ihr . "Du bist wunderschön ." Darauf hin lächelt sie ." Ist mein Bruder noch da . "

"Nein "und schüttelt den Kopf .

"Wann ist er gegangen ?"

"Also vor einer Stunde und eine halbe Stunde zuvor haben wir aufgeräumt . "

"Ich habe so lange geschlafen ." Und wird von ihm geküsst . "Was hast du in der Stunde gemacht . "

Er lächeln und küsst sie nochmal" ich hab versucht zu backen . "

"Was versucht ?" Lächelt sie ihn .

"Ich wollte nicht dein Haus nieder brennen also habe ich was besorgt ."

"Was denn ?" Sie strahlt .

"Eine Überraschung ."

sie geht darauf sofort los . Und er ist nur einen Schritt hinter ihr .

Als sie in die Küche geht erwartet sie ein kleiner Berg aus Cupcakes und ein Kuchen .

"Ich habe gedacht an eine Kleinigkeit ". Und sieht ihm an .

Er geht auf sie zu und packt sie bei den Hüften . Aber sie weicht aus und schnappt sich einen Cupcake ." Und nimm dir doch auch einen . Das ist viel zu viel . "Und lächelt ihn mit einen falschen lächeln an .

Er steht nur da und ist leicht bedrückt . Und auf einmal tut er ihr Leid .

Sie geht auf ihn zu ." Es tut mir Leid aber lass es langsam angehen . "

Er lächelt sie an ." Oky ". Und sie geht mit einen Cupcake aus der Küche raus und geht in ihr Zimmer . Er folgt ihr langsam in ihr Zimmer . Als sie in ihr zimmer ist wirft sie sich auf ihr Bett ohne den Cupcake zu beschädigen . Als er nach kommt setzt er sich bedrückt auf ihre Bett kante . Sie stehlt den Cupcake ab . Und setzt sich hinter ihm . Und umarmt ihn von hinten und flüstert ihm "was ist los " ins Ohr .

Er dreht sich um und sagt ihr sanft" ich will dich nicht kränken . "

"Nein das tust du nicht . "Und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange ." Nur ist es komisch ich hab dich immer als eine Freund angesehen . Und jetzt . "

"Ich war von der ersten Sekunde von dir fasziniert . "Sie verliert sich in seinen Augen . Und küsst ihm und sie fühlt etwas unbeschreibliches ." Du bist auch fasziniert Sasuke Uchia ." Und legt sich quer über ihr Bett aber dieses mal folgt er ihr und legt neben ihr hin ." Und was machen wir jetzt ." Fragt er sie .

"Ich habe Lust auf was süßes . "

"Ich auch ." Aber bevor er sie küssen kann schnappt sie sich ihr Dessert . Sie setzt aufrecht hin und beißt in ihren Schokoladen Cupcake . Aber es bleibt ein wenig creme auf ihrer Lippe . Und er küsst sie weg . Und er küsst sie weiter . Er legt seine Hände auf dem Rücken . Aber sie positioniert auf ihrer Hüfte . Er unterbricht sie . "Ist es das dein ernst ." Sie lächelt" ja" und küsst ihm weiter . Aber als er an ihr Kleid will unterbricht er ihm ." Ich glaube es ist besser wenn du gehst . "

"Wenn du willst . "Und küsst sie . Als er aufsteht und sie anblickt . "Ist das dein ernst das du bald auf Mission geht ." Sie lacht . Sie seht auf und stehlt sich vor ihm und sagt" Ja "und zieht sich eine leichte Jacke an . "Jetzt komm "und zehrt in schon fast aus ihrem Zimmer . Als draußen auf dem Geländer sind schnappt er sie sich und drückt sie leicht gegen die Wand . "Und habe ich noch ein zweites treffen verdient . "

"Ich weiß nicht ? Hast du ?"

Er küsst sie "ja das habe ich ."

"Auch nach der langer Zeit die wir uns nicht sehen ."

"Ja ." Und küsst sie . Sie lächelt ." Aber vergesse mich bitte nicht. "

"Wie denn ." Und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange . Sie löst sich und bringt ihm zur Tür . "Ich werde dich morgen zum Tor begleiten . du kannst auch bei mir übernachten ."

"Sie lacht du bist witzig "und küsst ihm "bis in hoffentlich einen Monat und einigen Tagen . "

Er küsst sie . Aber sie löst sich schnell und umarmt ihn noch und flüstert sie ihm "bis bald" in einen strengeren Ton .

Darauf hin löst er sich und geht sie beobachtet ihm eine kurze Zeit . Und geht rein . Sie geht direkt in Küche und weiß nicht was sie damit machen soll geschweige das ganze zu erklären . Sie geht in ihr Zimmer und macht sich frisch und kann nicht glauben was sie da eben mit Sasuke Uchia gemacht hat aber ihre Gedanken fokussieren sich langsam auf Shikamaru . Und fragt sich ob sie sich falsch gegen ihm verhält . Aber so lange sind sie noch nicht zu zusammen . Geschweigen zusammen , sie haben noch nie darüber geredet .


	20. Chapter 20

Also zieht sie sich ihr Kleid aus und überlegt sie sich was sie jetzt anziehen soll . Aber irgendwie findet sie es aufregend zwei Typen zu treffen . Aber das war nicht was sie ursprünglich wollte . Ursprünglich wollte sie etwas festes , eine feste Beziehung . Aber was wenn sie das im Moment nicht will . Aber sie schüttelt den Gedanken ab als sie auf die Uhr guckt . Shikamaru kommt gleich in 15 . sie zieht sich das Kleid an das ihr Gaara als letztes geschenkt hat . Und macht sich einen hohen Zopf . Sie ist gerade fertig als es an der Tür klopft . Die rennt fast zur Tür . Und macht sie auf .es steht Shikamaru vor der Tür . Sie fällt ihm um den Hals . Er wird völlig überrumpelt . Freut sich aber . Sie flüstert ihm ins „Hi „

er greift sie leicht unter ihren Po und trägt sie rein . Und Schaft es irgendwie die Tür hinter sich zu zu machen . Sie findet es sehr amüsant von ihm in ihr Zimmer getragen zu werden . Er findet es auch toll sie auf ihr Bett zu werfen .

„Und ?„ Fragt sie ihm auf ihren Bett .

Das lässt er sich nicht zwei mal sagen . Und legt sich über sie und küsst sie . Aber sie unterbricht ihm . Und sagt warte und geht und lässt ihm verwundert auf ihren Bett liegen . Während sie runter in die Küche rennt und einen Cupcake nimmt und rennt bis vor ihren Zimmer sie hält kurz an . Und versteckt in hinter ihren Rücken . Und öffnet die Tür . Er guckt nur verwundert . Sie geht langsam hinein . Ich hab was für dich . Aber bevor er antworteten kann , zückt sie den Cupcake hervor .

Er lächelt„ danke . „

Sie setzt sich neben ihm und übergibt ihn . Er beißt sofort rein . Und reagiert mit einen lächeln . „Danke . „Und gibt ihr einen Kuss .

„Wofür ist der ?„

„Einfach so „und lächelt weiter .

„Danke .„ Und führt er fort .„ Du hast was von einer Mission geredet ich wollte dich sofort ansprechen aber ich war in eile . „

Sie hört abrupt auf zu lächeln . „Ja . „

„erzähl „und legt den Cupcake weg .

„Nicht besonderes eine Mission nach Suna , 5 bis 7 Tage .„

„Oky , ich hoffe ich bekomme keine neue Mission . „ Und zieht sie näher an sich ran .„ Ich muss wirklich dich aus gerechnet jetzt dich mit irgend wen teilen . „

Sie lächelt „ du armer „ und küsst ihm .

„Shikamaru .„

„Ja „und küsst sie .

„Willst du bei mir übernachten ?„

„Wen ich darf . „ er strahlt sie an .

„Ja natürlich „und lächelt ihn an .

Er küsst sie .

„wie war dein Tag „unterbricht sie ihm .

„Nicht so gut „ und lässt auf ihr Bett fallen .

„Was war den ?„ Und legt sich auf seine Brust .

„Nicht so schlimm .„ Und streichelt ihr übers Haar .„ Heute war ein stressiger Tag . „

„Ja ich verstehe dich . Ich bin auch richtig fertig .„

„Wie fertigt „fragt er .

Sie hebt den Kopf an und guckt ihm in die Augen „ lass uns was essen und dann schlafen gehen .„

„Wirklich „fragt er erstaunt . „sonst nichts .„

„Ja sonst nichts . „ Sie setzt sich aufrecht hin . „Lass uns was essen .„

Er setzt sich auch aufrecht hin und gibt ihr einen Kuss im Nacken „ ich habe aber schon was zu naschen .„

Sie kichert „nein ich meine das ernst und steht auf .„ Sie steht auf und streckt ihre Hand aus . Und er nimmt sie an und steht auf . Er klammert sich hinter sie . Und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .

„Jetzt komm„ und löst sich und geht zur Tür und er folgt ihr . Aber er hält sie .„ Lass uns das tun .„

Sie löst sich und geht nach unten . Er folgt ihr . Als sie unten ist bleibt sie stehen . Wo wollen wir hin . Er nimmt sie in den arm . „Wo du möchtest .„

„Sag du was . „Und küsst ihm .

„Wir können ins Grillhaus gehen .„

„Ja wenn du möchtest .„

„Kein Problem . Aber Hunger habe ich auf was anderes . „ Er küsst sie .

„Ja aber ich habe wirklich Hunger .„ und löst sich und geht aus den Haus . Er folgt ihr und gehen zusammen zum Grillhaus . Sie kriegen zusammen sofort einen Tisch und er bestellt für sie .

„Und ist das in Ordnung .„

„Ja hört sich gut an .„ Und lächelt ihn an .„ Bist du öfters hier ? „

„Ja . „ Er lächelt zurück . „Ich bin mit meinen Team immer hier . „

„Oky . Deswegen werde ich so dumm angesehen .„ sie fühlt sich unwohl .

„ Kann sein . Es ist auch komisch mit jemanden anderen hier zu sein . „

„Ja . „ Und ihre Laune verschlechtert sich .

In dem Moment kommt ihr essen . Er nimmt das Fleisch und legt es auf dem Grill . Und merkt erst danach das etwas nicht stimmt .„ Ist alles in Ordnung ?„

„Ja„ sagt sie in einen ernüchternden Ton .

„Ist es wegen den essen .„

„Nein„

„Weswegen dann ?„

„Ich glaube du solltest nicht heute bei mir schlafen . „

Mann kann ihn ansehen das er unglücklich ist . Er dreht das Fleisch . „Oky , was ist los ?„

„Nichts . „ sie ist angespannt .

„Schatz , bitte sag schon . „Schon fast verzweifelt .

„Nicht hier .„ Sie macht die Augen zu .

In dem Moment kommt sein Team .

„Hi Shikamaru . „ Begrüßt Ino ihm . „ Tenten was machst du den hier . „Und setzt sich zu ihnen .

„Wir haben zusammen trainiert .„ Antwortet sie .

Danach setzt sich auch Cino und Asuma zu ihnen .

Shikamaru sieht Asuma streng an .

„Ich glaube wir sollten die beiden alleine lasen .„ sagt er .

„Nein kein Problem . „ antwortet tenten mit einen lächeln .

Darauf hin bestellen sie auch Fleisch . Es wird trotz unerwarteter Gesellschaft ein amüsanter Abend . Sie amüsiert sich sehr wie alle . Bis auf Shikamaru . Er ist sehr ruhig . Bis sich Chino und Ino verabschieden . Als sie weg sind ist es ruhig , niemand sagt was . Bis tenten sich auch verabschiedet „ich glaube ich gehe jetzt auch .„ Und steht auf .„ Bis dann . „

„Bleib doch noch .„

„Nein ich muss gehen .„

„ Oky bis dann tenten . „ verabschiedet sich Asuma .

„Bis dann Asuma .„ Und verschwindet .

„Und da läuft wirklich nichts . „Fragt Asuma Shikamaru ungläubig .

Er kann ihn nicht ansehen .

„Ich verstehe . Hast du deswegen das Angebot des Feuer Heeren ausgeschlossen .„

„Nicht nur . Ich will einfach nicht Konoa verlassen .„

„Und was ist mit ihr . „

Er lächelt .

„Es tut mir leid das wir gestört haben .„

„Ist nicht schlimm es ist vorher auch nicht gut gelaufen .„

„Und dann lässt du sie einfach gehen .„

„bringt das wirklich was ?„

„Ja und jetzt geh . „

„Oky .„ Und geht aus dem Restaurant . Als er draußen ist fängt er an zu rennen , bis er sie einholt .

Sie dreht sich um .„ Shikamaru was machst du denn hier ?„

„Es tut mir leid . Egal was ich gemacht habe . Was habe ich überhaupt gemacht .„

„Ich muss gehen . Und will einfach nur weg .„ Aber er packt sie am Arm .

„Bitte verlass mich nicht .„ er ist verzweifelt .

„Ich will dich doch nicht verlassen . „lächelt und gibt ihm einen Kuss .„ Ich war nur enttäuscht weil wir ins Grillhaus gegangen sind . „

„Was „ er guckt ihr in die Augen .„ Du hast doch ja gesagt . „

„Ja aber da wusste ich nicht das es das Ding von dir und deinen Team ist . Ich will das wir was eigenes haben .„

„Ja wenn du das willst .„ Und nimmt sie in den Arm .„ Ich hab gedacht es liegt an mir .„

„Nein . Aber das nächste mal bestellte ich für mich selbst . „

„Oky „und küsst sie .

„Lass uns rein gehen mir ist kalt und ich bin müde .„

„Wie müde . „

Sie lächelt und küsst ihn nur .

Er packt sie über seine Schulter und geht los .

„Shikamaru lass das . „

„Was denn ? „

„Ich will nicht über deine Schulter getragen werden .„ leicht wütend .

„Oky „und legt sie ab .

„Bitte mach das nie wieder .„ sie streichelt ihn über Brust .

„Oky .„ Und greift sich ihre Hüfte . Und sie klammert sich um ihm .

„Besser ?„ Fragt er .

„Ja besser . „Und küsst ihn . „Ich bin aber ich bin schon groß und kann selber laufen . „

„Ja aber ich hab dich keinen zwei Tage mehr und du bist schon jetzt müde . „

Sie kichert und legt ihren Kopf auf ihre Schulter . „Du bist süß .„ Und macht die Augen zu .

Er lächelt nur trägt sie nach Hause als sie angekommen sind kommt ihnen Tentens Bruder ihnen entgegen .

„Hi habt ihr Spaß gehabt ?„

„Ja .„ Antwortet er . „Sie ist eingeschlafen .„

„Oky . Weißt du weswegen so viele Backwaren in unserer Küche sind ?„

„Nein , aber ich einen Cupcake von ihr bekommen . „

„Merkwürdig . Aber sie sind lecker . Ich will euch nicht aufhalten . Gute Nacht . „

„Gute Nacht .„ Und geht in tentens Zimmer . Er legt sie behutsam auf ihr Bett . Und zieht sein Oberteil und seine Hose aus . Danach zieht er sie aus und legt sich zu ihr .

Er streichelt ihr übers Haar und beobachtet sie beim schlafen . Sie sieht so friedlich aus wenn sie schläft denkt er sich . Und schläft neben ihr ein .

Als der Wecker klingelt macht er ihn schnell aus . Aber sie ist schon aufgewacht .

„Morgen .„ Sagt sie leicht verschlafen .

„Morgen „ sagt er schon wach .„ Schlaf doch weiter .„

„Nein ich muss raus .„ Und steht auf .

„Bleib doch liegen du warst gestern so müde . Du trainierst doch heute mit niemanden .„

„Und du mit wenn trainierst du heute .„

„Mit dir .„ er lächelt .

„Was „ und geht ins Bett auf ihm und küsst ihm .„ Ja was trainieren wir denn . „

„Wir entspannen noch ein wenig . „Und zieht sie zu sich runter . „Wir schlafen noch ein wenig .„

„Seit wann bist du mein Trainer .„ Und lächelt .

Er küsst sie nur . Und sie löst sich und legt sich neben ihm und schläft weiter .

Als sie wieder aufwacht ist er weg und ist überrascht und traurig . Sie geht langsam aus dem Bett . Erst jetzt merkt sie das in Unterwäsche ist . Aber lieber in Unterwäsche als nackt . Sie zieht sich Shorts und einen Sweatshirt Pullover an und geht nach unten weil sie Hunger hat . Als sie in der Küche ist findet sie ihm an dem Herd . Sie ist überrascht . „Morgen Schatz „und küsst sie und geht zu dem Herd zurück .

„Du kochst .„ Und setzt sich hin .

„Du bist zum perfekten Zeitpunkt gekommen . „ Und serviert seine Pfannkuchen .

„Das finde ich schön . Ich hab schon gedacht du bist einfach gegangen .„ Sie wird traurig . Er serviert ihr Pfannkuchen . Und merkt das sie etwas traurig ist . Er küsst sie . „Ich würde so etwas nie machen . Und holt sich selber einen Teller . Sie fangen gemeinsam an zu essen .

„Das ist lecker .„ Sie ist begeistert . Und gibt ihm einen Kuss .

„Ich hab extra trainiert .„ Und grinst . Als sie fertig nimmt er beide Teller und legt sie in die Spüle . Er kommt danach zurück und stehlt sich hinter sie . Er kniet sich leicht und flüstert ihr und„ hat es gescheckt „ins Ohr und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange . Sie wird leicht Rot .„ Ja es hat gut geschmeckt , Hasi .„

„Was „und nimmt ihre Hand und zieht sie hoch und an sich .

„Gefällt dir der Name nicht . „ Sie guckt in mit großen Reh Augen an .

„Doch Schatz . „Und Küsst sie und greift am Po und setzt sie auf dem Tisch ab . Aber sie blockt ab .

„Nicht hier .„

„Oky „ er packt sie und rennt fast in ihr Zimmer . Er wirft sie leicht auf ihr Bett . Und er zieht sich hektisch sein Oberteil aus .

„Stopp . „

Er ist überrascht .„ Was ist los . Habe ich was falsch gemacht .„ Und setzt sich neben ihr .

„Nein hast du nicht .„ Und küsst ihn .„ Beruhige dich bitte .„ Und zieht sich ihren Pullover aus . Sie legt sich hin .„ Komm .„

Er folgt ihr und küsst sie . „Ich hatte schon Angst gehabt . „Sie lächelt . Und er küsst sie weiter . Und hält sich an ihrer Hüfte fest . Er geht von da aus zu ihrer Brust . Aber er will mehr und macht ihren BH auf . Sie lächelt . Er ist angetan . Und legt sie sanft auf den Rücken . Und gibt ihr einen Küss . Arbeitet sich langsam zu ihrer Brust herunter . Aber es geht immer weiter runter . Sie ist angespannt . Aber er macht vor ihrer Hose Schluss und zieht sie aus er steht auf und wirft die Hose ins nirgendwo und seine Hose hinter her . Sie richtet sie auf„ Hasi mir ist kalt„ und streckt ihre Hand nach ihm aus . Er reagiert sofort . er kommt auf sie zu und legt sich auf sie .„Also dir ist kalt.„

„Ein wenig „und zieht ihn an sich ran .

Er beginnt ihren Hals zu liebkosen . Aber er hört plötzlich auf und holt eine Decke . „Du sollst nicht frieren . „Sie lächelt . Er wirft die Decke über sich . Er spürt ihre Gänsehaut . „Besser ?„

„ja .„ Und küsst ihn zärtlich .


	21. Chapter 21

„Ich will nicht auf dich verzichten .„ Und lächelt sie an . Sie spürt wie sehr er sie vermissen wird .

Er wird immer schneller . Sie fängt an leicht zu stöhnen . Er fühlt sich wie im Himmel . Er ist sehr erregt und kann sich nicht mehr zügeln . Sie zittert am ganzen Körper . Er küsste sie nochmal als sie kommt . Er küsst sie zärtlich als ihr Orgasmus abklingt .

Er legt außer Atem neben sie . Sie dreht sich neben ihn . Sie merkt das er genauso verschwitzt ist . Sie gibt ihn ein Kuss auf die Wange das war schön . Er dreht sich ebenfalls um und strahlt nur .

„Willst du mit mir duschen ?„

Er küsst sie . „Ich hab gedacht wir legen noch eine zweite Runde ein .„

„Nein „und steht auf sie geht ins Bad und er verfolgt sie mit seinen blicken .

Kurz vor der Tür . „Wirklich nicht . „

Er hat sich in ihren Bett breit gemacht .„ Nein .„ Und schüttelt den Kopf .

„Aber ungeduscht fasse ich dich nicht an . „

„Was ?„ Er ist immer noch tiefen entspannt .

„Und nur in der dusche kriegst du deine zweite Runde . „

Plötzlich steht er auf und ist vor ihr im Bad . Sie folgt ihn in seine arme und küsst ihn . Sie merkt wie ihn das gefällt . Aber sie löst sich von ihn und greift seine Hand und führt ihn mit in die Dusche . Sie macht das Wasser an , es ist angenehm warm . Doch er greift sie an den Hüften , hebt sie und drückt sie gegen die Wand . Er verliert keine Zeit . Sie weiß nicht wie ihr geschieht sie fängt an zu stöhnen . Ihr wird richtig heiß . Ihr Orgasmus ist schon fast erlösend . Als er sie abstellt . Muss sie sich als erstes gegen die Wand setzten . Er kniet sich zu ihr . „ Alles in Ordnung ?„

„Das war schön „und küsst ihn .„ Aber zu viel .„

Er lächelt sie an . „Willst du eine Pause . „

„Nein ich habe noch viel zu erledigen . Aber du kannst das Wasser zwei Grad kälter stellen , du hast mir richtig eingeheizt . „sie lächelt .

Er lächelt und geht ihren Wunsch nach . Danach steht sie auf , aber sie hat Probleme aufzustehen . Er hilft ihr . Sie klammert sich an ihn . „War doch ein bisschen heftig . Aber sehr gut . „Sie lächelt entspannt .

Er muss lächeln .„ Ja finde ich auch .„ Und gibt ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss . „Geht es wieder ?„

„Ja „und löst sich .

Aber sie ist noch wacklig auf den Beinen deshalb stützt er sie . Sie nimmt sich ihr Haar Shampoo . „Du kannst mich los lassen .„

„Wirklich ich hab dich anscheinend zu hart dran genommen . „Er grinst .

Sie löst sich und shampooniert sich die Haare . Wie er . Er ist aber schneller fertig .

„Komm dreh dich um .„ fordert er sie auf .

„Nein nicht nochmal .„

„Nein nicht das , dreh dich um .„

„Ja .„ Und folgt seiner Anweisung .

Er umklammert sie mit einen am um die Taille und mit der anderen spült er sie ab . In der nächsten Minute shampooniert er ihren Körper . Was ihn sichtlich Spaß macht genauso wie das abspülen . Aber als sie raus will .

„Komm .„ fordert sie ihm auf .

„Nein ich gehe mich noch mal kalt duschen „und küsst sie .

Sie lächelt „Oky„ und geht .

Sie macht sich fertig . Als sie fertig ist kommt er mit einen Handtuch und umarmt sie von hinter .

Sie grinst und dreht sich um .

„Und schlafe ich heute allein . „ fragt er sie .

„Ja „ antwortet mit einen leichten lächeln . Sie legt sich ins Bett und er zieht sich an , dann legt er sich zu ihr und schmiegt sich an sie von hinten .„ Du bist so wunderschön . „Und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .

Sie lächelt .

„Ich will nicht gehen . Lass uns was machen . Mir ist es auch egal was . „Und klammert sich dicht an sie .

„Nein „und dreht sich um zu ihn und gibt ihn einen sanften Kuss .

„Wieso wegen deiner Mission ? „ Er lächelt sie nur an .

Daraufhin steht sie auf „ich glaube du solltest gehen .„

„Nein sollte ich nicht „ und macht es sich in ihren Bett bequem . „Wann musst du den morgen los ?„

„Warum ?„

„Ich bring dich zum Tor . „

„Warum das ? „Sie setzt sich neben ihn .

„Du bist mein Mädchen .„ Er grinst nur

sie verdreht nur die Augen . „Nein ich bin schon groß und du schläfst heute alleine bei dir . „

„Ich will aber bei dir sein „und setzt sich aufrecht zur ihr .

Sie grinst und setzt sich auf seien Schoß und küsst ihn sanft . „Willst du etwa nochmal ?„

„Ja „und erwidert den Kuss .

„Vergiss es . „Und unterbricht sie ihn . Sie steht auf .„ Wir können das so machen wir essen was und können noch ein wenig Rum machen aber nicht mehr . „

„Wir können einen Kompromiss machen . „

„Nein das essen ist die Bedingung und das Rum machen ist ein Zusatz von mir . Ist das in Ordnung ?„

Er verdreht die Augen . „Ja in Ordnung .„ Sagt er genervt .

Sie küsst ihn „ . du gehst um acht . „

„Ja wen du meinst .„ Und will ihr Höschen ausziehen . Aber sie hindert ihn daran .

„Shikamaru , nein !„ Sagt sie wütend . „Ich glaub du solltest jetzt gehen „

„nein wir wollten doch noch was essen„ und küsst sie . Doch sie erwidert den Kuss nicht .

„Schatz „ und nimmt seine Hände„ ich glaub du solltest gehen .„

„Willst du damit sagen ich war nur wegen Sex da , meine kleine süße Maus .„ Und lächelt sie an .

Sie lächelt ihn an „ tut mir leid wenn du dich ausgenutzt fühlst aber „…. in dem Moment küsst er sie .

„Lass uns was zusammen machen .„ Und lächelt sie an .

„An was hast du gedacht ?„ fragt sie .

„Was du willst . „

„Ich weiß nicht schlag mir was vor .„

„Was kann man denn als Paar machen ?„ Fragt er und gibt ihr einen Kuss .

„Wir könnten Shoppen gehen . „ Sie grinst ihn an .

Er lacht nur .

„Keine Ahnung Kino ist zu spät und zum Essen ist es zu früh . „Beklagt sie sich .

„Wir gehen dann Spazieren .„ Schlägt er vor .

„Dafür sind wir zu jung .„ Antwortet sie .

„Ich weiß nicht dass ist meine erste Beziehung .„

Sie lächelt .„ Dann lass uns an die frische Luft . „Sie steht auf und nimmt seine Hand und er folgt ihr willig . Sie bleibt vor der Tür stehen und lehnt sich gegen die Wand und zieht ihn mit sich .

Sie lächelt ihn an . Er greift sofort nach ihrer Hüfte .

„Ich glaube du solltest gehen .„

Er grinst nur .„ Du machst mich fertig . Warst das jetzt .„

„Für heute und morgen , spätestens in einer Woche wieder . Dann bin wieder dein . „

„Ich will aber jetzt und morgen und die ganze Woche .„ Und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .

Sie lächelt ihn an und zieht ihn an sich und fängt ihn leidenschaftlich an zu Küssen . Seine Hände wandern zu ihren Po . Doch als sie spürt das er es zu gut findet hört sie auf .„ Ich glaube du solltest wirklich gehen . „

Er grinst nur „wenn du meinst . „

„Bis dann „und gibt ihr einen Kuss .

Er geht langsam aus der Tür . Sie sieht ihn nach , bis er nicht mehr zu sehen ist .

Sie lächelt einfach nur und ist einfach nur verliebt . Sie geht in ihr Zimmer und bereitet sich auf ihre Mission vor bis es klingelt . Sie weiß das sie alleine ist und geht an die Tür . Es ist Sasuke mit zwei Pizzen .

„Hi„ begrüßt sie ihn verwunderlich .

„Hi , kann ich rein kommen .„ Er ist sichtlich nervös .

„Ja komm rein . „Und das lässt er sich nicht zweimal sagen .

Als sie die Tür schließt und sich umdreht sieht er sie nervös an .

„Alles in Ordnung ?„

„J-ja alles in Ordnung . Ich hab gedacht ich schulde dir eine Pizza .„ Er wird leicht Rot und kann ihr noch nicht mal in die Augen schauen .

„Ja wollen wir in die Küche oder in mein Zimmer . „

Er atmet langsam aus „dein Zimmer hört sich gut an . „

Daraufhin umarmt sie ihn .„ Du musst doch nicht nervös sein „ und lässt ihn los .

Das beruhigt ihn und darauf hin greift er ihre Hand und beide gehen wortlos in ihr Zimmer .

Als in ihren Zimmer ist , fragt sie ihm „sind das zwei verschiedene Pizzen . „

Er schüttelt nur den Kopf . sie schnappt sich eine und setzt sich und die Mitte ihres Bettes . „Komm „fordert sie ihn auf neben sich zu setzten .

Er kommt der bitte nach und setzt sich neben sie . Sie öffnet die Packung und ein warmer Pizza Duft steigt auf . Sie freut sich auf die Pizza und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange .„ Danke du bist echt ein Schatz . „

Er grinst es ist „schade das du morgen gehst . Soll ich morgen noch ein wenig begleiten ?„ Er guckt ihr in die Augen .

„Nein , das ist nett „sie legt ihre Hand auf seine „aber ich bin schon groß . „

„Wenn du meinst . „

„Aber was hast du die nächsten Tage vor . „Sie nimmt sich ein Stück und hört aufmerksam zu .

„Nichts besonderes ich trainiere . Wie wäre es wenn wir mal was zusammen machen .„

„Was den ?„sie isst weiter .

„Was du willst essen , spazieren was du willst . „

„Das hört sich du toll an .„ Und lehnt sich zurück .„ Willst du nichts essen . „

Doch und isst sein erstes Stück währenddessen sie schon satt ist . Sie legt die Packung zur Seite und legt auf den Bauch neben ihn . Dieser Anblick erfreut ihn .

„Mit wenn trainierst du eigentlich . „

Er schluckt runter .„ Mit Leuten aus meinen Clan . „

Sie dreht sich auf den Rücken .„ Und was ist mit deinen Team ?„

Er legt jetzt auch seine Packung weg und legt sich auf den Rücken neben sie und schaut ihr in die Augen .„ Jeder geht von uns seinen eigen Weg und du ?„

„Ich trainiere mit Neji .„

Sie gucken sich nur noch in die Augen .

Bis sie die Stille unterbricht„ ich habe gedacht ihr von Uchia Clan seit selbstbewusster . „

„Ich will nichts machen oder sagen was dich vielleicht verstört oder beleidigt . „

„Willst immer eine Erlaubnis wenn du mich anfassen willst . „

Er antwortet nicht .

Sie küsst ihn . „Und war das in Ordnung .„ Sie grinst ihn an .„ Küss mich ruhig „und gibt ihn noch einen Kuss .

„Du kannst gut küssen .„ sagt sie ihn .

„Dann küss mich .„ Sie wird leicht Rot .

„Wenn das keine Erlaubnis ist .„ Daraufhin küsst er sie .

Sie genießt es von ihn geküsst zu werden .sie fährt ihn durchs Haar . Sie greift seine Hand und legt seine auf ihren Rücken . Er drückt sie fest an sich . Sie hört darauf auf ihn zu küssen . „du brauchst mich nicht zu erdrücken .„ Er lässt sie locker .

„Besser . „

„Ja aber es ist besser wenn du gehst . Ich muss morgen früh raus .„

Er lässt sie los „. Oky .„

Sie streichelt ihn übers Gesicht .

„Es tut mir leid aber …„

„aber was . „sie sieht ihn tief in die Augen .

„Du lässt mein Herz schneller schlagen .„ Er küsst sie darauf . „Ich will dich nicht verlieren .„

„Du bist furchtbar süß„ und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe . „Deswegen tut es mir leid . „ Sie steht auf und nimmt ihn an die Hand und gehen zu Tür . Sie umarmt ihn .

„Ich will nicht auf dich verzichten .„ Und lächelt sie an . Sie spürt wie sehr er sie vermissen wird .

Er wird immer schneller . Sie fängt an leicht zu stöhnen . Er fühlt sich wie im Himmel . Er ist sehr erregt und kann sich nicht mehr zügeln . Sie zittert am ganzen Körper . Er küsste sie nochmal als sie kommt . Er küsst sie zärtlich als ihr Orgasmus abklingt .

Er legt außer Atem neben sie . Sie dreht sich neben ihn . Sie merkt das er genauso verschwitzt ist . Sie gibt ihn ein Kuss auf die Wange das war schön . Er dreht sich ebenfalls um und strahlt nur .

„Willst du mit mir duschen ?„

Er küsst sie . „Ich hab gedacht wir legen noch eine zweite Runde ein .„

„Nein „und steht auf sie geht ins Bad und er verfolgt sie mit seinen blicken .

Kurz vor der Tür . „Wirklich nicht . „

Er hat sich in ihren Bett breit gemacht .„ Nein .„ Und schüttelt den Kopf .

„Aber ungeduscht fasse ich dich nicht an . „

„Was ?„ Er ist immer noch tiefen entspannt .

„Und nur in der dusche kriegst du deine zweite Runde . „

Plötzlich steht er auf und ist vor ihr im Bad . Sie folgt ihn in seine arme und küsst ihn . Sie merkt wie ihn das gefällt . Aber sie löst sich von ihn und greift seine Hand und führt ihn mit in die Dusche . Sie macht das Wasser an , es ist angenehm warm . Doch er greift sie an den Hüften , hebt sie und drückt sie gegen die Wand . Er verliert keine Zeit . Sie weiß nicht wie ihr geschieht sie fängt an zu stöhnen . Ihr wird richtig heiß . Ihr Orgasmus ist schon fast erlösend . Als er sie abstellt . Muss sie sich als erstes gegen die Wand setzten . Er kniet sich zu ihr . „ Alles in Ordnung ?„

„Das war schön „und küsst ihn .„ Aber zu viel .„

Er lächelt sie an . „Willst du eine Pause . „

„Nein ich habe noch viel zu erledigen . Aber du kannst das Wasser zwei Grad kälter stellen , du hast mir richtig eingeheizt . „sie lächelt .

Er lächelt und geht ihren Wunsch nach . Danach steht sie auf , aber sie hat Probleme aufzustehen . Er hilft ihr . Sie klammert sich an ihn . „War doch ein bisschen heftig . Aber sehr gut . „Sie lächelt entspannt .

Er muss lächeln .„ Ja finde ich auch .„ Und gibt ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss . „Geht es wieder ?„

„Ja „und löst sich .

Aber sie ist noch wacklig auf den Beinen deshalb stützt er sie . Sie nimmt sich ihr Haar Shampoo . „Du kannst mich los lassen .„

„Wirklich ich hab dich anscheinend zu hart dran genommen . „Er grinst .

Sie löst sich und shampooniert sich die Haare . Wie er . Er ist aber schneller fertig .

„Komm dreh dich um .„ fordert er sie auf .

„Nein nicht nochmal .„

„Nein nicht das , dreh dich um .„

„Ja .„ Und folgt seiner Anweisung .

Er umklammert sie mit einen am um die Taille und mit der anderen spült er sie ab . In der nächsten Minute shampooniert er ihren Körper . Was ihn sichtlich Spaß macht genauso wie das abspülen . Aber als sie raus will .

„Komm .„ fordert sie ihm auf .

„Nein ich gehe mich noch mal kalt duschen „und küsst sie .

Sie lächelt „Oky„ und geht .

Sie macht sich fertig . Als sie fertig ist kommt er mit einen Handtuch und umarmt sie von hinter .

Sie grinst und dreht sich um .

„Und schlafe ich heute allein . „ fragt er sie .

„Ja „ antwortet mit einen leichten lächeln . Sie legt sich ins Bett und er zieht sich an , dann legt er sich zu ihr und schmiegt sich an sie von hinten .„ Du bist so wunderschön . „Und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .

Sie lächelt .

„Ich will nicht gehen . Lass uns was machen . Mir ist es auch egal was . „Und klammert sich dicht an sie .

„Nein „und dreht sich um zu ihn und gibt ihn einen sanften Kuss .

„Wieso wegen deiner Mission ? „ Er lächelt sie nur an .

Daraufhin steht sie auf „ich glaube du solltest gehen .„

„Nein sollte ich nicht „ und macht es sich in ihren Bett bequem . „Wann musst du den morgen los ?„

„Warum ?„

„Ich bring dich zum Tor . „

„Warum das ? „Sie setzt sich neben ihn .

„Du bist mein Mädchen .„ Er grinst nur

sie verdreht nur die Augen . „Nein ich bin schon groß und du schläfst heute alleine bei dir . „

„Ich will aber bei dir sein „und setzt sich aufrecht zur ihr .

Sie grinst und setzt sich auf seien Schoß und küsst ihn sanft . „Willst du etwa nochmal ?„

„Ja „und erwidert den Kuss .

„Vergiss es . „Und unterbricht sie ihn . Sie steht auf .„ Wir können das so machen wir essen was und können noch ein wenig Rum machen aber nicht mehr . „

„Wir können einen Kompromiss machen . „

„Nein das essen ist die Bedingung und das Rum machen ist ein Zusatz von mir . Ist das in Ordnung ?„

Er verdreht die Augen . „Ja in Ordnung .„ Sagt er genervt .

Sie küsst ihn „ . du gehst um acht . „

„Ja wen du meinst .„ Und will ihr Höschen ausziehen . Aber sie hindert ihn daran .

„Shikamaru , nein !„ Sagt sie wütend . „Ich glaub du solltest jetzt gehen „

„nein wir wollten doch noch was essen„ und küsst sie . Doch sie erwidert den Kuss nicht .

„Schatz „ und nimmt seine Hände„ ich glaub du solltest gehen .„

„Willst du damit sagen ich war nur wegen Sex da , meine kleine süße Maus .„ Und lächelt sie an .

Sie lächelt ihn an „ tut mir leid wenn du dich ausgenutzt fühlst aber „…. in dem Moment küsst er sie .

„Lass uns was zusammen machen .„ Und lächelt sie an .

„An was hast du gedacht ?„ fragt sie .

„Was du willst . „

„Ich weiß nicht schlag mir was vor .„

„Was kann man denn als Paar machen ?„ Fragt er und gibt ihr einen Kuss .

„Wir könnten Shoppen gehen . „ Sie grinst ihn an .

Er lacht nur .

„Keine Ahnung Kino ist zu spät und zum Essen ist es zu früh . „Beklagt sie sich .

„Wir gehen dann Spazieren .„ Schlägt er vor .

„Dafür sind wir zu jung .„ Antwortet sie .

„Ich weiß nicht dass ist meine erste Beziehung .„

Sie lächelt .„ Dann lass uns an die frische Luft . „Sie steht auf und nimmt seine Hand und er folgt ihr willig . Sie bleibt vor der Tür stehen und lehnt sich gegen die Wand und zieht ihn mit sich .

Sie lächelt ihn an . Er greift sofort nach ihrer Hüfte .

„Ich glaube du solltest gehen .„

Er grinst nur .„ Du machst mich fertig . Warst das jetzt .„

„Für heute und morgen , spätestens in einer Woche wieder . Dann bin wieder dein . „

„Ich will aber jetzt und morgen und die ganze Woche .„ Und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .

Sie lächelt ihn an und zieht ihn an sich und fängt ihn leidenschaftlich an zu Küssen . Seine Hände wandern zu ihren Po . Doch als sie spürt das er es zu gut findet hört sie auf .„ Ich glaube du solltest wirklich gehen . „

Er grinst nur „wenn du meinst . „

„Bis dann „und gibt ihr einen Kuss .

Er geht langsam aus der Tür . Sie sieht ihn nach , bis er nicht mehr zu sehen ist .

Sie lächelt einfach nur und ist einfach nur verliebt . Sie geht in ihr Zimmer und bereitet sich auf ihre Mission vor bis es klingelt . Sie weiß das sie alleine ist und geht an die Tür . Es ist Sasuke mit zwei Pizzen .

„Hi„ begrüßt sie ihn verwunderlich .

„Hi , kann ich rein kommen .„ Er ist sichtlich nervös .

„Ja komm rein . „Und das lässt er sich nicht zweimal sagen .

Als sie die Tür schließt und sich umdreht sieht er sie nervös an .

„Alles in Ordnung ?„

„J-ja alles in Ordnung . Ich hab gedacht ich schulde dir eine Pizza .„ Er wird leicht Rot und kann ihr noch nicht mal in die Augen schauen .

„Ja wollen wir in die Küche oder in mein Zimmer . „

Er atmet langsam aus „dein Zimmer hört sich gut an . „

Daraufhin umarmt sie ihn .„ Du musst doch nicht nervös sein „ und lässt ihn los .

Das beruhigt ihn und darauf hin greift er ihre Hand und beide gehen wortlos in ihr Zimmer .

Als in ihren Zimmer ist , fragt sie ihm „sind das zwei verschiedene Pizzen . „

Er schüttelt nur den Kopf . sie schnappt sich eine und setzt sich und die Mitte ihres Bettes . „Komm „fordert sie ihn auf neben sich zu setzten .

Er kommt der bitte nach und setzt sich neben sie . Sie öffnet die Packung und ein warmer Pizza Duft steigt auf . Sie freut sich auf die Pizza und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange .„ Danke du bist echt ein Schatz . „

Er grinst es ist „schade das du morgen gehst . Soll ich morgen noch ein wenig begleiten ?„ Er guckt ihr in die Augen .

„Nein , das ist nett „sie legt ihre Hand auf seine „aber ich bin schon groß . „

„Wenn du meinst . „

„Aber was hast du die nächsten Tage vor . „Sie nimmt sich ein Stück und hört aufmerksam zu .

„Nichts besonderes ich trainiere . Wie wäre es wenn wir mal was zusammen machen .„

„Was den ?„sie isst weiter .

„Was du willst essen , spazieren was du willst . „

„Das hört sich du toll an .„ Und lehnt sich zurück .„ Willst du nichts essen . „

Doch und isst sein erstes Stück währenddessen sie schon satt ist . Sie legt die Packung zur Seite und legt auf den Bauch neben ihn . Dieser Anblick erfreut ihn .

„Mit wenn trainierst du eigentlich . „

Er schluckt runter .„ Mit Leuten aus meinen Clan . „

Sie dreht sich auf den Rücken .„ Und was ist mit deinen Team ?„

Er legt jetzt auch seine Packung weg und legt sich auf den Rücken neben sie und schaut ihr in die Augen .„ Jeder geht von uns seinen eigen Weg und du ?„

„Ich trainiere mit Neji .„

Sie gucken sich nur noch in die Augen .

Bis sie die Stille unterbricht„ ich habe gedacht ihr von Uchia Clan seit selbstbewusster . „

„Ich will nichts machen oder sagen was dich vielleicht verstört oder beleidigt . „

„Willst immer eine Erlaubnis wenn du mich anfassen willst . „

Er antwortet nicht .

Sie küsst ihn . „Und war das in Ordnung .„ Sie grinst ihn an .„ Küss mich ruhig „und gibt ihn noch einen Kuss .

„Du kannst gut küssen .„ sagt sie ihn .

„Dann küss mich .„ Sie wird leicht Rot .

„Wenn das keine Erlaubnis ist .„ Daraufhin küsst er sie .

Sie genießt es von ihn geküsst zu werden .sie fährt ihn durchs Haar . Sie greift seine Hand und legt seine auf ihren Rücken . Er drückt sie fest an sich . Sie hört darauf auf ihn zu küssen . „du brauchst mich nicht zu erdrücken .„ Er lässt sie locker .

„Besser . „

„Ja aber es ist besser wenn du gehst . Ich muss morgen früh raus .„

Er lässt sie los „. Oky .„

Sie streichelt ihn übers Gesicht .

„Es tut mir leid aber …„

„aber was . „sie sieht ihn tief in die Augen .

„Du lässt mein Herz schneller schlagen .„ Er küsst sie darauf . „Ich will dich nicht verlieren .„

„Du bist furchtbar süß„ und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe . „Deswegen tut es mir leid . „ Sie steht auf und nimmt ihn an die Hand und gehen zu Tür . Sie umarmt ihn .

Ich werde dich vermissen . Er streicht ihr eine Strähne aus den Gesicht .

Sie wird leicht Rot . Krieg ich noch einen Kuss zum mitnehmen .

„Diesen Wunsch erfühlt er ihr gern .„er küsst sie zärtlich.„ Ich freue mich wenn du wieder da bist . „

„Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen , Sasuke . „ spaßt sie .

„Du darfst sogar mit rauf kommen . „

Sie kichert .„ Ich melde mich bei dir . „

„Ich verstehe . „

Sie küsst ihn nochmal .„ Danke für die Pizza . „

„Gerne„ und geht rückwärts mit einen lächeln.

Sie fällt mit einen breiten lächeln ins Bett . Deswegen ist ihr aufwachen umso schlimmer für sie . Sie macht sich schnell fertig . Als sie draußen ist , ist es noch nicht hell sie beeilt sich und ist schnell aus den Dorf draußen .

„Ich will nicht auf dich verzichten .„ Und lächelt sie an . Sie spürt wie sehr er sie vermissen wird .

Er wird immer schneller . Sie fängt an leicht zu stöhnen . Er fühlt sich wie im Himmel . Er ist sehr erregt und kann sich nicht mehr zügeln . Sie zittert am ganzen Körper . Er küsste sie nochmal als sie kommt . Er küsst sie zärtlich als ihr Orgasmus abklingt .

Er legt außer Atem neben sie . Sie dreht sich neben ihn . Sie merkt das er genauso verschwitzt ist . Sie gibt ihn ein Kuss auf die Wange das war schön . Er dreht sich ebenfalls um und strahlt nur .

„Willst du mit mir duschen ?„

Er küsst sie . „Ich hab gedacht wir legen noch eine zweite Runde ein .„

„Nein „und steht auf sie geht ins Bad und er verfolgt sie mit seinen blicken .

Kurz vor der Tür . „Wirklich nicht . „

Er hat sich in ihren Bett breit gemacht .„ Nein .„ Und schüttelt den Kopf .

„Aber ungeduscht fasse ich dich nicht an . „

„Was ?„ Er ist immer noch tiefen entspannt .

„Und nur in der dusche kriegst du deine zweite Runde . „

Plötzlich steht er auf und ist vor ihr im Bad . Sie folgt ihn in seine arme und küsst ihn . Sie merkt wie ihn das gefällt . Aber sie löst sich von ihn und greift seine Hand und führt ihn mit in die Dusche . Sie macht das Wasser an , es ist angenehm warm . Doch er greift sie an den Hüften , hebt sie und drückt sie gegen die Wand . Er verliert keine Zeit . Sie weiß nicht wie ihr geschieht sie fängt an zu stöhnen . Ihr wird richtig heiß . Ihr Orgasmus ist schon fast erlösend . Als er sie abstellt . Muss sie sich als erstes gegen die Wand setzten . Er kniet sich zu ihr . „ Alles in Ordnung ?„

„Das war schön „und küsst ihn .„ Aber zu viel .„

Er lächelt sie an . „Willst du eine Pause . „

„Nein ich habe noch viel zu erledigen . Aber du kannst das Wasser zwei Grad kälter stellen , du hast mir richtig eingeheizt . „sie lächelt .

Er lächelt und geht ihren Wunsch nach . Danach steht sie auf , aber sie hat Probleme aufzustehen . Er hilft ihr . Sie klammert sich an ihn . „War doch ein bisschen heftig . Aber sehr gut . „Sie lächelt entspannt .

Er muss lächeln .„ Ja finde ich auch .„ Und gibt ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss . „Geht es wieder ?„

„Ja „und löst sich .

Aber sie ist noch wacklig auf den Beinen deshalb stützt er sie . Sie nimmt sich ihr Haar Shampoo . „Du kannst mich los lassen .„

„Wirklich ich hab dich anscheinend zu hart dran genommen . „Er grinst .

Sie löst sich und shampooniert sich die Haare . Wie er . Er ist aber schneller fertig .

„Komm dreh dich um .„ fordert er sie auf .

„Nein nicht nochmal .„

„Nein nicht das , dreh dich um .„

„Ja .„ Und folgt seiner Anweisung .

Er umklammert sie mit einen am um die Taille und mit der anderen spült er sie ab . In der nächsten Minute shampooniert er ihren Körper . Was ihn sichtlich Spaß macht genauso wie das abspülen . Aber als sie raus will .

„Komm .„ fordert sie ihm auf .

„Nein ich gehe mich noch mal kalt duschen „und küsst sie .

Sie lächelt „Oky„ und geht .

Sie macht sich fertig . Als sie fertig ist kommt er mit einen Handtuch und umarmt sie von hinter .

Sie grinst und dreht sich um .

„Und schlafe ich heute allein . „ fragt er sie .

„Ja „ antwortet mit einen leichten lächeln . Sie legt sich ins Bett und er zieht sich an , dann legt er sich zu ihr und schmiegt sich an sie von hinten .„ Du bist so wunderschön . „Und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .

Sie lächelt .

„Ich will nicht gehen . Lass uns was machen . Mir ist es auch egal was . „Und klammert sich dicht an sie .

„Nein „und dreht sich um zu ihn und gibt ihn einen sanften Kuss .

„Wieso wegen deiner Mission ? „ Er lächelt sie nur an .

Daraufhin steht sie auf „ich glaube du solltest gehen .„

„Nein sollte ich nicht „ und macht es sich in ihren Bett bequem . „Wann musst du den morgen los ?„

„Warum ?„

„Ich bring dich zum Tor . „

„Warum das ? „Sie setzt sich neben ihn .

„Du bist mein Mädchen .„ Er grinst nur

sie verdreht nur die Augen . „Nein ich bin schon groß und du schläfst heute alleine bei dir . „

„Ich will aber bei dir sein „und setzt sich aufrecht zur ihr .

Sie grinst und setzt sich auf seien Schoß und küsst ihn sanft . „Willst du etwa nochmal ?„

„Ja „und erwidert den Kuss .

„Vergiss es . „Und unterbricht sie ihn . Sie steht auf .„ Wir können das so machen wir essen was und können noch ein wenig Rum machen aber nicht mehr . „

„Wir können einen Kompromiss machen . „

„Nein das essen ist die Bedingung und das Rum machen ist ein Zusatz von mir . Ist das in Ordnung ?„

Er verdreht die Augen . „Ja in Ordnung .„ Sagt er genervt .

Sie küsst ihn „ . du gehst um acht . „

„Ja wen du meinst .„ Und will ihr Höschen ausziehen . Aber sie hindert ihn daran .

„Shikamaru , nein !„ Sagt sie wütend . „Ich glaub du solltest jetzt gehen „

„nein wir wollten doch noch was essen„ und küsst sie . Doch sie erwidert den Kuss nicht .

„Schatz „ und nimmt seine Hände„ ich glaub du solltest gehen .„

„Willst du damit sagen ich war nur wegen Sex da , meine kleine süße Maus .„ Und lächelt sie an .

Sie lächelt ihn an „ tut mir leid wenn du dich ausgenutzt fühlst aber „…. in dem Moment küsst er sie .

„Lass uns was zusammen machen .„ Und lächelt sie an .

„An was hast du gedacht ?„ fragt sie .

„Was du willst . „

„Ich weiß nicht schlag mir was vor .„

„Was kann man denn als Paar machen ?„ Fragt er und gibt ihr einen Kuss .

„Wir könnten Shoppen gehen . „ Sie grinst ihn an .

Er lacht nur .

„Keine Ahnung Kino ist zu spät und zum Essen ist es zu früh . „Beklagt sie sich .

„Wir gehen dann Spazieren .„ Schlägt er vor .

„Dafür sind wir zu jung .„ Antwortet sie .

„Ich weiß nicht dass ist meine erste Beziehung .„

Sie lächelt .„ Dann lass uns an die frische Luft . „Sie steht auf und nimmt seine Hand und er folgt ihr willig . Sie bleibt vor der Tür stehen und lehnt sich gegen die Wand und zieht ihn mit sich .

Sie lächelt ihn an . Er greift sofort nach ihrer Hüfte .

„Ich glaube du solltest gehen .„

Er grinst nur .„ Du machst mich fertig . Warst das jetzt .„

„Für heute und morgen , spätestens in einer Woche wieder . Dann bin wieder dein . „

„Ich will aber jetzt und morgen und die ganze Woche .„ Und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .

Sie lächelt ihn an und zieht ihn an sich und fängt ihn leidenschaftlich an zu Küssen . Seine Hände wandern zu ihren Po . Doch als sie spürt das er es zu gut findet hört sie auf .„ Ich glaube du solltest wirklich gehen . „

Er grinst nur „wenn du meinst . „

„Bis dann „und gibt ihr einen Kuss .

Er geht langsam aus der Tür . Sie sieht ihn nach , bis er nicht mehr zu sehen ist .

Sie lächelt einfach nur und ist einfach nur verliebt . Sie geht in ihr Zimmer und bereitet sich auf ihre Mission vor bis es klingelt . Sie weiß das sie alleine ist und geht an die Tür . Es ist Sasuke mit zwei Pizzen .

„Hi„ begrüßt sie ihn verwunderlich .

„Hi , kann ich rein kommen .„ Er ist sichtlich nervös .

„Ja komm rein . „Und das lässt er sich nicht zweimal sagen .

Als sie die Tür schließt und sich umdreht sieht er sie nervös an .

„Alles in Ordnung ?„

„J-ja alles in Ordnung . Ich hab gedacht ich schulde dir eine Pizza .„ Er wird leicht Rot und kann ihr noch nicht mal in die Augen schauen .

„Ja wollen wir in die Küche oder in mein Zimmer . „

Er atmet langsam aus „dein Zimmer hört sich gut an . „

Daraufhin umarmt sie ihn .„ Du musst doch nicht nervös sein „ und lässt ihn los .

Das beruhigt ihn und darauf hin greift er ihre Hand und beide gehen wortlos in ihr Zimmer .

Als in ihren Zimmer ist , fragt sie ihm „sind das zwei verschiedene Pizzen . „

Er schüttelt nur den Kopf . sie schnappt sich eine und setzt sich und die Mitte ihres Bettes . „Komm „fordert sie ihn auf neben sich zu setzten .

Er kommt der bitte nach und setzt sich neben sie . Sie öffnet die Packung und ein warmer Pizza Duft steigt auf . Sie freut sich auf die Pizza und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange .„ Danke du bist echt ein Schatz . „

Er grinst es ist „schade das du morgen gehst . Soll ich morgen noch ein wenig begleiten ?„ Er guckt ihr in die Augen .

„Nein , das ist nett „sie legt ihre Hand auf seine „aber ich bin schon groß . „

„Wenn du meinst . „

„Aber was hast du die nächsten Tage vor . „Sie nimmt sich ein Stück und hört aufmerksam zu .

„Nichts besonderes ich trainiere . Wie wäre es wenn wir mal was zusammen machen .„

„Was den ?„sie isst weiter .

„Was du willst essen , spazieren was du willst . „

„Das hört sich du toll an .„ Und lehnt sich zurück .„ Willst du nichts essen . „

Doch und isst sein erstes Stück währenddessen sie schon satt ist . Sie legt die Packung zur Seite und legt auf den Bauch neben ihn . Dieser Anblick erfreut ihn .

„Mit wenn trainierst du eigentlich . „

Er schluckt runter .„ Mit Leuten aus meinen Clan . „

Sie dreht sich auf den Rücken .„ Und was ist mit deinen Team ?„

Er legt jetzt auch seine Packung weg und legt sich auf den Rücken neben sie und schaut ihr in die Augen .„ Jeder geht von uns seinen eigen Weg und du ?„

„Ich trainiere mit Neji .„

Sie gucken sich nur noch in die Augen .

Bis sie die Stille unterbricht„ ich habe gedacht ihr von Uchia Clan seit selbstbewusster . „

„Ich will nichts machen oder sagen was dich vielleicht verstört oder beleidigt . „

„Willst immer eine Erlaubnis wenn du mich anfassen willst . „

Er antwortet nicht .

Sie küsst ihn . „Und war das in Ordnung .„ Sie grinst ihn an .„ Küss mich ruhig „und gibt ihn noch einen Kuss .

„Du kannst gut küssen .„ sagt sie ihn .

„Dann küss mich .„ Sie wird leicht Rot .

„Wenn das keine Erlaubnis ist .„ Daraufhin küsst er sie .

Sie genießt es von ihn geküsst zu werden .sie fährt ihn durchs Haar . Sie greift seine Hand und legt seine auf ihren Rücken . Er drückt sie fest an sich . Sie hört darauf auf ihn zu küssen . „du brauchst mich nicht zu erdrücken .„ Er lässt sie locker .

„Besser . „

„Ja aber es ist besser wenn du gehst . Ich muss morgen früh raus .„

Er lässt sie los „. Oky .„

Sie streichelt ihn übers Gesicht .

„Es tut mir leid aber …„

„aber was . „sie sieht ihn tief in die Augen .

„Du lässt mein Herz schneller schlagen .„ Er küsst sie darauf . „Ich will dich nicht verlieren .„

„Du bist furchtbar süß„ und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe . „Deswegen tut es mir leid . „ Sie steht auf und nimmt ihn an die Hand und gehen zu Tür . Sie umarmt ihn .

Ich werde dich vermissen . Er streicht ihr eine Strähne aus den Gesicht .

Sie wird leicht Rot . Krieg ich noch einen Kuss zum mitnehmen .

„Diesen Wunsch erfühlt er ihr gern .„er küsst sie zärtlich.„ Ich freue mich wenn du wieder da bist . „

„Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen , Sasuke . „ spaßt sie .

„Du darfst sogar mit rauf kommen . „

Sie kichert .„ Ich melde mich bei dir . „

„Ich verstehe . „

Sie küsst ihn nochmal .„ Danke für die Pizza . „

„Gerne„ und geht rückwärts mit einen lächeln.

Sie fällt mit einen breiten lächeln ins Bett . Deswegen ist ihr aufwachen umso schlimmer für sie . Sie macht sich schnell fertig . Als sie draußen ist , ist es noch nicht hell sie beeilt sich und ist schnell aus den Dorf draußen .

„Ich werde dich vermissen .„ Er streicht ihr eine Strähne aus den Gesicht .

Sie wird leicht Rot .„ Krieg ich noch einen Kuss zum mitnehmen .„

„Diesen Wunsch erfühlte ich dir gern .„er küsst sie zärtlich.„ Ich freue mich wenn du wieder da bist . „

„Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen , Sasuke . „ spaßt sie .

„Du darfst sogar mit rauf kommen . „

Sie kichert .„ Ich melde mich bei dir . „

„Ich verstehe . „

Sie küsst ihn nochmal .„ Danke für die Pizza . „

„Gerne„ und geht rückwärts mit einen lächeln.

Sie fällt mit einen breiten lächeln ins Bett . Deswegen ist ihr aufwachen umso schlimmer für sie . Sie macht sich schnell fertig . Als sie draußen ist , ist es noch nicht hell sie beeilt sich und ist schnell aus den Dorf draußen .


	22. Chapter 22

Ihr Reise dauert zwei Tage . Es ist Vormittags in Suna .

Als sie von Gaaras Sekretärin kommt trifft sie eine alte Freundin aus den Blitz Reich .

„Hi Tenten schön dich zu sehen . „

„Hi du hier .„ Beide umarmen sich .

„Was für ein Zufall . „

„Ja . „

„Du siehst aber fertig aus . „

„Ich bin auch fertig und habe gleich meinen Termin mit dem Kazekage . Ich würde mich gerne einen Moment ausruhen . „

„Wir könnten doch die Termine tauschen ich habe den letzten Termin .„

„Denkst du das funktioniert . „

Ja kein Problem ich regle das schon . „

„Das ist lieb . „

Sie verabschieden sich und sieht geht zurück . Sie macht einen hohen Zopf . Als sie wieder rein geht erwarten die Sekretärinnen eine andere Person . Sie wird auch prompt angesprochen .

„Haben sie noch eine frage ?„

„Nein ich habe den Termin getauscht „und geht weiter doch sie wird aufgehalten . „Ich werde erst nachfragen . „Daraufhin geht sie in sein Büro . Sie ist aber schnell wieder draußen .„ Sie können Rein . „Angespannt geht schnell sie vorbei .

Sie geht schon fast schüchtern hinein . Sie setzt hin .

Er begrüßt sie mit einen„ Hallo „ und versucht ihr in die Augen zu sehen . „Alles in Ordnung ?„

Sie nickt nur .

„Warum bist du jetzt schon da ich habe dich erst viel später erwartet . „ und lächelt .

Sie schaut ihn in die Augen „Soll ich gehen ?„

„Nein so habe ich das nicht gemeint . „

Sie steht auf .

„Tenten bleib bitte .„

Sie lächelt nur und geht zu seinen Fenster .„ Du hast eine schöne Aussicht . „

Er lächelt„ ich hab nie Zeit raus zusehen .„

„Schade sie ist echt schön . „ Sie dreht sich um„ ich habe einer ehemaligen Kameradin noch einen gefallen geschuldet . „

„Oky . „Er klingt wenig begeistert .

Sie geht auf ihn zu . Sie gibt ihn einen Kuss und setzt sich auf seinen Schoß .„ Bist du Böse ?„

Nein ich hab ganz vergessen wie du toll in deiner Uniform aussieht .„ Er sieht sie lustvoll an . „Wie wäre es wenn ich alles absage „und packt ihren Po .

„Nein , nein „und gibt ihn einen Kuss .„ Ich sollte lieber gehen . „

Er rollt mit den Augen„ du kannst direkt zu mir gehen . Ich lasse dir alles rüber bringen . „

„Gaara . „

„Nein ich habe eine Überraschung . Ich muss einiges Umplanen weil mein letzter Termin sich ziehen wird . „

Sie kichert . „Du armer„ und sie fängt an ihn zu küssen . Er erwidert den Kuss .

Doch sie werden durch ein Klopfen unterbrochen . Seine Sekretärin . Sie ruft durch die Tür .„ Ihr nächster Termin ist in 5 min .„

Er antwortet kurz und knapp „ verschieben sie den Termin um 60min und rufen sie Kankuro her . „

Sie sagt einfach nur „Ja . „

Er lächelt und sie guckt ihn nur an .

„Ich finde schon alleine raus . Du brauchst nichts zu verschieben . „

„Wie wäre es mit einen quicky ?„ Er ist begeistert .

Sie ist schockiert . „ Neben an sind deine Sekretärinnen .„ Sie wird leicht Rot .

Er küsst sie .„ Die glauben bestimmt das wir es tun .„ Und zieht ihre Weste aus .

Ihr bleibt der Atem weg .„ Wie meinst du das ?„

„Sonst kommen sie immer fast ungefragt rein . „Er lächelt .

„Das haben wir noch nie gemacht . „

„Wir hatten auch noch nie die Gelegenheit . „

„Ich will aber nicht das uns jemand zuhört .„ Sie kann ihn nicht in die Augen sehen .

Er hebt sie auf ihren Schreibtisch„ keine Angst .„ Er verdeckt das Fester . Es ist dunkel .

Sie ist nervös .„ Entspann dich süße . „Er drückt sie leicht gegen den Schreibtisch . Sie geht sanft runter . Danach lässt er keine Zeit vergehen .

Er fängt sie gleich an . Er küsst sie und reibt sich an sie . Doch sie unterbricht ihn„ ist die Tür zu .„

Er grinst sie an .„ Es kommt niemand rein .„ Doch als er weiter machen will blockt sie ab .„ Soll ich die Tür zu machen ?„

„ Dann aber wiesen sie hundert prozentig das was läuft .„

„Oky„ und sie machen weiter . Er zieht ihr Oberteil aus und sie öffnet seine Hose und zieht sie runter . Sie kann deutlich sehen das er erregt ist . Das Motiviert sie und versucht ihre Hose auszuziehen doch ihn dauert es zu lange und legt selber Hand an . Er zieht sich noch sein Oberteil aus bevor er ihren BH öffnet . Sie posiert regelrecht auf seinen Schreibtisch . Das erfreut ihn und legt sofort los er fängt an sie zu küssen und verliert sofort ihr Höschen seines folgt . Er nimmt sie sofort . Sie ist überwältigt . Er verliert keine Zeit sie ist sehr erregt doch als sie merkt das sie kommt verkrampft sie . Doch er versucht sie mit intensiven Küssen abzulenken . Als sie wieder soweit ist nimmt sie seine Hand und drückt sie gegen ihren Mund und sie kommt . Er wird schneller und ihr Orgasmus ist erlösend . Als sie fertig sind ist sie erschöpft und bleibt liegen währenddessen zieht er sich seine Boxerzshorts und seine Hose an . Er schwitzt leicht und ist glücklich . Er nimmt und setzt sie in seinen Sessel . „Willst du noch eine Runde .„ Doch sie ist fast am einschlafen .

„ Nein ich will schlafen . „

Er ist amüsiert„ ich bring dich ins Bett . „

Sie grinst leicht . „ Und du musst dich für deinen nächsten Termin duschen . „

„Oky „und er gibt ihre Kleidung .

Sie gehen zusammen raus . Er geht zwei Schritte vor ihr voller selbstbewusst sein im Gegensatz zu ihr die ihren Blick nicht vom Boden abwenden kann . Sie ist froh als sie draußen ist .

„Alles in Ordnung ?„ Und nimmt sie in den Arm .

„Ich besuche dich nie wieder wenn du arbeitest . „

„Schlaf erst mal „und trägt sie in sein Bett .

Sie kann kaum noch ihre Augen offen halten . Sie kann gerade sich noch die Klamotten ausziehen . Er guckt ihr dabei zu . Und gibt ihr einen Kuss als sie fertig ist .„ Schlaf schön meine hübsche . „

„Gaara .„

„Ja alles was du willst .„

„Duscht dich noch schnell wenn du gleich einen Termin hast .„ Lächelt und deckt sich zu . Das letzte was sie mitkriegt ist das er Richtung Bad geht .

Sie wacht 20min nach ihren eigentlichen Termin auf . Sie geht verschlafen ins Bad . Sie ist angenehmen von der wärme überrascht . Sie zieht sich ihre Unterwäsche aus und duscht sich als sie fertig ist hüllt sich in Handtücher ein . Sie geht raus und wird von Gaara überrascht der auf den Bett liegt . Er steht auf und umarmt sie .„ Ich hab dich vermisst . Hast du gut geschlafen ?„

„Ja„ und küsst ihn .„ Du hast dich doch geduscht .„

„Ich hab gesagt alles was du willst . „

„Du riechst gut „und gibt ihn einen Kuss .

„Du aber auch „und will ihr Handtuch öffnen . Doch sie klopft ihn auf die Hände .

„Nein ich hab Hunger und will mir was anziehen . „

„Oky aber nur eine Kleinigkeit . „

„Wieso das den ?„

„Wir sind heute eingeladen . „

„Was „ sie ist mehr als überrascht .

„Bei Termari . Mein Bruder und ein paar Freunde werden kommen .„

Sie löst sich und setzt auf sein Bett . Ihr Puls ist deutlich erhöht . Er setzt sich neben ihr hin .

„Deine Freunde „

„gemeinsame Freunde von uns drein .„

„Muss ich mit „. Ihr Puls steigt .

Er nimmt sie in den arm .„ Jetzt beruhige dich bitte .„

„Aber ich kenne nur dich . „

„Du kennst meine Geschwister . „

„Aber nur flüchtig und ich hab gedacht wir sind heute allein . „

„Du kannst mich noch die nächsten drei Tage haben „ und grinst .

„Was ?„

„Übermorgen ist ein Sandsturm . Niemand wird die nächsten drei Tage das Dorf verlassen . „

„Hast du das extra so geplant . „

„Wer weiß vielleicht habe ich nur verdammt viel Glück .„ Er nimmt sie in den arm und küsst sie . „Meine Freunde werden dich lieben sowie ich und meine Geschwister mögen dich auch . Besonders mein Bruder .„

Sie lacht leicht bedrückt .

„Ich wusste gar nicht das du schüchtern bist . „

Sie löst sich und guckt ihn an„ ich bin nicht schüchtern . Ich bin nervös . Du hast mich noch niemanden vorgestellt . Auch wo du noch nicht Kazekage warst . „

„Jetzt ist der perfekte Zeitpunkt . „

Sie nimmt seine Hand„ ich will aber nicht .„

„Ich merke es und ich weiß nicht wie ich dich überzeugen soll . „

„Gar nicht„ und lässt seine Hand los und lässt sich fallen .

„Es muss doch was geben ?„ Und legt sich neben sie .

„Was hast du dir den vorgestellt . „

„Wie wäre es wenn du einkaufen gehst auf meine kosten .

„Willst du mich kaufen ?„

„Ich bin verzweifelt und termarie kann mitgehen dann könnt ihr euch besser kennenlernen .„

„Morgen ?„

Er lächelt„ Heute , morgen wann und so oft wie du möchtest . Natürlich auf meine kosten .„

„Nicht dein ernst . „Sie sieht ihn ungläubig an .

„Doch und Termarie würde sich freuen den es geht auf meine kosten . „

„Ich kann doch nicht dein Geld raus werfen . Als Kage verdient man doch nicht so viel .„

„Keine Angst ich seht gut geerbt .wohlhabend ist etwas untertrieben und ich gebe keinen Cent aus weil alles von mir übernommen wird . Ich bezahle alles was du willst .„

„Sicher das du keine andere hast die du vorstellen kannst . „

„Nur dich . Such dir was schönes für heute Abend aus . „

„Hast du mir nichts besorgen lassen ?„

„Doch aber ich glaube Termarie kann dich besser vorbereiten .„

„Wie lange haben die Geschäfte den auf ?„

„Ich lass Termarie rufen .„ Und steht auf . Er geht raus und sie bleibt alleine liegen .

Sie dreht um . Und der Gedanke das sie seine Freunde kennenlernt . Sie steht schwer auf und geht ins Bad und macht sich ihre Haare . Als sie fertig ist er wieder im Zimmer .

Er strahlt „Termarie muss nur noch etwas vorbeireiten danach kommt sie in etwa einer halben Stunde ist sie da .„

„Gut . „

„Ich hab dir natürlich auch Altgasklamotten besorgt .„ Er macht eine Schublade auf .„ Such dir was aus .„ Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und geht .

Sie sucht sich eine schwarze Leggins ein rotes Top und eine Schwarze Jacke . Sie geht danach raus in den Flur wo er sich gegen eine Wand gelehnt hat . Er geht auf sie zu und umarmt sie .„ Soll ich dir was zu essen machen ?„

„Nein . „

„Hast du doch nicht Hunger ?„

„Nein nicht mehr .„

„Dann trink wenigstens was .„

„Ja wenn es sein muss . „

Er grinst nur und nimmt sie an die Hand und führt sie in die Küche .

Er holt zwei Gläser Wasser . Sie nimmt einen Schluck .„ Musst du morgen arbeiten ?„

„Ja aber nur Vormittags . „Und streichelt ihr übers Gesicht .„ Aber danach bin ich bis nach den Sandsturm dein . „

Sie lächelt und trinkt weiter als sie beide fertig küsst sie ihn . Sie setzt sich auf seinen Schoß . Er packt sie an der Hüfte . Bis seine Schwester im Raum steht .

Sie hört ruckartig auf .„ Hi termarie . „

„Hallo Schwester . „Er ist wenig begeistert .

Die beiden stehen auf . Er nimmt sie gleich wieder in den arm und flüstert ihr ins Ohr „hab Spaß .„

Er wendet sich danach zu termarie und „du hast nicht zu viel Spaß .„

Sie grinst nur„ ich mach das nur weil ich tenten mag . Komm tenten wir gehen .„

Er drückt sie noch mal leicht bevor er sie los lest .„ Hier ist meine Kredit Karte . „Und drückt seine Kredit Karte ihr in die Hand .„ Mach dir keine sorgen die Karte ist unbegrenzt .„ Und lächelt sie an .

„Danke „sagt sie schüchtern .„ Ich gehe mir meine Schuhe anziehen .„ Und geht raus .

„Wow du magst sie wirklich und sie dich . „

Er grinst und nickt . „Pass bitte auf sie auf„ er wird ernster .

„Ja . „Antwortet sie .

„Tust du mir noch einen gefallen ?„

„Was denn ?„

„Geht eine Kleinigkeit Essen und sie trinkt hier nicht genug . „

„Mach ich . „

Bevor sie sich weiter unterhalten können kommt sie rein .

„Wir können los„ fängt sie an .

„Ich warte an der Tür auf dich .„ Dann geht Termarie .

Tenten geht zu Gaara . Sie gibt ihn einen Kuss . „Ich werde dich vermissen . „

„Ich dich auch und jetzt los mit dir „ und gibt ihr Kuss .

Sie geht daraufhin raus und holt Termarie auf den weg ein .

„Das ging schnell . „

„Wir sehen uns doch heute wieder . „

„Gut ich hab ein wenig Hunger lass uns eine Kleinigkeit essen .„

„Oky das können wir machen . „

Als sie da im Lokal sind bestellen sie sich eine Kleinigkeit .

Sie ist angespannt weil niemand was sagt . Doch termarie bricht das schweigen .„ Also du und mein Bruder . Ich konnte nicht glauben das mein Bruder eine Freundin hat . Das kann ich doch sagen Freundin . „

„Ja .„

„Verzeih mir bitte das ich neugierig bin aber ich hätte nie gedacht das er ein Mädchen mit nach Hause bring . „

„Wieso ? „ Fragt sie unschuldig .

„Er hat sich nie wie mein anderer Bruder umgeschaut . „

„Wirklich „. Sie lächelt .

„Wie lange habt ihr eigentlich was am laufen . „

Sie wird leicht Rot .

Zum Glück kommt in den Moment ihr essen .

Sie wünscht Termarie einen„ Guten Appetit„ und fängt an zu essen .

Sie aber lässt nicht nach . „War er schon Kazekage .„

Sie lächelt nur . „ Nein war er nicht . „

„Und hasst du dich gefreut ?„

Sie isst weiter .„ Willst du nichts essen .„ weicht sie ihr aus .

„Ich verstehe„ und fängt an zu essen . Als sie fertig sind bezahlt Termarie und gehen los .

„Was soll ich den am besten anziehen . „

„Ein Cocktail Kleid wäre schön und ich weiß schon wo wir was schönes finden .

„Als sie ankommen wird Termarie persönlich begrüßt .„

„Hallo termarie schön dich wieder zu sehen . „

„Hallo meine liebe ich jemanden mitgebracht„ und umarmt tenten

„ meine gute Freundin Tenten . „

„Hallo„ bringt sie schüchtern raus .

„Sie braucht ein Cocktail Kleid für meine Party . „

„Ich verstehe . Hast du irgendwelche wünsche ? „

Sie atmet tief ein„ nein . „

„Ich verstehe und suchst du was ? „

„Ja geht heute alles auf meinen Bruder . „

„Das hört sich doch toll an . „ freut sich die Verkäuferin

Termarie zieht tenten mit sich„ tenten braucht erst mal einen Sekt . „

„Kommt sofort . „

Während sie eine Schluck nach den anderen nimmt . Ihr werden einige Kleider in die Hand gedrückt . Sie geht in die Umkleidekabine und Termarie ist vor der Tür .

Sie schweigen sich an bis sie raus kommt .

Termarie ist begeistert . „Du siehst perfekt aus . Das nehmen wir .„ Sie umarmt sie .„ Zieh doch noch die anderen an . „

Sie stimmt zu und zieht weitere an .

Als sie das letzte ein Kleid anzieht fängt sie termarie anzusprechen Termarie mit „ ich hab eine frage ? „ .

„Ja tenten „.

„Ich hab eine frage„ .

„Frag was du willst .„

„Wer kommt alles zu der Feier ?„

„Gute Freunde von mir Gaara und Kankuro du wirst sie mögen . „

Sie kommt raus . „Ich habe Angst .„

„Vor was den ?„

„Keine Ahnung ich will nichts falsch machen oder Als seine geliebte abgestempelt zu werden . Ich mag ihn wirklich . „ Sie hat tränen in den Augen .

Termarie nimmt sie in den arm .„ Niemand außer Kankuro weiß von eurer Beziehung . Ich kann dich als meine Freundin vorstellen .„

Sie nickt nur .„ Das Kleid ist schrecklich „und geht wieder in die Kabine und zieht es aus . Am ende nimmt sie drei Kleider und Termarie vier .

An der Kassen bezahlen sie mit Gaaras Karte . Als sie draußen sind „wieso bist du so schüchtern . „ Fragt Termarie tenten .

„Ich weiß nicht das ist alles neu für mich . „ antwortet tenten .

„Ich verstehe . Dann gewöhnen ich dich daran . Wir gehen jetzt Schuhe kaufen .„

„Oky . „versucht tenten zu lächeln .

Sie zieht sie zu einer süßen Schuh Geschäft . Auch hier ist sie bekannt .

„Wie stehst du hohen Schuhen . „ fragt termarie .

„Ich stehe eher auf flache Schuhe .„ antwortet tenten .

Sie sucht ihr ein paar schwarze Ballerinas aus die sie auch nimmt .

Draußen „ich würde jetzt Schmuck vorschlagen aber ich weiß Gaara hat was für dich „.

„Was für eine Überraschung .„ antwortet tenten ironisch .

„Ich bring dich zu Gaara . „

„Ich hab gedacht ich könnte direkt zu dir . „

„Normalerweise würde ich ja sagen . Aber Gaara würde mich töten . Ich habe mir immer eine Schwester gewünscht . „Sie lächelt .

„Tenten ist gerührt . Danke . Was hast du morgen vor ?„

„Du und ich gehen erst was essen und dann gucken wir weiter . „

„Das hört sich toll an . „

Die beiden gehen zu der Kazekage Residenz . Sie verabschiedeten sich und tenten geht alleine rein .

Sie geht in ruhe die Treppe rauf und schon erwartet .

Er nimmt sie in den arm .„ Und hattest Spaß . „

„Ja wir haben uns sogar für morgen verabredet . „

Er küsst sie .„ Das freut mich und wie ich sehe warst fleißig . „Und nimmt ihr die Tüten ab . Sie gehen in sein Schlafzimmer . Sie legt sich direkt in sein Bett .

„Bist du immer noch schüchtern . „

„Nicht mehr so stark . Ich hab mit Termarie gesprochen und sie möchte mich als ihre Freundin vorstellt . „

„Wieso ? „

„Ich fühle mich so wohler .„

Er legt sich zu ihr .„ Wenn du willst . „

„Ist das in Ordnung für dich ?„ fragt sie nochmal nach .

„Ja wenn du glücklich bist . „ antwortet er .

„Danke „und fängt ihn an zu küssen .

Er unterbricht sie .

„Was ist denn los ? „ fragt sie ihn überrascht .

Er steht auf und sie setzt sich auf . Er holt eine flache schwarze Schachtel und eine kleine Eckige . „Ich habe was für dich „ sagt er mit einen grinsen .

Sie weiß was auf sie zukommt . Sie richtet sich auf . Er setzt sich hinter sie .„ Ich hoffe es gefällt dir . „ Er holt eine Kette heraus . Er nimmt ihre Haare zur Seite und legt die Kette an , eine Goldkette mit Herz Anhänger . Sie steht sofort auf und betrachtet sich im Spiegel . Sie fängt sofort an zu grinsen und läuft zu ihn setzt sich auf seinen Schoß und fängt ihn an zu küssen . „Sie ist wunderschön , danke .„ Sie schnappt sich die andere Schachtel in der Hoffnung das es kein Verlobungsring ist . Er legt seine Hände um sie„ ich wünschte du könntest den ganze zeit hier bei mir sein .„Und sie küsst ihn weiter und macht heimlich hinter seinen Rücken die Schachtel auf , ein paar Ohrringe . Sie legt es sachte wieder zurück . Er unterbricht sie und„ gefallen dir die Ohrringe .„

„Ja tun sie . Wieso auf einmal ?„ fragt sie überglücklich .

„Termarie .„

„Ich verstehe„ und lächelt ihn an . Sie drückt ihn leicht runter und er lässt sich fallen . Sie küsst ihn weiter . Doch er unterbricht sie .„ Ich stelle dich als meine Freundin vor . „

Sie setzt sich auf . „Was ? „ sie ist überrascht .

„du gehörst zu mir und nicht zu ihr . „

„Gaara . das ist mir unangenehm . „

„Wieso bin ich dir unangenehm .„

„dann bin ich nur die geliebte des Kazekage .„ sie ist verzweifelt .

„ich liebe dich und jeder soll es wissen „ und Kuschel sich an sich .

„Ich liebe dich auch . „Sie guckt traurig und hält sich an ihrer Kette fest .

„Du hast wirklich angst aber ich weiß nicht wie ich dir helfen kann . „Und küsst sie im Nacken .

Sie entspannt sich . „Manchmal wünsche ich mir das du nicht Kazekage bist . „


	23. Chapter 23

„Tenten , ich hab gedacht wir hatten diese Diskussion schon .„ Er wird ernster .

Sie steht auf .„ Ich glaube ich mach mich fertig .„ Sie schnappt sich ihre Tüten und geht ins Bad ohne ein Wort und verschließt sie . Gaara läuft ihr hinter her und versucht die Tür zu öffnen . „Tenten es tut mir leid . „ versucht er sich zu entschuldigen .

Doch sie antwortet nicht .

Er ging darauf hin aus den Raum . Sie machte sich in ruhe fertig , sie zieht sich ein schwarzes Cocktail Kleid an . Sie lässt aber ihre Kette an versteckt aber den Anhänger in ihren Kleid und macht sich einen geflochtenen Zopf . danach legt sie sich auf in sein Bett . Sie macht kurz die Augen zu . Als sie die Augen wieder auf macht steht er vor ihr .

Sie steht darauf auf .

.„ Es tut mir Leid . Sagt er und guckt sie mitleidig an .

Ja wirklich .

Er nickt und umarmt sie . Sie löst sich von ihn und geht in die Küche und er folgt ihr . Sie holt sich allein ein Glas . Er beobachtet sie .

Bis sie das schweigen bricht .„ Hast du auch Durst . „

„Nein danke Schatz „und lächelt sie an .

Sie setzt sich hin . „Setzt dich doch zu mir es ist gruselig wenn du mich beobachtet .„

Er setzt sich lächelt zu ihr .„ Schönes Kleid . „

„Termarie hat es ausgesucht . „

„Schön und wie habt ihr euch verstanden ?„

„Gut wir haben uns für morgen verabredet . „

„Das finde ich schön . „ antwortet er .

„Wann müssen wir los ?„ fragt sie ihn .

„In einer Stunde . Aber wenn du willst können wir erst in zwei Stunden gehen dann denken wir waren spontan noch beschäftigt . Wir könnten uns aber jetzt noch beschäftigen . „Spaßt er .

„Du bist nicht witzig . Können wir nicht früher los ?„ Und fast ihn an der Hand .

„Wenn du möchtest . Wann möchtest du denn los . „

„so früh wie möglich . „

„Dann ziehe ich mich um .„ Er steht auf und geht .

Sie trinkt in ruhe zu ende dann geht zu ihn und setzt sich auf sein Bett und beobachtet ihn . Bis er sich umdreht .„ Gefalle ich dir ? „

Sie lächelt .„ Ja . „Sie steht auf und knöpft sein Hemd zu .„ Du solltest öfters Hemd tragen . „

Er unterbricht sie . „Tenten . „ Er sieht ihr in die Augen .„ Ich will nicht mit dir Streiten und wenn du Termaries Freundin sein willst dann will ich nicht das du unglücklich bist . „

„Danke „sie knöpft es weiter zu .„ Aber das ist albern . „

Er lächelt „niemand wird denken das du was anderes bist Als meine Freundin . „ Er umarmt sie .

„Komm wir gehen .„ Und zieht sich ihre Schuhe an . Die beiden gehen zusammen zu Termaries Wohnung . Sie ist im vierten Stock . Aber kein Problem für die beiden . Als sie klingel ist Termarie verwundert .

„Ihr seit aber früh da .„ begrüßt termarie die beiden .

„Ja tenten wollte früher kommen .„ wirft Gaara ein .

„Kommt rein . „Setzt euch hin .„ Ihr seit die ersten . „Sie ist wenn begeistert .

Die beiden treten ein .

Als sie drinnen umarmt termarie tenten . „Schön das du da bist . „

„Ich freue mich dich wieder zu sehen . „ begrüßt tenten sie .

„Wollt ihr schon was zu trinken .„ fragt termarie .

„Ja . „antwortet tenten .

„Ich habe einen fantastischen Wein . „ schlägt termarie vor .

Wir wollen ein Wasser . Antwortet Gaara .

„Ich verstehe .„ Antwortet Termarie und verschwindet .

„Was soll das den jetzt glaubt das ich schwanger bin . „ Tenten ist wütend .

„Und bist du schwanger ?„ Und macht sich ein wenig lustig .

„Nein und du bist ein Idiot . „Sie läuft termarie hinterher und holt sie in der Küche .

„ Ich helfe dir . „ schlägt tenten termarie vor .

„Ja gerne . Wie war das nochmal , Wasser .„ Sie amüsiert sich .

„Ich nehme gerne einen Wein . „ tenten entspannt sich .

Gut und drückt ihr ein Glas in die Hand .

Sie probiert einen Schluck . Sehr gut .„ Erzähl wie sind eure Freunde . „

„Sie sind toll . Alle sind Ninjas von hier . Wir haben uns auf Missionen kennengelernt . „

„Wie viele kommen „und nimmt noch einen Schluck .

„Wir werden insgesamt 8 sein . Alle sehr nett bis auf Gaaras guten Freund .„

„Was er hat davon nichts gesagt . „

„Ich glaube er wollte dir keine Angst mach obwohl er Gaara auch manchmal Angst gemacht hat . Er ist ein richtiger Weiberheld . „

Sie antwortet nicht sondern nimmt nur einen großen Schluck .

„Keine Angst er ist der einzige der das mit euch weiß . „

Sie atmet tief ein .

„Du brauchst nicht nervös zu sein .„ versucht sie tenten zu beruhigen .

Es klingelt . „Ich muss jetzt zu Tür .„

„Oky . „

Die beiden gehen zu Tür . Es ist Gaaras Freund der einfach reinkommt .

„Hallo meine hübsche . „

„Hi „antwortet Termarie .

Tenten sagt nichts .

„Termarie tu mir einen gefallen und bring mir einen Drink . „ fragt er sie .

„Nur wenn du dich brav zu Gaara setzt . „

„Oky meine schöne . „

Als sie weg ist nimmt er tentens Hand und küsste sie . „Du bist bestimmt die hübsche kleine Maus die mir meinen besten Freund streitig macht . „Er mustert sie . „Aber ich kann ihn gut verstehen wenn ich dich ansehe . „

Sie ist wenig begeistert . „Du bist Gaaras Freund .„

„Ja . Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen . Er hat mir schon den Kopf gewaschen . Ich freue mich dich kennenzulernen .„

„Auch schön dich kennenzulernen . Weißt du wo es lang geht ?„

„Ja folgt mir . „

Er geht los und sie folgt ihn . Sie sind schnell da und er öffnet ihr die Tür . Sie kommt in einen Raum in den Gaara auf ihn Wartet . Er steht auf und nimmt sie in den arm und gibt ihr ein Kuss . Bis er seinen Freund bemerkt .

„Du hast meinen guten Freund Aang kennengelernt . „

„Ja . „ antwortet tenten zurückhalten .

Er bringt nur ein fast schon leises „Hallo Gaara „raus .

„Das du mal schüchtern bist . „

„Ja kann passieren . „

„Setzt euch doch„ sagt Gaara mit einen lächeln .

Was sie auch machen . Als sie sitzen stehlt sie das Glas Wasser auf den Tisch .„ Viel Spaß „und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wangen .

„ ich sehe ein Glas Wein in der Hand . „ Sagt Gaara wenig begeistert .

„Ich weiß nicht was du dagegen hast er schmeckt gut . Willst du mal probieren ? „

„Ja .„ Er nimmt sich das Glas und nimmt einen Schluck . „ Der Wein schmeckt wirklich gut „ . Und stehlt ihn ab . „Ich weiß aber was noch besser schmeckt „ und lächelt sie an .

Sie wird ganz Rot . „Nicht jetzt .„ Und guckt Aang an .

„Glaub mir ich hab schon einiges von Aang gehört . Das um einiges heftiger war .„ Sagte Gaara amüsiert .

Er lächelt nur .„ Ja das stimmt . „

In dem Moment kommt Termarie mit einen Tablett mit Wein und einigen Gläsern die sie souverän auf den Tisch platziert .

„Falls du dir noch mal anderes überlegst . „ und guckt Gaara an .

Daraufhin nehmen sich beiden Männer ein Glas . Während Termarie ihre Restlichen Gäste bis auf Kankuro begrüßt . Als sie drinnen sind stehlt sie sich selber vor was sie iteriert aber hinnehmen . Sie unterhalten sich alle bis auf tenten die keine Ahnung hat von wenn oder von was sie sprechen und hörte ihnen einfach zu . Bis es auf einmal klingelte .

Termarie steht auf . „Ich hoffe es ist das essen und nicht Kankuro .„ Und verschwindet . Als sie wieder kommt hat sie Kankuro mit dabei .

„Hallo Leute schön euch zu sehen .„ begrüßt er sie alle .

Alle sehen auf einmal sie an .

Termarie ist genervt .„ Setzt dich einfach . „

Er setzt sich neben tenten .

„Schön dich zu sehen mein Bruder hat echt großes Glück mit dir . „

„Ja das habe ich „ antwortet Gaara und nimmt sie in den arm .

Der Fokus liegt jetzt bei den beiden .

„Das ist typisch für euch Geier erst jetzt wo ihr wisst das sie mit ihn schläft interessiert ihr euch für sie .„ Sagt Kankuro und lehnt sich zurück .

Sie klammert sich an Gaaras Arm und ihr Puls steigt ins unermessliche .

Gaara ergreift das Wort .„ Tenten und ich sind ein Paar . „

Sie löst sich kann den anderen nicht in die Augen gucken .

„Erzähl wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt . „ fragt eine Freundin von Gaara .

„Wir waren auf einer Mission . „ Lügt tenten .

Gaara grinst .

„Also so lange seit ihr schon zusammen . Es ist schon echt lange her das du auf Missionen gegangen bist „ sagt Termarie .

Zum Glück klingelt die Tür . Das ist das essen .„ Komm Kankuro helfe mir „. Daraufhin verschwinden sie beide .

„Tenten wie kommt es das wir uns noch nie gesehen haben .„

„Sie kommt aus Konoha . „Antwortet Gaara .

„Du hattest immer eine schwäche für Konoha . „Spaßt einer und alle amüsiert es .

In den Moment kommen Kankuro und Termarie mit den essen .

Sie verteilen es , Chinesisch . „Ich hab Gaara gefragt was du willst . „

„Ich glaub du brauchst noch einen Schluck Wein .„Sagt Kankuro und schüttet ihr noch ein Glas ein .

Gaara guckt ihn nur Böse an . Aber sie trinkt direkt die Hälfte .

„Tenten nicht so schnell . „ sagt Gaara .

Sie guckt ihn nur Böse an .

Termarie wünscht allen einen „Guten Appetit „und sie fangen darauf alle an . Aber alle schweigen .

Bis eine Freundin das schweigend unterbricht . „Wie lange bist du noch hier . „

„Bis nach den Sandsturm . „ antwortet tenten .

„Also noch mindestens drei , vier Tage . „

„Vier Tag wahrscheinlich . „ antwortet tenten .

„Ja wir haben hoch Session . Das hat ihn Gaara wolle nicht erzählt . Was auch egal ist . Wir müssen uns treffen am besten morgen . Wenn es noch nicht so stürmisch ist . „ bringt sie ein .

„Ja von mir aus . „ willigt sie ein .

„Aber erst nach mir , also erst am Nachmittag . Vorher gehört sie mir . „ mischt sie termarie ein .

„Ist das in Ordnung „ fragt tenten .

„Ja und bitte nenne mich Nanami „und lächelt .

„Oky Nanami „ und isst weiter

„aber passe bloß auf sie will dich nur ausquetschen .„ Sagt Aang und guckt Gaara an .

„Ja armer Gaara er muss sich jetzt seine Freundin mit euch teilen .„ Mischt sich Kankuro ein .

„Ich habe damit kein Problem .„ Antwortet Gaara .

Als sie fertig sind . Holt termarie stärkeren Alkohol . Den tenten als einzige ablehnt . Was Gaara erleichtert .

Doch Kankuro stehlt ihr ein Glas hin . „ Nur einmal probieren . „

„Kankuro wenn sie nicht will ist das in Ordnung .„ sagt Gaara wütend .

Daraufhin trink sie den Schnaps auf ex . Ihre Reaktion ist heftig und Gaara nimmt sie in den arm .

„Alles in Ordnung .„ sagt Gaara behutsam .

„Ja „sagt sie völlig angewidert .„ Das ist vollkommen widerlich . „

Er lässt sie los . „Willst du gehen . „

„Nein Gaara trink von mir was .

„Willst du ein Glas Wein „fragt termarie .

„Gerne . „ antwortet tenten .

Daraufhin verschwindet sie und kommt mit einen Glas Wein wieder . Das sie sofort trink .

Danach trinkt Gaara und die anderen zwei Drinks . Bis er sagt „wir gehen jetzt . „

Daraufhin stehen die Beiden auf und verabschieden sich . Nanami meldet sich „um 4 „ an und termarie bringt sie zur . Sie umarmt tenten zur Verabschiedung .

„Wollt ihr noch einen Moment alleine sein . „ fragt Termarie ,Tenten

„Nur eine Minute „ antwortet sie . Antwortet sie .

„Ich warte unten vor der Tür . „ sagt Tenten .

„Ja „und gibt ihn einen Kuss .

Als er weg ist fängt sie tenten zu umarmen .„ Du hast dich toll geschlagen . Ich wollte nichts sagen aber hier in der Runde sind schon Beziehungen gescheitert . „

Tenten macht große Augen „und das war Gaara bewusst .„

„Ja er hätte aber eingegriffen . Du kennst ihn doch anscheinend besser als ich gedacht habe . Aber egal wir lieben dich .„ Sie umarmt sie nochmal . Sie löst sich schnell .

„Wann wollen wir uns treffen . „

„Um 10 Uhr komm ich vorbei . „ antwortet Termarie .

„Ich kann doch jetzt vorbei kommen . „

„Wenn du Gaara überzeugen kannst . „

„Er arbeitet doch morgen . „

„Dann hast noch weniger Chancen . Er hat sein personal gründlich eingewiesen .„

„Oky wenn du meinst . „

„Ist schon in Ordnung . Weißt du eigentlich wann er anfängt zu arbeiten . „ fragt tenten .

„Er steht so um 7.30 auf und spätestens fängt er um 9.30 an . „

„danke aber ich muss los . Bis morgen .„

„Bis morgen . „Verabschiedet sich termarie .

Tenten rennt schon fast nach unten . Wo er schon auf sie wartet . Er schließt sie in die Arme und fängt sie an leidenschaftlich zu küssen . Doch sie stößt ihn weg .

„Dein Atem riecht stark nach Alkohol .„

„Oky .„ er fast sie an die Taille .„ Du bist die beste „und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .

„Komm Gaara lass uns weg gehen . „

„Ins Bett .„ Er lächelt voller Vorfreude .

„Nein „antwortet sie .

er packt ihn an der Hand doch er trägt sie bis in sein Schlafzimmer und wirft sie in sein Bett und zieht sein Oberteil aus .

„Gaara nein ich bin müde .Aber Schatz erst wenn du dir die Zähne geputzt und dich geduscht hast .„

„Oky „und hebt sie wieder hoch und trägt sie in die Dusche und macht das Wasser an .

„Gaara „ruft sie .

Aber er stehlt sich zu ihr auch in Klamotten .

Sie schlägt ihn „musste das sein .„

er lacht nur und zieht ihr Kleid aus wie seine Hose . So das sie nur noch in Unterwäsche ist .

„Du hast einen knall , dass ist so ein schönes Kleid . „

Doch er küsst sie nur . Sie aber hält ihn auf Abstand und zieht ihre Unterwäsche aus . Er macht es ihr nach .

„Und „fragt er .

Sie lächelt ihn an und Winkt ihn ran . Er springt sofort darauf an und legt sofort darauf an und drückt sie gegen die Wand . Doch sie bringt nur „au „ raus und„ lass mich runter .„

Er lässt sie sachte runter .„ Was ist den Maus ?„

„Mein Po tut mir schon den ganzen Abend weh , seit unseren Termin .„

Er dreht sie ruckartig um .„ Wirklich du hast ein paar Blaue Flecken , sogar auf den Oberschenkel .„

Sie dreht sich um .„ Ich will ins Bett„ und schaut ihn mit großen Augen an .

Ja und nimmt sie in den Arm .

Sie geht als erstes raus und er folgt ihr . Als sie trocken und sich die Zähne geputzt haben gehen zusammen ins Bett .


	24. Chapter 24

Am nächsten morgen wacht sie vor ihm auf . Sie liegt in seinen Armen und gibt ihn ein Kuss auf die Wange . Aber keine Reaktion aber das stört sie nicht . Sie genießt den Anblick wenn er ruhig schläft . Doch sie gibt ihn einen richtigen Kuss . Daraufhin öffnet er langsam seine Augen . Sie strahlt ihn an .„ Morgen Schatz . „

„Morgen Maus , schon so früh wach ?„

„Wieso nicht ?„

„Du hast frei„ und gibt ihr einen Kuss .

„Ich hab doch eine Verabredung mit Termarie .„

„Das freut mich das du dich mit meiner Schwester verstehst„ und lächelt sie an „aber Nanami ?„

„Sie ist doch deine Freundin . „

„Ja aber ich will auch was von dir .„

Sie löst von ihn und steigt auf ihn und gibt ihn einen Kuss . „Als kleine Entschuldigung „und küsst ihn weiter .

„Bis du dir sicher , wegen du weißt schon .„

„Du meinst wegen meinen Po .„

Er nickt mit gesenkten Blick .

„Ist doch nicht schlimm du hast mir schon ganz andere Blaue verpasst . „ und lächelt ihn an .

„Was „er ist schockiert .

„Ja manches war echt heftig . Schön aber heftig .„

„Wieso hast du nichts gesagt ?„

„Es war alles immer so hektisch wir haben uns immer während oder zwischen Missionen getroffen und geredet haben wir auch nicht so viel „ und lächelt ihn an .

„Was hab ich den angestellt ?„

sie sieht ihn verwirrend an „ ich will dicht jetzt und hier und willst mich ausfragen . „

„Du hast recht .„ Und fängt sie an zu küssen .

Sie wechseln ihre Positionen , aber bevor es los geht hebt er sie leicht und schiebt ein Kissen unter ihren Po .

Sie lächelt und ist vollkommen entspannt . Sie lässt sich willig ausziehen und er lässt es langsam angehen er ist sehr zärtlich und lässt sich Zeit . Doch dafür ist der Orgasmus ist dafür umso überwältigender . Als sie fertig sind gibt er einen Kuss und geht ins Bad . Sie schaut ihn mit einen lächeln hinterher . Sie ist überglücklich und hungrig , zieht sich einen knappen Morgenmantel an und geht in die Küche . Aber sie ist nicht alleine . Eine Frau 40 – 50 Jahre alt . Sie ist überrascht das sie nicht alleine ist .

Sie begrüßt tenten freundlich .

Doch tenten ist zurückhalten . „Hallo „ und geht zurück und stürmt ins Bad , indem sich Gaara am fertig machen ist . Sie redet nicht um den heißen Brei herum .„ Wer ist das in der Küche „sie ist entsetzt .

Er packt sie sanft an den armen „beruhige dich Bitte das ist meine Haushälterin . „

„Du hast eine Haushälterin ?„

„Ja denkst du das ich denn ganzen Tag für so etwas Zeit habe „ und lächelt in an .

„Wie lange ist sie da ?„

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben sie freundlich und länger da als mein Vater da„ und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .

„Wieso hab ich sie noch nie gesehen ?„ Sie umarmt ihn .

„Du wolltest doch nicht das jemand Bescheid weiß und ich kann dir heute kein Frühstück machen .„ „Bitte sei mir nicht Böse aber ich bin jetzt schon spät dran und möchte noch frühstücken . Aber wenn ich dich vorstellen soll dann beeile dich . „

„Muss ich ?„

„Ja „und trägt sie in ihr Zimmer „. Komm zieh dich an . „

„Gaara . „ sagt Sie unglücklich .

„Jetzt komm , mir gefällt es auch nicht wenn du was an hast . „

Daraufhin zieht sie sich an und kommt widerwillig und geht mit ihn in die Küche . Als sie drinnen ist klammert sie sich an seinen arm .„ Morgen Maria . Meine Freundin hast du schon kennengelernt . „

„Morgen „bringt sie kleinlaut heraus .

„Schön dich kennenzulernen „und lächelt sie an .„ Willst was frühstücken . „

Sie nickt .

„Was denn . „

„Was nimmst du denn .„ Fragt sie Gaara .

Er lächelt sie an sieht danach zu Maria„ ich teile meine Pfannkuchen . „

Sie nickt und Serviert den Tisch für sie beide .

Die beiden sitzen nebeneinander und Maria geht .

Sie nimmt sich einen Pfannkuchen .

Doch er schimpft mit ihr . „Das ist zu wenig . „

„Ich gehe bestimmt noch was mit deiner Schwester essen . „

„Das will ich hoffen „er packt sie an ihre Hüfte .„ Du bist viel zu leicht .„

„Ich hab eher das Gefühl das ich zu dick bin .„

„Du hast einen knall und außerdem vielleicht hast du deswegen Blauelfecken „und steht auf und geht Richtung Tür . Kurz vorher„ komm bitte bevor du gehst vorbei . Ich sag meinen Sekretärinnen Bescheid gehe einfach rein . „

„Oky sonst noch was ?„

„Du kannst alles stehen lassen .„

Doch sie geht zu ihn .

„Bitte geh nicht . „

„Schatz das geht nicht „ und küsst sie .

Sie umarmt ihn„ was soll ich den die ganze Zeit machen . „

„Bärchen in einer Stunde kommt meine Schwester . „

„Kann ich sie abholen ?„

„Nein . „

„Warum ?„

„Ich will nicht das dir was passiert aber jetzt muss ich gehen . „Sie verabschieden sich und er geht .

Sie geht in sein Zimmer und zieht sich um , ein paar Shorts ein Top . Als sie fertig ist geht sie ins Bad und betrachtet sich im Spiegel . Sie macht sich einen aufwendigen geflochtenen Zopf und betrachtet sich genau im Spiegel . Bis es an der Tür klopft . Eine Weibliche Stimme fragt ob sie rein kommen kann .

Sie antwortet mit„ ja . „

Sie kann aber ihren Blick nicht vom Spiegel lassen .

„Alles in Ordnung ?„

„Ja„ und betrachtet sich weiter . „Denkst du ich habe ein komische Nase , irgendwie Groß oder ?„

„Nein du spinnst „ und zieht sie zu sich .

„Tut mir leid aber ….. .„

„Aber was ?„

„Ich glaube Gaara ist nicht mit mir zufrieden ?„

„Wie kommst du denn darauf ?„

Sie guckt auf den Boden „ schon gut„ und geht an ihr vorbei . „Lass uns gehen„ und termarie folgt ihr .

Sie gehen wortlos die Treppe runter in einen schnelleren Tempo als termarie , vorbei an Gaaras Büro . Doch termarie holt sie ein und packt sie an der Schulter . W„illst du nicht mehr zu Gaara um dich zu verabschieden .„

„Ich fühle mich von ihm gekränkt .„

„Wenn du möchtest ?„

„Ich laufe schon nicht weg , komm . Hast du schon was gegessen ?„

„Nein . „

„Dann lass uns los . „

Die beiden Frauen gehen zusammen frühstücken und danach zu termarie , in ihren Wohnzimmer . Die beiden sitzen auf Sofa .

„Erzähl , ich wolle im Lokal nicht so direkt sein aber ich bin neugierig . Aber was ist vorgefallen .„

„Was ?„

„Mit dir und Gaara .„

„Ich weiß nicht .„

„Komm . „

„Oky . Das ist alles neu ich habe sonst noch nie jemand von Gaaras Umfeld kennengelernt und jetzt geht alles so schnell . Wir waren immer unter uns .„

Sie umarmt tenten „ ich weiß das Gaara dich wirklich mag und er will dich zu nichts zwingen . Zumindest hoffe das . „

Sie muss daraufhin lachen .„ ich glaub ich reagiere etwas über .„

„nicht schlimm Soll ich dir die Nägel oder die Haare machen . was eben Mädels machen . Ich habe eigentlich habe keine Erfahrung was Schwestern machen , ich habe zwei Brüder .„

„Ich auch nicht ich habe drei Brüder .„

Termarie macht große Augen . „Wow und ich hab gedacht ich hätte es schlimm . Älter oder jünger .„

„Ich bin die jüngste .„ Sie lächelt .„ Aber ich würde mir gerne die Nägel machen . „

„Oky mache ich gerne . „

Sie macht ihr schwarze Nägel .

„Und wie gefallen sie dir ? „ fragt Termarie .

„ gut aber Ich gehe besser jetzt . „ . sagt tenten .

„soll ich dich zu Gaara bringen ? „

„Nein „und umarmt sie und geht .

Sie geht alleine zu Gaara . Sie will zu erst in sein Büro doch es ist niemand da . Sie geht weiter in seine Küche aber sie ist leer . Sie geht weiter in sein Zimmer . Er liegt in seinen Bett auf den Bauch . Sie kuschelt sich an ihn ran . Er dreht sich um „du hast dich nicht verabschiedet . „

„Tut mir leid .„ Sagt sie bedrückt .

Er streicht ihr eine Strähne aus den Gesicht „ist was passiert ?„

„Ich fand es so gut wie es war . „

„Du wolltest doch mehr .„ Sagt er verwundert .

„Das war zu viel auf einmal . „

Er streichelt ihr durch ihr Haar .„ Tut mir leid willst du reden ?„

„Nein ich hab noch einen Termin mit Nanami . „

„Den sage ich ab „ er gibt ihr einen Kuss .

„Nein das ist unhöflich . Machen wir uns einfach einen schönen Abend „ und lächelt ihn an .

„Bist du eigentlich alleine gekommen ?„

„ja und ich lebe noch „und gibt ihn einen Kuss .

„Ich habe Termarie gesagt sie soll dich bringen . „

„Und ich habe gesagt ich will alleine sein nicht so über fürsorglich du erdrückst mich .„

„Aber ich will nicht das dir was liebe dich und du könntest auch in den Fokus geraten .„

„Nur weil du Kazekage bist . „

„Ja .„ Antwortet er .

Sie steht auf „ich mach mich fertig es ist kühl geworden ich werde mir etwas wärmeres anziehen .„ Sie geht zum Kleiderschrank und zieht sich vor seinen Augen um . Er umarmt sie von hinten „ich könnte nicht damit leben das dir was passiert .„

Sie ist bedrückt „. Komm wir gehen . „

„Ach Bärchen willst du wirklich zu ihr .„

„Ja den langsam gehst du mir auf die Nerven .„ Sie dreht sich um und küsst ihn .

„Ich bringe dich Bärchen . „

„Wir können doch auch was außerhalb machen . Wir können in eine Bar oder in ein Resturanate gehen . „

„Bärchen du weißt das es leider nicht geht .„ Und gibt ihr einen Kuss .„ Es tut mir leid das ich dir nicht alles bieten kann . „

„Ist schon in Ordnung Schatz . Was machst du denn in der Zeit wo ich nicht da bin .„

„Ich hab genug zu tun , Aang kommt .„

„Aber der Abend gehört uns ?„

„Ja mein Bärchen„ und gibt ihr einen leichten Kuss .

„Dann lass uns gehen ich bin spät dran . „

Sie gehen zusammen zu ihrer Wohnung . als sie vor ihrer Wohnung sind klingelt sie n der Tür .

Nanami macht die Tür auf begrüßt die beiden mit„ Hallo Leute kommt rein .„

Das tun die beiden auch .

„Schöne Wohnung . „Sagt tenten .

„Dankeschön . „

„Ich gehe dann lieber „und gibt tenten einen Kuss .

„Kein Bärchen . „ fragt tenten wie ein kleines Mädchen .

„Dann eben bis dann Bärchen .„ Er wird leicht rot .

Nanami staunt nicht schlecht .

„bringst du mein Bärchen wieder zu mir ?„

„Ja „antwortet sie staunend .

Er gibt tenten noch einen Abschiedskuss und ist aus der Tür .

„Komm doch mit rein . „

Tenten folgt ihr . Sie setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer auf ihre Couch .

„Bärchen ? Süßer Name so hätte ich ihn nicht eingeschätzt . „ Nanami ist immer noch erstaunt .

„Das ist auch mein persönlicher Lieblingsname.„ Und muss lachen und die beiden Mädels fangen an zu lachen .

„Ich hab gedacht er wird für immer Single bleiben . „

„Warten wir mal ab . „Sagt sie betrübt .

„Was sie ist schockiert . „

„Es ist nicht leicht seit er Kazekage ist .„

„Wie lange seit ihr schon zusammen ?„

„Seit über 5 Jahren .„ Sie lächelt .

„Und erzähl wie habt euch kennengelernt . Aber mehr Details . Vorher hohle ich aber Wein . „

Sie stürmt raus und kommt mit zwei Weingläsern und einer Flasche rein . Sie schüttet ihr Glas voll . Und die beiden fangen sofort an zu trinken .

„Und erzähl endlich .„

„Mir ist das ehrlich unangenehm den wir beide waren schon auf einer Mission . Aber nicht auf der gleichen . „

„Ich verstehe . Erzähl doch erst mal von dir . „

„Eigentlich gibt es nicht wichtiges was du schon weißt .„

„Wie wäre es mit deiner Familie . Hast du Geschwister ?„

„Ich hab drei ältere Brüder . „

„Was „ sie trinkt einen großen Schluck . „ Drei ältere Bruder . Ich habe eine ältere Schwester und die treibt mich in den Wahnsinn . Deshalb bin ich ausgezogen . „

„Ich kann dich gut verstehen . Wenn ich könnte würde ich wahrscheinlich auch ausziehen . „

„Wieso machst du es nicht ? „ fragt sie tenten .

„Ich glaub das könnte ich nicht . „

„Ich kann das nur empfehlen .

„Ich war immer das Küken und ich glaub sie würden mich nicht gehen lassen .„

„Wenn du meinst ich kenne deine Brüder nicht .„

„Aber der Wein schmeckt „ und die beiden stoßen an .

Und die beiden reden und trinken fast zwei Flaschen bis es klingelt . Nanami öffnet die Tür . Es ist Kankuro .

„Hi Nanami . Kann ich rein .„ fragt Kankuro .„

„ja „ und lächelt . Sie schließt die Tür . „Weshalb habe ich dich ehre ?„ fragt Nanami .

„Ich war eben bei Gaara und wollte nach tenten gucken . „

„Oky sie ist im Wohnzimmer . „

Als dann die beide im Wohnzimmer sind setzt sich Nanami neben tenten .

„Hallo Kankuro . „ Begrüßt tenten ihn und trink einen Schluck Wein .

„Setzt dich doch Kankuro . „Bietet sie ihm an .

„Nein ich komme von Gaara .„

Tenten blickt auf den Boden .

„Ich wollte dich abholen , weil der Sandsturm anscheinend früher anfängt . Ist das in Ordnung ?„

Die beiden Frauen gucken sich an .

„Wenn du meinst .„ Sagt tenten bedrückt und trink ihr Glas leer und steht auf .

„Ich bring dich zur Tür „ und folgt ihnen bis zu ihrer Tür . Die beiden umarmen sich innig .

„Wir müssen unbedingt was zusammen machen . „

„Ja „antwortet tenten und geht mit Kankuro . Als sie unten sind .

„Kankuro stimmt das mit den Sandsturm ?„

„Ja Gaara will wirklich nur dein bestes . Aber ich freue mich das ihr euch versteht .„

„Ja sie ist echt toll . „

„Und habt ihr was anderes gemacht außer Wein zu trinken . „

„Wir haben geredet . Sie ist echt nett . „ Sie lächelt .

„Nicht das sie noch Gaara Konkurrenz macht .„ Und lacht .

„Vielleicht . „

„Lass das lieber ihn nicht wissen . Dann ist sie immer auf Mission wenn du da bist . „

„Ich merke es mir . Zutrauen würde ich es ihn schon „. Und guckt ihn kritisch an .

„Er liebt dich wirklich und nimmt ihn den arm .„

„Ich weiß aber manchmal .„

„Du hast vielleicht ein Glas zu viel . „

„Vielleicht .„ Und bringt ein gequältes lächeln raus .

Seit dem Moment sagen sie nichts mehr . Sie gehen zusammen rein . Bis sie weiter nach oben gehen möchte .

„Gaara ist im Büro . „

Sie ist genervt .„ Oky .„

„Jetzt komm . „

Sie geht widerwillig mit .

Er geht einfach in sein Büro ohne anzuklopfen .Gaara ist aber nicht allein Aang sitzt bei ihn . Kankuro begrüßt die beiden mit einen Hi-five . Tenten bleibt im Türrahmen stehen und begrüßt sie mit einen zurückhalten„ Hi .„

„Und wie war es bei Nanami ?„ fragt Gaara sie .

Doch Kankuro antwortet mit einen lächeln „die beiden hatten anscheinend richtig Spaß „und setzt sich auf den anderen Stuhl .

Doch tenten sieht nicht Glücklich aus .

„Stimmt das Schatz .„ Fragt Gaara sie .

„Ja „hat es und lächelt kurz . „ arbeitest du etwa ? Und sieht Gaara böse an .

„Ich verstehe . Raus Jungs ! „

Daraufhin stehen beide auf . Tenten und Gaara begleiten die beiden bis zur Tür wo sie herzlich mit einer Umarmung verabschiedet wird .


	25. Chapter 25

Als sie alleine sind fängt Gaara an sie zu Küssen . Er trägt sie in sein Schlafzimmer und wirft sie auf sein Bett .

Er zieht sein Oberteil aus .„ Hast du Wein getrunken . „

„Ist das schlimm ?„ Antwortet sie .

„Nein„ und zieht seine Hose aus . Er legt sich über sie und fängt sie an zu küssen . Doch sie erwidert den Kuss nicht .„ Wieso wart ihr in deinen Büro ?„

„Ich hatte was Geschäftlich zu tun . „

„Was denn ? „

„Wir hatten durchgesprochen ob ich dich offiziell als meine Partnerin anerkennen . „

„Was ? „ sie ist überrascht .

„Ich weiß nicht . Sag mir was du davon hältst . „Er legt sich neben ihr . „Du würdest deinen eigenen Begleitschutz bekommen auch in Konoha . Du würdest zu fast allen Offiziellen Anlässen eingeladen werden und auch eine bestimmte Anzahl absolvieren müssen .„ Er nimmt ihre Hand . „Wäre dir das Recht ? „

„Nein . Das ist zu heftig . Würdest du dann nicht jeden Tag einen Bericht bekommen ?„

„Ja das wäre eine schöne Nachtlektüre . „Und lächelt .

„Das ist nicht witzig „und küsst ihn .

„Auch wie Alkohol zu trinken .„

Sie dreht sich um „ es war doch nur Wein . Du trinkst doch auch gerne mal was härteres . „

„Ich vertrage auch was . Im Gegensatz zu dir . „ Er küsst sie .

Sie unterbricht ihn . „ Warum beredest du das mit Aang . „

„Deswegen habe ich ihn eingestellt . Alle meine Freunde haben hohe Positionen . „

Sie ist überrascht „und ich bin die kleine die nichts auf den Kasten hat und sich deswegen nach oben schlafen muss .„

„Bitte , bitte schlafe dich nach oben„ spaßt er und fängt sie an zu küssen .

Doch sie ist wütend und hört auf .„ Ich will nicht „ und dreht sich um .

Er kuschelt sich an sie ran „ ich höre auf irgendwas zu sagen .„

Sie dreht sich um „. Nein .„

Er umarmt sie„ dein ernst . „

„Du lässt mich zu Leuten von denen ich nichts weiß . „Sie ist leicht traurig .

„Bärchen denkst du wirklich ich lass dich zu Leuten die ich kaum kenne oder den ich nicht vertraue . Obwohl Nanami ein Grenzfall ist . Sie ist oft mit meinen Geschwistern auf Missionen und stark , zuverlässig und freundlich . Persönlich hatte ich schon öfters zu tun . Sie ist oft bei meinen Geschwistern eingeladen . Willst du mehr Wissen ?„

„Ist sie in einer Beziehung ? „Fragt sie neugierig .

„Habt ihr euch gut verstanden ?„

Sie erinnert sich an Kankuros Worte . „Es geht . Sie ist in Ordnung „ und dreht sich .

„Soll ich dir noch deine frage noch beantwortet ?„

„Ja erzähl . „

„Sie hat was mit den Typen der neben ihr saß , Bento .Der mit den Schwarzen ganz kurzen Haaren.„

„Ich weiß wenn du meinst . Er ist mir aufgefallen . „Sie lächelt übertrieben . „Wie läuft es zwischen den beiden ?„

„Witzig „ und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .

„Machen wir noch was ?„

„Was den „und zieht sie näher an sich ran .

„Lass uns was essen .„

„Ich habe auch Hunger„ und küsst sie .

„Nein ich meine das ernst „ und löst sich .Sie steht auf . „Komm „ und geht aus der Tür . Er holt sie in der Küche ein . Er hebt sie auf einen Stuhl und geht in zum Kühlschrank ich habe Sesamknödel vorbereiten lassen .

Sie lächelt „schön du hast sie nicht selber gemacht oder ?„

„Nein , keine Angst„ und lächelt sie an .

„Kann man eigentlich Raus gehen ?„

„Ja aber nach meiner offiziellen Empfehlung lieber nicht und nur dir verbiete ich es . „

„Was „ sie tut schockiert .

Er bereitet die Sesamknödel zu und serviert sie ihr . Als sie fertig ist räumt er alles ab und sie steht auf und umarmt ihn .„ Dankeschön „ und küsst ihn .

„Mach ich doch gerne .„

„Ich liebe es wenn du für mich kochst .„

„Du bist auch die einzige für die ich das mache .„

„Und das machst du gut , koch doch mal für deine Freunde „und lächelt ihn an .

„Bärchen , nur für dich . „ nimmt sie in den arm und trägt sie ins Bett . Er zieht ihre Klamotten aus so das sie nur in Unterwäsche auf seinen Bett liegt .

Sie fängt an zu Posen „ und jetzt „und lächelt .

Er legt sich über sie und fängt sie an zu küssen . Er öffnet ihren BH und küsst sie bis zu ihren Bauch und reißt ihr Höschen runter . Sie ist kurz angespannt doch entspannt sich schnell als er anfängt . Dafür ist ihr Höhepunkt fulminant . Als sie beide fertig sind sie Glücklich und verschwitzt . Sie kuschelt an ihn„ danke„ sagt sie leise .

Er drückt sie an sich er lächelt sie an und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange„ ich danke dir . „

Sie schläft überglücklich ein .

Am nächsten Morgen wacht sie auf ihm auf . Es ist 10.54 aber er schläft immer noch . Sie steht auf ohne ihn zu wecken . Sie zieht sich ihr Unterwäsche und ein Oberteil von ihn an . Sie schleicht sich in die Küche und geht an den Kühlschrank . Und versucht Rührei zu machen . Was ihr auch gelingt . Sie nimmt einen Teller und geht in sein Schlafzimmer . Sie stellt den Teller auf den Nachttisch . Sie küsst ihn und er zieht sie an sich .„ Morgen Schatz .„

„Morgen Bärchen .„ Sagt er noch halb verschlafen .

„Ich hab Frühstück gemacht . „

Er ist überrascht .„ Du kannst kochen ?„

„Nein ich hoffe bei Rühreiern kann man nicht viel falsch machen . Wen nicht kann man jemanden mit Rührei jemanden töten ?„ Sie lacht .

„Ich hoffe nicht , dann musst du erklären weswegen du hier bist .„ Er lächelt zurück .

„Nicht witzig .„ Sie gibt ihn einen Kuss und nimmt den Teller und setzt sich zu ihn . Er nimmt den Teller und nimmt einen Bissen . Er rührt keine Mine .

„Alles in Ordnung .„ Fragt sie ihn .

Sie nimmt den Teller und nimmt einen bissen . „Ist doch gar nicht so schlecht .„ Sie gibt ihn den Teller wieder .

„Stimmt , ich bin überrascht„ und lächelt .

„Ich koch nie mehr für dich kochen . „

„Muss du auch nicht mein Bärchen „ und lächelt .

„Jetzt fühle ich mich beleidigt . „

„Das ist nicht Böse gemeint . Ich meine du magst nicht kochen und ich will das nichts machen muss wenn du hier bist . Denn ich will das du mit einen guten Gefühl herkommst . „

Sie atmet aus .„ Du bist fast perfekt Schatz „ und gibt ihn einen Kuss .

„Nur fast ?„ Und isst weiter .

Sie lächelt und geht ins Bad . Doch er ruft vorher „Bärchen . „

Sie dreht dich um .

„Lass mich zu ende essen dann komm ich mit . Komm bitte wieder her .„ Sie geht zurück und setzt sich wieder zu ihn . Sie streichelt ihm übers Haar . Er füttert sie . Als sie fertig ist trägt er sie ins Bad . Er lässt sie in der Mitte los . „Du siehst gut in meinen Oberteil aus , aber Nackt irgendwie besser „ und zieht ihr das Oberteil aus . „ Ich muss mich doch noch bedanken „ und zieht ihren BH aus . das Höschen zieht sie sich selber aus und geht ihn die Dusche . Er macht das selbe und geht ihr nach . Sie macht das Wasser an . Er dreht sie um und lehnt sie gegen die Wand und küsst sie . Sie einzieht sich seinen Küssen .„ Du darfst .„

Er schaut sie ungläubig an . „Wirklich ?„

„Ja „ und lächelt ihn an .

„Du musst nicht . „

„Ich will aber „ sie gibt ihn einen Kuss .„ Aber nicht so heftig „und streichelt ihn über die Wange .

„Oky „er sieht ihr in die Augen und hebt leicht an . Er ist sachte zu ihr . Dafür ist ihr Orgasmus umso intensiver . Als sie fertig sind müssen sie sich erst mal abkühlen doch . Als sie draußen sind ist sie voller Glückshormone . Sie ziehen sich beide noch halb nass Unterwäsche an und legen sich ins Bett . Sie knutschen miteinander Ruhm . Bis tenten jemanden spürt .„ Erwartest du noch jemanden ?„

„Nein„ antwortet er überrascht .

Aber dann klopft es an der Tür .

„Dein ernst .„ Sie ist wütend .

„Es ist wahrscheinlich nur Aang . „ Er fühlt sich schlecht .

„Das ist mir egal .„ Sie wird wütender und steht auf .

In dem Moment geht die Tür auf „. Es ist Aang .

Sie versucht sich zu bedecken . Doch Aang erstarrt .

„Gaara „sagt sie schrill .

Er reagiert sofort .„ Raus ! „

Aang geht sofort raus .

Tenten ist stinkt sauer sie holt sich Klamotten , zieht sich an und stürmt raus . Auf den Flur ist Aang der sie leicht festhält . „ Es tut mir leid „. Er guckt auf den Boden . Doch sie geht einfach in die Küche . Sie holt sich als erstes ein Glas Wasser . Sie stehlt es auf die Theke und starrt es an . Ihr ist es unendlich Peinlich . Sie ist es einfach nicht gewohnt das einfach jemand rein kommt . Nach einigen Minuten kommt Gaara rein , angezogen . Er stehlt sich hinter sie und flüstert ihr „ es tut mir Leid „ ins Ohr .

„ Und jetzt ? „ Fragt sie traurig .

„Es gibt einen Notfall . „

„Und deswegen darf mich dein Freund in Dessous sehen . „ sie wird wütend .

„Nein darf er nicht „ und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange . Aber ich muss los er ist hektisch .

„Wieso Aang ?„

„Aang ist im Rat . „

„Er ist doch noch so jung .„ sie beruhigt sich .

„Er vertretet seinen Vater . Sonst ist er bei der Anbu . „

„ Anbu „sie ist erstaunt . „Wie lange überhaupt?Und was darf ich machen?Nur auf dich warten.„ Sie ist kurz vorm Weinen .

Er packt sie an den Schultern.„Ich liebe dich und du darfst auch von mir aus Raus gehen wenn du möchtest und dich ein wenig Sand nicht stört„.Im Dorf ist es nicht so schlimm wie in der Wüste . Ich besorge dir einen Anbu . „

„Wie lange bist du denn weg ? „

„Drei aber wahrscheinlich vier Stunden . „

„Ich hab gedacht wir sind alleine .„ Sie wird traurig .

Er hebt ihr Kinn . „Ich hätte es auch anders gewollt . „

Sie geht ein paar Schritte und nickt . „Wo ist eigentlich der Alkohol ?„

„Nein mein Bärchen . Hier wirst du keinen Alkohol finden . „

„Schatz „sie ist entsetzt .

„Ich möchte noch was von dir haben . Also soll ich einen Anbu besorgen .„

Sie nickt . „Ist Aang noch hier Oben . „

„Nein . Ich werde mit ihm nochmal Reden .„

„Ich glaube ich kann ihn nie mehr in die Augen sehen .„

Er nimmt sie in den arm .„ Bitte bring dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten . Ich liebe dich . Ich will das dir nichts passiert . „

Sie gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange . „Bis dann .„

„Tschau „ er gibt ihr einen Kuss und geht .

Sie steht nun alleine in der Küche . Sie trink das Glas Wasser und geht betrübt aus der Küche . Sie zieht sich längere Klamotten und eine Kapuze an und geht die Treppe runter Richtung Tür . Sie geht einfach Raus . Niemand sag was . Sie kann einfach durch . Draußen ist es stürmisch sie zieht ihre Kapuze über . Sie geht zu Nanami . sie klingelt an ihrer Tür . Sie macht die Tür auf .„ Hallo tenten „. Sie umarmt sie .

„Hi kann ich rein kommen ?„

„Ja komm rein .„Sie ist überrascht .

Tenten geht rein .

„Schön dich zu sehen . Aber wieso bist du hier . „

Tenten hat tränen in den Augen .

„Schätzchen was ist den„ und nimmt sie in den Arm . Sie gehen in ihr Wohnzimmer . Sie setzten sich auf ihr Sofa . Sie nimmt tenten in den Arm . „Erzähl .„

„Ich weiß es ist dämlich aber es wird langsam zu viel . Seit er Kazekage ist er anderes geworden und wir sehen uns nicht mehr so oft und er ist anders geworden . „

„Du arme . Ich kann das verstehen . Wenn wir Beruflich aufsteigen dann verändern wir uns und Gaara hat im Moment sehr viel Stress . Das Schadet auch meiner Beziehung .„

„Wer ?„ Obwohl sie die Antwort kennt .

„ Bento , ich saß bei Termarie neben ihn . Wir alle haben es nicht leicht .„ Sie guckt bedrückt und „ich will dann nicht wissen wie es Gaara geht . „

„Davon hat er nichts gesagt .„

„Ich weiß auch nicht was er sagen darf und was nicht und er ist auch nicht der Typ dafür der sich ausweint . „

„Jetzt fühle ich mich noch schlechter .„

„Warte ich weiß was Hilft „und verschwindet . Sie kommt mit Wein wieder .

„Hier meine liebe . „ Sie gibt ihr ein volles Glas in die Hand .

Sie stoßen an .

„Auf unsere Männer .„

„Auf unsere Männer .„ Wiederholt tenten .

Sie trinken und lachen wieder . Sie machen sich einen schönen Nachmittag . Erst um 20.35 klingelt es an der Tür . Beide Frauen sind angetrunken . Nanami macht die Tür auf und kommt mit Gaara wieder ins Wohnzimmer . Wo tenten überrascht ist . „Gaara „ sagt sie zurückhalten .

„Tenten mein Bärchen .„ Er wird leicht rot . „Ich wollte dich persönlich abholen .„

Doch tenten kann ihn nicht ansehen .„ Ich weiß nicht . Wie viel Uhr haben wir „sie muss kichern .

„Ihr habt getrunken .„

Die beiden Mädels müssen kichern .

„Wir haben nach halb neun . „

„Ich bin doch kein Kind„ mehr lallt sie . Die beiden müssen wieder lachen .

Er geht zu tenten und hebt sie hoch . „Danke Nanami . Aber wir gehen jetzt . „Er trägt sie leicht wütend raus . Als sie unten sind ist sie wenig Glücklich .„ Lass mich runter .„ Aber er geht weiter und die beiden gehen . Gaara verabschiedet sich kurz und ist aus der Tür . Als sie wieder bei Gaara sind spricht er erst wieder mit ihr in seinen Flur . Er guckt ihr in die Augen „willst du schlafen oder was essen . „

Sie umarmt seinen Hals . „Ich hab Hunger .„

Er trägt sie in die Küche und setzt sie auf einen Stuhl . „Was willst du den essen . „Er guckt ihr in die Augen .

„Ist mir egal , such du was aus . „

Er lächelt sie an .„ Du Riechst nach Alkohol .„ Er küsst sie .

Sie lächelt ihn an ,steht auf und umarmt ihn .

„Was ist den jetzt los ?„

„Es tut mir leid .„ Sie lässt ihn los und gibt ihn ein Backpfeife .„ Das ist wegen deinen Freund . Sie setzt sich wieder hin .„

„Alles in Ordnung ? „Er muss lachen .

„Ich vergesse manchmal das du als Kazekage viel Verantwortung hast .„

„Oky „und nimmt sie in den arm mach„ aber die Backpfeife ?„

„Das war nur Pech das du sie abbekommen hast , mir wäre auch Aang recht gewesen„ und lacht .

„Ich mach dir Pasta . „

„Hört sich gut an . „

Während er in der Küche das essen zubereitet sagt er „Aang tut es leid . Er kommt sonst immer einfach Rein . „

„Das macht es nicht weniger peinlich . „

„Er wird sich auch noch mal in Ruhe entschuldigen .„

„Ich will ihn aber nicht sehen . „

In den Moment kommt er mit den essen . Er serviert ihr das essen mit einen Glas Wasser .

„Danke „sagt sie mit einen breiten grinsen und bedankt sich mit einen Kuss .

Als sie essen fängt Gaara an mit„ du und Nanami versteht euch doch gut .„

„Ja „sagt sie monoton .

„Das freut mich das du eine Freundin gefunden hast„t . „

Ja , termarie war doch bestimmt in der Sitzung .

„Tenten „er nimmt seine Hand .

Sie unterbricht ihn „du musst nicht darüber reden . Du hast eine menge Verantwortung und Verpflichtung als Kazekage und das muss ich so hinnehmen . „

Er guckt sie an „willst du nicht wissen weswegen wir gestört wurden .„

„Nein , will ich nicht . Ich bin wegen dir hier . Aber du kannst mir jede verschlossene Akte mitgeben wenn du möchtest .„ Spaßt sie und lacht .

Er lächelt sie an „wir können aber auch von deiner Arbeit reden . „

„Nein dann reden wir lieber über deine .„

„Was willst du den wissen ?„ Fragt er mit einen lächeln .

„Wie wäre es mit irgendwelche Staatsgeheimnissen .„ Sie lehnt sich zurück und lächelt .

„Irgendwas spezielles . „

Sie schüttelt denn Kopf und lächelt .

„Du könntest als Spion arbeiten „ und lacht .

„Ich hoffe dann werde ich besser bezahlt .„ Spaßt sie .

„Dann komm mal „und winkt sie zu sich .

„Vergiss es . Ich bin immer noch wütend . Ich habe gedacht wir sind allein wenn ich da bin . Sie guckt ihn nicht mehr an und dann das mit Aang . Was war an uns beiden allein falsch .„

„Nichts aber du wolltest doch mehr . Jetzt bekommst du mehr und dann bist du auch nicht zufrieden „. Er ist leicht gereizt . „Was hast du dir den vorgestellt . „

Sie erstarrt .

„Bärchen was soll ich den machen einfach nur zusehen . Wie du mit anderen Typen ausgehst mit den du Arbeitest und dich jeden Tag treffen kannst .„ Er wird wieder ruhig„ triffst du dich mit ihm .„

Sie schaut ihn in die Augen„ ja tue ich .„

„Wie ernst ist es ? „

„Keine Ahnung . Es ist noch frisch . Ich liebe nur dich . Aber es ist so ähnlich wie bei uns .„ sie sieht ihm in die Augen .

„Oky , schläfst du mit ihm ?„

„Ja .„

„Ist er .. „

sie unterbricht ihn .„ Vergiss es diese frage beantworte ich nicht . „

„Kein Problem mein Bärchen . „

„Hast du damit ein Problem ? „

„Nein so lange du weißt zu wenn du gehörst .„

Sie steht auf und setzt sich auf seinen Schoß .„ Kann ich mit dir darüber reden . „

„Wenn du möchtest . „

„Aber nicht hier „und gibt ihn einen Kuss .„ Lass uns zu Ende essen .„

„Ja„ und gibt ihr einen Kuss . Sie geht wieder auf ihren Platz .

Sie essen in ruhe zu ende . Danach gehen sie in sein Schlafzimmer . Sie wirft sich auf sein Bett und legt sich neben ihr .

Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange . „Oky Shikamaru Nara , erzähl .„

„Hast du nachgeforscht ?„

„Vielleicht , erzähl .„

„Wir sind essen gegangen . Das war ein besseres erstes Date als bei uns . „

Er muss grinsen .„Das zu übertreffen ist nicht schwer . Weißt du noch in der Bar .„

Sie wird leicht rot . „Ja . danke den Alkohol .„ Sie muss leicht lachen .

„Mach ich keine Sorge . „Und küsst sie . „Wer hätte gedacht das ich vor meinen Geschwistern meine Jungfräulichkeit verloren habe .„ Er muss grinsen .„ Ist er eigentlich gut im Bett ? „

Sie muss lächeln „er war noch Jungfrau , es gibt noch Luft nach oben . Das freut dich ?„

„Ein wenig .„ Er umarmt sie . „Wissen deine Brüder Bescheid ?„

Sie fängt ihn an zu küssen .

„Interessant deine Brüder wissen Bescheid .„ Er drückt sie an sich . „Ich würde auch gerne deine Familie kennenlernen . „

„Ich weiß mein Schatz . Aber ich hätte das bestimmt gemacht wenn du etwas Flexibler wärst und wenn meine Brüder einmal zur gleichen Zeit da wären .„ Und gibt ihn einen Kuss . „Ich liebe dich aber ich kann nicht eine feste Beziehung führen mit jemanden denn ich alle paar Monate ein bis zwei Tage Zeit sehe . „

„Dann heirate mich .„

„Was ? Das geht doch nicht du bist der Kazekage .„

„Und deswegen willst du nicht .„

„Ist das ein Antrag ?„ sie ist durch den Wind .

„Ja , wenn du ja sagst .„ Er lacht .

„Das ist nicht witzig . „

„Willst du überhaupt heiraten ? „

„Ich weiß nicht . Bestimmt , aber nicht zu früh wie meine Eltern . Hast du eigentlich jemand anderes ?„

„Nein .„ Er lacht .

„Jetzt komm ich mir miss vor . „

„Dafür habe ich keine Zeit .„ Und küsst sie auf die Stirn .

„Weswegen willst du dann heiraten , wenn du keine Zeit hast . „

„Damit die ganze Welt weiß wenn ich liebe und ich will Kinder .„

Sie erstarrt .„ Kinder ? „

„Ja Kinder , du etwa nicht ?„

„Ich habe darüber noch nicht nachgedacht aber ist das nicht unfair den Kindern gegenüber .„

„Das man ihn das Leben schenkt .„ er ist amüsiert .

„Wir beide haben viel zu tun . „

„Ja „er ist leicht betrübt . Doch er fängt sie an zu küssen .

Doch sie unterbricht ihn „darüber haben wir noch nie gesprochen .„

„Ja aber irgendwann heirate ich dich .„

Sie lacht „warum heiratest du mich nicht einfach .„

„Weil ich noch nicht glaube das du ja sagst .„

Sie kuschelt sich an ihn ran . „Willst deswegen das ich hier Freunde finde . „

„Wer weiß„ er lächelt .

„Du machst mir echt ein schlechtes Gewissen , treffe dich doch auch mit anderen .„

„Nein ich will nicht und ich bin der Kazekage es wird sonst zu viel geredet . „

„Du bist zu gut für mich . „

„Ich weiß„ und lächelt .

„Ich bin müde „und zieht sich aus . „Komm„ und packt ihn an die Hand . Die beiden legen sich zusammen hin .

Sie kuschelt sich an ihn ran .

„War es dann jetzt , kein Sex . „ fragt er geschockt .

„Ja „und kann kaum noch die Augen offen halten „ich liebe dich „ und schläft ein .


	26. Chapter 26

Am nächsten morgen wacht er zuerst auf und schaut ihr beim schlafen zu . Als sie aufwacht sagt er sanft„ morgen mein Bärchen „und küsst sie auf die Stirn .

„Wie viel Uhr haben wir ? „Sagt sie verschlafen .

„Nicht so wichtig . Es ist schlimm genug das ich dich morgen gehen lassen muss .„

„Ich komm doch wieder . „

„Ja es sollen dieses Jahr mehr Sandstürme kommen . „

„Gaara .„ Sagt und streichelt ihn über die Backe . „Ich bin gerne bei dir aber kostet mich immer viel Zeit . „ Sie kuschelt sich an ihn .

„Ich verstehe aber in der Hinsicht bin ich egoistisch .„ Und nimmt sie in den arm .

„Ich muss dann auch mal ein paar Missionen ablehnen .„

„Mach das nicht „ und lässt lockerer .

„Das ist nicht Böse gemeint . Aber ich will auch mal ein paar Richtige Missionen . „

„Aber dafür bist du der Liebling des Kazekage . „

„Witzig .„ Sie ist leicht wütend .

„Tut mir leid mein Bärchen wenn ich dich aufrege habe aber bitte Meide mich nicht .„ Und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .

„Ich will doch auch erfolgreich sein . Ich würde mich besser fühlen wenn ich tolle Missionen habe . Dann würde ich mich besser bei deinen Freunden fühlen . „

„Ich weiß nicht , ich will nicht riskieren das dir was passiert . „

„Hast du etwa Angst das ich jemanden neuen kennenlerne . „

„Willst du mir etwa Angst machen „ und knuddelt sie .

Sie muss lachen .„ Nein Gaara .„ Er hört auf . Sie lacht immer noch und küsst ihn . „Ich werde schon noch kommen . „

„Soll ich dir etwa Termin Vorschläge machen . „ Sagt er leicht ironisch .

„Das wäre lieb„ und küsst ihn .„ Mein Schatz . „

„Gut wenn du möchtest . ich könnte auch mal Shikamaru herbestellen . „

Ihr bleibt der Atem weg .„ Nein mach das nicht . „

„Wieso „ er ist amüsiert . „Ich würde doppelt gewinnen . Ich würde ihn mal vor die Augen bekommen und ich wüsste das er seine Finger von dir lässt .„ Er küsst sie am Hals .

„Du bist gemein .„

„Ich weiß„ er lächelt und küsst sie .

Sie löst sich sanft von ihn .„ Lass uns essen . „

„Ja mein Bärchen . Aber ich hab dir vergessen zu sagen Aang kommt zum essen . „

„Was ?„ Sie ist wütend .

„Ich will das du dich mit ihn verstehst . „

„Mir ist das aber unangenehm . „Sie schmollt leicht .

„Du kannst dir auch was anziehen . Wenn du möchtest du siehst super aus .„ Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .

„Was hat er den gesagt ?„

„Das du heiß bist und er hat mich nach einer Missionen nach Konoha gefragt . „

„Ich hoffe nicht . Aber dann kann ich in Unterwäsche bleiben „versucht sie ihn zu provozieren .

„Nein du bist meine Freundin „und gibt ihr einen leichten Kuss .

Beide stehen auf und ziehen sich an , als sie ein paar Schritte Richtung Flur laufen nimmt er sie auf seine Schulter und lässt sie auf ihren Platz runter .

Er geht in die Küche „willst du Pfannkuchen ?„

„Gerne „und lächelt ihn an .

Als er fertig ist kommt sie auf ihn zu und küsst ihn . Sie drückt ihn leicht gegen die Küchenzeile . „Ich wollte eben nicht unhöflich sein . Ich weiß doch das du dir mühe gibst und ich bin gerne hier .„

„Dann verstehe ich dich nicht . „ sie umarmt und küsst ihn .

„Ist auch egal „und nimmt sich einen Teller . Er folgt ihr mit zwei Teller . Er setzt sich auf seinen Platz . Sie setzt sich auf seinen Schoß und küsst ihn . Er findet es Erregend . Bis es an der Tür klopft .

Sie hört auf ihn zu küssen .

„Das ist Aang „und sieht sie nervös an .

„Muss das sein „ sagt sie leicht wütend .

„Ja „und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange .

Es klopft wieder und eine Stimme die fragt „ darf ich rein kommen .

Sie sieht Gaara böse an . Aber er ruft „ja . „

Aang tritt ein und sie steht von Gaaras Schoß auf .„ Hi „ sagt sie mit wenig Begeisterung . Gaara steht auf und begrüßt seinen freund herzlich . Während sie im Hintergrund mit verschränkten Armen steht . Doch nach Gaaras Begrüßung geht er auf tenten zu .„ Guten morgen , tenten . „

Doch sie schaut weg .

„Es tut mir leid wegen Gestern .„

„Bärchen „kommt aus den Hintergrund von Gaara .

„Gaara ich will nicht„antwortet sie .

„Ja ich hab dich in Unterwäsche gesehen . Aber was ist dabei . „

„Es ist mir unangenehm .„ Sie ist unglücklich .

„Mir auch du bist das Mädchen von meinen besten Freund .„

„Von mir aus . „Sie sieht ihn in die Augen .

Gaara nimmt sie in den arm . „Setzten wir uns . „

„Ja Schatz „und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange .

Alle drei setzen sich und fangen an zu essen . Bis Aang die stille unterbricht „ leckere Pfannkuchen .„

„Finde ich auch , Dankeschön Schatz „ und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange .

„Ich wusste gar nicht das du kochst „und muss fast lachen .

Gaara ist das unangenehm .

„Wie lange kennen wir uns schon Gaara und du hast noch nie gekocht . „Er kichert .

Tenten guckt Gaara fragend an . Gaara guckt Aang Böse an .„ Beruhige dich bitte Aang .„

Er beruhigt sich . „Oky alles in Ordnung . Anderes Thema ich finde es schön endlich persönlich kennenzulernen . Gaara hat schon viel von dir erzählt . „

„Komisch von dir kein Wort .„ Sagt sie abweisend .

„Bitte Bärchen nicht so feindselig .„ Und guckt ihr in die Augen . „ Deswegen ist er hier damit ihr euch besser kennenlernt . „

Sie ist genervt und legt ihr Besteck weg „ ich bin satt . Ich will gehen . „

„Nein du hast dein essen kaum angerührt , Bärchen . „ Sagt Gaara tadelnd und küsst sie auf die Stirn .

Darauf isst sie einen Bissen . „ Das hast du toll gemacht Schatz „ und lächelt ihn an . Danach wendet sie sich zu Aang .

„Wie lange kennt ihr euch . „

„Wir kennen uns seit fast 6 Jahren . Wir haben uns auf einer Mission kennengelernt . „

„Genauso wie wir „und nimmt Gaaras arm .

„Ich weiß . „ Er lächelt .„ Ich weiß noch wie nervös und verliebt er war . „

Sie muss lachen und Gaara guckt ihn Böse an .

„Ja damals war er so nervös und schüchtern . Er hat gesagt die kleine „…. er hört auf . „Ist schon in Ordnung . „

„Sag ruhig .„ Fordert sie ihn neugierig auf .

Aang guckt Gaara fragend an .

„Ich habe gesagt das ich dich heiraten werde .„ Antwortet Gaara und sein Herz bleibt stehen .

Sie wird leicht rot .

„Ihr seit schon wie lange zusammen . Habt ihr schon mal darüber gesprochen ?„

Sie guckt Gaara verzweifelt an .„ Weil es ihr unendlich peinlich ist . „ sagt sie .

„Aang du Trettest wirklich in jedes Fettnäpfchen . Reden wir doch mal über dich . Hast du jemanden . „ fragt er Aang .

„Nein„ sagt er locker . „Aber ich hab da jemanden im Blick . „

„Freut mich „antwortet Gaara .„ Aber ich will nicht wissen wer .„ Beide Männer lachen .

Sie fühlt sich unwohl .„ Schön für dich .„ Sagt sie bedrückt und isst weiter .

Dann klopfte es an der Tür . Es ist Kankuro .

Er ist über Aang überrascht .

„Gaara ich brauch noch ein paar Unterschriften . Es dauert auch nicht lange tenten . „ Sagt er nervös .

Tenten guckt Gaara wenig begeistert an . „Geh ruhig Schatz . Beeile dich aber bitte . „

„Ja Bärchen „und küsst sie . Er verschwindet mit Kankuro .

Und tenten sitzt alleine mit Aang und sie isst und starrt ihr essen an .

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid und du musst dich für nichts schämen . Ich hab schon viel elend gesehen . Gaara hat Glück mit dir .„

Sie guckt ihn ungläubig an .„ Ich glaube er hat was besseres verdient . „

„Du spinnst .„ Er ist fast schockiert . „Ich glaube es ist anderes herum . Ich glaube es geht dir zu schnell . Die ganze Zeit gab es nur euch und jetzt auf einmal sitze ich alleine mit dir und Gaara ist weg .„

„Ja „sie wirkt traurig .

„Aber keine Angst wir alle Lieben dich alle . „

„ Ihr habt darüber habt ihr Gesprochen . „

„Er hat noch nie eine Frau vorgestellt und nur ich wusste warum . „Er lächelt .

„Hast du mich schon mal gesehen ?„

„Ja , schon öfters . Du bist auch ein Augenschmaus .„ Er lächelt sie an .

Sie muss grinsen . „Wann und wo ?„

„Hier in Suna wen du Gaara besucht . Hier im Gebäude aber auch im Dorf . Einmal sogar in Konoha . Vor einen Jahr . Du warst mit zwei Typen unterwegs . Einer war vom Hyjuga Clan und der andere hatte einen grünen Anzug an . „

Sie muss lachen .„ Das ist mein Team . „

„Ja „er grinst sie an .

„Das nächste mal können wir was machen .„ Sie lächelt .

Sein blick neigt sich .„ Hat Gaara mit dir darüber gesprochen was ich mache . „

„Sag du es mir doch . „

Er lacht . „Ja . Ich bin bei der Anbu aber das hat Gaara dir bestimmt schon gesagt . „

„Ja kann sein .„ Sie muss grinsen .„ Er hat es mir erzählt . Hat er was von mir erzählt ?„

„Das du komplexe hast .„ Er guckt ihr tief in die Augen .„ Das brauchst du nicht . „

Sie grinst und ihr Herz schlägt .

In dem Moment kommt Gaara hektisch rein .„ Tut mir Leid das es so lange gedauert hat .„ Er setzt sich zu ihr und gibt ihn einen Kuss . „ Ich hoffe ihr habt euch gut verstanden „ und guckt Aang böse an .

„Wir haben uns gut verstanden , vielleicht liegt es an dir . „ sagt sie Tenten und Aang müssen lachen .

Gaara ist nicht gut gelaunt .„ Hauptsache ihr hattet Spaß „ und isst weiter .

Als tenten fertig ist , lächelt sie Gaara an .

„Bärchen geh doch schon mal vor ich muss noch was mit Aang besprechen . „

„Oky Schatz„ und gibt ihn einen Kuss . Dann wendet sie sich zu Aang . „Sehen wir uns noch ?„

Aang guckt Gaara an und er schüttelt den Kopf .

„Also bis dann Tenten .„ Verabschiedet sich Aang .

„Bis irgendwann Aang „ und geht Raus .

„War doch gar nicht so schlecht oder ? „Fragt Gaara .

„Ja „

„über was habt ihr gesprochen ?„

„Über sie .„

„ Aber die eigentliche frage ist doch eine andere .„ Gaara grinst .„ Wer ist sie ?„

„Was . „

„Du weißt was ich meine .„

„Sie kommt nicht von hier und auch wenn ich wollte sie hat einen anderen . Ich war zu spät . „

„Ich verstehe .„ Er leicht angespannt .„ Du solltest eine kleine Pause machen . „

„Ja aber erst nach dem mein Vater wieder Gesund ist .„ Er ist leicht bedrückt .„ Konoha soll zur dieser Jahreszeit schön sein .„ Sie müssen leicht lachen . „ Ich glaub ich muss dann los . Sonst kommst du in Teufels Küche . „

„Ja danke . „Und die beiden verabschieden sich .

Gaara geht in sein Schlafzimmer . Wo tenten auf ihren Bett liegt . Er legt sich neben sie und sie fangen an zu knutschen .

Doch sie unterbricht ihn .„ Habt ihr was Berufliches besprochen ? „ Fragt sie neugierig .

„Nein . „

„Was dann . „

„Wieso willst du das wissen ? „

„Ihr redet anscheinend über mich . Es wäre nur fair . „

Er lacht sie an und fängt sie an zu küssen . Sie aber stoßt sie weg .

„Das ist dein ernst . „Er ist verblüfft .

Sie nickt nur .

„Wir haben nur besprochen das er sich eine Pause nehmen sollte . Er hatte in letzter Zeit eine ziemlich hohe doppelt Belastung . „

„Oky wenn du meinst . Was wollte Kankuro ?„

„Nur ein bisschen ,sehr wichtigen Papier Kram . „

„Du hättest ihn zum essen einladen sollen . „

„Nein ich will dich nicht noch mit mehr Menschen teilen .„ und küsst sie .

Doch sie hört sofort auf . „Das wolltest du doch . „

„Aber nicht so mein Bärchen . Du bist immerhin mein Gast und habe ein besonderes Interesse „ und grinst sie lustvoll an .

„Aber das gehört jetzt dazu .„

„Können wir jetzt bitte das Thema verschieben um ein , zwei Stunden .„

„Nein„ sie ist wütend und steht auf .„ Kannst du dich nicht mal beherrschen .„ Sie läuft wütend in die Küche . Aber er greift sich sie und setzt sie auf die Küchenzeile und rückt ihr ein Glas Wasser in die Hand .„ Los rede ich höre dir zu . „

„Gut „und trinkt einen Schluck . Sie stehlt es neben sich . „Wieso denkst du wirklich das du mich deiner Familie und Freunde vorstellen kannst und dann unterhalten wir uns nicht darüber . Du bist so ein . Du hörst noch nicht mal zu .„ Sie ist wütend und holt Luft . „Und dann ist dir Sex wichtiger .„

Er lächelt„ das ist alles ? Nur das ich zu wenig rede , zuhöre und dich zu sehr begehre .„ Er greift seine Hüfte . „Ich vergesse das es gerade etwas viel ist aber ich liebe dich und ich will dir zuhören .„

„Ich habe nun mal mit keinen mit dem ich über uns sprechen kann .„ sie wird traurig .

Er muntert sie mit küssen auf doch sie erwidert die Küsse nicht .„ Ich weiß was du versucht , Schatz . „

„Du kannst zu meiner Schwester oder auch zu Nanami wenn du möchtest . „

„Aber Kankuro hat gesagt .„ Sie traut sich nicht mehr was zu sagen .

„Was hat Kankuro gesagt .„ Er ist wütend .

„Schon gut .„ Sie möchte aufstehen . Doch er hält sie fest .

„Bitte rede mit mir .„ Er nimmt ihre Hände .

„Er hat aber Recht .„ Sie weicht seinen Blick aus .

„Oky wenn du mir nicht antworten möchtest dann gehe ich zu Kankuro . „ Er ist aufgebracht . Er wird mir antworten müssen .

„Bitte beruhige dich Gaara . „

„Dann antworte mir bitte . Erst beschwerst du dich das ich nicht mit mir sprichst und jetzt . „Er wird ruhiger .

„Gut . Er hat gesagt das du eifersüchtig werden kannst und sie auf Missionen schickst .„ Sie guckt ihn mit großen Augen .

„Das traust du mir wirklich zu ?„ Er schaut ungläubig .

„Ja Schatz „und gibt ihn einen Kuss .„ Wir haben eigentlich wenig Zeit und ich denke schon das du willst das ich meine Zeit bei dir verbringe . „

„Du hast recht . Aber wenn dir es wichtig ist dann r richte ich es ein das immer eine von ihnen hier ist . „

„Das ist nett und ich will runter . „

„Nein „ und hält sie auf der Zeile und zieht sich sein Oberteil aus und fängt sie an zu küssen .

„Hier ?„ unterbricht sie ihn . Doch zieht er zieht sie Stück für Kleidungsstück aus . Bis auf ihr Höschen .

„Ja hier und jetzt „ und ihr Höschen ist im nächsten Moment weg .

Sie ist amüsiert und „jetzt ?„

„Du hast zu viele fragen mein Bärchen „ und fängt an sie zu küssen . Er legt sie sanft auf der Zeile . „Ist das in Ordnung „ fragt er sanft .

„Ja„ antwortet sie mit einen lächeln .

Er lässt keine Zeit vergehen er nimmt sofort und nicht gerade sanft .

Als sie fertig sind sie verschwitzt und sie müde . Sie legt sich wieder auf die kühle Zeile . Doch er hebt sie runter .

„Du wirst noch krank . „ sagt er fertig .

Aber sie hält sich nur fest . Bis sie sanft auf sein Bett gelegt wird . Er zieht sich ein paar Shorts an und legt sich zu ihr . Er will sie gerade umarmen da steht sie auf zieht sich ein Höschen an und geht lächelt an seine Kommode . Er guckt überrascht . Sie holt ein Oberteil von ihn raus und zieht es sich an sie geht auf ihn zu , strahlend . Aber bevor sie sich hinlegt„ wie sehe ich aus „ und legt sich zu ihn und fängt ihn aus zu küssen . Er unterbricht sie„ ja du siehst toll aus . „

„Danke Schatz .„ Und setzt sich auf ihn . Sie kuschelt sich an ihn . „Ich habe keine Klamotten von dir . „

„Nimm dir doch was mit „ und küsst sie .

Sie lächelt und flüstert in sein Ohr„ danke „und will auf stehen . Doch er hält sie fest an der Taille und gleitet zu ihren Po . Er reibt sich leicht daran . Doch sie nimmt seine Hände und legt sie auf ihre Taille .

„Haben wir noch was vor fragt sie vorsichtig . „

„Ich hoffe schon . „

„Ich meine erwarten wir noch jemanden ?„

„ Nein„ sagt lächelnd „ und wir gehen auch zu niemanden . Heute teile ich dich mit niemanden mehr . „

Sie legt sich auf ihn .„ Damit kann ich leben .„

Er fängt an ihr Höschen aus zu ziehen .

Doch sie hält es fest .„ Nein ich will kuscheln .„

Er sieht ihr in die Augen .„ Aber ich sehe dich dafür zu selten um eine Gelegenheit auszulassen . „

Aber immer nur Sex . „

„Du musst auch nicht in Konoha auf Sex verzichten .„

Sie ist genervt .„ Aber dafür ist der Sex nicht so gut wie bei dir „ und küsst seinen Hals . „Ich will mit dir intensiven Kontakt zu haben . „

„Aber nichts ist so intensiv wie Sex mein Bärchen . „

„Nein ich will kuscheln . Aber ich verspreche deine Geduld wird belohnt „ und küsst ihn . Sie legt sich neben ihn .

„Aber Bärchen ich bin ein Mann und ich kann dir nicht widerstehen . „

Sie lächelt„ ich würde mich aber um mehr aufmerksam freuen .„

„Sag das doch . Du bekommst alles was du möchtest „ und küsst sie .

„Ich will nur wissen ob du mal hin und wieder mal an mich denkst , Schatz . „

„Ich lass mir was einfallen mein Bärchen aber jetzt denke ich an das hier und jetzt . „er zieht ihr sein Oberteil aus .„ So finde ich das schon viel schöner .„

Sie kichert „du willst es wirklich .„

Er küsst sie und wirft ihr Höschen weit durchs Zimmer , genauso wie seine Boxerzshorts . Er legt sofort los und sie ist völlig überwältigt und außer Atem . Ihr Puls ist hoch . Und sie wiederholen es drei mal .

„Danke „und kuschelt sich an ihn .

Er grinst „willst du noch mal . „

„Ich will nur hier liegen , neben dir . „ und schaut ihn verliebt an .

Er drückt sie an sich . Doch sie mag das nicht .

„Lass das du bist verschwitzt .„

Er richtet sich auf . „Wir haben den ganzen Nachmittag im Bett verbracht . Willst du was essen . „

„Ich will eine dusche . „

„Aber erst essen wir was . „ sagt er .

„Oky „ sie ziehen sich Unterwäsche an und gehen in die Küche .

„Was willst du essen ? „ Fragt er .

„Ich will irgendwas mit Reis „und setzt sich hin .

Diesen Wunsch erfühlt er ihr . Die beiden essen ruhig . Als sie fertig sind setzt sie sich auf seinen Schoß . „Danke „und gibt ihn einen Kuss .

„Mach ich doch gerne .„

„Ich will aber alleine duschen .„ sagt sie .

Sie steht auf und er möchte sie in den arm nehmen doch sie läuft weg . Sie rennt in sein Bad doch er hält die Tür auf „ ohne mich wirklich .„

Sie beißt sich auf die unter Lippe und nimmt sie den arm „ich hab dich nur noch heute Abend für mich „ und sie geht rückwärts während er sich ihrer Unterwäsche entledigt . Er drückt sie gegen die wand und sie knutschen Rum . Bis er sie unterbricht .

„Alles in Ordnung . „ fragt er sie .

„Mir ist ein wenig kalt und wir sind in einer dusche . Sollten wir uns nicht mal duschen ? „

„Ja du hast recht Bärchen „ und macht das Wasser an .

Das Wasser findet sie als angenehm und wohltuend . Bis er sie wieder umklammert .

„Gaara . „ sagt sie tadelt .

Er wird hellhörig . „Hab ich was angestellt ?„

„Nein aber ich will mich normal duschen .„

„Nein das ist meine letzte Chance „ und fängt sie an z küssen .

Doch sie wehrt sich .

„Bitte Bärchen . „

„Danach will ich ins Bett . Aber vorher sammelst du meine Kleidung zusammen . „

„Ja . „

„Und ich möchte morgen dein Oberteil .„

„Oky aber wieso ?„

„Es soll doch nach dir riechen „ und lächelt ihn an „und ein , zwei saubere Boxersthorts . Wenn das in Ordnung ist ? „

Er streichelt ihr übers Gesicht„ ja mach ich . „

Sie fängt in an zu küssen .

er lässt sie langsam auf den Boden und vögelt sie .

Als sie fertig sind stehen sie langsam auf . Sie klammert sich an ihn . „Du braucht unbedingt eine Badewanne . „

„Oky „sagt er während sie raus geht .

Sie schnappt sich einen Bademantel und legt sich auf sein Bett . Während er sich gleich ein frisches T-shirt anzieht . Sie beobachtet ihn dabei .

„Ich hab wirklich Glück . „ sagt sie lächelt .

Er legt sich zu ihr „ ich liebe dich .„

„Ich liebe dich auch „ und legt sich schlafen .

Am nächsten Morgen weckt sie der Wecker . Beide sind sofort wach sie steht als erstes auf .

Er sagt nur halb verschlafen „ komm wieder ins Bett . „

„Nein mein süßer . Schlaf ruhig du musst erst später raus . „

„Ja und ich kuschel auch mit dir .„

„Nein „und zieht sich an . Danach geht sie in die Küche und es ist Maria da die ihr Frühstück und danach geht sie wieder zu ihn . Er sitzt auf dem Bett .

„Hast du schon gefrühstückt ? „

„Ja „ und setzt sich auf seinen Schoss und zieht sein Oberteil aus und riecht daran .

„Und„ fragt er .

Es riecht nach dir und ist überglücklich . Sie küsst ihn .„ Ich muss jetzt los , Schatz . „

„Mein Bärchen „ er umarmt sie bitte gehe nicht .„ Nimm dir noch ein , zwei Tage . „

„Du weiß das es nicht geht . Ich liebe dich und komme wieder , versprochen .„

„Ja meine Liebe . Soll ich dich bis zum Tor bringen ?„

„Nein Schlaf „ und gibt ihr einen Abschiedskuss . Sie steht auf und geht noch zu seiner Kommode und schnappt sich ein paar Boxershorts . Sie wirkt kühn und verschwindet und verstaut seine Klamotten . Als sie draußen ist scheint die Sonne noch nicht . Sie geht direkt zum Tor und kommt zwei Tage später spät Abends in Konoha an . Als sie zuhause ist macht sie ihre Haare auf und geht den Geräusch in der Küche nach . Es ist ihr ältester Bruder mit seinen Teamkollegen und Sasuke .


	27. Chapter 27

Sie lehnt sich im Türrahmen„ Hi „. Alle Augen sind auf sie gerichtet .

„Hallo kleine Schwester „und steht auf und umarmt sie „ich habe mir schon sorgen gemacht . Ich habe dich früher zurück erwartet . „ er lässt sie los .

„Es gab einen Sandsturm . „

„Setzt dich doch . Hast du Hunger ? „

„nein ich hab was unterwegs gegessen . „

„Setzt sich doch zu uns .„

Bevor sie was sagen kann wird sie von ihn an den Tisch geführt . Sie setzt sich hin .

„Und kleine Schwester was hast du wären des Sturms gemacht ? „

„Ich war bei einer Freundin . „ Und nimmt sich ein short Glas .

„Du hast schon Freunde in Suna ? „ fragt er überrascht .

„Ja„ und macht sich das Glas voll .

„Willst du wirklich das trinken . „ Fragt Sasuke sie .

„Ja „sagt sie genervt .

„Lass sie doch . Sie soll die Erfahrung machen . „ sagt ihr Bruder .

„Ja „und trinkt es auf ex . Danach bekommt sie einen würge Reflex und sackt kurz zusammen .„ Was ist das ?„ Sie ist schockiert . „Ich bleibe doch lieber beim Wein . „

Alle lachen .

„Das ist nicht Witzig .„ Und lehnt sich zurück .

„Doch kleine Schwester .„

„Wieso sind die den alle hier ?„

„Wir sind auch erst jetzt von einer Mission wieder gekommen . „ Erklärt ihr ein Kollege von seinen Bruder .

„Wie schön . War die Mission Erfolgreich ? „

„Ja sie war Erfolgreich und kurz .„ Antwortet Sasuke .

Doch sie kann kaum die Augen aufhalten .

„Aber du gehörst ins Bett . „Sagt er fürsorglich .

„Ja„ und gähnt . Sie geht langsam raus und Sasuke guckt ihr nach . Sie geht in ihr Zimmer und wirft sich auf ihr Bett und zieht sich aus . Dann holt sie sein Oberteil heraus und riecht daran . Es riecht immer noch nach ihn . Sie geht mit einen lächeln ins Bett bis plötzlich die Tür auf geht . Es ist Sasuke der sich rein schleicht er setzt sich zu ihr und nimmt ihre Hände . Er begrüßt sie mit einen geflüsterten „Hallo „und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .

„Hallo Sasuke was machst du hier ?„

„Ich wollte einen Moment mit dir alleine sein und außerdem habe ich mir auch Sorgen gemacht als ich gehört habe das du noch nicht da bist . „

„Es ist alles gut .„ Sie küsst ihn .

„Kann ich morgen zu dir . „

„Ich glaube es ist besser wenn ich zu dir komme . Ist 3 Uhr in Ordnung ?„ fragt sie .

„Gut ich muss jetzt los „ und gibt ihr einen Abschiedskuss . Als er raus ist schläft sie sofort ein .

Am nächsten morgen steht sie früh auf . Sie macht sich schnell fertig und geht zu den Gebäude der Hyjuga obwohl sie immer noch wütend auf Neji ist . Trotzdem hat sie keine andere Wahl . Als angekommen ist klopft sie unschuldig . Ihr wird schnell geöffnet . Von Nejis Cousin.

„Hallo Tenten „ er ist begeistert .

„Hallo . „

„Komm doch rein . „

Sie geht ein zwei Schritte rein .„ Ich wollte nur fragen ob Neji wieder da ist ?„

„Ja„ und führt sie zum Trainingsgelände , wo er aber nicht ist . Dann gehen sie zu seinen Zimmer und klopfen an und er öffnet verschlafen und in Unterwäsche .

„Morgen Neji süße Unterwäsche .„

„Das habe ich verdient ,„ einen Moment und kommt angezogen wieder .„ Du kannst jetzt gehen „ und sein Cousin geht .

„Womit habe ich das vergnügen ?„ Fragt er gespannt .

„Ich wollte fragen ob wir wieder zusammen trainieren ?„

„Ich hab gedacht wir haben Schreit ?„

„Ich verzeih dir„ und lächelt .

„Du verzeihst mir„ er ist belustigt . Er wartet einen Moment .„ Oky trainieren wir miteinander .

„Gut , jetzt . „

„Dein ernst ich bin gestern von einer Mission wiedergekommen . „

„Ich auch . Komm „ und nimmt seine Hände .

Doch er bleibt stehen „ bitte tenten ich bin müde . Seit du weg warst war hier ein richtiges Chaos . Alle Mission wurden vertauscht .„

„Ja und . „

Er lächelt sie an „morgen ich komme dich abholen „ und macht die Tür zu .

Sie klopft an die Tür „du bist gemein .„

Sie hört ihn nur lachen und geht .

Sie begegnet seinen Cousin beim raus gehen .

„Er will nicht .„ sagt er und lächelt sie an .

„Ja aber was soll man machen . „

„Ich könnte mit dir trainieren . „

„Das ist nett aber dann nehme ich mir frei . Wir sehen uns dann vielleicht irgendwann . „ und lächelt zurück .

„Ja„ er ist leicht bedrückt und begleitet sie nach draußen .

Sie geht nach Hause und direkt in ihr Zimmer . Sie packt Gaara Shirt raus und riecht daran . Das muntert sie auf . Sie legt sich damit hin und denkt an ihn . Es klopft an der Tür .

„Ja„ antwortet sie .

„Kommst du mal kleine Schwester .„es ist ihr jüngster Bruder . Er ist angespannt .

Sie versteckt sein Shirt wie ihren kleinen Schatz . Sie geht hektisch raus .„ Was ist denn „fragt sie genervt .

„Ich will das dein kleiner freund nicht mehr hier auftaucht .„

„Shikamaru ist hier ?„ Sie fragt voller Freude .

„Nein ich hab ihn weg geschickt „. Sagt er mit verschränkten armen .

Doch sie läuft schnell raus und holt ihn ein . Sie packt ihn an den Schultern . Er dreht sie um .

„Hallo Shikamaru .„ Sie lächelt .

Er nimmt sie in den arm „ ich bin froh das du da bist „ und lässt sie los .

„Es tut mit leid wegen meinen Bruder . „

„Er mag mich nicht „ und lächelt verschwitzt .

„Kommst du trotzdem zu mir .„

„Ich weiß nicht er hat mir eine richtige ansage gemacht Schatz .„

„Bitte .„ Sie macht einen süßen schmolle Mund . „Du wirst es nicht bereuen . „ flüstert sie ihn sein Ohr .

Er lächelt . „Aber dieses mal musst du mich beschützen . „

„Ja , komm „ und die beiden gehen . Als sie drinnen sind kommt ihr Bruder aus der Küche . „Was will der hier . „Er wird wütend .

„ er ist mein Freund . „

„Nein er soll gehen du hast was besseres verdient , Schwester .„ Sagt er wütend .

„Du kannst mir nicht sagen mit wenn ich reden und mit wenn ich mit treffen soll . „

„Du bist meine kleine Schwester . „

Sie ist wütend und will auf ihn los gehen doch Shikamaru hält sie zurück . „Das ist es nicht wert .„. flüstert er ihr ins Ohr . Darauf geht sie .

Sie ist wütend und geht in den Wald . Er folgt ihr lautlos . Bis er sie in eine bestimmte Richtung lenkt sie geht einfach weiter . Bis er sie an der Hand fest hält und sie leicht vor sich her zeiht und doch vor einen Baum bleiben er stehen .„ Wo sind wir „fragt sie leicht verwirrt . Er lehnt sie gegen den Baum und fängt sie an zu küssen .

Doch sie drückt ihn weg und wird leicht rot „Shikamaru .„

„Ist nicht schlimm wir sind auf Grund und Boden meines Clans . Es wird uns niemand stören .„

„Außer Leute aus deinen Clan „ sie lacht und küsst ihn .

Er fast sie an ihrer Taille an und gleitet zu ihren Po .

„Shikamaru lass das . „

„Was den . „

„Nicht hier„ und geht zu Seite . Sie klettert auf einen Baum und er beobachtet sie . „Was machst du ? „ Fragt er mit einen lachen .

„Komm hoch . „

„Ja „und folgt ihr . Er hält sie danach fest . Bitte gehe nicht weiter hoch . Sie setzt sich hin und fangen an zu knutschen . Er spürt das etwas nicht stimmt und unterbricht .„ Ist was ?„

„Nein , wieso „sie ist überrascht .

„Wegen deinen Bruder du wolltest auf ihn los gehen . „

„Er hat unrecht .„

„Aber er ist dein Bruder . „

„Shikamaru „sie lächelt„ du verstehst das nicht du hast keine Geschwister die über dich bestimmen wollen . „

„Und was machen wir jetzt „fragt er .

„Ich weiß nicht . Ich halte es nicht mehr aus . Nicht nur das sondern auch das ständig Teamkollegen nach Missionen da .„

Er lacht und gibt ihr einen Kuss .

„Ich weiß aber ich will eine eigene Wohnung . „

Er guckt sie belustigst an „ob das einer deiner Brüder das zulässt .„

Sie guckt bedrückt .„ Ich würde dich aber unterstützen . Aber nur wenn du möchtest .„

„Ja danke „und zieht ihn zu sich und küsst ihn . Aber dann unterbricht er sie „hast du Hunger ?„

„Ja „und lächelt .

„Ich lade dich ein„ und trägt sie runter . Die beiden laufen wieder ins Dorf und gehen in ein kleines Lokal und als sie auf ihre Bestellung warten . Fragt sie „wieso trainierst du nicht ? „

„Das fällt dir erst jetzt auf „und sieht ihr in die Augen .

„Erzähl doch .„ Und beugt sich vor .

„Ich habe in drei Tagen eine Mission .„

„Mit wem„ fragt sie bedrückt .

„Sollte die frage nicht wie lange sein . „Er sieht ihr in die Augen . „Mit meinen Team . „

„Schön .„ In den Moment kommt ihr essen .

„Danke „ sagt sie zur Bedienung und fängt an zu essen . Sie schweigt .

„Bitte sag irgendetwas .„

„Was denn ? Vielleicht wie lange ?„

„Ja„ er ist angespannt .„ Willst du irgendetwas machen ?„

„Nein „sie ist traurig .

„Ich musste so lange auf dich warten .„

„Wie lange wirst du den weg sein ?„

„Mindestens zwei Wochen , ich kann es auch absagen„ und nimmt ihre Hand .

„Nein mach das nicht . Ich mag doch das mein Freund erfolgreich ist .„ Sie lächelt wieder .

„Wir müssen mal zusammen auf Mission . „

„Geht das überhaupt ?„ Fragt sie .

„Nur nicht wenn wir offiziell zusammen sind . „

„Hast du jemanden von uns erzählt ?„ Sie lehnt sich nach vorne .

Er lächelt„ Choi und Asuma hat es von alleine herausgefunden . Hast du es jemanden gesagt ? „

„Meinen Brüdern „sie kichert .

„Ich würde dich jetzt gerne küssen „und guckt sie voller verlange an .

Sie essen in ruhe weiter als sie fertig sind gehen sie gemeinsam raus . Als sie draußen sind „was willst du machen Liebling .„

„Ich weiß nicht aber ich weiß was du möchtest .„ sie lächelt .

Er nimmt sie in den arm „meine Eltern sind morgen nicht da .„ Er lässt sie los und guckt sie erwartungsvoll an .

„Ist das eine Einladung ? „Fragt sie mit einen lächeln .

„Ja „und wird leicht rot .

„Ich habe aber erst morgen Training .„

„Kein Problem meine Eltern sind erst um 5 Uhr weg . Ich hohle dich ab , mein Liebling . „

Sie guckt auf die Uhr . „Ja mein Schatz ich muss los . „

Er nimmt sie an die Hand „muss das sein . „

„Ja „ und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange .„ Ich freue mich auf morgen . „

„Ich auch bis dann . „

„Bis dann . „

Sie läuft erst in die Richtung ihres Zuhauses dann zu Sasuke . Sie ist 5 min zu spät und klingelt . Es wird ihr sofort auf gemacht . Sie geht sofort rein . Er kommt ihr im ersten Stock entgegen „ ich hab schon gedacht du versetzt mich . „

Sie lächelt„ auch hallo . „

„Hallo„ und die beiden gehen in seine Wohnung . Sie zieht sich ihre Sachen aus und geht in sein Wohnzimmer und setzt sich auf sein Sofa . Er setzt sich neben sie .

„Wie geht's dir ?„ Sagt er lässig .

„Gut und dir „und lächelt .

„Gut . Schön ich hab gedacht ich kriege dich nicht mehr wieder .„

„Hast du bald eine Mission ? „Sie nähert sich

Er ist überrascht „nein , nicht das ich wüsste . Alles in Ordnung ?„

„Ich will ausziehen . „

„Was „er lacht„ das ist schön hast du schon was ? „

„Nein . „

„Wissen deine Brüder von deinen Plänen .„

„Ebenfalls Nein .„

„Soll ich dir helfen ?„

„Ja das wäre lieb „und umarmt ihn und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange .

„Bei neben wird etwas frei„ und sieht ihr mit einen lächeln in die Augen .

Sie sieht ihn nur mit einen lächeln an .„ Nein .„

Er lacht nur „Oky was hast du die nächsten Tage vor . „

„Trainieren mit Neji und danach bin ich die nächsten Tage bin ich eng eingespannt . „

„Ich kenne eine super Maklerin und ich glaube du brauchst ein Glas Wein . „

„Ja brauche ich ?„

„Tust du„ und geht und kommt mit zwei Gläsern wieder .

Sie probiert .„ Der ist gut , Sasuke . „

„Ich hab noch etwas stärkeres wenn du möchtest „und lacht .

„Du bist gemein . Aber wie unhöflich von mir wie war deine Mission .„

Er ist überrascht .„ Erfolgreich . „

Er trink einen kräftigen Schluck . Er ist plötzlich abwesend .

„Alles in Ordnung„ und nähert sich und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange .

Er lächelt . „Ja den ich bin mit der schönsten Frau in Konoha zusammen .„ Er lächelt .

Sie kichert „sagt du das jeder .„

Er lächelt . „Nein , glaub mir ich kann nur an dich denken . Ich habe nur noch keine neue Mission weil ich nur an dich denken kann . Ich bin anscheinend unkonzentriert . „Er wird leicht rot .

„Wirst du etwa rot ?„

„Nein „ und dreht sich um .

Sie nimmt seinen Kopf und küsst ihn .„ Es mir gerade egal . „Sie setzt sich auf seinen Schoss und küsst ihn . „Ist das in Ordnung ? „Fragt sie .

„Ja„ und küsst sie .

Sie zieht ihr Oberteil aus .„ Ist das in Ordnung „ und lächelt .

Er hält die Luft an und nickt . „ Du siehst super aus „und versucht hektisch sein Oberteil ausziehen . Doch er Schaft es nicht alleine . Sie hilft ihn .

Er präsentiert sich selbst sicher .

Sie muss leicht lachen .

„Was ist „er ist irritiert .

„Du siehst perfekt aus .„

„Ich kann das nicht . „ Sie versucht auf zu stehen .

Doch er hält sie leicht fest „. Das hab ich noch nie gehört .„

„Du bist zu perfekt , da kriegt man komplexe .„ Sie lacht .

„Nein du brauchst mehr Wein . „

Er nimmt ihr Glas und drückt es ihr in die Hand . „Trink . „

Das tut sie auch .

und er fängt sie am Hals zu liebkosen .

Sie kichert . „Du bist keine Jungfrau mehr ? „

„Nein„ er ist amüsiert .„ Du ?„

„Nein „ und guckt ihn in die Augen .

„Siehst du , du bist begehrenswert . „ Er nimmt ihre Hände und streichelt ihr Hände über sein six pack .

„Schön„ sie wird leicht rot .

Er berührt sie ebenfalls und sie kann spüren das es ihn gefällt .

Sie gibt ihn einen Kuss .„ Wie viele hattest du ?„

Er lacht „ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt . „

Sie guckt bedrückt .

„Oky , vier und du ?„

„Zwei „und küsst ihn .

„Dann musst du dir keine Sorgen machen .„

„Ja „aber sie ist angespannt .

„Wir müssen keinen Sex haben .„

„Wirklich . „

„Ja„ sagt er unsicher .

„Gut „und fängt ihn an zu küssen .

Sie unterbricht ihn .

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung ? „

„Ja .„ Ihr Puls steigt .„ Und bei dir ?„

„Ja ich bin überglücklich . ich guck dir schon so lange hinterher und jetzt sitzt du auf meinen Schoß .„ Er lächelt .

Sie wird leicht rot .„ Du kannst jede haben . Wieso ich ? „

„Ich kann das nicht beschreiben . Wenn du vor mir stehst dann bin ich nervös und unsicher mein Puls steigt . Ich habe so ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch . „

„Du meinst Schmetterlinge .„ Unterbricht sie ihn .

„Ja „und gibt ihr einen Kuss .„ Willst du bei mir übernachten .„

„Nein„ und küsst ihn .

„Wieso ? „

„Lass mich kurz überlegen meine Brüder mein Training mit Neji .„

Er lach„ das sind überzeugende Argumente und morgen . Ich mach das mit deinen Brüdern aus und du regelst das mit Neji .„

„Ich weiß nicht . Wie wäre es am Wochenende ? „ Fragt sie ihn .

„Das sind noch vier Tage .„ Er ist nicht begeistert .

„Du kannst rechnen ich bin begeistert .„ Sagt sie ironisch .

„Was soll das den heißen ?„ Er nimmt sie in den Arm .

Sie lacht und tauschen die Positionen . Er liegt jetzt auf ihr und küsst sie . Er öffnet ihr souverän den BH und zieht ihn aus und zieht sie an sich . Er küsst sie . Sie klammert sich an ihn .

„Alles in Ordnung .„ Fragt er .

„Mir ist kalt .„

„Oky . „ Er trägt sie in sein Bett und legt sie ab . Sie deckt sich zu und er dreht die Heizung auf . Sie sieht ihn nach . Er zieht seine Hose vor ihr aus . „Und gefalle ich dir ?„

Sie lächelt ihn an und zuckt die Schultern . „Ich glaube ich muss gehen . „

„Nein „ und legt sich zu ihr . Er küsst sie .„ Du bist wunderschön . „

Sie kann ihn nicht anschauen . „Es ist so ungewohnt . „

Er nimmt ihre Hände .„ Wir können auch etwas anderes machen . „

„Was den ?„

„Einkaufen , essen und spazieren . Was du möchtest . „

„Spazieren hört sich gut an . „

„Jetzt noch ?„

„Ja „ und will aufstehen . Doch er hält sie fest . Ich hab nicht gedacht das du spazieren möchtest .

„Doch etwas außerhalb . Vielleicht im Wald .„ Sagt sie begeistert .

„Das ist wirklich dein ernst„ er ist überrascht .

„Nein vielleicht morgen „und legt sich auf sie .

„Wo ist der schüchterne Sasuke hin ? „

„Ich habe mir deine Worte zu Herzen genommen und wenn wir morgen raus gehen dann verspreche ich dir eine Überraschung . „

„Erzähl ich habe nicht übrig für Überraschungen „und lacht .

„Und ich nicht eine Überraschung aus zu plaudern . „

„Aber du hast es mir eben angeboten . „

„Ich habe auf eine andere Antwort gepokert .„ Und küsst sie .

„Du bist gemein . „

„Damit muss ich nun leben .„

Er liebkost ihren Hals und geht weiter bis zu ihrer Hose .

Sie spannt sofort an .„ Sasuke „sagt sie mit einer hohen Stimme .

Er kommt wieder hoch . „Jetzt bis du schüchtern mein Täubchen . „

Es ist ungewohnt und zieht ihre Hose aus . Sie umarmt ihn und küsst ihn .

Er hält an ihrer Taille fest .

Bis sie plötzlich aufhört .„ Ich muss los . „

„Warte , warum „und drückt sie näher an sich .

„Ich hab morgen Training und ich muss nach Hause in mein Bett . „Sie atmet aus . „Obwohl ich keine Lust auf mein zuhause habe . „

„Es hat richtig gekracht nicht wahr ?„

„Ja „und kuschelt an ihn ran .

„Deswegen bin ich ausgezogen .„ sagt er .

Sie legt ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter . „Aber ich muss los . Sonst machen sich meine Brüder noch Sorgen . „

Er lacht „dann werden deine Brüder es zulassen das du in eine eigene Wohnung ziehst . „

„Ich hoffe doch „und steht auf und geht Richtung Wohnzimmer . Er folgt ihr . Sie zieht sich ihren BH und ihr Oberteil an und geht für ihre Hose in sein Schlafzimmer .

Als sie sich fertig angezogen hat umarmt er sie .„ Soll ich dich begleiten ? „

„Wieso ? „

„Ich kann deine Brüder mit einen gen Jutsu belegen . Dann hat du deine Ruhe .„ scherzt er .

„Nein ich gehe allein und in den Aufzug würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht raus gehen „ und gibt ihn einen Kuss .

Er nimmt ihre Hand „wann sehen wir uns wieder ?„

„In vier tagen . „

Morgen nach den Training .

„Nein in vier tagen . Morgen können wir uns zum essen treffen ?„

„besser als nicht .„ Und nimmt sie in den arm und küsst sie ihn zum Abschied .

„Um 14 Uhr und hohl mich ab . „

„Oky„ sagt er lässig mit einen lächeln . Danach verschwindet sie und geht zügig nach Hause . Als sie rein geht rennt sie fast in ihr Zimmer . Sie macht sich fertig und geht sofort ins Bett . Am nächsten morgen steht sie wie gewohnt auf und macht sich fertig . Als sie in die Küche ist wo alle Anwesend sind macht sie sich wortlos ihr Frühstück .

„Alles in Ordnung ? „Fragt sie ihr ältester Bruder .

Doch sie schenkt ihn keine Beachtung und isst wortlos weiter . Bis es klingelt .

Sie steht auf und geht zur Tür . Es ist Neji . „Morgen „begrüßt sie ihn .

„Morgen , bist du fertig ? „

„Ja„ und sie geht mit ihn los .

„Ist alles in Ordnung ?„ Fragt er während sie zum Trainingsplatz gehen .

„Ja . „Sagt sie kühn .

„Wenn du meinst .„ Und sie sagen sich nichts bis zu ihren Trainingsplatz . Als sie fertig mit den Training sind .

„Willst du mit mir was essen„ fragt er .

„Ja gerne aber …„

in dem Moment kommt Sasuke

Neji ist irritiert „was machst du hier Uchia .„

„Ich bin mit tenten verabredet . „Antwortet er monoton .

„Ja .„ Ihr ist das sichtlich unangenehm .„ Du kannst mitkommen wenn du willst ?„

„Nein danke aber morgen um die gleiche Zeit ? „

„Ja aber ich hohle dich ab . „

„Da wird sich mein Cousin freuen . In Ordnung . Bis morgen . „

„Bis morgen . „Sie verabschieden sich .

Nachdem er weg ist , kommt er ihr näher .„ Ich hab schon gedacht er kommt mit ? „Er grinst sie an .

„Das wäre doch nicht so schlimm .„

Er lacht .„ Lass uns doch zu mir gehen . Wir bestellen was . „

„Ich weiß was du vor hast ? „

„Was denn ?„ Er nähert sich ihr .

Sie guckt ihm in die Augen . „Wegen denn ungestörten Umfeld . „

„Du bist ein kluges Mädchen . „

„Oky aber nur unter zwei Bedingungen .

Schiss los .

„Nicht so lange ich heute noch einen Termin .„

„Also kein kuscheln ? „

„Ja und du bezahlst . „ Sie lacht .

Er lacht „kein Problem . „

Sie läuft daraufhin los und er läuft ihr hinterher . Als sie bei ihn in der Wohnung sind läuft sie ohne ein Wort ins Wohnzimmer . Sie setzt sich auf sein Sofa und er setzt sich neben sie .

Er nimmt sie in den arm„ und was willst du essen ?„

„Du schuldest mir noch eine Pizza „und grinst .

„Was möchtest du ? „

„Eine Margarita . „

„Wie du möchtest . „Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und geht raus .

Sie fühlt sich unwohl und fremd allein in seinen Wohnzimmer .

Sie ist erleichtert als er wiedergekommen ist . Er nimmt sie wieder in den arm . „In einer halben Stunde ist die Pizza da . „

„ Schön „sie kuschelt sich an ihn ran .

Er erwidert die Zärtlichkeiten und will einen Schritt weitergehen . Doch sie blockt ab und setzt sich ein Stück von ihn weg . „Es ist glaub jetzt keine gute Idee . „

„Oky sagt er dann eben nicht . Ich hab Neuigkeiten . „

„Ja was denn ? „

„Ich meine Maklerin kontaktiert wenn es dir immer noch ernst ist ?„

„Ja danke „und gibt ihn einen Kuss .

„Erstmal hast du ein Vorgespräch . „

Schön , bist du dabei ? „

„Nur wenn du möchtest .

„Wir können danach was machen wenn du möchtest . „

„Ja essen und danach können wir was zusammen unternehmen . „

„Ja „sie lächelt „wir können spazieren gehen . „

„Ja oder wir können uns einen schönen Abend machen . „

„Wir können auch beides machen „sie lächelt ihn an .

„Oky wenn du möchtest „er ist wenig begeistert .

„Dankeschön . „Sie setzt sich auf seinen Schoß und küsst ihn .

Er grinst .„ Mach ich doch gern meine hübsche „und bevor er sie zurück küssen kann klingelt es .

Sie steht darauf auf .„ Los ich hab Hunger . „

Er steht auf und nimmt sie in den arm und küsst sie . Lässt sie aber wieder los „ich geh dann mal . „Er verschiedet aus dem Raum . Er nimmt die Pizza entgegen und in dem Moment kommt tenten .

„Wo essen wir ?„ Fragt sie unschuldig .

„Wenn es nach mir geht in meinen Bett .„ Er grinst .

Sie wird ein kleines bisschen Rot .„ Ich hab gedacht im vielleicht Wohnzimmer .„ Sie kann ihn nicht in die Augen sehen .

„Ich mach doch nur Spaß . Komm ab ins Wohnzimmer . „

Die beiden gehen in sein Wohnzimmer sie schnappt sich ihre Pizza und setzt sich hin . Er setzt sich neben sie .

„Guten Appetit meine liebe . „

„Danke Sasuke .„ Sie lächelt ihn an und die beiden fangen an zu essen .

Als sie fertig ist steht sie auf . „Danke für das essen . Bis Freitag . „

Doch er schnappt sich ihre Taille und setzt sie sich auf seinen Schoß . „Nicht so schnell meine hübsche . „

„Ach stimmt ich weiß überhaupt nichts über die Maklerin und meinen Termin . „

„Er ist am Freitag ich hab dir alles aufgeschrieben . Aber ich habe ein ganz anderes Interesse .„ Er lächelt sie an .

„Nicht jetzt ich habe noch einen Termin . „Sie lehnt sich an ihn an .

„Bist du müde ? „

„Ein wenig„ sie gähnt .

„Wie niedlich . Willst du dich ein wenig hinlegen ? „

„Ja aber nur ein paar Minuten . „

Er hebt sie hoch und trägt sie in sei Zimmer auf sein Bett . Sie zieht sich ihre Schuhe aus und legt sich hin„ willst du dich zu mir legen . „

„Gerne „er kuschelt sich an sie . Sie schläft daraufhin ein .

Als sie auf wach verfällt sie in Panik . Es ist fast halb fünf . Sie steht hektisch auf . Das weckt Sasuke auf .„ Was ist den los „ fragt er verschlafen .

„Ich muss los ich komm zu spät zu meinen Termin . „

„Warte einen Moment .„ Er steht auf und geht aus den Zimmer . Sie zieht sich ihre Schuhe an danach geht sie ebenfalls raus und trifft ihm in Flur wieder .

„Hier ist alles wichtige aufgeschrieben .„ Er gibt ihr eine Visitenkarte in die Hand wo auf der Rückseite der Termin notiert ist . Sie guckt sich die Visitenkarte genauer an .„ Vielen dank Sasuke . „Sie gibt ihm ein Kuss . „

„Nach den Kuss lass ich dich nicht alleine nach Hause .

„Ist schon gut . Wir sehen uns doch bald wieder . „

„Ja „sagt er wenig begeistert .

Sie geht alleine aus den Haus und als sie draußen ist fängt sie an zu rennen .

Als zu Hause ankommen ist wird sie von ihren großen Bruder auf ihren weg ins Zimmer aufgehalten . „Hallo tenten . „

Doch sie antwortet nicht und geht weiter .

„Bitte rede mit mir . Was ist geschehen ? Ist dir was angetan worden ? „

Doch sie stürmt weg von ihm in ihr Zimmer .

Es ist viertel vor fünf .

Sie stürmt ins Bad duscht und macht sich fertig . Sie macht sich einen hohen Zopf . Danach geht sie in ihr Zimmer und zieht sich um ein kurzer Rock mit einen T-Shirt an . Sie packt sich eine Übernachtungstasche , mit den nötigsten und einen Shampoo . Sie geht nach unten und hofft das niemand da ist . Doch ihr Bruder hält sie am arm fest .

„Du gehst nicht so lange bist du mir gesagt was los ist . „

doch Sie schweigt weiter .

„Oder bist du irgendwas gesagt hat . Bitte straf mich nicht mit schweigen .„ Er wird trübselig .

Sie reißt ihren Arm los .„ Es ist alles in Ordnung .„ Sie ist wütend und geht die Tür hinaus . Sie geht eine nach einer Weil kommt ihr Shikamaru entgegen . Sie läuft ihn in die arme .„ Ich habe dich vermisst .„ Sie ist erleichtert . Und küsst ihn .

Er ist verwundert .„ Alles in Ordnung ? „

„Jetzt schon . Lass uns gehen . „

„ist irgendwas ….. „

„nein . Nichts dergleichen . „

Er nimmt ihre Tasche ab und gehen zu ihn . Als sie in sind läuft sie in sein Zimmer . Sie legt sich in sein Bett . Sie dreht sich auf ihren Bauch . Und lächelt ihn an als er rein kommt . Er bleibt in der Tür stehen und legt die Tasche vor sich . Er zieht sein Oberteil aus .„ Ich habe dich so vermisst .„ Er starrt sie an .

„Auf was wartest du ? „Fragt sie ihn ungeduldig .

Er zieht sich seine Hose noch auf den Weg zu ihr aus . Er legt sanft sich zu ihr und fängt sie an zu küssen bis er plötzlich aufhört . „Was macht dein Bruder hier ? „ . im nächsten Moment klingelt es an der Tür .

„Ich weiß es nicht .„ Sie wird trübselig .

Er zieht sich an und macht die Tür auf . „Hallo was kann ich für dich tun ?„

„Du kannst mir meine kleine Schwester bringen . „

„Warum ?„ Er ist überrascht .

Doch tenten taucht hinter Shikamaru auf . „Ja Bruder wieso ?„

„Weil du in keiner guten Verfassung bist . Du solltest zuhause sein . „

„Nein „antwortet sie stur .„ Ich will bei Shikamaru sein „ und umarmt ihn .

„Warum nimmst du ihn dann nicht mit . Ich will dich in meiner nähe wissen . „ Er ist emotional .

„Tenten meine Liebling .„ Shikamaru guckt ihr in die Augen .

„Ich will aber nicht mehr . „

„Er hat uns nicht weg geschickt . „

„Wie meint er das ? „Fragt ihr Bruder

„Das ist mir egal „ sie löst sich von ihn und geht . Sie geht in sein Zimmer . Sie ist beleidigt und aufgelöst . Sie setzt sich auf sein Bett . Nach einigen Minuten kommt Shikamaru nach . Er setzt sich zu ihr und nimmt sie in den arm .„ Du musst es deinen Bruder sagen . „

„Nein und trotzdem wird sich nichts ändern . Ich habe dauernd Konflikte . Ich will bei dir sein „ und küsst ihn .„ Hast du was meinen Bruder gesagt ? „

„Nein ich hab gesagt das ihr das unter euch bereden sollt . „

„Ist das alles . „

„Ich habe auch gesagt das er nicht rein kommen darf und dir am besten Zeit geben soll . „

„Danke . „

„Brauchst du irgendwas ? Was zu trinken oder was zu essen . „

„Nein „und küsst ihn und zieht sein Oberteil aus .

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst„ und grinst sie an .

Sie zieht darauf ihr Oberteil aus . Er stürzt sich fast auf sie . Er fängt sie an zu küssen und zieht ihre Hose aus so wie seine . Als nächstes fliegt ihr BH weg . Sie beißt sich auf ihre Lippe .

„Du bist so sexy „und beginnt sie Hals zu liebkosen . Er reißt ihr das Höschen weg . Er verliert keine Zeit und fängt sofort an . Er drückt sie gegen die Wand . Ihr Puls steigt . Ihre Lippen können sich nicht lösen . Doch dieses mal kommt er allein . Als er kaputt neben ihr liegt„ Entschuldigung Liebling . „

„Ist nicht schlimm . „Sie ist deprimiert und klammert sich an ein Kissen .„ Es ist nicht deine Schuld .„ Sie dreht sich von ihm Weg .

„Liebling „er klingt verzweifelt und kuschelt sich an sie . „Es tut mir Leid „flüstert er ihr ins Ohr .

„Ich bin müde . „

„Wirklich ? Es ist noch sehr früh , zu früh . „

„Ja „sie dreht sich um . Sie umarmt ihn .„ Es tut mir Leid . „

„Nein wieso ich hab doch versagt .„

„Nein hast du nicht „und küsst ihn .

„Okay dann lass es mich wieder gut machen „und drückt sie leicht auf den Rücken .

„Nein ich will nicht mir geht es nicht so gut .„ Sie guckt ihn traurig an .

„Wenn du meinst „und setzt sich neben sie .

Sie kuschelt sich an ihn „hattest du wenigstens deinen Spaß ? „

Er lächelt . Er weicht ihren Blick aus„ Ja . „

„Das freut mich„ und lächelt ihn an . Sie gibt ihn einen Kuss . „Es ist nicht schlimm . Ich bin noch müde vom Training . „

„Wenn du meinst ?„ Er ist wenig begeistert . „Ich will nicht auch mehr auf Mission . Ich will bei dir sein .„ Er legt seinen Arm um sie und zieht sie an sich .

„Wieso ? „

„Ich will bei dir sein . Ich will dich in den arm nehmen . Ich will mit dir zeit verbringen . Ich will dich ausziehen und ich will dich ficken . „

Sie lacht . „Du spinnst doch . Ich würde für solche Missionen töten . „

„Dann will ich nur noch mit dir auf Mission „ und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn .

„Wir kriegen nie eine Mission zusammen . Das hatten wir noch nie . „

„Ich will aber „und küsst sie .

„Was willst du den sagen ich will tenten mithaben . Damit ich Sex haben kann .„

„Nein weil wir zusammen trainieren und gut harmonieren . „

„Wenigstens stimmt eins von beiden im weiten des Sinne „und lacht .

„Ich liebe es wenn du lachst .„

„Und ich liebe es nicht wenn du nicht auf Missionen gehst . Aber du kannst nicht wegen mir hier bleiben . Das will ich nicht . „

„Du bist gemein . „

Aber sie küsst ihn nur .„ Du bist ein Idiot . Ich korrigiere mein Idiot .„ Und gibt ihn noch einen Kuss .

Er lächelt wieder .„ Danke . Am liebsten würde ich es allen sagen das ich die liebe .„

„Irgendwann vielleicht aber jetzt will ich das es nur für mich .„

„Okay ich liebe dich mein Liebling . „

Sie bekommt Gänsehaut und setzt sich auf seinen Schoß sie fängt ihn an zu küssen . „Willst du nochmal ?„

Er legt sie vor sich und vernascht sie sofort . Als sie fertig sind küssen sie sich . „Dieses mal war ich besser ?„ Fragt er außer Atem .

Sie nimmt seine Hand und legt sie auf ihr Herz . Es tobt .„ Du warst fantastisch „sie strahlt und küsst ihn . „Du bist der beste . „

„Ja„ sagt er überglücklich . Er nimmt sie in den arm .

„Lass uns duschen gehen . „

„Nein „und drückt sie an sich .

„Doch ich muss morgen noch trainieren . Irgendwann haben wir beide Zeit . „

„Ich will dich aber noch so lange genießen wie ich kann . „

Sie lächelt .„ Ich habe aber noch Training und Neji bringt mich um weil ich heute gesagt habe das ich ihn abhole und ich möchte mein neues Shampoo ausprobieren . „Sie gibt ihn einen Kuss .

„Nur noch ein paar Minuten . „

„Wieso möchtest du mich verschwitzt haben . Ich will das nicht . „

„Ich finde das sexy weil ich weiß weswegen du verschwitzt bist . „

„Jetzt komm „ und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange . Sie steht auf und nimmt ihn an die Hand . Sie wühlt in ihrer Handtasche bis sie es findet und präsentiert es ihn Stolz . Doch er nimmt sie hoch . Er trägt sie .„ Ich habe auch eins für dich besorgt .„ Sagt er ihr auf den Weg .

„Schön„ und gibt ihm einen Kuss . „Wann sind deine Eltern wieder da ?„

„In einer Woche . „

„Kann ich nach den Training zu dir kommen ? „

„Ja aber willst du nicht erst mit deinen Brüdern reden ? „

„Nein möchte ich nicht .„

Als sie im Bad sind löst sie sich . Sie bemerkt die riesige Badewanne und stehlt sich davor . Ich will morgen ein Bad nehmen .

„Du kannst auch jetzt eins nehmen „und umarmt sie von hinten .

„Nein wir haben schon spät„ und geht ohne ihn in die Dusche . Er folgt ihr schnell . Er macht schnell das Wasser an .

Sie nimmt sein Shampoo und riecht daran .„ Es riecht wunderbar „dann entdeckt sie ein Haarshampoo „du hast an wirklich an alles gedacht .„Danke mein Schatz „und küsst ihn . Er schäumt sie ein und duscht sie ab .„ Du kannst dich aber selber waschen „und grinst .

„Ja . „

„Ich lass dich alleine „und geht . Er grinst nur und sieht ihr hinterher . Sie wickelt sich in ein Handtuch um und geht in sein Zimmer und zieht sich an und legt sich hin . Er kommt entspannt rein und hebt sie hoch darüber hinaus tragt sie aus seinen Zimmer .

„Wo bringst du mich hin ? „

„Ins Esszimmer , ich hab dir was zu essen gemacht .„ Er lässt sie runter .

Sie gehen beide Hand in Hand in sein Esszimmer . Sie setzt sich alleine hin . Er kommt mit einer riesigen Pizza zurück .

Sie muss leicht lachen „das ist viel zu viel .

Er setzt sich hin und sie setzt sich auf seinen Schoß . Sie küsst ihn .„ Ich habe aber keinen Hunger .„

„Nein du musst was essen . „

„Nein ich platze noch .„ Sie wird traurig .

Er lacht „du spinnst du brauchst was zu essen „ und nimmt ein Stück . Er drückt ihr eins in die Hand „mindestens zwei oder drei Stücke , bitte . „

Sie beißt ein kleines Stück ab .

„Muss ich mir Sorgen machen . „Er klingt besorgt .

„Nein„ und legt das Stück zur Seite . Sie nimmt seine Hand . „Shikamaru im Moment fühle ich mich nicht attraktive und der ganze Stress . „

„Ist das dein ernst . Das mit den Stress kann ich verstehen . Aber du bist so heiß . Ich muss mich immer zurückhalten wenn über dich gesprochen wird . „

„Was man spricht über mich ? „

„Ja du bist heiß , denkst du das fehlt niemanden auf .„ Er lacht .

„Wer ?„ Fragt sie .

„So gut wie jeder . „

„Du spinnst„ und küsst ihn .

„Jetzt fühlst du dich geschmeichelt . Aber iss bitte lieber etwas , Liebling . „

„Nein aber hast du Namen .„ Sie lächelt ihn an .

„Du würdest es wundern deswegen macht es mich wütend das ich nichts sagen darf . „

„Dafür darfst die Dinge tun wovon die anderen sprechen .„ Sie gibt ihn einen leichten Kuss .

Darauf essen sie beide die halbe Pizza . Danach gibt sie einen Kuss und geht einfach . Er geht ihr hinterher .

„Tenten „ruft er . Doch sie erhört sein Tempo , sie geht in sein Zimmer . Er folgt ihr . Er holt sie ein und nimmt sie in den arm . „Läufst du etwa vor mir weg . „

„Nein wir haben so wenig Zeit miteinander . „

„Ich weiß „er drückt sie an sich .

Sie nimmt ihn an die Hand „ich muss aber ins Bett . „

„Davon halte ich dich nicht ab „er grinst . Sie ziehen sich aus . „Leg dich schon mal bitte ins Bett . „

Was er auch sofort tut während doch sie geht zu seiner Kommode und zieht sich eins seiner Oberteile an und geht begeistert zu ihn ins Bett .

„Wie findest du es ? „Fragt sie begeistert .

„Am liebsten habe dich immer noch nackt „ und küsst sie .

„Also nein „sie ist bestürzt .

„Doch , doch „versucht er sie zu beruhigen . „Du siehst toll aus . „

Sie dreht sich um ,„ Gute Nacht .„

„Behalte es , es steht dir um so viel besser . „Flüstert er sanft .

Wirklich sie dreht sich um und küsst ihn „ danke . Aber ich muss schlafen . Kannst du das Licht aus machen . „

„Ja„ sagt er wenig begeistert und macht es aus und kuschelt sich an sie .„ wann kann ich morgen wieder kommen . „

„Wenn du möchtest „ und küsst ihn .

„Gehst du vorher nach Hause . „

„Ich will nicht . „

„Du kannst nicht ewig weglaufen . „

„Ich weiß aber im Moment will ich meine Zeit mit dir teilen .„

„Hast du deinen Bruder überhaupt erzählt was passiert ist . „

„Nein . „

Er küsst sie .„ Rede mit ihm er wird das verstehen . „

„Ja„ sie ist genervt„ kannst du mitkommen . „

„Nein ich glaube ihr habt euch nicht nur eine Sache zu erzählen und glaub er wird mir die Schuld geben .„

Sie lacht „wahrscheinlich . Ich will aber trotzdem ausziehen . „

„Sagst du es ihn morgen ? „

„Mal gucken willst du da dabei sein . „

„Nein dann werde ich bestimmt getötet gleich nach dir „und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn .

Sie gähnt und lehnt sich auf ihn so schläft ein .


	28. Chapter 28

Am nächsten morgen steht sie alleine auf und macht sich auf zu Neji . Bis sie von hinteren abgetippt . Sie erschreckt sich und dreht sich um .

Es ist Shikamaru der noch total verschlafen ist .

„Wolltest du etwa gehen ohne dich zu verabschieden ? „

„Es tut mir Leid aber du hast noch geschlafen .„ Sie lächelt ihn an .

„Kommst du nach den Training zu mir ?„ Fragt er gespannt .

„Ja gerne . „

Er zieht sie an sich ran und sieht ihr in die Augen„ ich freue mich schon darauf . Wir essen dann endlich zusammen .„ Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .

Sie hält seine Hände fest . „Danke aber ich muss los „und rennt weg . Er sieht ihr hinterher . Sie ist schnell bei Neji .

Ihr wird von einen weiblichen Familienmitglied die Tür geöffnet . Danach geht sie alleine zu Neji weiter .

Er wartet auf sie . „Da bist endlich .„ Begrüßt er sie ungeduldig .

„Tut mir Leid ich wurde aufgehalten .„ Sie lächelt .

„Komm wir gehen . „

„Ja „und die beiden gehen .

Als ihr Training vorbei ist . Hält er sie an der Schulter bevor sie geht .

„was ist .. „sie ist überrascht .

„Ich soll dich was von meinen Cousin fragen . „

„Ja frag . „

„Ich sollte fragen ob du Lust auf ein treffen ? „

„Ja gerne ich mag es mit euch was zu machen . „

Er lacht .„ Nein ich glaube er möchte eher ein Date . „

Ihr bleibt die Luft weg und wird rot . „Was ? „

„Du musst nicht sofort antworten denn er wird dich noch selber fragen ich wollte dich nur vorwarnen . Er hat nur heute spontan eine Mission . Er musste glaub für jemanden einspringen . „

Ihr wird schwindelig . Ich glaube ich muss gehen . Ich komm morgen wider zu dir . Tschau .„ Und verschwindet schnell zu Shikamaru . Sie ist neben der Spur als er ihr die Tür öffnet . Sie geht einfach rein ohne ihn zu begrüßen .

Er macht die Tür zu und umarmt sie von hinten .„ Alles in Ordnung ? „

„Ja , aber du kennst doch Nejis Cousin .„

„Ja .„ Er küsst im Nacken . Was ist mit ihm ?„ Er ist irritiert .

„Neji hat gesagt er will mich auf ein Date einladen . „

Er lässt sie los und lacht .„ Ernsthaft ?„ Er ist belustigt .

„Was soll ich tun ? „

„Wirklich . „Für ihn ist die Antwort klar .

Sie setzt sich auf die Treppe . Er setzt sich zu ihr .

„Ich fühle mich schon geschmeichelt . „

Er ist überrascht . „Wie solle ich das finden ?„

„Wenn du nein sagst dann ist das in Ordnung .„

„Ich weiß nicht du bist mein kleines Täubchen . „Er nimmt sie in den arm .„ Aber er ist keine Konkurrenz . So lange du weißt zu wen du am Abend hingehörst .„ Er küsst sie .

„Ich habe ihn nie so gesehen . Keine Angst . Aber wusstet du davon . „

Er lächelt . „Hast du nichts gemerkt ? „

„Nein . „Sie ist überrascht .

Er trägt sie hoch als er merkt das sie traurig wird .„Komm aber jetzt ich hab was zu essen vorbereitet .

Ihre Stimmung hebt sich lass mich los .

Doch er legt sie auf sein Bett . Und sie sieht ihn zu .

„Was wird das ? „

„Ich will nicht das du mit ihm Ausgehst . Nur ich sollte dich Ausführen . „

Sie lacht .„ Aber ich habe nichts zum Anziehen . „

Er sieht sie an . Es ist langsam Zeit das du wenigstens einmal „Hallo„ sagst .„ Ich warte und du kannst dich von mir aus umziehen . „

„Und auch noch ein paar Sachen . „

„Hauptsache wir kommen nicht in Teufels Küche .„

Ja sie lächelt und steht auf . Sie steh auf und sie gehen gemeinsam raus . Sie ist sichtlich nervös .

Er streichelt ihr den Rücken .„ Ich sollte nervös sein nicht du . Ich bin der Böse der ihnen die kleine Schwester nimmt . „

Sie atmet schwer . „Ich gehe lieber alleine rein .

„Mich hättest du auch nicht rein bekommen .„ Er bleibt stehen .„ Viel Glück „und gibt ihr einen leichten Kuss .

Ab diesen Punkt geht sie schweren Herzens alleine weiter . Sie öffnet die Tür und hofft das niemand da ist sie rennt in ihr Zimmer .

Sie schnappt sich eine Tasche und stopft sich ein paar Klamotten rein . Bis es an der Tür klopft .

„Tenten , kann ich rein kommen ? „Es ist ihr mittlerer Bruder .

„Was willst du„ sie ist gestresst .

Er kommt einfach rein .„ Was ist den los . Seit du weg bist ist hier die Hölle los . „

„Erzähl . „Sie setzt sich auf ihr Bett und er setzt sich zu ihr .

„Mein jüngster Bruder ist gerade auf Kriegsfuß mit meinen älteren Bruder . Weil mein kleiner Bruder hat anscheinend etwas sehr dummes gemacht hat . „

„Ja das kann man so sagen .„

„Ich stehe zwischen den Fronten . „

„Ich weiß „sie lehnt sich auf seine Schulter .

„Unser ältester Bruder will dich nur beschützen und jetzt hat er das Gefühl du entgleitest ihn . Ich Glaube er hat recht . Es ist für uns alle schlimm das du jetzt mit Jungs ausgehst . „

Sie wird leicht rot .

„Sasuke ? Du bist wirklich unsere Schwester . „

„Was „sie ist überrascht .

„Er wollte zu dir . Er hatte diesen Blick und ich kann eins und eins zusammen zählen . „

„Wir haben nichts „ ihre Stimmung fällt „aber ich glaube er steht auf mich .„

„Da musst du durch .„ Er nimmt sie in den arm .„ Bitte rede mit unseren großen Bruder „ leicht verzweifelten .

„Ja „und lässt ihn los .„ Aber ich muss los Shikamaru wartet . „

„Er kann ruhig wieder rein . Glaub mir niemand wird mehr was sagen . „

„Wo sind die beiden überhaupt . „

„Beide suchen nach dir . Sie vermuten sicherlich nicht das du hier bist .„ Er lächelt .

„Ihr seit zu über vorsichtig . Ich bin erwachsen . „

„Wir sind deine älteren Brüder . Gerade unserer ältester Bruder würde es nie zulassen das dir was passiert .„

„Ich geh jetzt wohl besser . Shikamaru wartet auf mich . „

„Willst du uns nun verlassen . „

„Ja „sagt sie fast emotionslos , doch ihre Augen sprechen eine andere Sprache , sie hat schon tränen in den Augen . Doch sie geht direkt aus den Zimmer und rennt fast aus den Haus . Sie fühlt sich schlecht und fällt Shikamaru sofort in die arme und weint .

Er lässt sie weinen . Er streichelt ihr übers Haar . „Was ist den los . „

Doch sie hört auf und sagt mit roten Augen „nichts .„

„Für nichts hast du ziemlich heftig geweint . „

„Es ist dämlich lass uns zu dir . „

„Oky . „Sagt er noch ein wenig verwirrt . Doch als sie seine Hand nimmt ist er beruhigt . Sie gehen wortlos zu ihn . Sie stehlt ihre Sachen allein in seinen Zimmer ab und geht wieder zu ihn . Er wartet schon fast ungeduldig im Flur . Sie ist immer noch ein wenig bedrückt und das sieht er ihr auch sofort an .

„Sicher das alles in Ordnung ist . Ich kann dir eine heiße Wanne machen und in der Zeit gehe Einkaufen . „

„Ich weiß nicht lass uns Ausgehen . „

„Wenn du möchtest „und nimmt sie in den arm .„ Ich will nur das es dir gut geht . „

„Ich hab mit meinen Bruder geredet . „

„Mit welchen .„ Er kling überrascht und lässt los .

„Mit meinen mittleren Bruder . Anscheint machen sie sich wirklich sorgen und suchen nach mir .

„Deswegen hat es so lange gedauert ?„ Fragt er . „Willst du dann nicht lieber zurück und mit ihnen reden . „

„Nein ich will mit dir zusammen sein . Du bist viel zu schnell weg und sie sind wahrscheinlich morgen alle auf der nächsten Mission . „

„Denkst du sie kommen wieder . „

„Ja deswegen will ausgehen . „

„Nein du musst doch Richtig fertig sein ?„

In den Moment klingelt es .

„Wen man vom Teufel spricht . Komm Schatz wir klären das ein für alle mal „und er macht die Tür auf .

Es ist wie angenommen ihr ältester Bruder .

„Hallo Shikamaru ist Tenten da ?„

„Ja .„ Er dreht sich um und ruft „Schatz dein Bruder .„ danach wendet er sich wieder zu ihm„ komm doch rein . „

„Gerne „und die beiden treten ein .

Tenten steht im Flur und begrüßt ihm mit einen wenig begeisterten„ Hallo . „

„Hallo kleine Schwester . Ich hab gehört du warst zuhause . „

„Ja um Klamotten zu hohlen . „

„Wieso hast du wegen unseren kleinen störrigen Bruder nichts gesagt . Ich habe das sofort aus der Welt geschafft . „

„Schön für dich das du das geschafft hast . Aber ich kann mich nicht durchsetzten .„ Sie ist wütend . „Du bist fast nie da . „

„Ich hab das geregelt es wird nicht mehr passieren . „

„Genauso wie du es das letzte mal geregelt hast . „

„Ich gebe dir mein Wort kleine Schwester . „

„Ich will aber nicht mehr . „

„Trotzdem will ich das du nach Hause kommst .„

„Ja aber nicht heute oder morgen , mal sehen . „

„Ist das alles .„

„Ja wir sehen uns doch erst wieder wenn du von einer Mission wiederkommst und das dauert .„

„Trotzdem will ich das es dir gut geht . Euch allen .„

„Gut , nehme ich in Kenntnis , großer Bruder . Dann kannst du jetzt gehen , „sagt sie kalt .

„Ich würde mich besser fühlen wenn du zuhause bist auch mit deinen kleinen Freund .„

„Nein ich möchte hier bleiben .„ Sie ist wütend .

„Beruhige dich bitte Schatz , „mischt sich Shikamaru ein .

„Hallt dich bitte daraus , „sagt sie .

„Ich finde er hat recht , tenten . „

„Ich will aber nicht .„ Sie geht wütend auf ihn zu und bleibt ein paar cm vor ihm stehen . Am liebsten würde ich sofort ausziehen .„

Er ist geschockt . „Das ist doch Unsinn . „

Sie rennt darauf wütend in Shikamarus Zimmer . Sie wirft sich auf sein Bett und ist wütend . Nach einer weile kommt Shikamaru zur Tür rein und setzt sich neben sie .

„Er ist weg . „

Sie richtet sich auf .„ Dein ernst „sie ist deprimiert .

Er nimmt sie in den arm . „Ich hab mit ihm gesprochen . „

„Was „sie ist überrascht .

„Ja , er will wirklich nur das es dir gut geht . „

„Oky , hast du ihm von meinen Plan erzählt ?„

„Nein„ er lächelt . „Dein Bruder war richtig aufgeregt , das wäre mein Todesurteil . „

Sie muss kichern .

„Willst du das wirklich durchziehen .„

„Ja „antwortet sie nüchtern . „Ist das für dich ein Problem . „

„Nein ich habe doch auch etwas davon „ und küsst sie .

Sie aber löst sich sanft„ ich bin müde . „

Ich verstehe und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn . „Aber vorher isst du was . „

„Nein „und legt sie fertig hin und schläft sofort ein .

Am nächsten morgen wacht sie alleine auf mit knurrenden Magen . Sie geht fast verhungert nach unten wo er schon wartet .

„Morgen mein Sonnenschein „ lächelt er sie an .„ Ich habe Frühstück gemacht .„

Sie lächelt „das sieht toll aus .„ Sie nimmt sich sofort etwas .

„Danke und schmeckt es ? „

Sie probiert und ist begeistert „es schmeckt super„ und gibt ihm einen Kuss „aber ich bin spät dran .„

Er nimmt sie an der Taille und küsst sie .

„Wann musst du los ?„ Fragt sie .

„Heute Nachmittag um vier . „

Sehen wir uns vorher fragt sie mit lächeln .

„Gerne meine kleine süße Maus . „

Sie wird leicht rot „ hast du bis vier noch frei ? „

„Ja„ er drückt sie noch näher an sich ran„ mach doch heute blau„ und küsst sie .

„Nein „und löst sich „ich mache aber so schnell wie möglich Schluss , bis dann .„

„Bis dann Liebling . „

Sie lächeln und sie rennt los . Als sie bei Neji ankommt wartet er schon .

„Ab morgen hohle ich dich wieder ab damit wir pünktlich weg gehen können . „

„Es tut mir leid „sagt mit einen schmolle Mund .

„Das zieht bei mir nicht . Vielleicht bei meinen Cousin „ neckt er sie .

Ihr bleibt der Atem stehen und guckt ihn verzweifelt an .

„Jetzt beruhige dich bitte . Ich kann ihm Bescheid sagen das er das lassen soll . „

Sie geht mit gesenkten Kopf ohne ihm los doch er packt sie an den Schultern . „ Das war nicht so gemeint . „

„Schon in Ordnung „ und gibt ihm ein falsches lächeln .

Danach gehen sie los doch nach zwei Stunden liegt sie auf den Boden und macht sich keine mühe Aufzustehen .

„Was ist den jetzt los „und setzt sich zu ihr . Erzähl .

Sie setzt sich aufrecht hin .„ Nichts . „

„Es ist schon in Ordnung wen du nicht mit ihm Ausgehen willst . Es wäre bestimmt komisch du und er . „

„Ja aber wäre er nicht enttäuscht . „

„Ich Regel das schon„ und nimmt sie im Arm .

„Wieso können wir nicht mehr alle nur Freunde sein . „

Er lacht und lässt sie los„ wegen den ganzen Hormonen „und lächelt sie an .

ihr ist es sichtlich unangenehm .

„Ich glaub das war es mit den Training . „

„Nein „sie steht auf .

„Nein geh nach Hause und ich sag Gai dir geht es nicht gut . „

„Wir haben heute noch ein treffen ?„

„Ja und ab nächste Woche Trainierst du mit Lee . „

„Wieso das denn ?„ Sie kniet sich neben ihm .„ Ist irgendetwas mit mir ? „

„Nein aber ich will dich nicht verunsichern und nimm dir morgen frei . „

„Nein mir ist das egal , wirklich . „

„Beruhige dich bitte tenten . Ich bin selber daran Schuld . Ich hätte dir davon nie erzählen sollen . Aber trotzdem habe ich noch Verpflichtungen gegenüber meinen Clan . „

„Oky wenn das so ist würde ich gerne alleine Trainieren . „

„Oky „sagt er gelassen . „Wenn ich wieder Zeit habe dann melde ich mich wieder . „

„Ja „sagt sie bedrückt .

„Aber du wirst bestimmt nicht lange allein sein . „

„Was soll das den heißen ?„

Er grinst und sagt „erhole dich schön „und geht .

Sie geht völlig durch den Wind zu Shikamaru nach Hause .Als er die Tür aufmacht ist er überrascht .„ Hallo Liebling du bist aber früh da . „

„Kann ich rein . „

„Ja„ uns sie tritt ein .

Sie fällt ihm sofort in die arme und küsst ihm .

Doch ihm geht das zu schnell„ was ist denn los ?„

„Nichts nur das Neji hat mich früher gehen lassen . „

Ist irgendetwas vor gefallen ?„

„Nein „sie ist bester Laune und zieht ihr Klamotten aus .

„Sicher das nichts passiert ist . „

„Ist das dein ernst ? Ich stehe hier vor dir halb nackt . „

„Ja du hast recht „er drückt sie leicht gegen die Wand und zieht sein Oberteil aus .

Sie fasst seinen Oberkörper an „ du wirst mir fehlen „ und küsst ihm .

Er trägt sie in sein Zimmer und wirft sie auf sein Bett . „ Da hat mir Neji ein Geschenk gemacht „und legt sich auf sie . Sie fangen sich an zu küssen . Er zieht ihr lässig den BH aus . Aus seiner Hose versucht sich zu drängen . Doch sie spürt seine Hektik und hört auf ihm zu küssen .

„ Beruhige dich „. Und schaut ihm in die Augen . „Was ist den los „ fragt sie besorgt .

„ Nichts „und küsst sie weiter . Er nimmt sie sanft , zwei mal . Als sie fertig sind kuscheln sie miteinander . Bist er auf die Uhr schaut erschreckt er sich .

„Was ist los„ fragt sie ihm lächelt .

„Die Mission„ sagt er hektisch und steht auf und zieht sich schnell an .

Sie guckt ihm lächelt zu .

„Was ist „fragt er .

„Du bist stark , intelligent , heiß und noch super im Bett „sie lächelt .

Er lächelt sie an und legt sich leicht auf sie und gibt ihr einen leichten Kuss „ du bist wunderschön klug und ich liebe dich mein Liebling „ und gibt und küsst sie erneut „ und jetzt komm wenn du dich beeilst bring ich dich nach Hause .„ Er steht auf und geht aus dem Zimmer . Sie steht auf und sammelt ihre Sachen ein und zieht sich an . Sie geht danach mit ihrer Tasche zu ihm . Er nimmt sie sofort in dem arm . „Ich werde dich vermissen „ und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen „und lächelt ihn an .

„Ich nehme aber deine Tasche „ und schon ist ihre Tasche in seiner Hand . Die beiden gehen leicht angespannt zu ihr . Als sie vor ihren Haus steht sehen sie sich in die Augen .

„Kann ich noch mit hoch kommen und mich richtig verabschieden .„ Er grinst sie an .

„Ich weiß nicht . „Ihr Stimmung wird schlechter .

„Ich weiß wie du denkst aber ich hab mit deinen Bruder geredet und so langsam habe ich das Gefühl du übertreibst . „Er nimmt ihr Hand .„ Jetzt komm . „

„Oky aber wenn was passiert …. . „

„nehme ich dich in Schutz , versprochen . „Unterbricht er sie .

Sie verdreht ihre Augen und öffnet die Tür . „ Jetzt komm sonst ändere ich vielleicht meine Meinung .„

Das lässt er sich nicht zweimal sagen geht vor ihr rein und zieht sie hinter sich her . Die beiden rennen schon fast in ihr Zimmer . Als drinnen sind stehlt er die Tasche ab und legt sie sanft auf ihr Bett ab . Sie fangen sich an zu küssen aber er unterbricht sie„ ich wünschte ich könnte länger bleiben , aber …. . „

„ich verstehe„ sie setzten sich auf ihr Bett tenten und nimmt sie ihm den Arm .

„Tenten mein Liebling ich habe eine Bitte an dich . „

„Ja Shikamaru ? „

„Bringst du mich zum Tor „ und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und arbeitet sich langsam zu ihren Hals herunter .

„Oky aber nicht ganz .„

„Das muss mir fürs erste reichen . „ Er lächelt sie an .

„ Hast du dann alles „ fragt sie und steht auf .

Er steht darauf auf und nimmt sie in den arm „ Ja hab ich . „

Sie lächelt und gibt ihm einen Kuss „ sei bitte nicht so perfekt . „

„Jetzt komm sonst komme ich noch zu spät . „

„Ja „und sie gehen gemeinsam aus dem Haus und Richtung Tor . Auf dem Weg kommt ihnen Asuma entgegen .

„Hallo schön euch zu sehen . Ich habe gehört du hast heute eine Mission Shikamaru . „

„Ja„ antwortet er genervt .

„Nimmst du auch an der Mission teil tenten ? „

Sie starrt den Boden an ihr ist es sichtlich unangenehm .

„Nein „antwortet Shikamaru .

„Ja ich verstehe . Ich glaube ich sollte gehen . „

„Ja das solltest du besser machen . „

Darauf verabschiedet er sich und geht mit ihr .

Als er weg ist .„ Ich glaub ich sollte gehen . „

„Wegen Asuma ? „

„Nicht nur . Ich habe noch ein treffen mit meinen Team .„

„Davon hast du nichts gesagt .„

„ Ja ist das so schlimm . „

„Nur wenn du mich allein gehen lässt .„ Er nimmt sie an die Hand .

„Ja aber beeilen wir uns . „ Sie daraufhin fängt sie leicht an zu rennen . Er folgt ihr sofort . Doch bevor es zum Tor geht biegt sie ab und lehnt sich gegen einen Baum . Er springt sofort darauf an und lehnt sich fast sie .

„Es tut mir leid mit Asuma . „

Sie streichelt seine backe und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf diese .

„Hier in der Öffentlichkeit „er grinst nur hämisch .„ Nicht das du darauf noch angesprochen wirst .„

Sie kichert nur „ komm mir nur heil nach Hause . „

Er küsst sie und verschwindet und sagt „ ich gebe mir mühe . Ich werde dich vermissen .„


	29. Chapter 29

Sie erstarrt einen Moment doch dann läuft sie Richtung Gais Haus . Was man eher als Fitness Studio bezeichnen kann . Doch sie kommt nicht pünktlich . Weil wenn sie sich alle treffen dann bei Gai und immer um die gleiche Zeit . Als dann aufgemacht wird ist Gai überrascht .

„Tenten das ist aber eine Überraschung . Neji hat gesagt das es dir nicht gut geht . „

„Mir geht es schon wieder besser und deswegen wollte ich doch vorbei kommen . Kann ich rein kommen .„ Fragt sie fast schüchtern .

„Ja „ sagt er mit seinen Gai grinsen .

Die beiden gehen durch sein Haus in seinen Garten der ziemlich normal ist . Ein Gartentisch mit jeweils fünf Stühlen . Auf zwei von den Stühlen sitzen Lee und Neji . Die beiden setzen sie zu ihnen . Lee ist typisch euphorisch als er Tenten sieht .„ Hallo tenten schön dich zu sehen . „ Er grinst .

„Schon in Ordnung Lee . Viel wichtiger ist was habe ich verpasst . „

„Noch nichts„ antwortetet Gai .

„Was denn ? Vielleicht eine neue Mission ? „Fragt Lee begeistert .

„Ja stimmt in drei Tagen . „ Antwortet Gai .

„Wir hatten lange keine gemeinsame Mission .„ Sagt tenten .

„Aber wenn es dir nicht so gut geht tenten .„ Merkt Gai an .

„Mir geht es schon gut Gai „und lächelt .

Neji starrt sie nur an .

Lee fragt schon fast außer sich „ tenten packt das schon . Gai erzählen sie was über die Mission . „

„Also meine jungen Schüler es geht nach Suna , wir begleiten eine sehr reiche Kaufmannstochter die dort heiraten soll . „

Tenten wird es leicht schwindelig .

„Eine B Mission „fuhr Gai fort .

„Eine B Mission „ äußerte sich Neji verwundert ..

„ja wir bringen nicht irgend wen sondern die Tochter von einer den reichsten Kaufmann in Konoha , Eli **Watanabe** . „

„Was diese Familie hat unheimlich viel Geld . „ Fügt tenten hinzu .

„Aber das ist doch kein Problem „ sagt Gai .

„ Nein „ antwortet Lee mit einen grinsen .

„Um wie viel Uhr„ fragt Neji genervt .

„ in drei Tagen und wir treffen uns bei tenten um noch Details zu besprechen „sagt er .

„War es das ? „ Fragt Neji genervt .

„Ja „sagt Gai .

„Dann gehen tenten und ich jetzt . „ Er steht auf und sieht tenten mürrisch an . Daraufhin steht sie auf , verabschieden sich und sie gehen . Auf den Weg packt er sie an der Schulter fest . „ Was soll das ? Ich wollte das du dich ausruhst . „

„Aber ich brauche das nicht . Du machst dir doch nie sorgen . „

„Ja aber ich habe eine Grenze überschritten . „

„Du hast es doch nicht Böse gemeint . Können wir deswegen nicht mehr trainieren ? „

„Ich hatte wirklich Verpflichtungen wenn wir nicht diese miese Mission hätten . „

„Es ist immerhin eine B Mission , Neji . „

Er grinst „nur wegen dieser reichen Tussi . „

„ Du bist zu hart . „

„Ja bin ich ? Weswegen ?„

„Sie muss immerhin nach Suna . Weit weg von ihrer Familie , Freunden und ihrer Heimat . „

„Ich glaube nicht das sie ihrer Familie nahe steht oder viele Freunde hat . „

„Kennst du sie etwa ? „Fragt tenten leicht bedrückt .

„Ja , flüchtig . Mein Clan hat viel mit ihren zu tun . „

„Denkst du sie kennt ihn . „

„ Nein „sagt er kalt .

Das bedrückt sie . Neji bemerkt es schnell und packt sie am Arm . „Tenten „sagt er bestimmen „ bedrückt dich etwas . „

„Nein „ antwortet sie und löst seine Hand . „ Mir tut sie nur leid . „

„Wenn du nicht willst musst du nicht mitkommen .„

„Doch ich will mit auf die Mission und ich muss jetzt auch nach Hause . Wir sehen uns dann am Sonntag bei mir . „

„Bis dann „ verabschiedet er sich .

Daraufhin rennt sie schon fast von ihm Weg . Als sie zuhause ankommt wird sie von ihren ältesten Bruder erwartet .

„Hallo tenten schön das du wieder da bist .„

„Ja findest du ? „

„Ist wieder alles in Ordnung ? Ich meine ich will das du hier bist in Sicherheit . „

„Ja „lügt sie ihm .„ ich gehe auf Mission darf ich das nicht weil ich nicht hier in Sicherheit bin ? „

„Nein so meine ich das nicht .„ Sagt er bedrückt .

Kann ich jetzt in mein Zimmer ? „

„Ja natürlich ,„ lächelt sie an und geht .

Tenten geht darauf in ihr Zimmer und legt sich in ihr Bett und muss an ihre Mission denken und an Gaara . Das arme Mädchen muss Konoha verlassen um zu heiraten . Sie sah sich in dem Mädchen wieder denn sie muss sofort an das Gespräch mit ihm denken . Den er wollte Heiraten und eine Familie gründen . Er würde bestimmt eine Diplomatische Sache daraus machen . doch sie wird aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als sie ein Hunger Gefühl verspürt . Sie geht aus ihren Zimmer direkt in die Küche . Sie macht sich schnell eine Nudel Suppe bis es klingelt . Sie geht an die Tür . Es ist ein

Bote mit einen Strauß Blumen . Rote Rosen . Sie ist erstaunt . Der Bote sieht sie leicht rot an „sind sie tenten ? „

„Ja „sagt sie und nimmt sie Blume verwundert an .

Danach verabschiedet er sich und sie geht rein . Sie riecht intensiv an den Blumen und kichert . Sie geht ins Wohnzimmer und nimmt eine Vase und fühlt Wasser hinein und stehlt sie in ihr Zimmer . Tenten starrt sie an und entdeckt einen Zettel und ist sich sicher das die Blumen von Gaara sind .

Sie nimmt ihn raus und öffnet ihn _Ich denk an dich ._

Nur ich denk an dich . Kein Name nicht außer diese vier Worte . Das verunsichert sie . Es könnte so gut wie jeder sein . Vielleicht sogar Shikamaru oder Sasuke . Ihr Herz schlägt schneller . Sie ist verunsichert . Bis es wieder klingelt . Tenten macht genervt die Tür auf . Es ist Aang .

Sie ist überrascht „Hallo Aang .„

„Hallo tenten . Schön dich zu sehen . Kann ich rein . „ fragt er mit einen lächeln .

Noch immer völlig perplex lässt er ihn rein .

Die beiden gehen zusammen ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich .

„Also hier wohnst du .„ Er schaut sich leicht um . „schön hast du es hier . „

„Danke„ sie lächelt .

„Gaara würde es hier gefallen . „

„Wenn du meinst„ sie strahlt .

„Was ist denn los ? „

„Ich glaube er hat mir Blumen geschickt . „

„Wieso glaubst du nur . „

„Weil kein Name darunter steht . „

„Wer weiß vielleicht hast du einen Verehrer . „ Er amüsiert sich .

„Du bist gemein .„ Sie lacht .„ Weswegen bist du eigentlich hier ?„ Sie guckt ihn an .

„Ich habe eine kleine diplomatische Mission . „

„Wie lange bist du noch hier ? „

„Zwei Tage . „

„Ich habe in drei Tagen eine Mission nach Suna . „

„Dein ernst . Davon hat mir Gaara nichts erzählt . „

„Also ist es nicht auf seinen Mist gewachsen .„ Sie muss grinsen .

„Nicht das ich wüsste . Ich glaube ich nehme mir noch einen Tag frei , Kohnoa ist wunderschön .„ Er lächelt sie an .

„Nein lass das ich bin mit meinen Team unterwegs . Es würde nicht gut ankommen wenn jemand von der Anbu aus Suna mitkommt . „

„Du hast recht . Lass uns was zusammen machen .„

„Was„ sie ist überrascht .

„Ja lass uns was essen und danach etwas trinken . „

„Ich hab schon etwas gegessen . Du hättest 10 min früher da sein müssen . „

„Also ja zu ein oder zwei Drinks . „

„Wenn ich mich noch umziehen darf .„ Sie steht auf und geht in ihr Zimmer . Sie zieht sich schwarze Leggins , ein weißes Top an und eine schwarze Jacke an . Als sie fertig ist klopft es an ihrer Tür .

Sie sagt lässig „herein . „

Was er sofort macht . Er bleibt aber in der Tür stehen .„ Das ist also dein Zimmer . „

„Ja komm doch rein . Ich muss mir noch schnell meine Haare machen , setzt dich ruhig hin . „

Er folgt ihrer Anweisungen und setzt sich auf ihr Bett . Währenden sie im Bad verschwindet . Als sie wiederkommt sind ihre Haare offen und glatt .

„Du bist wirklich reizend . Gaara hat solches Glück .„ Er wechselt schnell da Thema als er die Blumen sieht . „Schöne Blumen . „

„Danke , aber wer sonst könnte mir Blumen schenken außer Gaara . „

„Keine Ahnung Gaara macht sich sorgen . Er ist nicht blind und du bist eine schöne Frau . „

„Du bist ein Idiot . „

„Du hast gar keine Fotos . „ wechselt er das Thema .

„Doch aber ich hänge sie nicht auf . „ Sie geht zu ihrer Kommode und macht ihre unterste Schublade auf .Sie holt eingerahmte Fotos raus , drei Stück und setzt sich zu ihm . „Das sind wir . „

Er schaut sich sie genau an .„ Ihr sieht glücklich und verliebt aus . „

„Ja „sie lächelt .

„Aber sind das deine einzigen Fotos . „

„Nein ich hab noch ein super peinliches von ihm . „

„Zeig„ er lächelt .

„Oky aber nur wenn du mir versprichst das du es nie Gaara erzählst . „

„Oky . „

„Ich meine das ernst . „

„Ja , ich würde es dir nie verzeihen . „

„Ja jetzt mach . „Sie wühlt in ihren Kissen und holt ein Foto raus . Sie hält es an sich .„ Als Gaara Kazekage geworden ist habe ich mir ein Foto einfach genommen „ sie zeigt es Aang .

Er muss sofort grinsen .

„ Ich weiß es ist dämlich aber sie haben ein offizielles Porträt gemacht und auf diesen Bild hat er zu viel gegrinst und deswegen habe ich es mir genommen . Ich liebe ihn und diese Zeit war schrecklich aber es macht ihm so glücklich . Ich hasse es das er Kazekage ist aber ich liebe ihn . „ Sie ist kurz vorm heulen .

„Gaara liebt dich auch „er nimmt sie in dem Arm „aber lass uns los gehen ich kann nicht so lange Aufbleiben . Ich bin Geschäftlich hier . „

„Ja „sie tut ihr Foto weg . Die beiden gehen danach gemeinsam in eine Bar . Als sie ihre Drinks bekommen haben .

„Und bist du öfters hier .„ fragt er .

„Nein erst ein oder zweimal .„ antwortet sie ruhig .

„Verstehe , aber von mir aus können wir es krachen lassen denn es gibt kein Geld Limit bei dir .

„Was ? Ich lade dich ein . „ sagt sie mit einen lächeln .

„Nein er ist nur bei dir so großzügig . „ er muss lachen .

„Wenn du meinst .„ Sie kichert .

„Darauf trinken wir . „Er lächelt sie an .

„Er mag es nicht wenn ich trinke .„ Sie guckt schüchtern .

„Dann sag ich eben ich habe die schönste Frau in Kohnoa eingeladen habe . „

„Lass das . „ sie wird leicht rot .

„Ja wenn du meinst aber lass uns trinken . „ Er hebt das Glas und sie stoßen gemeinsam an . Die beiden genehmen sich noch drei Drinks danach ist die Stimmung am Höhepunkt und die beiden verstehen sich gut und haben viel Spaß . doch sie unterbricht ihn„ ich habe morgen einen Termin und muss jetzt nach Hause . Ich muss dringend ins Bett . „

„Was ist denn das für ein Termin „er fragt sie gespannt .

„Ich habe morgen einen Termin mit einer Maklerin .„ Sie muss kichern .

„Willst du etwa ausziehen ? „

Sie nickt .

„Ist das den wirklich eine gute Idee . Eine junge unverheiratete Frau die alleine Wohnt . Weiß Gaara von deinen Plänen ? „

„Nein und den Plan wirklich durch zu ziehen ist mir erst in den den letzten Tagen gekommen . „

Er sieht sie nur komisch an .

„Bitte ich wollte erst den Termin abwarten und danach mit ihm reden . Bitte lass mich mit ihm reden „

Er sieht sie grinsend an . „ Mach ich . Aber ich bring dich nach Hause . „

„Mir geht es gut und deswegen geh du ruhig ins Hotel . „

„Nein ich mach dich betrunken und danach lass ich dich alleine nach Hause .„ Er lächelt .

„Ja aber lass uns los ich bin müde .„

Er lässt die Kellnerin kommen und zahlt . Danach gehen sie gemeinsam raus . Sie fängt sofort an zu kichern .

„Was ist den ? „

„Es ist alles in Ordnung nur es ist komisch . Wir hier allein und die frische Luft macht mich munter. „

„Was ist daran komisch . „

„Nehme es mir bitte nicht übel aber am Anfang konnte ich dich nicht leiden . „

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht . Aber du gehörst ins Bett .„

„Nein ich muss nicht ich hab morgen frei .„ Sie läuft ein paar Schritte und dreht sich .

Er läuft ihr hinter her und packt sie an der Hand . „ Es freut mich das du Spaß hast aber ….. „

„aber was unterbricht „ sie ihm danach löst sich und lacht ihn an .

„Oky was willst du machen ?„

„Ich will etwas süßes . „

Er lacht .„ Ja was den ?„

„Ein Eis . „

„Oky dann lass uns gehen .„ Sie geht vor Richtung Innenstadt . Er folgt ihr Wortlos bis sie an einer Eisdiele angekommen sind . Die beiden nehmen ein Eis zum mitnehmen und gehen durch die Straße bis er die stille unterbricht„ Konoha ist schön bei Nacht und das Eis ist super .„

„Ich wünschte ich könnte das mal mit ihm machen .„ sagt sie und versucht zu lächeln .

„Ihr geht nie aus ?„ Fragt er vorsichtig .

„Früher schon heute geht das nicht mehr .„ Sie kehrt in sich .

„Sei nicht traurig ich Nanami Kankuro oder Termarie können mal was mit dir machen . „

„Wenn er es erlaubt . „

„Wird er schon er will ja auch nicht das du unglücklich bei ihm wirst .„ Er lächelt sie an und isst sein Eis zu Ende . „Ich glaube du solltet nach Hause ins Bett „und lächelt .

„Du hast recht „ antwortet sie und gähnt . Danach gehen sie gemeinsam zu ihr als sie außerhalb sind fängt sie an die ruhe zu unterbrechen . „Du sagst es nicht Gaara „sie wird zurückhalten .

„Was „lächelt er .

„Er gibt immer sein bestes und deswegen soll er kein schlechtes gewissen haben . Er ist immerhin Kazekage und kann nicht alles machen . „

„Tenten du musst dir keine Gedanken machen . ich ziehe auch nur um die Häuser . Glaub mir ihm ist das auch bewusst . Aber wie schon gesagt es ist nicht einfach .„ Er nimmt sie in dem arm . „Er liebt dich und will nur dein bestes . „

„Ich weiß „sie löst sich und geht ein paar Schritte zurück . „Ich glaub ich gehe alleine weiter . Du bist immerhin ein Anbu . Bis dann .„ Sie dreht sich um und läuft nach Hause . als drinnen ist geht sie müde in ihr Zimmer sie zieht sich sofort aus . Aber dann fällt ihr der Termin mit der Maklerin ein und guckt sich die Visitenkarte an . Ihr Termin ist um 14.30 und die Maklerin hat ihr Büro ist nur 10 Minuten von ihr weg . Danach stehlt sie sich den Wecker auf 11 Uhr und geht schlafen . . Als sie aufsteht ist scheint schon die Sonne . Sie macht sich fertig und geht dann in die Küche aber es klingelt und weil niemand da ist geht sie zur Tür . Sie öffnet stehen Kankuro und Aang vor der Tür .

„Hallo Jungs was macht ihr hier ?„

„Wir wollten mal hallo sagen und fragen ob du mit uns frühstücken willst .„ Fragt Aang mit einen lächeln .

„Ja gerne kommt doch erst mal rein . „

Was sie auch sofort machen . Als sie im Flur sind umarmt Kankuro sie .

Sie ist irritiert .„ Du kannst jetzt mich los lassen . „Was er auch tut .

„Tut mir leid ich bin so aufgeregt . Ich stehe hier in deinen zuhause meiner Schwägerin in Spee . Ich glaube Gaara war noch nicht einmal hier , oder ? „

„Nein er war noch nicht da . Aber bleibt kurz hier ich ziehe mich um . „ Sie geht schnell in ihr Zimmer und zieht sich eine Jacke an und geht hektisch wieder nach unten . Sie warten schon gespannt . Sie zieht sich ihre Schuhen an .„ Und wo gehen wir hin .„ Fragt sie mit einen lächeln .

„Wir haben gedacht du kennst irgendetwas schönes . „ sagt Aang .

„Ja natürlich . Ich kenne da etwas nettes . „ antwortet sie .

„Gut dann lass uns gehen .„ Daraufhin gehen sie in ihr Lieblings Café . Sie setzten sich zusammen etwas weiter hinten ins Café hin . Als sie bestellt haben . Bemerkt sie das Kankuro sie anstarrt .

„Was ist denn Kankuro ? „

„Nichts nur wen ich das Gaara erzähle dann bringt er um .„ Er lacht .

„Ja vielleicht . Finde es doch heraus . „Spaßt sie .

„Lieber nicht . „

Darauf fängt Aang fast an zu lachen „. Nein ich glaube er freut sich denn er hat glaube hatte Angst das du und Termarie sich nicht mit dir Tenten verstehen . „

Das drückt leicht die Stimmung . Aber tenten sagt zuverlässig „ ich hab nichts gegen dich und deine Schwester . „

„Nichts gegen die beiden . Das hört sich nicht nach Familien Idylle . „ sagt Aang .

Sie lacht . „ Ich mag sie . Ich fühle mich bei ihnen Wohl .„

„Danke . Wir würden dich gerne in unserer Familie sehen . „ Sagt Kankuro mit einen lächeln .

Darauf sagt sie nichts . Zum Glück kommt in dem Moment ihr essen . Als alle bedient sind wünscht sie einen„ Guten Appetit „ mit einen gezwungen lächeln . Sie fangen an zu essen . Es ist ruhig , niemand sagt etwas . Bis sie nach einer Weile auf die Uhr schaut . Sie erschreckt und steht auf . Die beide stehe ebenfalls mir auf .„ Alles in Ordnung „ fragen die beiden Männer fragen besorgt .

„Ja „sagt sie leicht belustigt . „ Ich habe noch einen Termin und muss jetzt los . Isst ihr nur in ruhige weiter . „ Sie lächelt sie an . „Ich gehe nur noch schnell bezahlen . „

Die beiden setzten sich hin und gucken sich an und lachen . „ Wir laden dich natürlich ein „.sagt Kankuro lässig .

„Ihr seit meine Gäste . „Sie lächelt sie an .

„Nein meine liebe .„ sagt Aang lässig .

„Oky wenn das in Ordnung ist denn ich habe ich es eilig . „

„Gut wir sehen uns ja bald wieder in Suna . „ sagt Aang mit einen lächeln .

„Was ? „Kankuro ist überrascht .

„Ja ich habe bald eine Mission .„ verabschiedet tenten sich .

„Gut bis dann meine liebe „ . verabschiedet sich Aang bei ihr

„Oky wir sehen uns dann bald . „ Darauf verschwindet sie schnell und rennt zu ihren Termin . Sie geht in ein Bürogebäude . Sie geht in ein Immobilien Büro . Als sie rein geht wird sie schon erwartet und kann direkt zu der Maklerin gehen . Sie setzt sich auf einen Schwarzen Leder Stuhl . Trotz der Schwarzen Stühlen und den dunklen Schreibtisch hat die Maklerin ein helles und freundliches Büro und auch die Maklerin die sie Mitte vierzig Jährige schätzt , schlank und groß mit langen Braunen Haaren hat .

Sie lächelt sie an und Begrüßt sie „ tenten Guten Tag , ich habe gehört von einen gut Aussehenden jungen Mann sie suchen eine eigene Wohnung . „

„ Ja „antwortet sie .

„ Gut das ist mein Job . Was schwebt den ihnen vor was sie wollen ? „

„Ich will eine 3 bis 2 Zimmer Wohnung mit einer geschlossene Küche , einen helles Bad mit Badewanne . „

„Oky „die Maklerin notiert sich ihre Wünsche . Welche Lage stellen sie sich vor ?

„ Nicht im Zentrum aber auch nicht in der Vorstadt ich habe an ein Mittel Ding gedacht . Ich würde gerne in einen ähnlichen Haus leben wie Sasuke. „

Sie Notiert sich ihre Angaben . „ Ich hätte im selben Gebäude etwas frei . „

„ Nein das wäre keine gute Idee . „ Sie grinst .

„Gut . Dann such ich ihnen einen passende Wohnung . Mir wurde gesagt sie sind Konischi . „

„ Ja . „

„Sind sie oft eingespannt in Missionen . „

„Es geht , aber die Nächste Woche bin weg . Ich kann mich bei ihnen Melden . „

„ Machen sie das . Sie haben meine Karte . „

„Ja habe ich . „

„Gut wenn sie sonst keine fragen haben dann mache ich mich sofort auf die Suche . „

„Gut bis dann . „

„Auf wiedersehen . „

Darauf geht sie raus . Vorbei an ihrer Sekretärin . Raus aus dem Gebäude . Wo schon Sasuke auf sie wartet .

Sie begrüßt ihm mit einen lächeln und einen „Hallo . „

„Hallo meine Hübsche . Wie war der Termin ? „

„Gut „ sie lächelt ihn an .

„Komm ich lade dich zum essen ein . „

„ Nein ich habe keinen Hunger . „

„Was ? Du fällst doch fast vom Fleisch . „ sagt er .

„ Witzig „ sagt sie sarkastisch . „Ich bin heute Morgen zum essen eingeladen worden . „

„Von wem ?„ Er ist überrascht .

„Ich bin doch ständig in Suna und du kennst doch noch Kankuro . „

„Ja . „

„Ich bin mit ihn und einen gemeinsamen Freund aus Suna essen gegangen . „ Sie grinst ihn an .

„Machst du öfter was mit ihnen . „

„In letzter Zeit nicht . Ich unternehme lieber etwas mit meinen Freundinnen . Wir sehen uns meistens wenn wir etwas in der Gruppen treffen . „

„Interessant „er sieht ihr in die Augen .„ Wir können trotzdem etwas zusammen machen . „

„Was den ? „

„Wir können etwas bei mir machen ? „

„Erzähl . „

„Lass dich überraschen meine kleine . Er lächelt sie an und streicht ihr eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr .

„Ich weiß nicht ich gehe auf Mission . „

„Schon wieder .„ Er ist wenig begeistert . „Und was ist das für eine Mission ? „

„Nichts besonderes aber die erste Mission seit Monaten mit meinen Team . „

„Wo geht es den hin ? „

„Nach Suna . „

„Wer hätte das Gedacht ? Wen ich in Suna leben würde dann hätte ich mehr von dir „er lächelt .

„Wir können später was machen „ sie wird leicht rot .

„Nein du kommst jetzt mit zu mir . „

„Du kannst auch zu mir . „ sagt sie .

„Nein . „Er schüttelt den Kopf .

„Meine Brüder sind auch nicht da .„ Sie lächelt ihn an .

„Ich weiß nicht ich bin häufig mit deinen Brüder unterwegs auf Missionen und ich weiß aus guter Quelle das sie sich wahnsinnige Sorgen machen . Komm wir gehen zu mir . „

„Oky aber nicht so lange . Ich muss mich unbedingt zuhause Blicken lassen . „

„Mal gucken . „ Darauf gehen sie gemeinsam los . Als in seiner Wohnung sind fühlt sie sich unwohl .

„Ist irgendetwas meine kleine ? „ fragt er besorgt .

„Ich fühle mich etwas unwohl . „

Er nimmt sie in den Arm und einen Kuss auf die Wange „ entspann dich . Du musst nicht machen was du nichts willst . „

Sie drückt sich an ihn „ oky . „

„Willst du irgend etwas ? „

„Ein Wasser wäre nett . „

„Oky dann setzt dich doch schon einmal ins Wohnzimmer . „

„Ja und lässt ihn los . „ Sie setzt sich schon fast schüchtern in Wohnzimmer . Er kommt einen Moment später zur Tür herein und stehlt ein Glas Wasser vor sie hin . Sie nimmt sofort einen Schluck . Danach stehlt sie es wieder hin und sieht ihr sofort in die Augen . „Und was machen wir jetzt . „

Er grinst nur und fängt sie an zu küssen .

Sie unterbricht sie . „Das du das willst habe ich mir schon gedacht „und setzt sich auf seinen Schoß .„ Aber … „

„aber was ? „ unterbricht er sie .

„Ich will nicht „sie kichert .

„Was ist denn daran so witzig . „

„Du bist Sasuke Uchia . Du bist der Traum Typ . „

„Ja bin ich ?„ er grinst sie an .„ Du bist aber die Traumfrau und ich will mit dir eine Beziehung führen . „

„Wer sagt das ? „ Sagt sie überrascht .

„Jeder ? „

„Wer ist jeder„ sie beißt sich auf die Lippe .„ Ich will Namen ? „

„Vergiss es meine kleine . „

„Nenne mich bitte nicht meine kleine und ich will Namen . „

„Erstens nenne ich keine Namen aber deinen Freunden aus Suna ist es bestimmt auch schon aufgefallen und zweitens wie wäre mit der alternative Hasi oder Schtzie . „

„Nein das ist keine gute Alternative .„

Er lacht „ trotzdem möchte ich mit dir zusammen sein . „

„Wie„ sie grinst .

„Nur du und ich . Ich will dir von meinen Tag erzählen und ich will alles von deinen wissen . Ich will alles mit dir anstellen was man in einer Beziehung macht . „ Er grinst sie an .

„Was ? Ist das dein ernst ? „

„Ja „ er küsst ihre Hände .

„Wie stellst du dir das vor ? „

„Wir gehen aus und wir gehen mit niemanden anderen mehr aus . „

„ Noch nicht einmal mit Freunden ? „

„ Ja den kein Typ der noch bei klaren verstand ist lehnt dich ab . „

„ Nein meine Freunde nicht . „

„dann sind sie schwule „ er grinst sie an .

Sie grinst „nein sind sie nicht . Das weiß ich aus guter Quelle . „

„Hattest du mal was mit einen von beiden . „

Sie grinst „ nein , Sasuke . Das wüsste ich . „ Sie gibt ihn einen Kuss .

„Ja mit wenn dann . „

„Das sage ich erst wenn du mir sagst mit wenn du etwas hast , beichte ich dir jeden . „

Er lacht„ will ich das . „

„Nein „sie küsst ihn und daraufhin zieht sie sich ihr Oberteil aus .

„Und was ist jetzt mit uns ? „

„Sasuke lass uns erst einmal ausgehen . „

Er kann seinen Blick nicht von ihren Dekolletee wenden .„ Ich sehe das du es langsam angehen willst und ich würde jetzt eigentlich dasselbe tun doch ich will nicht wieder ausgelacht werden . „

Sie kann sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen .

Er guckt ihr in die Augen du bist gemein . Er nimmt ihren Kopf und zieht sie auf seine Lippen .„ Ich kann auch mein Oberteil anlassen . „

„Nein„ ihr Herz schlägt schneller . Sie greift nach seinen Oberteil und zieht es ihm aus .

Als sein Oberteil unten ist wird sie von seinen Anblick leicht rot .

„Auf welche Typen stehst du denn ?„ Er guckt sie an .

„Sasuke es ist auch nicht dein Aussehen .„ Es ist nur das es nur etwas komisch ist . Sie küsst ihn und steht auf .„ Komm .„ Sie nimmt seine Hand .

„Aber auch nur wen du es wirklich willst . „

„Ja ich will es . „

„Ja„ er steht enthusiastisch auf .„ Also ja ? „

„Ja „und umarmt ihn und guckt ihn in die Augen . „Wir können bestimmt mal ausgehen aber jetzt möchte ich etwas lockeres . „

Was heißt das ? „

„Das wir etwas essen gehen und wir können mit einander schlafen . Aber nichts ernstes . „

Er nimmt ihr Gesicht .„ Das habe ich noch nie gehört . Sonnst bin ich die Person die nichts festes will . Ich habe nie gedacht das diese Worte so weh tun können . „

„Tut mir leid . Ich sollte gehen . „Sie greift nach ihren Oberteil .

Doch er nimmt es und schmeißt es weg . Er nimmt sie und hebt sie über seine Schulter .„ Gut .„

Sie kichert und er wirft sie auf sein Bett und zieht sein Oberteil aus . „Oky meine kleine „er lächelt sie an und er klettert auf sie .

„Gut du willst doch „ sagt sie und küsst ihn .

„Ja meine kleine du bist so bezaubernd .„ Er lächelt sie an .

„ Du bist auch nicht von schlechten Eltern „ sagt sie mit einen lächeln .

daraufhin küsst er sie zärtlich . Er zieht seine und ihre Hose aus .

Bis er plötzlich sie aufhört zu küssen .„ Nimmst du die Pille ? „

Sie muss daraufhin kichern „ Nein . Ich habe ein Stäbchen . „

„Was ist das ? „ Fragt er verwundert .

„Ich habe ein Stäbchen das verhindert das ich schwanger werde . „ Sie nimmt seine Hand und führt ihn unter ihren Arm so das er das Stäbchen fühlen kann . Er ist überrascht .„ Und das funktioniert ? „

„Also ich habe das Stäbchen schon fast zwei Jahre und ich bin nicht schwanger .„ Sie lächelt ihn an .

„Aber wenn ich dir ein Baby mache … „

„nein vertraue mir„ sie küsst ihn .„ Aber wenn du dir unsicher ist dann kannst du ruhig ein Kondom benutzen . „

„Nein schon gut ich hab es noch nie ohne gemacht . „ Er küsst sie und befreit sie von ihren BH . Daraufhin klammert sie sich an ihn fest und küsst ihn wild bis er sie unterbricht . „Alles in Ordnung ? „

„Ja „antwortet sie mit einen gefälschten lächeln .

„Komm sag schon dafür kenne ich dich zu gut . „

„ Das ist es . Wir waren immer Freunde und jetzt siehst du mich Nackt . „ Ihr Herz schlägt wie verrückt .

„beruhige dich , bitte .„ Er guckt ihr in die Augen .„ Ich bin genauso Nervös . Aber ich wünsche es mir so sehr und was ich sehen konnte gefällt mir .„ Er grinst sie an und gibt ihr einen leichten Kuss .

„Oky„ und lässt sich auf sein Bett fallen .

Er legt sich danach auf sie „und war das so schwer ? „

„Ja „sagt sie lässig .

„Und gefalle ich dir überhaupt ?„ Fragt er mit einen grinsen .

„Ja „. Sagt sie mit einen lächeln .

„Willst du nicht fragen ob du mir gefällst ? „ fragt er .

„Nein ich kann spüren das es dir gefällt . „

Er lacht darauf . „Ja das ist Wahr „ und küsst sie und ihr Höschen ist im nächsten genauso wie seine Boxersthorts weg .

Er fängt sie heftig zu küssen und dringt in sie heftig aber gefühlvoll ein . Er gibt gleich Gas und drückt sie gegen die Wand . Ihr Puls steigt . Sie fängt sofort an zu stöhnen . Sie spürt sofort beim küssen das er grinst . Er weiß was er tut , sie genießt es und ihm gefällt nicht nur ihr Anblick . Er bringt sie gnadenlos zum Höhepunkt . Als sie fertig ist legt sie sich fertig und außer Atem neben ihm . Sie legt sich auf die Seite , verschwitzt und leicht außer Atem . Sie nimmt sich seinen Arm und umklammert ihn . „ Du warst super .„ Sagt sie mit einen fröhlichen lächeln .

„Ja „er legt sich seinen anderen unter seinen Kopf und grinst .„ Was hast du denn erwartet ? „

„Ich weiß nicht ?„ Antwortet sie und beißt sich auf die Lippe .

„Du kannst ruhig öfters kommen .„ Sagt er lässig .

„Bestimmt „und gibt ihm einen leichten Kuss .„ Ich muss aber jetzt gehen . „

„Nein„ und nimmt sie in den Arm . Er guckt auf die Uhr„ wir haben es doch erst 5 Uhr . „

„Schon so spät „sie guckt ihm in die Augen .

„Tenten beruhige dich bitte „ und drückt sie leicht auf sein Bett und fängt sie an im Nacken zu Liebkosen .

Sie muss kichern „ ich muss wirklich los . „

Doch er geht weiter bis zu ihren Rücken .

Doch sie dreht sich um . „Ich meine das ernst . „

„Und ich will dich nochmal . „ Er fängt sie an zu küssen .

Doch sie unterbricht ihn und richtet sich auf , eng umschlungen mit seiner Decke .

„Ich will dich aber nicht gehen lassen . Jetzt wo du hier bist .„ Er grinst sie an .

„Sasuke , ich bin müde und muss mich morgen vorbereiten . „

„Dein ernst . „

„Ja . „Sie gähnt .

„Nein . Komm ich mach uns einen Wein auf und bestelle uns etwas . „

„Aber was ist mit meiner Vorbereitung . „

„Was hast du denn für eine Mission ? Er lächelt sie an . „

„Wir begleiten eine junge Frau nach Suna . „

„Was musst du den Vorbereiten ? „

„Ich brauch einen Tag für mich . „Sie guckt ihn leicht verzweifelt an .

„oky wir machen einen Kompromiss . „

„Schiss los . „

„Ich bestelle uns etwas wir trinke etwas und danach übernachtest du bei mir , weil niemand bei euch sonst zuhause ist und morgen bringe ich dir frühstücke ans Bett . Danach bringe ich dich nach Hause . „

Sie grinst ihn an . „Und was ist daran der Kompromiss ? „

„Ich lass dich nach Hause . „

„Oky von mir aus . Aber nur weil es Wochenende ist„ sie gibt ihn einen Kuss .

Er erwidert den Kuss und lässt sie fast nicht mehr los .

Bis sie sich wieder zu ihm legt .

„Wie war ich eigentlich ?„ Fragt er plötzlich mit einen grinsen .

Sie ist überrascht und wird Rot . Sie schließt ihre Augen „ ja du warst Gut . „

Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .„ Du bist wunderbar . „ Er lächelt sie an .

Sie küsst ihn und setzt sich auf seine Brust . Doch er richtet sich auf und er hält sie fest . „ Bereit ?„ fragt er mit einen grinsen .

Sie nickt und er lässt sie sanft auf seinen Penis runter . Sie fängt sofort an sie auf und ab zu bewegen . Erst langsam danach immer schneller . Als sie lauter an zu stöhnen anfängt richtet er sich auf und drückt sie sanft aber doch bestimmend auf die andere Seite des Bettes . Nach dem er oben ist fängt er sie intensiv an zu küssen . Doch die Küsse werden unterbrochen durch ihr lautes Gestöhne . als sie kommt krallt sie sich fest an ihn . Sie ist fast außer Atem und völlig verschwitzt . Beide liegen nebeneinander und sie liegt in seinem Arm . Beide sind glücklich und küssen miteinander . Bis sie ihn unterbricht . „ Sasuke .„ Sie legt sich auf seine Brust .

„Ja was ist ? „

„Wie war das nochmal mit Abendessen ?„ Sie guckt ihn in die Augen .

Er lächelt .„ Was willst du ? „

„Nudel hören sich doch gut an , oder ? „

„ Das hört sich toll an „.

„Danke „und gibt ihn einen Kuss .

Darauf hin steht er auf und zieht sich seine Boxersthorts . Danach verschwindet er aus seinem Zimmer .

Sie schnappt sich seine Decke und bedeckt sich damit und geht damit aus seinen Zimmer Richtung Bad und hört ihn noch aus den Wohnzimmer telefonieren . Aber das stört sie nicht und geht unbeirrt in sein Bad hinein .

Sie liebt sein Bad . Es ist modern und hell .

Sie legt seine Decke ab und geht in seine Dusche und wäscht sich den Schweiß ab . Danach fühlt sie sich wieder frisch . Sie nimmt sich ein großes Blaues Handtuch . Sie geht nur mit den Handtuch und der Decke in der Hand raus , in sein Zimmer . Wo er schon auf sie wartet .„ Da bist du endlich meine kleine .„ Er lächelt sie an .

„Du solltest dich auch duschen .„ Sie gibt ihn einen Kuss .

„Nach den Essen . „

Sie wirft seine Decke auf sein Bett und geht zu seiner Kommode .

„Was suchst du ? „ Fragt er sie und stehlt sich hinter ihr .

„ Sie dreht sich um und sagt „ ich wollte mir ein paar Klamotten klauen . Mir ist ein wenig kalt . „

Ich kann dich auch anders wärmen . „ Er gibt ihr einen Kuss .

„ Ich meine das ernst . „

„ Oky .„ Sie geht zur Seite und er drückt ihr ein paar Boxersthorts und ein T-shirt in die Hand .„ Aber ich heiße das nicht gut . „

„ Witzig . „ Sagt sie sarkastisch . Sie öffnet ihr Handtuch und zieht sich seine Klamotten an . Danach legen sie sich zusammen in sein Bett und knutschen miteinander . Doch als es an der Tür klingelt steht er auf und zieht eine Hose an und geht aus der Tür .

als er wieder rein kommt hat er zwei Teller Nudeln in der Hand und setzt sich zu ihr .

„Und was willst du trinken ? „Und gibt ihr einen Kuss .

„Ein Wasser wäre Nett . „

„Wie du möchtest ein Wasser kommt sofort . „ Er verschwindet sofort und kommt mit zwei kleinen Flaschen wieder .

„ Danke „ und gibt ihn einen Kuss . Danach fangen sie an zu essen , ohne ein Wort . Als sie fertig sind bringt er das Geschirr zurück in seine Küche . Als er wiederkommt ist sie schon fast am schlafen . Doch als er sich zu ihr kuschelt wird sie schnell wieder munter .„ Sasuke du wolltest dich doch noch duschen . „

„ Ich ich will dich aber noch einmal zum Schwitzen bringen .„ Er lächelt sie an .

„ Nein ich bin müde . „

„ Oky „ und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und geht .

Als er wieder bei ihr ist schläft sie schon . Er legt sich zu ihr hin und schläft neben ihr ein .

Am nächsten morgen wacht sie nach ihm auf .

Er sagt zu ihr sanft „ morgen . „

„ Morgen „ sagt sie verschlafen .

Er lächelt sie an und „ willst was frühstücken . „

Sie antwortet nicht und kuschelt sich an ihn .

„Nein . „

„Doch ich will . „

Was den ? „

„Überrasche mich „ und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange .

Er steht darauf auf und sie macht noch einmal kurz ihre Augen zu . Als wieder die Augen auf und auf die Uhr schaut ist sie überrascht , es ist 11.46 . sie steht schnell auf und zieht sich ihre Kleidung an . Sie geht schnell in seine Küche wo er am Herd steht .

„Sasuke ich muss los . „

„Wieso ich mach dir Frühstück . „

„Ich hab noch eine Verabredung mit meinen Team . „

„Wieso sagst du mir nichts . „ Er ist leicht verärgert .

„Ich weiß das zu schätzen aber ich habe nicht gedacht das es so spät wird und ich muss mich noch umziehen . Sasuke . „ Sie guckt ihn verzweifelt an und gibt ihn einen leichten Kuss .

„Gut . „

„Danke das du Verständnis hast . „ Sie geht zu ihn und umarmt ihn , sie gibt ihn noch einen Kuss . Danach stürmt sie aus dem Haus .


	30. Chapter 30

Als sie angekommen ist läuft sie direkt in ihr Zimmer und zieht sich ihre Trainings Klamotten an und rennt danach in die Küche . Sie macht sich schnell Frühstück . Danach klingelt es an ihrer Tür . Sie geht sie aufmachen . Es sind Lee und Neji . „ Kommt doch rein . „

Darauf gehen alle in ihr Wohnzimmer und setzten sie sich hin .

„ Oky folgender Plan wir treffen uns morgen am Tor um 8.00 . „ sagt Neji entschlossen .

„Ist das schon abgeschlossen mit ihrer Familie ? „ Fragt sie sanft .

„Stimmt Gai hat gesagt das einer von uns sie abholt .„ Sagt Neji . „Wie wäre es mit dir Tenten „. Fügt er hinzu .

„Wieso ich ?„ Sie ist empört .

„Weil Lee verhalten unangebracht ist und Menschen aus meinen Clan werden dort nicht gerne gesehen . „

„Wieso ist mein Verhalten unangebracht ? Mischt sich Lee ein . „

Neji und Tenten sehen ihn mit großen Augen an .

„ Lee ich habe doch mal mit dir gesprochen . „ sagt tenten .

„Ich verstehe „ sagt er leicht enttäuscht .

„Gut einverstanden , tenten ?„ Fragt Neji .

„Ich weiß nicht . Ich weiß noch nicht einmal wo das Anwesen der Familie ist . „

„ Ich kann es dir zeigen „ schlägt Neji ihr vor .

„ Wann ? „

„Jetzt gleich ? Wenn du noch ein paar Minuten in unseren Familien Anwesen warten kannst , zeige ich dir wo das Anwesen von dem **Watanabe . „**

 **„** **Ja von mir aus und wann soll ich bei ihr sein . „**

 **„** **Gai hat gesagt um 7.30 Uhr .„**

 **„** **Gut und wo ist eigentlich Gai ?„ Fragt tenten .**

 **„** **Er ist krank .„ Sagt er traurig .**

 **„** **Wir schaffen das auch ohne ihn .„ Kommentiert Neji .**

 **„** **Haben wir dann alles ? „Fragt Tenten .**

 **Ihre beiden Teamkameraden nicken und alle stehen auf .**

 **„** **Neji ich hole mir eine Jacke . „ sagt tenten .**

 **„** **In Ordnung .„ Antwortet Neji .**

 **„** **Ich gehen aber schon .„ Sagt Lee .**

 **„** **Oky bis morgen „ verabschiedet Tenten sich .**

 **„** **Bis morgen Lee „ fügt Neji hinzu .**

 **Daraufhin verschwindet Lee und tenten holt sich eine leichte Jacke . Neji wartet schon ungeduldig auf sie .**

 **„** **Schöne Jacke , aber lass uns gehen . Sagt er ungeduldig .**

 **„** **ja ich bin fertig . „Sagt sie genervt .**

 **Daraufhin verschwinden sie und gehen zu ihm . Sie gehen normal durch das Haupttor . Dabei fragt tenten „ist dein Cousin da ? „**

 **„** **Nein „sagt er mit einen lächeln .**

 **„** **Gut . Soll ich hier warten ? „Fragt sie .**

 **„** **Nein komm doch mit , aber du kannst auch in mein Zimmer . „**

 **„** **ist Hinata da ? „**

 **„** **Du kannst auch zu meiner Cousine . Du weißt wo ihr Zimmer ist ? „Fragt er sie .**

 **„** **Ja , kommst du mich dann abholen wen du fertig bist . „**

 **„** **Ja aber wen sie nicht da bist gehst du zu meinen Zimmer . „**

 **„** **Ja „antwortet sie mit einen lächeln und läuft Richtung Hinatas Zimmer . Als sie vor ihren Zimmer steht klopft sie sanft .**

 **Doch es kommt nur** **Tokuma** **von hinten und tippt sie an . Tenten erschreckt sich und dreht sie um .**

 **„** **Ach du bist es Tokuma . „**

 **„** **Hallo tenten suchst du Hinata ? „**

 **„** **Ja . Weißt du wo sie ist ? „**

 **„** **ja sie ist heute beim Training mit ihren Team . „**

 **„** **Schade .„ Sie ist ein wenig traurig .**

 **„** **Was willst du den ? „**

 **„** **Ich wollte mal Hallo sagen . Den ich warte auf Neji . „**

 **„** **Komm wir gehen etwas trinken , es ist ein heißer Tag . „**

 **„** **Ich weiß nicht . „**

 **„** **Komm ich lass kein Nein durch gehen . „**

 **„** **Oky .„ Danach gehen sie in die Küche . Als sie in der Küche sind zieht sie sich ihre Jacke aus . Erst jetzt bemerkt er das sie nur ein schwarzes Top an hat . Er sieht sie mit großen Augen an .**

 **„** **Ist das in Ordnung ? „**

 **„** **Ja . Was willst du trinken ?„ Fragt er .**

 **„** **Ein Wasser wäre nett . „ Sie lächelt ihn an .**

 **Was er sofort macht . Er serviert ihr ein Glas Wasser .**

 **Sie trinkt sofort einen Schluck und er setzt sich zu ihr .**

 **„** **Und mit welchen Grund beehrst du uns ? „**

 **„** **Ich muss auf Neji warten . Denn er möchte mit das Clan Gebäude der Watanabe zeigen .**

 **Er lacht .„ Von mir aus kann ich dir das Gebäude zeigen . „**

 **„** **Ich weiß nicht . Ich hab Neji versprochen das ich auf ihn warten .„ Sagt sie skeptisch .**

 **„** **Ich glaub er ist noch ein wenig beschäftigt sein . Komm . „**

 **„** **Nein Neji ist sehr nachtragend .„ Sie lächelt ihn an .**

 **„** **Schade ich kann nicht oft einer hübschen Frau helfen . „**

 **Sie wird sofort rot . „Was ? „**

 **Er lächelt sie an .**

 **„** **Ich glaub ich sollte gehen . Ich und Neji haben ein Treffpunkt ausgemacht . „**

 **„** **Es tut mir leid wen ich dich in Verlegenheit gebraucht habe .„ Er lächelt sie an .**

 **„** **Trotzdem ist es komisch . „ Sie muss schlucken .**

 **„** **Trink trotzdem einen Schluck es ist ein Heizer Tag . „**

 **„** **Wie läuft es den am Tor ? Versucht sie das Thema zu wechseln . „**

 **„** **Gut .„ Er lächelt sie an .**

 **„** **Mir ist das wirklich unangenehm . „**

 **„** **Ich verstehe ich bin fast drei Jahre älter als du und du hast bestimmt genug Typen in deinen alter die an dir interessiert sind .„**

 **Ihr bleibt kurz die Luft weg .„ Nein . „**

 **Er lacht . „Dann sind die Typen in deinen alter blind .„**

 **„** **Ich gehe jetzt lieber .„ Sie nimmt noch einen Schluck und verschwindet ohne sie zu verabschieden .**

 **Doch er folgt ihr und hält sie an der Schulter fest . „Ich hoffe ich verschrecke dich nicht . Ich kann manchmal sehr direkt sein .„**

 **„** **Ja„ stimmt und muss lachen .**

 **„** **Was hat du heute Abend vor ?„**

 **„** **Noch nichts .„**

 **Aber in den Moment kommt Neji .**

 **„** **Da bist du Tenten und Tokuma .„ sagt Neji monoton .**

 **„** **Hallo Neji , ich wollte Tenten fragen ob sie mit mir heute Abend etwas trinken geht .„**

 **Sie sieht ihn mit großen Augen an .**

 **„** **Tenten muss morgen früh raus . Ich glaube sie hat heute Abend keine Zeit weil sie früh ins Bett gehen wird . Stimmst Tenten ?„ Fragt Neji leicht aggressiv .**

 **„** **Ja ich muss morgen früh raus . „**

 **„** **Schade . Aber wir können das bestimmt wiederholen .„ Sagt Tokuma und lächelt sie an .**

 **„** **Bestimmt„ sagt Neji sarkastisch .„ Bis dann .„**

 **„** **Auf wiedersehen .„ Verabschiedet sie sich von Tokuma .**

 **„** **Bis dann .„ Verabschiedet er sich .**

 **Danach gehen tenten schnell aus dem** **Hyuuga** **Gebäude . Als sie draußen sind bleibt Neji stehen .**

 **„** **Was war das denn ?„ Sagt er leicht verwundert .**

 **„** **Er hat mich gefragt ob ich etwas trinken will und dann hat er mir ein Komplimente gemacht . Aber ich hab ihm schnell klar gemacht das es mir unangenehm ist . Doch er hat nicht locker gelassen . Ist er immer so .„ Sie ist aufgebracht .**

 **„** **Beruhige dich . Ja man könnte sagen er ist ein möchte gern Weiberheld . Also mach dir nichts draus . Aber ich werde mit ihn reden .Was ist den los mit deinen Clan ?„**

 **„** **Ich glaub es liegt eher an deinen Aussehen und nicht an meinen Clan . Es gibt auch einige aus anderen Familien die auf dich stehen .„**

 **Sie ist angespannt . „Jetzt lass uns gehen . „**

 **Darauf gehen sie zu den Clan Gebäude der Watanabe . Vor dem Gebäude bleiben sie stehen etwa ,15 Meter .**

 **„** **Das ist es also ? „**

 **„** **Ja „. Sagt er .**

 **In dem Moment hört sie eine bekannte Stimme die sie sofort erkennen . Es ist Kato .**

 **Tenten und Kato umarmen sich sofort .**

 **Danach treffen sich die Blicke von Neji und Kato . „Hallo Neji lange nicht mehr gesehen .„**

 **„** **Hallo Kato . „ sagt er kalt .**

 **„** **Was macht ihr überhaupt hier ?„ Fragt Kato .**

 **„** **Wir haben morgen Mission und ich jemanden hier abholen . „**

 **„** **Meine Cousine ?„ Fragt** Kato **.**

 **„** **Ist deine Cousine Eli Watanabe ?„ Fragt tenten .**

 **„** **Ja das ist sie .„ Antwortet er bedrückt .**

 **Dann mischt sie Neji ein . „Ich muss dann los . Wir sehen uns morgen tenten . Bis dann Kato„ und verschwindet bevor die beiden sich verabschieden können .**

 **„** **Neji hat sich kaum verändert .„ Sagt Kato .**

 **„** **Ja das hat er „. Antwortet sie .**

 **„** **Komm doch mit rein .„ Fragt er sie .**

 **„** **Ich weiß nicht ?„ Antwortet sie unsicher .**

 **„** **Du musst auch noch nicht zu meiner Cousine .„**

 **„** **Ich fühle mich allgemein unwohl wegen morgen .„ Sie starrt auf den Boden .**

 **„** **Komm„ und nimmt ihre Hand und geht mit ihr durch einen kleinen Eingang . Erst als sie in seinen Zimmer ist . Sein Zimmer ist groß und hell . Auch seine Möbel sind hell und Groß und sehen sehr kostspielig aus . Als er die Tür schließt und „wie findest du mein Zimmer ?„ Fragt er .**

 **„** **Schönes Zimmer .„ Sie lächelt ihn an .**

 **„** **Danke „ antwortet er .**

 **„** **Ich wusste gar nicht das du vom Watanabe Clan bist .„**

 **„** **Ja unser Clan ist auch nicht wegen seinen tollen Ninjas bekannt . „**

 **Sie muss kichern . „Stimmt und was mache ich hier „.**

 **„** **Wir haben uns sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen .„ Er grinst sie an .**

 **„** **Was willst du wissen ?„ Sie grinst ihn an und legt sich in sein Bett erst jetzt bemerkt sie wie müde sie ist .**

 **„** **Keine Ahnung . Wie geht es dir ? Was geschieht in deinen Leben ? Wir standen uns früher so nah „. Er legt sich neben sie hin .**

 **„** **Ich habe so ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen morgen .„**

 **„** **Wegen meiner Cousine ?„**

 **„** **Ja .„ Antwortet sie .**

 **„** **Sie ist auch völlig fertig . Sie ist nicht scharf auf Sunagarkure . Warst du schon mal in Suna .„**

 **Sie muss kichern . „Ich war in letzter Zeit sehr oft in Suna .„**

 **„** **Stimmt du hast letztens was erzählt .„ Sagt er bedrückt .**

 **„** **Wie stehst du zu ihr ? „Fragt sie gespannt .**

 **„** **Es geht aber ich werde sie vermissen . Wenigstens heiratet sie in einen guten Clan ein . Aber ich habe das Gefühl das sie nur verkauft wird nur das mein Onkel gute Beziehung zum** **Nakamura** **Clan bekommt um noch mehr Geld zu machen „. Er wird wütend .**

 **„** **Mir tut das wirklich Leid . „**

 **„** **Muss es dir nicht es ist ja nicht deine Schuld . „**

 **„** **Trotzdem ich hohle sie morgen ab .„**

 **„** **Wirklich . „**

 **„** **Ja . „**

 **„** **Was für eine Ironie . Wann kommst du den morgen . „**

 **„** **Um 7.30 .„ antwortet sie bedrückt .**

 **„** **Ich weiß das klingt komisch aber wollen wir uns morgen zum Frühstück treffen , ich meine ich und die anderen haben uns um 6.45 verabredet . „**

 **„** **Das hört sich toll an . Aber es ist zu früh .„**

 **„** **Schade aber wir haben alle lange nichts mehr gemacht . „**

 **„** **Das stimmt aber im Moment ist alles so kompliziert .„ Antwortet sie und merkt das ihre Jacke fehlt .**

 **„** **Du kannst auch bei mir übernachten . „ fragt er sie mit einen leichten lächeln .**

 **„** **Was ? „Sie muss kichern .**

 **„** **Ja früher haben wir das ständig gemacht , bei Nana und du musst morgen so oder so hier auftauchen . „**

 **„** **Da waren wir auch noch Kinder und was soll ich meinen Brüdern erzählen .„ Sie dreht sich mit ihren Kopf zu ihn und lächelt .**

 **„** **Ich verstehe . Früher war es alles unkomplizierter . „**

 **„** **Wenn sagst du das . Ich muss dann auch los ich hab meine Jacke bei den Hyuugas vergessen .„ Sie steht darauf auf .**

 **„** **Warte ich bring dich zum Ausgang .„ Er steht auch auf und begleitet sie zum Ausgang . am Ausgang angekommen .**

 **„** **Dreh dich um „sagt er plötzlich .**

 **Was sie auch sofort tut und erblickt ein zartes Mädchen mit langen Braunen Haaren .**

 **„** **Ist das sie „fragt tenten fast schüchtern .**

 **„** **Ja„ antwortet er .**

 **„** **Sie ist wirklich schön denkst du sie hat mich gesehen ?„**

 **„** **Ja . „**

 **„** **Ich gehe .„**

 **„** **Darf ich mit gehen ? Ich werde erst mal gleich durchlöchert wer die unbekannte Schönheit ist .„**

 **Sie muss kichern .„ Du hast bestimmt öfters Damen Besuch .„ Sie lächelt ihn an .**

 **„** **Nein du bist die einzige weibliche Person die mich besucht . Außer Nana . Aber die ist hoffnungslos mit Akira zusammen .„**

 **„** **Du findest bestimmt auch jemanden . „ Sie lächelt ihn an .**

 **„** **Ist das also ein Ja ?„**

 **„** **Nein ich weiß nicht ich weiß das dein Clan mit seinen Clan nicht gut steht .„**

 **Er muss lachen .„ Das stimmt . Deswegen konnte wahrscheinlich noch nie mit Neji warm werden . „**

 **„** **Ich verstehe . wir sehen uns dann morgen .„ Sie gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange .„ bis dann„ und verschwindet .**

 **Darauf wird er knall rot . Beruhigt sich aber schnell . Er dreht sich um wo seine Cousine auf ihn wartet .**

 **Sie muss kichern „wer war denn das ? „**

 **„** **Nur eine Freundin und ich hab Durst und muss gehen „. Was er auch tut doch sie folgt ihn . Als sie in der Küche angekommen ist . Setzten sie sich zusammen hin .**

 **„** **Komm erzähl alles . „„**

 **„** **Das ist tenten . Sie ist eine Freundin . „**

 **„** **Nur eine Freundin .„ Er lächelt sie an .**

 **„** **Ich verstehe . Sie ist hübsch . „**

 **„** **Das gleiche hat sie auch über dich gesagt . „**

 **Ja sie strahlt . „Sie ist Kunoichi . „**

 **„** **Sie ist in dem Team das dich morgen nach Suna bringt . „**

 **Ihre Stimmung sinkt dramatisch .**

 **„** **Sie ist ganz toll und ihr werdet euch verstehen .„ Er streichelt ihre Schulter .**

 **„** **Ich habe so eine Angst ich habe ihn noch nie gesehen und wenn er furchtbar ist oder aggressive , gewalttätig oder mich hasst . „**

 **Er nimmt ihre Hand .„ Wenn er dir etwas tut dann mache ich ihn fertig . „**

 **Sie ist kurz vorm heulen .„ Oky . „**

 **Im nächsten Moment an einen anderen Ort ist Tenten vor den Haupteingang der Hyuuga Clan . Ihr wird von Hinata die Tür geöffnet .**

 **„** **Hallo Tenten „begrüßt Hinata sie überrascht .**

 **„** **Hallo Hinata , kann ich rein kommen ich habe meine Jacke vergessen . „**

 **„** **Ja komm rein .„**

 **Darauf tritt sie ein und gehen zusammen in die Küche . Doch ihre Jacke ist nicht mehr da .**

 **„** **Komisch eben war sie noch da .„ Sagt sie als Tokuma reinkommt .**

 **„** **Tenten schön dich so schnell wieder zusehen . „ Sagt er lässig .**

 **„** **Ich habe meine Jacke vergessen .„ Antwortet sie zurückhaltend .**

 **„** **Neji hat sie .„ Sagt er .**

 **„** **Gut und wo ist Neji „ fragt Hinata schüchtern .**

 **„** **Er müsste in seinen Zimmer sein . „**

 **„** **Gut ich gehe dann .„ Bis dann Hinata .**

 **„** **Bis dann Tenten . „**

 **Darauf geht sie schnell an Tokuma vorbei ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen . Sie geht mit einen schnellen Schritt Tempo zu Nejis Zimmer .**

 **Sie klopft sanft an seine Tür .**

 **Er macht sie genervt mit einen blutigen Tuch vor seiner Nase auf .**

 **Sie ist schockiert . „Neji was ist passiert ? „**

 **„** **Nichts was willst du ? „Fragt er genervt .**

 **„** **Eigentlich will meine Jacke haben , aber kann ich dir irgendwie helfen ?„ Sie ist besorgt .**

 **„** **Nein „sagt er lässig .**

 **„** **Doch„ und geht in sein Zimmer und setzt sich auf sein Bett .**

 **Er schließt die Tür und setzt sich zu ihr . Sie nimmt das Tuch und hebt seinen Kopf .„ Wie ist das passiert ?„**

 **„** **Ich hatte einen kleinen Konflikt mit Tokuma .„**

 **„** **Wegen mir ?„ Fragt sie angespannt .**

 **„** **Du hast eine intensive Wirkung .„ Sagt er nüchtern .**

 **„** **Was ? das aus deinen Mund . „**

 **„** **Ja ich kann auch anders . Deswegen bist du hier .**

 **Sie muss kichern .**

 **„** **Was er kann , kann ich auch . Der Bonus wäre noch das du noch auf meinen Bett hüpften würdest .„**

 **„** **Ich verstehe .„ Sie muss lächeln . „Soll ich noch für dich was machen ? Ein Wasser hohlen oder soll ich dir was zu essen . „**

 **„** **Ein Glas Wasser wäre nett „ er muss lächeln .**

 **„** **Ja sonst noch etwas ?„**

 **„** **nein .„**

 **Darauf geht sie raus und hofft auf den Weg zur Küche , das sie niemanden trifft . Als sie alleine in der Küche ist holt sie ein Glas Wasser und danach verschwindet sie schnell wieder in Nejis Zimmer . Sie gibt ihn das Glas und setzt sich zu ihn .**

 **„** **Es tut mir Leid .„**

 **„** **Das muss es nicht . Wir sind ein großer Clan da kracht es mal . Geh ruhig nach Hause ich schaff das hier schon allein . „**

 **„** **Ja ? „**

 **„** **Ja „ antwortet er und lächelt sie an . „Wir sehen uns dann morgen .„**

 **„** **Ja bis morgen „ und umarmt sie . Darauf verschwindet sie aus seinen Zimmer und läuft schnell nach Hause .**


	31. Chapter 31

**Als sie zu Hause ist kommt ihr ältester Bruder als sie sich ihre Schuhe auszieht .**

 **„** **Hallo kleine Schwester .„ sagt er mit einen kleinen lächeln .**

 **„** **Hallo „ sagt sie ist irritiert und geht in die Küche aber er folgt ihr .**

 **„** **Was ist den ? „ fragt sie gespannt .**

 **„** **Ich habe ihn unterschätzt und dabei habe ich schon vorher große Stücke von ihn gehalten . „**

 **„** **Von wem redest du ? „ fragt sie verwundert .**

 **„** **Shikamaru .„ Sie setzt sich darauf hin und er setzt sich zu ihr . „Er ist wirklich gut und ist anscheinend Stärker als ich gedacht habe . „**

 **„** **Jetzt spucke schon aus .„ Sie wird ungeduldig .**

 **„** **Ich hab gehört das er ein Angebot vom feudal Heeren ablehnen will . Ich habe noch niemanden gesehen der das Abgelehnt hat .„**

 **„** **Davon hat er mir nichts gesagt .„ Sie guckt auf den Tisch .**

 **„** **Ja und das beste kommt noch ich habe mit Asuma gesprochen und rate mal weswegen ?„ er sieht sie mit einen lächeln an .**

 **„** **Doch nicht wegen dir .„ sie ist schockiert .**

 **„** **Er hat Asuma gesagt das er dich nicht Aufgeben will . „**

 **„** **Das hat er nicht gesagt .„ Sie verkrampft .**

 **„** **Beruhige dich . „**

 **„** **Nein„ sie steht wütend auf .„ Das ist einen einmalige Chance , wie soll ich mich da beruhigen . Du hast immer von dieser Zeit geschwärmt .„**

 **„** **Du weißt schon das wenn er geht dann ist eure Beziehung vorbei . Es sind immerhin fünf Jahre .„**

 **„** **Ich muss mit ihm Schluss machen . „ sie ist außer sich .**

 **„** **Ist das dein ernst ? „ er ist überrascht .**

 **„** **Ich darf ihn diese Chance nicht verderben .„ Sie ist kurz vorm heulen .**

 **Er nimmt sie in den Arm . „Er ist schon groß und weiß was er tut . „**

 **„** **Nein weiß er nicht . Ich empfinde nicht das gleiche für ihn wie er für mich . Er liebt mich aber ich kann das gleiche nicht für ihn empfinden .„**

 **„** **Ich glaube ihr solltet euch noch einmal unterhalten .„ und streichelt ihr sanft über den Kopf .**

 **„** **Nein ich habe morgen eine Mission und ich weiß nicht wann er von seiner Mission wiederkommt . „ sie ist verzweifelt .**

 **„** **Das passiert . Soll ich mit ihn sprechen ? „**

 **„** **Ja . Sag ihn bitte das er noch nicht Nein sagen soll bevor es zu spät ist .„**

 **„** **Mach ich „und lässt sie darauf los .**

 **„** **Warum muss alles so kompliziert sein . „**

 **„** **Kann ich dich etwas fragen ? „**

 **„** **Ja .„ sie ist verwundert .**

 **„** **Hast du einen anderen ?„ Fragt er sie skeptisch .**

 **„** **Wieso fragst du ?„ Sie wird Nervös .**

 **„** **Also Ja .„ Er lächelt belustigt „. Du solltest unbedingt mit ihm reden . „**

 **„** **Gut mach ich . „**

 **„** **Wer ist es den ? „**

 **„** **Das geht sich nichts an . „Sie wird leicht wütend .**

 **„** **Ist es Neji ? „**

 **„** **Was „sie muss kichern . „Wie kommst du denn da drauf ?„**

 **„** **Ihr seit in einen Team und da kommt man sich näher .„ Er lächelt sie an .**

 **„** **Nein ich glaube sogar er hat keine Libido .„ Sie muss kichern .**

 **„** **Ich verstehe . Dann will ich mich nicht einmischen . Außer weiß der andere von ihm ?„**

 **„** **Ich gehe jetzt besser „darauf verschwindet sie mit einen lächeln aus der Küche in ihr Zimmer .**

 **Sie legt sich in ihr Bett und muss daran denken das Shikamaru seine Karriere zurück schiebt für sie . Er muss mich wirklich Lieben und Gaara ist Kazekage geworden ohne mich vorzubereiten oder geschweige mit mir zu reden . Als sie das erste mal nach Suna gekommen war es eine Riesen Überraschung und danach hat sie sich von ihm entfernt . Bis er richtig eingegriffen hat und sie mit Missionen bombardiert hat . Doch sie kann nicht damit Leben das Shikamaru seine Chance verwehrt ihr kommt ein unruhiges Gefühl . Darauf muss sie das kleine Geschenk für Gaara raus hohlen sie macht es traurig als sie die Gravur bewundert und muss fasst weinen obwohl sie wahrscheinlich ihn seine Geschenk persönlich übergeben kann .**

 **Doch sie reißt sich zusammen und bereitet sich auf den nächsten Tag vor . Danach legt sie hin und schläft sofort ein .**

 **Am nächsten morgen wird sie lieblos von ihren Wecker geweckt . Sie macht sich sich schnell fertig und macht sich sofort auf den Weg zu dem Clan Gebäude der Watanabe .**

 **Sie ist perfekt in der Zeit . Sie Klopf an Tür und ihr wird sofort von Kato die Tür geöffnet .**

 **„** **Guten morgen Tenten . „begrüßt er sie freundlich .**

 **„** **Hallo Kato kann ich rein kommen ?„ Fragt sie wenig motiviert .**

 **„** **Ja komm . „ und tritt einen Schritt zurück .**

 **Darauf tritt sie in das Gebäude ein .**

 **„** **Wolltest du nicht mit den anderen frühstücken ?„ Fragt sie ihn .**

 **„** **Das habe ich abgesagt . Hast du überhaupt schon etwas gegessen ? „ fragt er sie mit einen lächeln .**

 **„** **Nein , ich war heute morgen in eile . „ danach gähnt sie .**

 **„** **Wieso ? Du hast noch 10 min Zeit . Komm du kannst mit mir bei uns etwas essen . „**

 **„** **Das finde ich unpassend . „ Sie fühlt sich unwohl .**

 **„** **Du kannst auch in meinen Zimmer . Ich hohle dir etwas . „**

 **„** **Ich weiß nicht .„ Sie ist sich unsicher .**

 **„** **Komm „ fordert er sie auf und lächelt sie an .**

 **„** **Nein das ist komisch und wir müssen los . „ Sie senkt traurig den Kopf .**

 **„** **Ich verstehe .„ er ist deprimiert . „Ich hohle sie .„ Darauf geht er los und kommt mit seiner Cousine wieder .**

 **Sie ist völlig fertig und sie kann ihr nicht in die Augen sehen .**

 **„** **Bitte passe auf sie auf „ und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .**

 **„** **Mach ich .„ Sagt sie sanft .**

 **Darauf gehen sie los . Kurz nach dem sie los gehen fragt sie „wer sind die anderen ?„**

 **„** **Neji und Lee . Beide sind aus meinen Team .„ Sie lächelt sie an .**

 **„** **Sind sie nett ?„ fragt sie schüchtern .**

 **„** **Es kommt darauf an was du unter nett verstehst . Lee ist über motiviert und Neji sehr zurück haltend . „**

 **„** **Verstehe . Warst du schon öfters in Sunagarkure ?„**

 **Sie lächelt „Ja . „**

 **„** **Ist es so ähnlich wie Kohnoa ?„ fragt sie gespannt .**

 **Sie muss lachen „nein , aber du wirst dich einleben . „**

 **„** **Hoffentlich „sagt sie mit schweren Herz .**

 **Als sie am Tor sind warten schon Lee und Neji .**

 **„** **Hi Leute „ begrüßt tenten ihre Kameraden .„ Das Eli .„**

 **Beide regieren nur mit einen nüchterne„ hi „.**

 **Darauf gehen sie los . Neji und Lee führen das Team an . Tenten uns Eli gehen hinter ihnen . Sie kommen nur in Schritt Tempo voran . In den nächsten zwei Tagen übernachten sie Herbergen . dabei teilen sich tenten und Eli ein Zimmer , sie kommen sich näher und sind schon fast so etwas wie Freundinnen . Dabei redet Eli nur über die bevorstehende Hochzeit .**

 **Genauso wie am letzten Abend setzt Eli sich auf tentens Bett .**

 **„** **Was ist denn ?„ Fragt sie gespannt .„ Hast du noch irgendwelchen fragen ?„**

 **„** **Ja eigentlich nur noch eine . „**

 **„** **Komm schiss los .„**

 **„** **Es ist das .„ Sie wird rot . „Diese eine Sache . Die man macht wenn man verheiratet ist . „**

 **„** **Oh ich verstehe was du meinst„ sie wird selber leicht rot . „Was willst du denn wissen ?„**

 **„** **Hast du schon mal .„**

 **Sie schluckt . „Ja„ bringt sie fast Pipsiger stimme raus .**

 **„** **Und wie war es . „ fragt sie gespannt .**

 **„** **Das erste mal ? „ sie ist überrascht .**

 **Sie nickt hastig und setzt sich näher zu tenten .**

 **„** **Gut . Das erste mal tut einfach nur weh . Für den Typen ist das erste mal der Frau überwältigend und du wirst wahrscheinlich Blut .„**

 **„** **Hast du ?„ sie ist gespannt .**

 **„** **Ja und wie .„ Sie muss lachen .„ Zum Glück war das nicht mein Bett . „**

 **„** **Wer war es „ fragt sie gespannt .**

 **„** **Du kennst ihn nicht .„ sagt sie leicht rot .**

 **„** **Ich verstehe .„**

 **„** **Also das erste mal ist nicht schön , aber danach wird es das beste auf der Welt sein .„ Sie lächelt sie an .**

 **„** **Ich verstehe . Tenten ich wünschte du könntest bei der Hochzeit dabei sein .„**

 **„** **Ich auch . Vielleicht kann man da etwas machen . Aber lass uns jetzt schlafen wir haben morgen noch einen Tagesmarsch vor uns .„**

 **„** **Ja„ antwortet sie und legt sich in ihr Bett .**

 **Am nächsten morgen brechen sie früh auf und kommen am frühen Abend an .**

 **Als sie durch das Tor gehen . Spricht Neji zu ihnen . „Ich und Lee übergeben Eli und tenten du meldest uns an du kennst dich hier am besten aus . Danach treffen wir uns in unseren Hotel . Weißt du wo es ist tenten .„ Fragt Neji streng .**

 **„** **Ja„ antwortet tenten . Sie umarmt sich innig mit Eli und geht zu Gaaras Büro . Sie kann direkt in sein Büro rein gehen . Sie geht schon fast schüchtern rein und setzt sich hin .**

 **„** **Hallo mein Bärchen was kann ich für dich tun .„**

 **„** **Ich hab eine zwei fragen an dich .„**

 **„** **Frag .„ antwortet er amüsiert .**

 **Sie steht auf und setzt sich auf seinen Schoß und gibt ihn einen Kuss .„ Ich wollte fragen ob ich länger bleiben darf .„**

 **Er grinst „wie viel länger ?„**

 **„** **Ich hab an 7 oder 8 Tagen gedacht „ und sieht ihn in die Augen .**

 **„** **Gerne mein Bärchen „ und nimmt ihr Hände . „Verstehe mich nicht falsch aber wieso ?„**

 **„** **Du weißt doch von meiner Mission und für mich ist sie eine Freundin geworden . Kannst du da nicht was drehen .„**

 **„** **Ach deswegen willst du noch länger bleiben du hier . „**

 **„** **Und natürlich wegen deinen Geburtstag „ und gibt ihn einen Kuss . „Ich denk doch auch an dich mein Schatz . Also geht es klar ? „**

 **„** **Ja ich werde auch zu dieser Hochzeit privat hingehen . Wenn du unsere Beziehung Offiziell anerkennst dann gehen wir gemeinsam hin .„ er sieht sie interessiert an .**

 **„** **Gaara du weißt , dass das nicht einfach ist .„ er streichelt ihn über sein Haar .**

 **„** **Ich verstehe mein Bärchen . Wenn du deswegen länger bleiben möchtest dann lässt sich schon was machen .„ sieht sie mit einen lächeln an .**

 **„** **Danke , Dankeschön„ und fängt ihn leidenschaftlich an zu küssen . Doch als er sie ausziehen will unterbricht sie ihn .**

 **„** **glaub ich muss los .„ und gibt ihn Kuss auf die Wange .**

 **„** **Was ? „er ist entsetzt .**

 **„** **Ich kann nicht ich bin mit meinen Team hier .„ Sie lächelt ihn an und steht von seinen Schoss auf .**

 **„** **Ich mag dein Team nicht „ scherzt er .**

 **„** **Also geht alles klar . „**

 **„** **Kein Problem ich sage Bescheid .„ Er beobachtet sie wie sie Richtung Tür geht .**

 **„** **Aber Bärchen nachdem dein Team weg ist meldest du dich bei mir . „ sagt er in einen leichten strengen Ton .**

 **„** **Ja mach ich Schatz „ und geht zur Tür raus . Auf den weg nach draußen trifft sie Termarie .**

 **„** **Hallo tenten schön dich zu sehen„ und umarmt sie .**

 **„** **Hi Termarie . „**

 **„** **Was machst du hier ? „fragt termarie mit einen lächeln .**

 **„** **Ich bin mit meinen Team hier . „**

 **„** **Wie lange ?„**

 **„** **Mein Team wird wahrscheinlich morgen abreisen . Ich bleibe aber noch länger . „**

 **„** **Also noch bis Gaaras Geburtstag .„ Sie ist begeistert .**

 **„** **Ja , sogar noch länger .„**

 **„** **Schön wir müssen uns unbedingt morgen treffen . Wir veranstalten eine kleine Feier und du bist natürlich eingeladen .„**

 **„** **Das ist schön , ich komme gerne . Wer kommt den ? „**

 **„** **Nicht eine Person die du nicht kennst . Zu mindestens die meisten . Zwei oder drei werde ich dir vorstellen , wen du willst ?„**

 **„** **Wenn das Gaara recht ist . „ sie ist sich unsicher .**

 **„** **Eher gesagt richtige ich mich nach dir . Was Gaara davon hält ist mir egal . „ sagt sie selbstbewusst .**

 **„** **Oky .„**

 **„** **Du kannst es dir mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen . Hast du heute oder morgen Zeit ? „**

 **„** **Mal gucken heute Abend nicht und ich weiß nicht ob Gaara morgen was vor hat .„ sagt tenten zurück haltend .**

 **„** **Ich komm morgen einfach mal vorbei .„ sagt Termarie dominant .**

 **„** **Ja aber ich muss los mein Team wartet . „ sagt tenten eilig .**

 **„** **Gut„ und umarmt sie zu verabschieden . Danach geht sie raus und läuft zu ihren Hotel . wo ihre Teamkameraden schon in der Lobby warten . Sie setzt sich zu ihnen .**

 **„** **Hi Leute und wie war die Übergabe ? „ fragt tenten gespannt .**

 **„** **Gut „antwortet Neji kühl .„ Wir haben gerade besprochen das wir morgen früh um 6 Uhr morgens aufbrechen . „**

 **„** **Oky , aber ich werde hier bleiben bis zur Hochzeit .„ sagt sie gelassen trotzdem**

 **„** **Was ? „Lee ist überrascht .**

 **„** **Und das geht klar ? „ Fragt Neji überrascht .**

 **„** **Ja ich hab Gaara gefragt und er hat kein Problem dabei gesehen .„ sagt sie zurückhaltend .**

 **„** **Und wo übernachtest du ?„ fragt Neji skeptisch .**

 **„** **Bei einer Freundin . Ich weiß das es ist nicht Konventionell , aber mir ist Eli ans Herz gewachsen und ich habe versprochen nach zu fragen . „ sagt sie emotional .**

 **„** **Gut .„ Antwortet Neji wenig begeistert .**

 **„** **Dann lass uns ins Bett gehen .„ Sagt Lee traurig .**

 **„** **Es ist doch nicht für immer , Lee .„ Sagt tenten aufmuntern .**

 **„** **Gut .„ Darauf stehen alle auf und gehe in ihre Zimmer . Lee bekommt ein eigenes Zimmer und Neji und tenten teilen sich ein Zimmer . Als die beiden das Zimmer betreten ist sie positiv überrascht , ein geräumiges Zimmer mit zwei getrennten Betten . Ihn interessiert es überhaupt nicht , er legt sich sofort auf das Bett und fragt sie „duscht du dich zuerst oder ich ? „**

 **„** **Du„ antwortetet sie mit einen keinen lächeln und legt sich hin . Während er aufsteht und ins Bad geht . Als er fertig ist sagt er „ ich habe Hunger soll ich auf dich warten ?„**

 **„** **Ja„ antwortet sie . Danach geht sie in die dusche und macht sich schnell fertig und geht mit einen Handtuch bedeckt raus um sich ihre Klamotten zu holen . Ihr ist es im Gegensatz zu ihm unangenehm . Sie traut ihn ehrlich auch keine Libido zu . Sie zieht sich zurück in das Bad wo sie sich umzieht . Als sie fertig ist geht sie mit einen hohen Zopf raus .„ Und nehmen wir Lee mit . „**

 **„** **Nein„ antwortet er belustigt .„ Wir waren echt lange nicht mehr auf Mission . „**

 **„** **Stimmt , Lee ernährt sich von diesen komischen Nahrungspillen .„**

 **„** **Ja„ antwortet er belustigt und „als erstes geht er auch ins Bett . Wo gehen wir hin ? „**

 **„** **Wieso soll ich etwas aussuchen . „ sie ist überrascht .**

 **„** **Du bist etwas öfters hier . „ sagt er belustigt .**

 **„** **Gut , ich glaube ich kenne da ein kleines Resturanate .„**

 **„** **Gut dann lass uns gehen . „ sagt er gelassen .**

 **Darauf gehen sie los . Aus dem Hotel , rein in das Nachtleben von Suna . Sie war lange nicht mehr Abends in Suna unterwegs , das letzte mal mit Gaara als er nur Gaara war .**

 **Die beiden gehen in ein kleines Lokal in dem sie schon sehr lange war . Doch es kommt ihr immer noch sehr vertraut ist . Sie fühlt sich sehr wohl . Sie sitzen im Lokal und sie ist in ihren Gedanken versunken . Bis er sie aus ihren Gedanken reißt .**

 **„** **Bis du öfters hier ?„ Fragt er sie und hält die Speisekarte in den Händen .**

 **„** **In der letzten Zeit nicht .„**

 **In dem Moment kommt eine Bedienung und nimmt ihre Bestellung auf . Danach starrt Neji tenten fast an .**

 **„** **Was ist ? „ fragt sie .**

 **„** **Nichts , nur ich finde es verwunderlich das du dich so in die Mission rein steigerst .„**

 **Doch bevor sie Antworten kann kommt eine bekannte stimme von hinten immer näher .**

 **„** **Tenten bist du es ? „Es ist Nanami die fröhlich die sich selbstbewusst zu ihnen setzt .**

 **„** **Hallo Nanami „ schön dich zu sehen .**

 **„** **Tenten ich wusste gar nicht das du hier bist .„ Er jetzt bemerkt sie Neji bewusst . Sie guckt ihn verwundert an . Als tenten merkt das Nanami irritiert ist .**

 **„** **Ach , das ist Neji . Er ist aus meinen Team und wir sind gerade auf Mission und Neji das ist Nanami , sie ist eine gute Freundin .„**

 **„** **Wie lange seit ihr noch hier ?„ Frag Nanami .**

 **„** **Mein Team reist morgen ab . Aber ich bleibe noch eine weil .„**

 **„** **Wie schön . Dann musst du mich unbedingt Besuchen . Wie wäre es mit morgen . „**

 **„** **Ich weiß nicht . Termarie hat mich gefragt ob ich morgen was mir ihr mache .„**

 **Sie atmet aus . „Ich will aber das du kommst ich habe etwas dir etwas wichtiges mitteilen .„ Sie ist ganz aufgeregt .**

 **Tenten macht große Augen .**

 **Aber Neji antwortet du kannst auch mit uns etwas essen und danach kannst du ruhig mit ihr gehen .**

 **„** **Ist das auch wirklich in Ordnung ?„ Fragt tenten .**

 **„** **Ja mach ruhig . Wecke mich aber nicht wenn du kommst .„ sagt Neji wenig begeistert .**

 **„** **Gut „antwortet Nanami mit einen lächeln .„ Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr , aber ich warte gerne . „**

 **„** **In Ordnung .„ Sagt tenten .**

 **Als das Essen kommt bestehlt Nanami einen Wein für alle , doch Neji lehnt ab . Als sie fertig ist lehnt sich Neji gemütlich zurück und sieht Tenten an„ nach Mitternacht brauchst du nicht mehr , aber trotzdem will ich das du dich von verabschiedest und zwar nüchtern .„ Er lächelt sie an .**

 **„** **Oky mach ich „und die beiden stehen auf und tenten wird fast hinter ihr her geschleift . Als sie in Nanamis Wohnung sind .„ Was ist den fragt tenten aufgeregt .„**

 **„** **Ich werde Heiraten „sie umarmt tenten .**

 **Tenten macht große Augen „ich freue mich für dich .„ Sie lächelt sie an .**

 **„** **Willst du etwas trinken„ fragt sie tenten .**

 **„** **Ja gerne . „**

 **Nanami schleift tenten in die Küche als sie da sind holt als erstes zwei Gläser . Währenddessen fragt tenten „wie hat er den Antrag gemacht .„**

 **Sie schüttet in der Zeit zwei Gläser ein ehrlich gesagt hat „er mir noch keinen Antrag gemacht . „**

 **„** **Warum denkst du das du einen Antrag bekommst ?„**

 **„** **Ich hab den Ring gesehen .„ Sie übergibt ihr ein Glas Wein .**

 **Darauf gehen sie gemeinsam in ihr Wohnzimmer und setzten sich auf ihr Sofa .**

 **„** **Erzähl mir alles „ fängt tenten an .**

 **„** **Ich habe in zufällig in seinen Klamotten gesehen .„ Sie strahlt .**

 **„** **Hast du ihn gesehen ?„ Fragt tenten neugierig .**

 **„** **Ja er ist perfekt . Der Diamant ist überwältigt .„**

 **„** **Ich freue mich so für dich„ und umarmt sie .**

 **„** **Wieso seit du und Gaara noch nicht verheiratet bzw. Verlobt ? „**

 **„** **Es ist kompliziert . Ich lebe in Kohnoa und er hier also mindestens zwei Tagesmärsche von hier entfernt . Wir sehen uns kaum und seit er Kazekage ist haben wir noch weniger Zeit für einander .„**

 **„** **Habt ihr schon mal darüber gesprochen ?„ Fragt sie gespannt .**

 **„** **Einmal . „Sagt sie kleinlaut .**

 **„** **Nur einmal .„ Sie ist überrascht .**

 **„** **Es ist schwierig„ sie trinkt einen großen schluckt .**

 **„** **Willst du ihn überhaupt Heiraten .„**

 **„** **Ja , aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen Kohnoa verlassen und allein die Vorstellung den Kazekagen zu Heiraten ist doch absurd .„**

 **„** **Ich finde ihr seit ein süßes Paar und es hat doch Vorteile den Kazekagen zu Heiraten .„**

 **„** **Und welche Vorteile wären das ?„**

 **„** **Er hat Macht und Einfluss du liebst ihn doch , oder ?„**

 **Sie muss lächeln „Ja .„**

 **„** **Gaara hat solches Glück mit dir . „**

 **„** **Sag das mal Gaara „darauf stoßen sie an und trinken die Flasche leer . Danach guckt sie auf die Uhr und erschreckt . „Ich muss los . „ sagt tenten erschrocken .**

 **„** **Wir haben doch erst 22.27 . „**

 **„** **ich bin müde und ich will nicht so spät ins Hotel .„**

 **„** **Gut „sie ist leicht traurig „soll ich dich ins Hotel bringen .„**

 **„** **Nein ich Schaf das schon „sie umarmt sie zur Verabschiedung . Danach läuft sie allein durch die Straßen in Suna , in Gedanken versunken . Bis sie am arm gepackt wird . Es ist Aang .**

 **„** **Hallo Aang „sie umarmt ihn .**

 **„** **was machst du den hier ? Und das alleine „ fragt er überrascht .**

 **„** **Ich komm von Nanami .„**

 **„** **Interessant „er muss lächeln „ich hab gehört du willst auf die Hochzeit von meinen Bruder ?„**

 **„** **Das ist dein Bruder .„ sie ist überrascht .**

 **„** **Ja„ sagt er lässig .**

 **„** **Das wäre nett . „ sagt tenten froh .**

 **„** **Gut du kannst als mein Date mitkommen , wenn du willst ? „ sagt er belustigt .**

 **„** **Gerne „ sie fällt ihn um den Hals .**

 **„** **Ja ist schon Gut .„ sagt er überrascht . Darauf lässt sie ihn los .**

 **„** **Hast du sie schon kennengelernt ?„ Fragt sie ihn .**

 **„** **Ja aber sie ist noch sehr geflasht von der neuen Situation . Du kannst mal vorbei kommen wenn du willst . „**

 **„** **Gerne„ sie sieht ihn dabei sentimental in die Augen .**

 **„** **Ich verspreche dir sie wird gut behandelt . „**

 **„** **Danke .„**

 **Doch er wechselt das Thema „Hast du getrunken ? „**

 **„** **Kann sein „ sie lächelt ihn an .**

 **„** **Interessant Miss ich trinke nicht .„ Er lächelt sie an .„ Wie wäre es noch mit einen Drink .„**

 **„** **Nein ich muss zu meinen Team . „**

 **„** **Stimmt du lässt dein Team morgen alleine abreißen . Aber keine Angst niemand nimmt dir das übel . Du feierst zum ersten mal einen von euren Geburtstag zusammen .„**

 **„** **Ja „antwortet sie kleinlaut .**

 **„** **Gaara will am liebsten die Feier absagen . Termarie ist außer sich .„**

 **„** **Ich bin aber auch nicht wild auf eine Feier .„**

 **„** **Erwähne das bloß nicht vor ihr .„**

 **„** **Mach ich schon nicht . Am liebsten würde ich dich morgen besuchen .„ sagt sie mit einen grinsen .**

 **Er lacht „du musst erst mal an ihm und termarie vorbei .„**

 **„** **Ich verstehe . „**

 **„** **Ich kann dich aber mal nach seinen Geburtstag mal mit nehmen .„**

 **„** **Gerne aber ich muss wirklich los . „**

 **„** **Gut meine liebe bis dann .„**

 **„** **Bis dann .„ Darauf geht sie schnell in ihr Hotel rein in ihr und Nejis Zimmer .**

 **Er erhebt sich . „Da bist du . „**

 **„** **Ja „sie kichert ,**

 **„** **hast du getrunken ?„ Er ist überrascht .**

 **„** **Ein wenig .„ Ihr kommen gleich die Gedanken wieder hoch als sie etwas mit Neji getrunken hat .**

 **„** **Du verträgst keinen Alkohol . Ich muss morgen früh raus komm ins Bett . „**

 **„** **Ja„ und zieht sich aus und schlüpft in ein paar Shorts und in ein Top . Danach geht sie zu ihn ins Bett .**

 **„** **Wann stehen wir auf ?„ Fragt sie ihn .**

 **„** **Um 5 Uhr dann können wir in ruhe frühstücken . „**

 **„** **Hört sich gut an .„ Darauf schläft sie ein . Am nächsten morgen wird sie von Neji auf geweckt . Danach macht sie sich nur spärlich fertig . Sie zieht sich nur eine Jogginghose und ein neues T-shirt an . Sie geht mit Neji zum Frühstück Buffet . Lee wartet schon auf die beiden .**

 **„** **Guten morgen„ ihr beiden begrüß er sie übermütig .**

 **„** **Morgen„ begrüßt tenten ihn mit einen Gähnen .**

 **Daraufhin frühstücken die sie entspannt .**

 **Nach dem Essen geht Neji vor tenten in das Hotelzimmer sie verabschiedet sich**

 **Sie betritt ihr Hotelzimmer wo Neji schon auf sie wartet .**

 **„** **Du kannst immer noch mit kommen .„**

 **„** **Nein ich habe alles schon abgesprochen .„**

 **„** **Ich habe das Gefühl du entfernst dich . „**

 **„** **Von wem ?„ Sie belächelt ihn .**

 **„** **Von unseren Freunden und Teamkameraden . „**

 **„** **Nur weil ich Freunde in Suna habe ?„ Sie ist leicht verärgert .**

 **„** **Du weißt was ich meine . „ er wird ernst .**

 **„** **Du machst dir unnötig sorgen , ich weiß wo meine Heimat ist .„ Sie lächelt ihn an .„ Deswegen kann ich verstehen das Eli sich sehr alleine fühlt . „**

 **„** **Ich verstehe .„sagt er monoton „. Ich muss dann los . „**

 **Sie umarmt ihn darauf und ist überrascht . „ du musst dir keine Sorgen machen .„**

 **„** **Schon gut . „Versucht er sie abzuwimmeln .**

 **Darauf lässt er sie los .„ Gut soll ich euch noch zum Ausgang bringen . „**

 **„** **Nein wir sind schon groß .„**

 **„** **Oky bis in dann .„**

 **„** **Gut , passe auf dich auf tenten .„**

 **„„** **Mach ich .„ Darauf verlässt er das Zimmer . Sie wartet noch zehn Minuten bevor sie Aus checkt . Sie läuft direkt zu Gaara . Es ist 5.32 und er muss noch schlafen . Sie beeilt sich und ist in wenigen Minuten da . Sie macht auf sich Aufmerksam und ihr wird sofort geöffnet , sie darf ohne eine Frage reinkommen . Tenten geht direkt in sein Schlafzimmer und zieht sich bis auf sie Unterwäsche aus und kuschelt sich an seinen Rücken . „Morgen„ sagt sie sanft und gibt ihn einen sanften Kuss auf seine Schulter .**

 **Er dreht sich um und gibt ihr einen sanften Kuss . „Du bist aber früh dran .„**

 **„** **Ich kann auch wieder gehen„ spaßt sie .**

 **„** **Nein , du gehst heute nirgends wo hin .„ und lächelt sie an .**

 **„** **Ich habe eine Verabredung mit Termarie .„**

 **„** **Nein „ er ist entsetzt , muss das sein ? „**

 **„** **Du kennst doch deine Schwester und du musst bestimmt Arbeiten .„**

 **„** **Ja aber sie will dich bestimmt einspannen für diese bescheuerte Feier .„**

 **„** **Diese bescheuerte Feier ist immerhin dein Geburtstag .„**

 **„** **Wenn sie mich mögen würde dann würde sie mich mit dir alleine lassen .„**

 **„** **Das muss du mit ihr ausmachen , ich mische mich da nicht ein .„**

 **„** **Gut , aber Bärchen sei mir nicht Böse aber ich will noch ein wenig schlafen ich habe bis zwölf gearbeitet .„**

 **„** **Du armer„ und gibt ihn einen Kuss .**

 **„** **Ich wecke dich nicht du darfst weiter schlafen , mein Bärchen „ und drückt sie an sich ran .**

 **„** **Gut „und schläft sofort wieder ein .**

 **Als sie aufwacht ist sie alleine . Das erste nach den aufstehen guckt sie auf die Uhr , es ist 10. 43 Uhr . Sie zieht sich an und geht in die Küche . Als sie in der Küche ist wartet Termarie schon auf sie . Sie sitzt an dem Esstisch und trinkt gemütlich einen Tee . Tenten setzt sich zu ihr hin .**

 **„** **Guten morgen termarie schön dich zu sehen .„**

 **„** **Guten morgen tenten . Ich muss mit dir reden .„**

 **„** **Was ist den los ?„ Fragt sie überrascht .**

 **„** **Es geht um Gaara , ich wusste das er nicht Lust auf eine Feier hat . Aber er schickt mich morgen auf eine Mission und er hat allen schon abgesagt . Kannst du nicht mit ihn reden ? Du bist die einzige auf die er hört .„**

 **„** **Termarie , ich wollte mich nicht einmischen und er ist ein Dickkopf , aber das weist du bestimmt .„ Darauf müssen sie beide lachen .**

 **„** **Ich weiß aber wen du es wenigstens versuchen könntest . Bitte .„ sagt termarie in einen leicht verzweifelten Ton .**

 **„** **Oky aber du kennst ihn .„**

 **„** **Ja , er kann dir keinen Wunsch abschlagen .„**

 **„** **Da würde mir schon einiges einfallen .„ Sagt tenten mit einen kleinen lächeln .**

 **„** **Gut ich muss dann aber los . Aber bevor ich gehe , wann treffen wir uns ?„**

 **„** **Ich habe den ganzen Tag frei .„**

 **„** **Wir können heute Abend eine Kleinigkeit essen und etwas trinken gehen . „**

 **„** **Gerne .„**

 **„** **Wie ist es bei mir um 6 .„**

 **„** **Gut .„**

 **„** **Muss ich dich abholen ?„ Fragt termarie .**

 **„** **Nein ich weiß noch wo du wohnst . „Tenten lächelt sie an .**

 **„** **Gut , ich muss dann auch los . Bis dann .„**

 **Sie ist schon aus der Tür bevor tenten sich verabschieden kann . Danach isst sie eine Kleinigkeit und danach geht sie in sein Büro , wo seine Sekretärinnen sie noch nicht einmal mit einen Bick beachten . Sie geht rein und schließt die Tür hinter sich . Sie bleibt stehen und er lächelt sie an . „Bist du schon lange wach„ fragt er sie mit einen froh gelaunten lächeln .**

 **Sie nickt nur und geht zu ihn hin . Sie setzt sich auf seinen Schoß und sieht ihm in die Augen . „Seit ungefähr einer halben Stunde .„ Sie gibt ihn einen Kuss darauf . „Und rate wenn ich getroffen habe ?„**

 **Er muss lachen . „Lass mich raten . Meine Schwester . Weswegen hat sie dich belästigt ?„**

 **„** **Wegen deinen Geburtstag . Du schickt sie auf Mission damit du deine ruhe hast .„**

 **„** **Damit wir unsere ruhe haben„ drauf küsst er sie .**

 **„** **Mach das nicht .„**

 **„** **Wieso das denn ?„ Er ist verwundert .„ Hat sie dich gezwungen das zu sagen ?„**

 **„** **Ich habe es ihr versprochen .„ Sie gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange .**

 **„** **Vergiss es das mit der Mission das ist schon geregelt , mein Bärchen .„**

 **„** **Das wird sie nicht gerne hören wenn wir uns treffen .„**

 **„** **Nein , ich will dich für mich haben .„**

 **„** **Vergiss es wir haben noch genug Zeit miteinander .„**

 **„** **Aber … „**

 **„…** **sie ist nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen . Unterbricht er ihn .**

 **„** **Das habe ich schon gemerkt .„ spaßt er .**

 **„** **Das Witzige ist sie denkt das du mir keinen Wunsch ausschlagen kannst .„ Sie lächelt ihn an .**

 **„** **Willst du wirklich eine Feier ? „Fragt er sie belustigt .**

 **„** **Ich will das wir uns gut verstehen .„ Sie lächelt ihn an .**

 **„** **Gut aber meine Antwortet ist nein und die Mission ist perfekt für sie . Dabei muss ich zugeben ich habe sie bevorzugt ausgewählt .„**

 **„** **Das werde ich bestimmt nicht erwähnen , aber das du unfair bist oder so etwas ähnliches werde ich sagen . „**

 **Er muss lachen „mach das . Komm aber nicht zu spät und lebendig wieder .„**

 **„** **Wir können um Mitternacht anstoßen , mit einen Glas Sekt .„ Sie lächelt ihn an .**

 **„** **Nein , ich muss morgen arbeiten .„**

 **„** **An deinen Geburtstag , du bist der Kazekage .„ sie ist entsetzt .**

 **„** **Und deswegen habe ich viel zu tun . Aber wir feiern .„ versucht er sie zu besänftigen .**

 **„** **Und was mache ich in der zwischen Zeit ?„**

 **„** **Ich weiß nicht aber du wirst etwas finden„ und gibt ihr einen Kuss .**

 **„** **Mir würde schon etwas einfallen , aber ohne Termarie , ich weiß nicht . „**

 **„** **Keine Chance mein Bärchen sie geht trotzdem .„**

 **„** **Gut dann gehe ich alleine los .„**

 **Seine Augen weiten sie leicht .„ Was willst du den machen ?„ Fragt er skeptisch .**

 **„** **Etwas schönes zum anziehen für die Hochzeit kaufen .„ Sie sieht ihn fröhlich an .**

 **„** **Ich verstehe , ich lasse dich aber nicht alleine los gehen .„**

 **„** **Dann komm doch mit .„**

 **Er lacht leicht .„ Bärchen , ich versuch dir einen Anbu zu besorgen . „**

 **„** **Nein , das will ich nicht und du kannst mich auch nicht festhalten .„**

 **„** **Ich will doch nur das dir nichts passiert . Ich könnte nicht damit Leben . Du bist so zu sagen meine größte schwäche .„ Er nimmt ihre Hände .**

 **„** **Ich verstehe dich aber du erdrückst mich .„ Sie steht darauf auf um und geht hektisch aus der Tür . Doch er holt sie mitten auf der Treppe ein . Er nimmt sie in den arm . „Oky mein Bärchen du hast recht .„**

 **„** **Dein ernst .„ Sie ist überrascht .**

 **„** **Ja aber wen etwas passiert hast du keine Ausrede mehr .„**

 **„** **Entspann dich bitte mein Schatz . Es wird nichts passieren .„ Sie lächelt ihn an**

 **„** **Ich hoffe es .„**

 **„** **Du wirst es nicht bereuen .„ Sie umarmt ihn und gibt ihn einen Kuss . Sie hört auf als sie merkt wie schnell sein Herz schlägt .„ Ich bleib auch nicht lange weg . Wie soll das denn die nächsten Tage ablaufen ?„**

 **„** **Wie meinst du das ?„**

 **„** **Ich weiß noch gar nicht was ich die nächsten Tage machen soll ?„ Sie sieht ihn in die Augen .**

 **„** **Morgen bist du erst einmal bei mir und dann können wir weitersehen .„**

 **„** **Ich könnte zu Elli .„**

 **„** **Ja , ich spreche mit Aang .„**

 **„** **Siehst du da hast deinen Anbu .„**

 **„** **So machst du mich glücklich mein Bärchen .„**

 **„** **Gut dann hole ich mir eine Tasche und verschwinde .„ Darauf geht sie los . Doch er folgt ihr zu ihrer verwundern . Sie dreht sich um .**

 **„** **Mir ist doch etwas besseres eingefallen was du machen kannst .„ Er lächelt sie an und trägt sie in sein Schlafzimmer und legt sie sanft auf sein Bett .„ Du kannst auch noch später shoppen gehen mein Bärchen „ und zieht sein Oberteil aus .**

 **„** **Gaara , das fällt dir ausgerechnet jetzt ein .„**

 **„** **Ja und ? „ Er fängt sie an zu küssen .**

 **Doch sie erwidert es nicht . „Nicht heute .„**

 **„** **Was ?„ Er ist entsetzt .**

 **„** **Heute geht es noch schlecht , morgen geht es aber wieder . „**

 **„** **Ich verstehe„ er verdreht die Augen und legt sich neben sie . „Bist du dir auch sicher .„**

 **„** **Ja„ sie kichert .**

 **Er legt sich neben sie .„ Also morgen . Bist du dir sicher ?„**

 **„** **Ja versprochen „sie gibt ihn einen Kuss .**

 **„** **Gut wenn wir schon einmal hier sind . Gibt es etwas neues ?„**

 **„** **Ja ich will ausziehen .„**

 **„** **Ist das dein ernst . Was sagen deine Brüder dazu ? „**

 **„** **Ich weiß nicht . Sie wissen es noch nicht .„**

 **Er lacht leicht .**

 **„** **Was soll das denn heißen mein Schatz .„ sie ist entsetzt .**

 **„** **Deine Brüder lassen dich nicht gehen da muss ich dieses mal nicht das Arschloch sein . „ er lächelt .**

 **„** **Ja dann würde ich mir nicht so große Hoffnung machen das ich dich heiratete .„**

 **„** **Das meine ich nicht bei mir bist du sicher .„ sagt er selbst sicher .**

 **„** **Sicher zuhause brauche ich anscheinend keine Wachen hier bei dir anscheinend schon . „**

 **„** **Bärchen sag mir nicht das deine Brüder kein Auge auf dich werfen .„**

 **„** **Manchmal aber nicht so wie du es gerne hättest .„**

 **„** **Deine Brüder sind äußerst stark . War nicht einer deiner Brüder bei den feudal Herren des Feuer reiches . „**

 **„** **Ja fünf Jahre .„ Sie kuschelt sich darauf an ihn .**

 **„** **Ich mach mir keine Sorgen um dich so lange du in Kohna bist . Du bist meine größte schwäche . Ich weiß nicht wie ich reagieren soll wenn dir was passiert mein Bärchen .„**

 **Sie stoßt sich von ihn ab und gibt ihn einen Kuss .„ Ich mach mit Shikamaru Schluss .„**

 **„** **Das kam jetzt plötzlich„ er lächelt leicht .**

 **„** **Freut dich das nicht„ sie ist verwundert .**

 **„** **Doch ich hab nur gedacht er wird mir länger im Nacken sitzen .„**

 **„** **So empfindest du das ?„**

 **„** **Ja was hast du denn gedacht das ich das gut finde wenn ein anderer Typ mit meiner Freundin schläft . Weswegen machst du Schluss ?„**

 **„** **Er soll sich nicht wegen mir seine Zukunft verbauen .„**

 **„** **wie darf ich das verstehen ? .„**

 **„** **Er hat ein Angebot vom feudal Herren bekommen und er will es wegen mir ablehnen . Das ist eine Riesen Chance .„ Sie wird traurig und legt ihren Kopf auf seine Brust .**

 **Er streichelt ihren Kopf „und wie geht es danach weiter ? „**

 **„** **Ich glaube so wie immer .„ sie ist traurig .**

 **„** **Hast du ihn geliebt ? „ fragt er angespannt .**

 **„** **Nein , ich liebe nur dich Gaara . Trotzdem fällt es mir schwer , denn er liebt mich .„**

 **„** **Was ? „ er ist schockiert .**

 **„** **Wann wusstet du denn was du für mich empfindest ? „ fragt sie ihn sanft .**

 **„** **Am nächsten morgen als wir wieder nüchtern waren bei unseren ersten Kuss .„ Er muss grinsen .**

 **„** **Schon so früh .„ sagt sie fröhlich .**

 **„** **Ja deswegen habe ich auch nicht locker gelassen und du hast es sofort gesagt . Ich weiß noch wie unangenehm es dir war .„**

 **„** **Ich weiß noch „ sie muss kichern .**

 **„** **Es war ein wirklich schöner Moment . Wenn wir von schönen Momenten reden rate wer sich verloben will .„**

 **„** **Nanami .„ sagt sie schnell .**

 **„** **Woher weiß du das ? „ er drückt sie leicht an sich .**

 **„** **Sag ich nicht„ und fängt ihn an zu küssen .**

 **„** **Da freut sich eine für ihre Freundin .„ Er lächelt sie an . „Ich glaube ich weiß von wem du das weißt . „**

 **„** **Aber ich weiß noch nicht mehr , Schatz„ sagt sie mit großen Augen„ weißt du mehr ?„**

 **Er lacht . „Ja aber ich glaube ich sollte jetzt gehen .„**

 **„** **Nein„ und setzt sich auf ihn .**

 **„** **Ja soll ich .„**

 **„** **Jetzt komm erzähl . „**

 **„** **Nein erzähl mir lieber was du dir für einen Antrag willst . „**

 **„** **Was ?„ Ihr bleibt der Atem weg .**

 **„** **Du weißt das der Tag kommen wird .„**

 **„** **Ich weiß .„ Sie legt sich auf seine Brust .**

 **„** **Ich werde dich auch nicht sofort fragen ich will nur nicht das du enttäuscht bist und es ist auch nicht so das plötzlich kommt wir sind fast vier mal so lange zusammen wie alle meine anderen Freunde .„**

 **„** **Ich habe Angst dich zu heiraten .„**

 **„** **Was macht den dir Angst ?„**

 **„** **Von Kohnoa wegziehen von meinen Freunden von meiner Familie oder vielleicht Kinder zu bekommen und meinen Job aufzugeben . Das sich alles verändert .„ sie wird traurig .**

 **„** **Bärchen lass uns erst einmal verloben . Danach können wir alles in ruhe besprechen . Ich gehe gerne Kompromisse ein und kann gerne was für dich drehen .„**

 **„** **Muss du nicht Arbeitern Gaara . „ sagt sie leicht wütend .**

 **„** **Bitte sei mir nicht Böse Bärchen . Du weist das es nicht immer so weiter gehen kann .„**

 **„** **Und du musst irgendwann wieder arbeiten .„ Darauf steht sie von ihm auf und setzt sich neben ihn aufrecht hin und ihre Wut wandelt sich in Trauer um und ist den Tränen nah .**

 **Er steht darauf auf und nimmt ihr Gesicht „mach dir einen schönen Abend mit meiner Schwester . Komm nur heile wieder „darauf gibt er ihr einen Kuss und geht aus den Raum .**

 **Sie legt sich darauf in Embryo Stellung hin und versucht sich wieder zu beruhigen .**

 **Als es an der Tür klopft macht sie die Tür auf : Es steht Aang vor der Tür .**

 **„** **Hi Aang was machst du hier ? „**

 **„** **Gaara hat mich her gerufen dir geht es nicht so gut und ich soll dich ein wenig aufmuntern .„**

 **„** **Wie das den ?„ sagt ungläubig .**

 **„** **Komm wir besuchen Elli . Denn einzigen Menschen den es noch schlechter geht .„**

 **„** **Ich hab noch einen Termin mit Termarie .„**

 **„** **Ich weiß Gaara hat es abgesagt . „ Er nimmt sie darauf in den arm .„ Was hat Gaara angestellt ?„**

 **„** **Ist doch nicht so wichtig .„ Sie hat tränen im Augen .**

 **„** **Wen du willst können wir auch was trinken gehen . Hauptsache es geht wieder gut . Ich richte mich nach dir .„**

 **„** **Ja dann will ich beides und ich will nach Mitternacht wiederkommen .„ sagt sie leicht wütend .**

 **„** **Alles was du willst „darauf lässt er sie los und sie gehen nach unten . Als er in Gaaras Büro gehen will geht sie geradeaus die Treppe runter .**

 **„** **Willst Gaara nicht auf Wiedersehen sagen ?„ sagt er überrascht .**

 **„** **Nein„ sagt sie angespannt .**

 **„** **Du bestrafst ihn unnötig . „**

 **„** **Ich will ihn einfach noch nicht sehen . Bitte .„ Sie sieht ihn mit großen Augen an .**

 **Er lächelt . „Ich weiß jetzt weswegen er dir nichts abschlagen kann . Gut dann bestrafen wir ihn weswegen auf immer .„**

 **„** **Ja ich hoffe ihr wohnt weit weg .„**

 **„** **Dann ist heute doch dein Glückstag meine kleine .„ sagt er mit einen lächeln .**

 **„** **Gut „darauf gehen sie in in eine sehr Gute Gegend man kann sagen die Villen Gegend von Suna . Am ende der Straße ist dann auch das Haus seiner Familie . Eine Typische große Sandvilla . Die beiden gehen zusammen rein . Sie gehen durch eine riesige edle eingangs halle . Es ist niemand da . Er nimmt sie an die Hand um sie in die richtige Richtung zu frühen . Sie gehe in den zweiten Stock in ein Labyrinth von Fluren und Türen . Er geht zügig bis er vor einem Zimmer stehen bleibt und klopft lässig .„ Hier ist ihr Zimmer .„ Dann kommt von der anderen Seite ein„ herein .„**

 **„** **Beeilt euch aber sie hat noch einen Anstands Termin bei meinen Eltern in 45 Minuten wenn du Glück hast . Sobald die drei weg sind sagst du wie es weitergehen soll . Ach ich hol dich ab nicht das du dich noch verläufst .„ Er geht darauf und sie macht die Tür auf . Sie geht langsam rein und Elli kann es kaum fassen . Beide kreischen fasst vor Freude und fallen sich in die Arme . Das Zimmer ist nicht gerade groß doch es passt ein großes weißes Bett rein auf das sie sich setzten . General ist das Zimmer hell und modern eingerichtet . Die beiden setzten sich zusammen sich auf die Bettkante .**

 **„** **Was machst du hier Tenten .„**

 **„** **Ich hab doch gesagt ich versuch alles . „**

 **Elli umarmt tenten nochmal . „Danke .„ Sie lässt sie wieder los . Kommst du auch zur Hochzeit ?**

 **„** **Ja .„ sagt Tenten überglücklich .**

 **„** **Alleine ?„**

 **„** **Nein ich gehe mit deinen zukünftigen Schwager , Aang .„**

 **„** **Läuft da etwa was zwischen euch ?„ Elli lächelt sie darauf fragend an .**

 **„** **Du hast aber viele Fragen und Nein meine liebe , er ist nicht mein liebster .„ sie muss leicht lachen .**

 **„** **Ich habe gedacht ich lerne deinen liebsten mal kennen ? „ fragt sie fordernd .**

 **„** **Nein nicht jetzt . Ehrlich gesagt ist mir gerade alles zu viel und Aang will mich ein wenig aufheitern . aber reden wir von dir meine liebe . Erzähl hast du ihn schon gesehen ? „**

 **„** **Ja , kurz .„**

 **„** **Und wie findest du ihn ?„ Tenten ist aufgeregt .**

 **„** **Er sieht ganz gut aus .„ Sie wird leicht rot .**

 **„** **Ich freue mich für dich du hast einen netten Verdient .„**

 **Danke das du hier bist . Sie fängt leicht an zu weinen .**

 **Tenten wischt ihre tränen . Meine liebe ich bin doch gerne hier bei dir .**

 **Tenten ich weiß es ist jetzt gerade ungünstig .**

 **„** **Ich weiß deine Schwiegereltern kommen ,soll ich dir helfen ?„**

 **„** **Gerne ich weiß noch nicht was ich anziehen soll .„**

 **„** **Was wollt ihr den machen .„**

 **„** **Wir gehen in ein traditionelles Restaurant . Ich frag mich ob ich einen Kimono tragen soll .„**

 **„** **Was hast du den da ?„**

 **Sie holt darauf drei Kimonos raus .**

 **„** **Ich würde diesen tragen .„ Sie zeigt auf einen blauen Kimono mit rosa Details .**

 **„** **Gut .„**

 **In diesen Moment klopft es an der Tür . „Tenten ich glaub um nicht dazwischen zu geraten sollten wir gehen .„**

 **„** **Das war es jetzt„ sagt Elli traurig .**

 **„** **Ich komm bestimmt wieder„ tenten sieht ihr tief in die Augen .**

 **„** **Gut und tenten du siehst toll aus mit offenen Haaren .„**

 **„** **Bis dann„ die beiden Frauen umarmen sich und tenten geht aus den Zimmer wo Aang schon auf sie wartet . „Tut mir leid aber meine Eltern können etwas speziell sein und jetzt wo die Hochzeit ansteht sind sie noch angespannt . „**

 **„** **Kann ich verstehen . Was machen wir jetzt ? „**

 **„** **Erst gehen wir zu mir . „**

 **„** **Weswegen ?„**

 **„** **Danach können wir weiter sehen was wir machen meine liebe .„**

 **„** **Gut .„**

 **Er nimmt ihre Hand und die beiden gehen in einen schnellen Tempo in den ersten Stock . Rein in einen Flur der genauso verwinkelt ist .**

 **Doch auf einmal kommt ein junger Mann entgegen . Er lässt tenten sofort los . Sie sehen sich scharf in die Augen .**

 **Aang geht einen Schritt auf ihn zu tenten „das ist mein Bruder** **Yuuki** **. Er heiratet bald , Elli .„**

 **„** **Also diese bezaubernde Schönheit ist tenten„ er geht auf tenten zu und nimmt ihr Hand und küsst sie . „Was hat eine so eine Schöne junge Frau mit meinen kleinen Bruder zu tun .„**

 **Sie ist verblüfft und antwortet nichts .**

 **Aber bevor sie etwas sagen kann geht Aang dazwischen .**

 **„** **Tenten begleitet mich auf deine Hochzeit .„**

 **„** **Mein kleiner Bruder hat doch einen guten Frauen Geschmack„ und zwinkert Tenten zu .**

 **Tenten ist es sichtlich unangenehm .**

 **„** **Wir müssen dann los wir wollen unseren Eltern und deiner Verlobten doch nicht in die quere kommen .„**

 **„** **Wann ?„ fragt er verblüfft .**

 **„** **Jetzt gleich .„ sagt er hektisch .**

 **„** **Glaube ich kann auch noch etwas warten .„**

 **Darauf geht er wieder zurück und tenten und Aang gehen in sein Zimmer . Sein Zimmer ist ist groß und hell . Er hat ein großes Kingsize Bett auf das sie sich wirft . Er ist darüber Amüsiert .**

 **„** **Was ist den so witzig .„ fragt sie verwundert .**

 **„** **Nichts das du mal in meinen Bett liegst . „**

 **„** **Bitte erzähl das nicht Gaara .„ Sie lächelt in an .**

 **„** **Ja wäre besser .„**

 **„** **Aber dein Bett ist echt gut es ist bequem und mir gefällt die Höhe . Ich weiß sonst nicht wie ich es ihn erklären soll das ich auch so eins haben möchte .„**

 **Er muss daraufhin lachen .„ Mach das . Aber andere frage was möchtest du machen ? Willst du in eine Bar oder etwas anderes ? „**

 **„** **Ich würde gerne eine Bar .„ sie lächelt ihn an .**

 **„** **Gut aber wir gehen noch vorher etwas essen .„ sagt er in einen ernsteren Ton .**

 **„** **Gut machen wir „darauf dreht sie sich auf die Seite und muss kichern .**

 **„** **Was ist den so Lustig .„ fragt er verwundert .**

 **„** **Ich hoffe du Wechselst immer deine Bettlagen .„**

 **„** **Ja wieso das denn ? „ Er lächelt sie an .**

 **„** **Du bringst bestimmt viele Mädchen hierher .„ sagt sie in einen leicht Vorwurfs vollen Ton .**

 **„** **was denkst du den von mir . „ er muss grinsen .**

 **„** **Das du jedes Mädchen abschleppen kannst . „**

 **„** **Nicht jedes Mädchen„ er lächelt sie an .**

 **Sie muss auch lächeln und steht auf „wann können wir den los ? „**

 **„** **Willst du schon mal einen Drink ? „**

 **„** **Was hast du den ?„ fragt sie leicht gespannt .**

 **„** **Willst du einen Tequila .„ Er lächelt sie an .**

 **„** **Ja .„**

 **Er holt darauf zwei Gläser mit Tequila . Eins gibt er in die Hand . „Hier meine Liebe .„**

 **„** **Danke .„ Darauf stoßen die beiden an und trinken es auf ex .**

 **„** **Das ist gut .„ Sie ist begeistert .**

 **„** **Gut und worauf hast du Hunger .„**

 **„** **Eigentlich habe ich keinen Hunger .„**

 **„** **Wenn du mit mir trinken willst brauchst du eine Grundlage .„**

 **„** **Ich kann aber nichts essen .„**

 **„** **Wieso das den ? Hast du schon was gegessen .„ Er lehnt sich zurück .**

 **„** **Ja „sie lächelt ihn falsch an .**

 **„** **Denkst du du bist zu Dick ? „ er ist belustigt .**

 **„** **ich finde schon ich habe ein wenig zugelegt .„ sagt sie bedrückt .**

 **„** **Du spinnst ich kenne ein gutes Restaurant und ich lass keine wieder Worte gelten ,meine liebe . „**

 **„** **Gut eine Kleinigkeit . „**

 **„** **Was würde Gaara sagen wen ich dich verhungern lasse . Das muss ich mir nicht an tun .„ Er lächelt sie an .**

 **„** **Gut„ sie klingt wenig begeistert .**

 **„** **Gaara ist schon besorgt . Du hast nämlich die letzten Jahren deutlich abgenommen . Das macht nicht nur ihn sorgen .„**

 **„** **Gaara ist jeden Tag mit so vielen hübschen Mädchen zusammen .„ Sie ist angespannt .**

 **„** **du spinnst er ist verrückt nach dir . Am liebsten würde er dich nicht mehr weg gehen lassen . Ich glaub du brauchst noch einen Drink „. Er holt ihr ein Glas Tequila .**

 **Sie trinken darauf noch eine Runde zusammen .**

 **Darauf gehen sie raus und zu Fuß in einen teures Restaurant . Die beiden bekommen sofort einen Platz mit einer schönen Aussicht .**

 **„** **Schönes Restaurant .„ Sagt tenten mit einen lächeln .**

 **„** **Schön ich komme öfters mit meiner Familie hier her .„**

 **Danach kommt eine Bedingung die ihre Bestellungen . Aber bevor sie etwas sagen kann bestellt er ihr essen . Als die Kellnerin weg ist .**

 **„** **Ich kann mir mein Essen selber bestellen . „**

 **„** **Ich will aber das du dir keinen Salat bestellst . Du brauchst Reis damit du was verträgst .„**

 **„** **Ich verstehe du willst mich abfüllen .„**

 **„** **Ja du hast richtig erkannt obwohl ich ein verbot von ganz Oben bekommen . Aber den ärger nehme ich in kauf .„ Spaßt Er spaßt .**

 **Als sie mit den Essen fertig sind ist es 21.13 . Als sie aus den Restaurant draußen sind .**

 **„** **und was machen wir jetzt „fragt sie gespannt .**

 **„** **Ich kann dich wieder abgeben oder ich kann dich auch in meine Lieblings Bar mitnehmen .„**

 **„** **Ich will in die Bar„ und lächelt ihn an .**

 **„** **Gut dann gehen wir .„**

 **Als sie in der Bar sind ist es schon gut gefühlt . Die Bar ist modern und die Kundschaft ist es ebenfalls .**

 **Er zieht sie hinter sich her hin zu einen Tisch . Sie setzten sich sofort hin . Es kommt sofort eine Kellnerin die ihre Bestellung aufnimmt . Tenten nimmt einen Cocktail und Aang ein Bier .**

 **„** **Und gefällt es dir Tenten ? „ fragt er leicht gespannt .**

 **Bevor sie antwortet nimmt sie einen großen Schluck„ ja ich finde es toll wir müssen mit den anderen hierher kommen .„ sie ist begeistert .**

 **„** **Ja wenn du willst dir wird niemand einen Wunsch abschlagen .„**

 **„** **Ja „sagt sie als sie mit den ersten Drink fertig ist .**

 **„** **Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden .„**

 **Aber da hat sie schon den zweiten Drink bestellt .**

 **„** **Beruhige dich Aang .„ Sie ist völlig gelöst .**

 **„** **Dann verantwortest du dich vor ihn .„**

 **„** **Gut„ sie muss lachen .**

 **So zieht sich der Abend bis 23.49 bis sie nicht mehr flüssig sprechen kann . Danach beendet Aang den Abend in der Bar . Er nimmt sie an die Hand und versucht sie raus zu führen doch sie kann nicht mehr gerade aus laufen . Draußen nimmt er sie auf den arm und trägt sie zu Gaara . Als er zu Tür rein geht erwartet sie Gaara schon .**

 **„** **Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Gaara .„ spaßt Aang .**

 **„** **Ist sie betrunken ?„ Gaara ist schockiert .**

 **„** **Ja aber sonst geht es dir Gut . Sie hat etwas gegessen und reichlich getrunken .„ Spaßt er .**

 **„** **Ich hab gedacht ihr geht nur zu Elli .„**

 **„** **Ja war sie auch erst aber dann waren wir was essen und danach hat sie etwas übertrieben . Aber sie ist sozusagen dein erstes Geschenk .„ Darauf übergibt er tenten Gaara .**

 **„** **Trotzdem bin ich froh das es ihr mehr oder weniger gut geht .„**

 **„** **Dann bis morgen Gaara . „Danach geht er ohne sich umzudrehen .**

 **Gaara trägt sie in sein Bett und legt sich neben sie und schläft neben ihr sofort ein .**


	32. Chapter 32

**Am nächsten morgen wacht sie mit alleine mit einen Riesen Durst auf . Sie steht auf und geht in die Küche . Auf den Flur stehen schon die ersten Geschenk Körbe . Da wird ihr schmerzlich klar das heute sein Geburtstag ist . Doch sie geht direkt in die Küche wo alles voller Geschenke ist und ein großer Kuchen wo "Happy Birthday" steht mit blauen Schrift . Sie nimmt sich ein Glas Wasser und trink es sofort . Danach entdeckt sie ihr essen mit einen Zettel daneben "Guten Appetit mein Bärchen" . Sie nimmt sich das essen und muss sich erst Platz frei machen damit sie in ruhe sich hinsetzten kann . Als sie fertig ist geht sie wieder in sein Zimmer und nimmt ihre Unterwäsche und geht direkt in sein Bad wo sie sich schnell duscht und danach zieht sie sich schon einmal Unterwäsche an . Als sie raus geht wartet Gaara schon auf seinen Bett liegend .**

 **sie ist überrascht „du bist schon da ?„ Trotzdem hat sie ein leichtes lächeln auf den Lippen .**

 **„** **Auch schön dich zu sehen mein Bärchen . Es ist schon 14.43, ich wollte eigentlich schon früher da sein . „**

 **„** **Es kann doch noch nicht so spät sein .„ Sie schaut auf die Uhr .„ Du hast recht .„ Sie ist überrascht .**

 **„** **Ja die Uhr habe ich drauf .„ und lacht ein wenig .**

 **„** **Tut mir leid ich wach sonst früher auf„ und legt sich neben ihn .**

 **„** **Wann bist du aufgewacht ?„ Er guckt ihr fragend in die Augen .**

 **„** **Vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde .„ Sie wendet ihren Blick von ihm .**

 **„** **Du hast es auch Gestern übertrieben , mein Bärchen„ und gibt ihr einen Kuss .**

 **„** **Ein wenig . Aber bitte lass uns nicht Streiten gestern war es etwas zu viel , aber es ist jetzt dein Geburtstag Schatz .„ und grinst ihn an .**

 **Er muss grinsen . „Ja„ er ist amüsiert „aber ich will gerade etwas anderes„ und gibt ihr einen Kuss .**

 **„** **Du nimmst dir einfach was du gerade brauchst .„ Sie grinst ihn an .**

 **„** **Ja„ er steht auf und nimmt sie in den Arm und küsst sie und zieht sein Oberteil aus . „Ich freue mich das du hier bist , mein Bärchen .„ Er lehnt sich über sie und fängt sie an zu liebkosen . Doch sie geht aus seinen armen drückt ihn leicht auf den Rücken und fängt ihn an zu Küssen . Darauf zieht er sich seine Hose hektisch aus .**

 **„** **Hast du es endlich„ macht sich tenten ein wenig lustig .**

 **„** **Ich musste auch lange auf dich warten mein Bärchen , du bist auch nicht immer da .„ Er küsst sie und hebt sie unter die Arme und legt sie auf die Fußseite des Bettes .Er macht da weiter wo er aufgehört hat und küsst sie am Hals und fast gleichzeitige ihre Taille an und geht weiter runter zu ihren Po den er fest hält .**

 **Sie klammert sich mit ihren Beinen an ihn fest und genießt seine Küsse .**

 **Aber er geht weiter mit seinen Küssen . Weiter zu ihren Brüste und erst jetzt zieht er ihren BH aus . Er schmeißt ihn souverän weg und seine Hände wandern von ihren Po zu ihren Brüsten . Er nimmt sie in seine Hände und pusht sie leicht nach oben und küsst sie . Danach wandern seine Hände und küsse gehen weiter nach unten bist zu ihren Höschen . Er beißt in dieses und zieht es nach unten . Sie liegt jetzt nackt da vor ihm , er ist völlig erregt . Er geht wieder völlig auf sie und küsst sie während er seine Boxersthorts auszieht . Er geht danach sofort in sie . Erst langsam dann immer schneller . Die Reibung bringt sie zum Schwitzen . Sie klammert sich an ihren Kopf als sie kommt . Als fertig sind schwitzen sie am ganzen Körper und sind leicht außer Atem und er legt sich neben sie .**

 **„** **Wie war es „fragt er sie grinsend .**

 **„** **Es war gut , sehr gut „ sie lächelt ihn an und gibt ihn einen Kuss .„ Noch eine Runde , mein Schatz .„**

 **„** **Ja gerne . „ er ist sofort begeistert .**

 **Sie klettert auf ihn und küsst seinen Bauch runter zu seinen Penis . Sie nimmt ihn kurz in den Mund bist er erregt ist . Danach setzt sie sich auf ihn und zieht ein wenig nach oben . Er folgt sofort ihren Anliegend . Sie übernimmt dieses mal die Arbeit und geht langsam auf und ab . Er liebkost sie am Hals während sie kommt . Als sie fertig sind legt sie sich neben ihn hin und er legt seinen über ihre Schulter und legt ihren Kopf auf ihre Brust .**

 **„** **Danke„ sagt er ein wenig außer Atem .**

 **„** **Ich hab zu danken „ und kichert ein wenig .**

 **Er streichelt ihr über ihr Haar . „Ich liebe dich mein Bärchen .„**

 **„** **Schatz ich liebe dich auch .„**

 **„** **Aber ich habe noch eine Kleinigkeit für dich . „ sagt sie freudig**

 **„** **Ich hab doch schon mein Geschenk bekommen„ und Küsst sie .**

 **„** **Nein ich hab noch etwas richtiges anfertigen lassen „ und steht auf .**

 **Er ist gespannt .**

 **Als sie wieder gekommen ist kniete sie sich neben ihn auf dem Bett .**

 **Er richtet sich auf und setzt sich neben sie . Sie übergibt ihm eine kleine Schachtel die Verpackt ist . Er öffnet die Verpackung und öffnet eine Schachtel .**

 **„** **Nur eine Kleinigkeit mein Schatz . „ und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf sie Wange .**

 **Er holt zwei Anhänger heraus . Beide Anhänger sind ist ein teil von einen** **Geteilten Herz** **.**

 **„** **ich habe gedacht du trägst keine Kette deswegen habe ich für uns Anhänger ausgewählt .„**

 **Er sieht sich die Gravur genauer an auf den Anhänger ist ein** **T** **und auf der Kette ein** **G** **. er gibt ihr einen Kuss danke„ das ist das schönste Geschenk von allen . „**

 **„** **wirklich ?„ sie lächelt .**

 **„** **Ja„ sagt er begeistert .**

 **„** **Danke aber lass uns etwas essen . Es steht ein ganzer Kuchen in deiner Küchen . „Sie lächelt ihn mit einen breiten grinsen an .**

 **„** **Gut machen wir .„ Danach nimmt er seine Boxersthorts und zieht sich sie an .**

 **Sie steht auch auf und sie kramt in seiner Kommode nach einem Hemd . Sie findet sofort ein Weißes Hemd und zieht es sich an . Als sie es an hat umarmt er sie von hinten . „Danke für alles .„**

 **„** **Ich danke dir .„ Sie muss lachen und löst sich und dreht sich um . Gaara hebt sie und legt sie sich über seine Schulter .**

 **Sie findet es amüsant und wird Mitten in der Küche abgestellt .**

 **„** **Das sind viele Geschenke .„ sagt er begeistert .**

 **„** **Ja findest du „ sagt sie sarkastisch .**

 **„** **Ja„ und gibt ihr einen Kuss .**

 **sie nimmt seine Hand und schleift ihn zu den Kuchen . „Weißt du von wem der Kuchen ist ?„**

 **„** **Bestimmt ist der von Termarie . Der Kuchen ist bestimmt für die Feier gedacht gewesen . „**

 **„** **Gut warte ich hole zwei Teller und zwei Gabel .„ Darauf geht sie los doch wird von Gaara festgehalten .„ Ich mach schon . Wie wäre es wenn wir im Schlafzimmer essen hier ist es etwas voll . „**

 **„** **Das ist eine tolle Idee , mein Schatz .„ Sie gibt ihn einen Kuss und verschwindet in sein Zimmer . Sie setzt sich auf sein Bett und er kommt in nächsten Moment rein mit zwei Teller . Sie ist begeistert .**

 **Er legt sich zu ihr und sie nimmt sich einen Teller mit den kleineren Stück .**

 **„** **Nimmst du zufällig das kleinere Stück .„**

 **„** **Ja „und isst ein Stück . „Es schmeckt gut probiere doch auch mal .„**

 **„** **Aang hat mit mir gesprochen .„ sagt er bedrückt .**

 **„** **Ich rede nie wieder mit ihm .„ sagt sie leicht genervt .**

 **„** **Ich sehe das auch kritisch das du immer dünner wirst . „ sagt er angespannt .**

 **„** **Gaara ich esse doch genug . Ich habe doch vorgeschlagen das wir Kuchen essen .„**

 **„** **Ja aber sonst isst du nie etwas Kalorienreichs oder genug . Manchmal habe ich auch Angst dir beim Sex weh zu tun .„**

 **„** **Das ist nicht dein ernst . Gut dann war es dann mit dem Sex . „ sagt sie wütend .**

 **„** **Tenten ich will nur nicht das du wegen mir hungerst oder etwas verzichten und ich fange mit niemanden anderen etwas an . Ich liebe nur dich . „ sagt er verzweifelt .**

 **Sie isst darauf den Kuchen schweigend auf .**

 **Als sie fertig ist bringt sie ihren Teller zurück in die Küche und danach kommt sie wieder in sein Zimmer . Sie geht zur Kommode und zieht sich Richtig an und setzt sich neben ihn .**

 **„** **Willst du heute noch irgendwo hin ?„ Fragt er sie .**

 **„** **Ist Nanami da ?„ Fragt sie genervt .**

 **„** **Du gehst nirgendwo hin .„ sagt er leicht belustigt .**

 **„** **Du beleidigst mich . „ sagt sie aufbrausend .**

 **„** **Ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen„ und kuschelt sich an sie .**

 **„** **Lass das ich bin sauer auf dich , mein Schatz„ und muss ein wenig lachen .**

 **„** **Nein , das brauchst du nicht , mein Bärchen„ und küsst sie .**

 **„** **Schatz hast du eigentlich schon etwas gegessen .„**

 **„** **noch nicht so viel mein Bärchen .„ und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .**

 **„** **Ich wünschte wir könnten ausgehen .„ sagt sie bedrückt .**

 **„** **Du weißt das dass nicht geht , aber ich habe heute Geburtstag und morgen den ganzen Tag frei und ich habe eine gute Idee was dich aufmuntern könnte .„ Er gibt ihr einen Kuss .**

 **„** **Was denn ?„ fragt sie gespannt .**

 **„** **Aber erst in einer Stunde wenn es soweit dunkel ist .„**

 **„** **gehen wir etwa raus ?„ Sie ist verwundert .**

 **„** **Ja .„ sagt er lässig .**

 **„** **Dann lass uns schnell duschen .„ sagt sie begeistert .**

 **Er nimmt sie unter de arm und trägt sie unter die dusche und zieht sie aus und fängt sie an zu küssen .**

 **Sie unterbricht ihn „wollten wir nicht duschen ?„**

 **„** **Wollten wir ?„ Er lacht sie an und macht die dusche an .**

 **Sie dreht sich von ihn weg„ ich will mich wirklich duschen .„**

 **„** **Ich habe heute Geburtstag .„ sagt er mit großen Augen .**

 **„** **Gut aber nicht so lange ich bin schon gespannt was du vorbeireitet hast .„ sagt aufgeregt .**

 **„** **Das war gar nicht so einfach zu organisieren , mein Süße .„**

 **„** **Was ?„ Sie dreht sich um . „Wie hast du mich genannt . „**

 **„** **Gefällt es dir nicht , meine Liebste . „**

 **„** **Nein es ist nur so komisch„ und küsst ihn .**

 **„** **Ich hab mir dabei nichts gedacht .„**

 **„** **Gut„ und fängt ihn an zu umschlingen .**

 **„** **Bärchen sei bitte mal ganz locker„ und dreht sich um„ sei ganz locker .„**

 **„** **Gut„ sie muss kichern .**

 **Er dringt darauf leicht in sie ein und sie stützt sie sich an der Wand ab . Sie fangen darauf an zu stöhnen . Er spielt während dessen an ihr . Er ist begeistert und wird lauter , genauso wie sie . Als sie kommt kann er auch endlich kommen . Sie dreht sich völlig erleichtert mit schnellen Herzschlag . Sie umarmt ihn und gibt ihn einen schnellen Kuss . Sie muss lächeln „danke schön„ und gibt ihn noch einen Kuss .**

 **Er muss auch lächeln „immer wieder gerne .„**

 **Danach stehlt sie kurz das Wasser kälter um eine kleine Abkühlung zu bekommen doch er stehlt es schnell wieder warm .**

 **„** **Sorry Schatz aber ich habe eine kleine Abkühlung gebraucht .„**

 **„** **Es ist gar nicht mal so gesund , mein Schatz . Du willst doch nicht das wir krank werden . „**

 **„** **Nein , nicht das es heißt ich wollten einen Anschlag auf den Kazekage verüben . „ Sagt sie ironisch und muss lachen und seift sich ein .**

 **„** **Willst du nicht lieber etwas anderes mit mir machen ?„ Und kommt näher .**

 **„** **Nein„ sie hält ihn auf Abstand .**

 **„** **Ich kann dir aber nicht widerstehen . „ sagt er ihr direkt in sein Ohr .**

 **„** **Mach dich lieber sauber .„ sagt sie mit einen leichten lächeln .**

 **„** **Mir ist aber so heiß .„**

 **„** **Macht dich sauber du warst eben so verschwitzt . Ich fasse dich sonst nicht heute an wenn du nicht super duftest .„**

 **„** **Ja Bärchen , aber du machst es mir nicht leicht„ und lächelt sie an .**

 **„** **Du schaffst das schon „und schäumt sich weiter ein . Er macht es ihr nach und als er fertig ist nimmt er denn Duschkopf und duscht sich ab und danach sie .**

 **Danach schleift sie ihn aus der Dusche . Er nimmt sich ein großes Handtuch und wickelt sie ein und nimmt danach eins für sich .**

 **„** **Und was jetzt „und nimmt ihn in den arm .**

 **„** **Ich hätte Lust etwas zu essen .„**

 **„** **Ist das die Überraschung wo von du geredet hast . Gehen wir etwa aus ?„ sagt sie begeistert .**

 **„** **Nein„ und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Stirn und geht aus dem Badezimmer .**

 **Sie verfolgt ihn und umarmt ihn von hinten „Was ist es dann ? „**

 **„** **Es ist eine Überraschung .„ Er lächelt sie an und löst die Umarmung . Er zieht sich darauf seine Klamotten an und sie setzt auf sein Bett .**

 **„** **Komm sag mir was du vor hast , bitte .„**

 **„** **Nein„ und gibt ihr einen Kuss . Er legt sich neben ihr hin „ich kann warten um so später es wird um mehr spielt es mir in die Karten .„**

 **„** **Soll ich mir etwas spezielles anziehen ?„ Fragt sie leicht traurig .**

 **„** **Nein du kannst dir ruhig etwas bequemes anziehen .„**

 **„** **Oky mach ich .„ Sie steht auf und nimmt sich ein paar Klamotten und verschwindet im Bad . Sie ist leicht wütend als sie sich fertig macht . Ihre Laune wird auch nicht besser als sie fertig aus den Bad kommt . Er schläft schon fast als sie sich an ihn kuschelt . „Ich bin fertig „flüstert sie ihn ins Ohr .**

 **„** **Gut„ sagt er müde .**

 **„** **Wir können auch hier bleiben . Es war alles bestimmt anstrengend für dich und du kannst dich mal ausruhen .„ Sie lächelt in an obwohl sie immer noch deprimiert ist .**

 **„** **Nein„ er steht plötzlich auf . Er geht zu Tür und dreht sich um komm und streckt seine Hand aus .**

 **Sie folgt ihn und nimmt seine Hand .**

 **Sie gehen gemeinsam aus dem Gebäude . Als sie draußen sind nimmt sie ihre Hand von ihn Weg .**

 **„** **Ist auch alles in Ordnung Bärchen„ fragt er angespannt .**

 **„** **Ja aber du bist müde und ich finde du solltest dich lieber ausruhen anstatt mit mir irgendwo hinzu gehen .„**

 **„** **Nein „er muss grinsen„ jetzt komm .„ Darauf gehen sie in ein gutes Randviertel von Suna .„ Was machen wir hier ?„ Fragt sie ungeduldig .**

 **„** **Warte mein Bärchen .„ Darauf gehen sie in ein Hochhaus rein . Das Folie ist groß und niemand ist da .**

 **„** **Was wollen wir hier ?„ versucht sie fragen doch Gaara grinst nur . Er tritt in einen Fahrstuhl und sie folgt ihn . Er holt darauf einen Schlüssel raus und steckt ihn in ein Schloss . Darauf fängt der Fahrstuhl an sich zu bewegen .**

 **Als der Fahrstuhl anhält öffnet sich die Tür . Er lächelt darauf„ geh ruhig raus .„**

 **Was sie auch tut und sie findet eine leere Wohnung vor . Sie weiß nicht wie sie reagieren soll . Aber Gaara umarmt sie schnell von hinten . „Und wie gefällt sie dir mein Bärchen „flüstert er ihr sanft zu .**

 **„** **Was soll das ? „ fragt sie staunend .**

 **„** **Ich hab diese Wohnung gekauft „**

 **sie dreht sich um„ deine ernst ? „ fragt sie vollkommen überraschend .**

 **„** **Los sehe dich um .„**


	33. Chapter 33

**„G** **ut„ sie löst sich und sieht sich um . Der Raum hat einen großen schnitt mit dunklen Paket Boden und eine modernen halboffenen Küche die einen Kochinsel hat . Sie geht weiter in das Bad das sehr Modern ist . es ist hell und hat eine Regenwasser Dusche . Darauf geht sie wieder in den großen Raum und ist irritiert und ruft „ Gaara . „ Er kommt aus einen Zimmer und zieht sie leicht in einen großen hellen Raum mit einen Bett . Aber nicht irgend ein Bett es ist das gleiche Bett wie bei Aang .**

 **„** **Woher weißt du das mit dem Bett „fragt sie erstaunt .**

 **„** **von Aang und ich bin auch froh das es so schnell geklappt hat .„**

 **Sie ist irritiert „ was hat das alles zu bedeuten ?„**

 **„** **Ich hab gedacht seit ich dich meinen Freunden vorgestellt habe nimmt man dich zu viel in Anspruch „und gibt ihr einen leichten Kuss „und außerdem ist es so ähnlich wie zusammen ziehen .„**

 **„** **Nur wir beide „sie muss lächeln und gibt ihn einen Kuss .**

 **„** **Es gibt aber noch ein Bad und einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank .„ Tatsächlich gibt es rechts und links zwei Türen . Darauf geht sie sie erst nach links Tür . Sie betritt den Raum und es ist das Bad sie ist überrascht . Es ist modern und etwas dunkler . Trotzdem ist sie positiv überrascht . Es gibt zwei Waschbecken und neben der Regen dusche gibt es noch eine Badewanne . sie geht danach raus . Er liegt entspannt auf den Bett und sie legt sich zu ihn . „Das Bad ist schön „sie lächelt ihn an und gibt in einen Kuss .**

 **„** **Ja du warst auch noch nicht im Begehbaren Kleiderschrank . Ich hab noch ein Geschenk für dich in dem Schrank . „**

 **„** **Aber es ist aber dein Geburtstag .„**

 **„** **Glaub mir ich habe davon mehr „er lächelt sie an .**

 **„** **Nein du bist völlig fertig .„ Sie streichelt ihn über sein Gesicht .**

 **„** **Nein „sagt er und muss gähnen . „Oky„ sagt er bedrückt „aber morgen machen wir an dieser stehle weiter . „**

 **„** **Ja mein Schatz „ und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf den Kopf .„ Leg dich ruhig schlafen .„**

 **„** **Aber nur mit dir„ lächelt er fertig .**

 **Darauf legen sie sich beide ins Bett . Aber sie ist noch gar nicht müde und will sich noch nicht hinlegen .**

 **Er schläft schnell ein aber sie schleicht sich aus dem Schlafzimmer . Sie schaut sich ihn noch einmal in ruhe an , um sicher zu gehen ob er auch wirklich schläft . Danach schleicht sie sich auf den Zimmer . Weil noch keine Möbel im Raum sind setzt sie sich auf dem Boden und lässt sich alles durch den Kopf gehen . Was sich hoffentlich bald ändern wird . Doch ihr Gedanke wird unterbrochen als ihr Magen knurrt . Sie hat Hunger und geht in die Küche . Erst jetzt fällt ihr auf das alles sehr modern ist . Sie öffnet den Kühlschrank der fast gefühlt ist . An der Seite sind Getränke , Champagner und Wasser . Sie nimmt sich etwas zu Essen und eine Flasche Wasser . Sie erwärmt ihr essen und öffnet danach die Flasche und schüttet sich ein Glas ein und trinkt es sofort . Danach isst sie und weiß danach nicht mehr was sie mit ihrer Zeit machen soll . Sie schleicht sich in ihr Zimmer und versucht so leise wie möglich in den Begehbaren Kleiderschrank zu kommen als sie drinnen ist , ist sie überrascht . Er ist groß und die Möbel sind weiß . Sie sieht sofort eine kleine Pinke Tüte mit raus schauende Grünen Papier . Sie nimmt darauf die Tüte und holt Dessous heraus . Ihr fallen sofort seine Worte wieder ein und sie schüttelt den Kopf . Sie legt wieder in die Tüte und stehlt sie Tüte an ihren alten Platz . Sie hat genug gesehen und will raus . Doch als sie die Tür öffnen will da kommt ihr Gaara in Boxersthorts entgegen . „Was machst du ? „fragt er verschlafen .**

 **„** **Ich bin noch nicht müde und hab noch etwas gegessen und hab mich noch etwas umgeschaut . „**

 **„** **Hast du mein Geschenk gesehen„ und zieht sie an sich ran .**

 **„** **Ja„ sagt sie und gibt ihn einen Kuss „aber geh wieder ins Bett . „**

 **„** **Nein„ schmollt er fast .**

 **„** **Du hast dir deinen Schlaf verdient„ sagt sie emotional . Reißt sich fast schon los und nimmt seine Hand und führt ihn zum Bett .**

 **„** **Bärchen wenn du nicht müde bist bleibe ich noch wach .„**

 **„** **Ich leg mich schon mit dir hin„ und setzt sich auf das Bett .„ Komm„ fordert sie ihn auf .**

 **„** **Ich hab eine Idee wie ich dich müde bekomme .„**

 **Sie weiß schon was er meint und muss lächeln .**

 **Er nimmt ihre Hand und zieht sie an sich und fängt sie an zu küssen und nimmt ihre Hüfte . Er dreht sie um und setzt sich auf das Bett . „Komm meine liebe „und lächelt sie an .**

 **Sie muss kurz lachen sie wird aber wieder schnell Ernst .„ Oky „und zieht sich ihr Oberteil aus . Danach setzt sie sich auf seinen Schoss und fängt ihn an zu Küssen . Er öffnet ihr darauf den BH und erfreut sich erneut an ihr . Was ihn sehr Erregt . Als er ihr darauf an ihre Hose möchte steht sie auf und zieht sie selber aus . Bevor sie sie sich wieder auf seinen Schoss setzt zieht er sie an sich ran . Er küsst ihren Bauch und umklammert sie . Gaara lehnt sich an sie und sagt in einen beruhigenden Ton „womit habe ich dich verdient ?„**

 **Sie muss lächelt und sagt „ich weiß es nicht .„ Sie nimmt seinen Kopf , zieht ihn an sich ran und gibt ihn einen Kuss „Ich liebe dich .„**

 **„** **Ich liebe dich auch , mein Bärchen „ sagt er und guckt ihr tief in die Augen .**

 **„** **Sicher das wir Sex haben sollten du bist ziemlich K.O .„**

 **„** **ja du kannst mich nicht geil machen und dann Nein sagen .„ Danach lässt er seine Hände von ihren Brüsten zu ihren Po gleiten . „ Dein Höschen stört Bärchen .„**

 **Sie muss grinsen.„ Das hat dich doch noch nie aufgehalten .„**

 **Er sagt nichts und zieht ihr Vorsichtig ihr Höschen aus und beginn ihren Bauch zu Liebkosen . Doch bevor er zu weit nach unten ist nimmt sie seinen Kopf so das er ihr in die Augen sehen kann .**

 **„** **Und was jetzt „fragt er lächelnd .**

 **„** **Ja von mir aus mein Schatz .„**

 **Er nimmt ihre Hand .„ Du weißt das ich gerne oben liege aber ich will das du mal müde wirst „ sagt er behutsam mit einen angespannten lächeln .**

 **„** **Von mir aus . „**

 **Darauf zieht er sich seine Boxersthorts aus und lehnt ein wenig zurück .**

 **Sie setzt auf seinen erigierten Penis . Sie umschlingt ihn und fängt ihn an zu Küssen . Er erwidert den Kuss leidenschaftlich und hält sich an ihren Po fest .**

 **Sie fängt darauf an auf und an und fängt schnell an zu stöhnen . Nach kurzer Zeit fängt sie an zu schwitzen und sie stützt sich auf seinen Schultern ab . Sie beide stöhnen schon laut doch er ist früher fertig . Sie ist so ist so in Ekstase das sie gar nicht merkt das er schon fertig . Als sie fertig ist legt sie sich verschwitzt und außer Atem neben ihm . Er lächelt sie an und küsst sie obwohl ihn schon fast die Augenlider zufallen .**

 **„** **Komm , Gaara „ sagt sie leicht außer Atem „lass uns Schlafen„ und legt sich auf ihre Seite hin . Er legt sich langsam und träge neben sie und nimmt sie in den Arm . Sie kuschelt sich an ihn . Doch er ist schon eingeschlafen .**

 **Sie ist aber noch wach und beobachtet ihn beim schlafen . Sie findet ihn friedlich und ruhig . Darauf gibt sie ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüstert „ich liebe dich .„ Sie beobachtet ihn wie ihn wie er noch leicht lächelt und schläft ein .**


	34. Chapter 34

Am nächsten morgen wacht sie als erstes auf . Er schläft noch neben ihr locker umschlungen . Sie kuschelt sich an ihn . Darauf spürt sie seine Hand die sie näher an sich zieht . „Morgen Bärchen„ sagt er verschlafen mit verschlossenen Augen .

„Schlaf noch„ sagt sie sanft und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange .

Er lächelt darauf .„ Oky . „

Sie schielt auf die Uhr . Es ist 10.43 . sie merkt das es gestern sehr Anstrengend für ihn war . Auf einmal bekommt sie ein schlechtes Gewisse . Er hat so viel zu tun als Kazekage . Sie streichelt über seine Backe . Er muss sofort lächeln . „Schatz soll uns Frühstück machen„ sagt sie sanft .

Er öffnet darauf seine Augen „kannst du überhaupt Kochen ?„ Fragt er noch halb Schlafend .

„Ich hab gedacht ich kann uns was hohlen so wie früher in deiner alten Wohnung .„

„Nein ich kann auch was machen .„

„Aber du bist so fertig . Du hast es verdient dich mal verwöhnt zu lassen .„

Er lächelt darauf genüsslich und zieht sie an ihren Po näher ran .

„Nein das mein ich nicht„ sagt sie leicht entsetzt „du sollst dich ausruhen . Du hast immer so viel zu tun als Kazekage .„

„Sonst siehst du mich nie als Kazekage . Ich habe eigentlich immer das Gefühl du es verdrängst oder dich darüber ärgerst .„

„Verdrängen ?„ Sagt sie belustigt . „Nein wie kann man das verdrängen , Gaara .„ Sagt sie aufgebracht .

„Ich will nicht streiten . Mein Bärchen ich kann was zu essen machen .„

„Ich habe früher dauernd was geholt .„ Sagt sie aufgedreht .

Er reibt sich die Augen und sieht sie mit verschlafenen Augen an . „Ich kann dich nicht alleine gehen lassen .„

„Doch kannst du und zusätzlich kriegst du noch ein schönes Frühstück .„

„Das ist alles schön und Gut„ und lächelt sie verschlafend an„ das Problem ist auch das du dich nicht auskennst . Es war gestern alles dunkel und ich bin mir noch nicht einmal sicher ob du weißt wo wir jetzt sind . In meiner alten Wohnung hätte ich dich vielleicht gehen lassen . Aber ich riskiere nicht das du dich verläufst .„

Sie legt sich entmutigt auf den Kopf „und wer zeigt mir wie ich wo hinkomme , du etwa ?„

Er muss lächeln „das wäre schön , aber wenn du willst .„

Sie ist deprimiert „du kannst vielleicht irgendjemand fragen .„

„Mach ich„ sagt er mit einen lächeln . „Du kannst auch die Wohnung einrichten wen du möchtest . Dann ist die Frage geklärt was du in der nächste Zeit machst .„

„Oky„ sagt sie monoton .

„Eigentlich wollte ich sie einrichten lassen aber ich hab mit dir nicht so schnell gerechnet .„

„du lässt dir immer etwas neues einfallen .„ sagt sie freudig .

„Ich gib mir mühe mein Bärchen .„ und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn .

„Wer wohnt eigentlich unter uns ?„ fragt sie neugierig .

Er fängt an zu grinsen . „Keine Angst dir wird nichts passieren .„

„Davon gehe ich nicht aus . Sagt sie ironisch .„ Wer ist es den ? „

Er sieht sie mit einen lächeln an . „Nur zwei .„

„Jetzt mach kein Geheimnis draus , Schatz .„ sagt sie leicht genervt .

„Ken und Aang .„ Sagt er angespannt .

Sie ist völlig überrascht . „Nein das ist nicht dein ernst . Nanamis Ken und Aang .„

„Bärchen ich ziehe doch nicht mit dir irgendwo hin und bring dich zu unbekannten . Ich kann mir das schon als Kazekage nicht leisten .„

„In welchen Stock ist wer ?„ fragt sie gespannt .

„Aang ist direkt unter uns und unter Aang ist Ken .„

„Weiß Nanami davon ?„

„Nein , aber ich glaube sie geht übermorgen auf Mission .„

„Was ?„ sie ist schockiert und setzt sich aufrecht hin .

„Bärchen sie muss nun mal hin und wieder auf Missionen . Genau wie du .Du kannst auch zu Elli und meine Schwester müsste in drei Tagen wieder da .„ sagt er leicht angespannt .

„Denkst du ich könnte Elli mal hier mit nehmen und sie vielleicht dir vorstellen ?„ fragt sie leicht gespannt .

Er grinst „erst will ich mir ein eigenes Bild von ihr machen .„ Er setzt sich ebenfalls aufrecht und gibt ihr einen Kuss . „Ich lerne sie bei ihrer Verlobungsfeier kennen .„

„Wann ist sie ?„ fragt sie mit verschränkten Armen .

„Morgen Abend .„

Sie wird blass„ schon Morgen .„

Er nimmt ihr Gesicht in die Hand „Alles in Ordnung .„

„Ja das kam nur überraschend .„ sagt sie leicht traurig .

„Ich weiß ich hätte dir früher Bescheid geben sollen . „

„Ist schon gut .„

„Es wird alles gut . Morgen feiern sie im kleinen Kreis . Aber kein Problem Nanami ist morgen noch da dann kannst du dir einen schönen Abend machen„ und gibt ihr einen Kuss .

„Übernachten wir noch eine Nacht hier ?„ Fragt sie getrübt .

„Wenn du möchtest aber es ist noch alles leer .„

„Gut dann lass uns heute bei dir übernachten .„ und gibt ihn noch einen Kuss .

Er steht darauf auf und zieht sich seine Boxersthorts an und geht .

Sie bleibt noch eine weile im Bett danach tut sie im gleich und folgt ihm . Er steht in der Küche und macht Frühstück .

Sie umarmt ihn von hinten nach den Frühstück „ich will ein Bad nehmen„ sagt sie mit einen lächeln .

„Aber nur wenn ich mit dir Baden darf .„ sagt er mit einen lächeln .

Sie lässt ihn danach los .

„Ist Aang überhaupt da ?„ Fragt sie noch leicht verschlafen .

„Ja er müsste da sein er hat frei bis nach der Hochzeit . Wieso ?„

„Ist er oft hier ?„

„Ja eigentlich immer .„

„Wo ich bei Elli war hat er mir sein Zimmer gezeigt .„ sagt sie angespannt .

„Du warst in seinen alten Zimmer ? „ fragt er verwundert .

„Ja . Wir wollten nicht seinen Eltern über den Weg laufen .„

Er muss lächeln .„ Ist glaub auch besser . Ich hab ehrlich gesagt bedenken deswegen denn ich hab das Gefühl das sie all ihre Kinder schnell unter die Haube bringen wollen und wenn sie nicht selber jemanden finden helfen die Eltern nach .„

„Dein ernst .„ sie ist überrascht .

„Glaub mir du bist ein gefundenes fressen . „ spaßt er .

Sie guckt ungläubig .„ Meine Familie will mich am liebsten gar nicht gehen lassen .„

„Ich glaube das sie mich mit ihrer Tochter zusammen bringen wollen .„

Ihr bleibt der Atem weg .

„Keine Angst . Ich will nur dich .„ Er gibt ihr einen Kuss . „Ich versuch sie auf Kankuro abzuwälzen . „

„Und was hält er davon ?„

„Ich weiß nicht . Es gibt noch keine konkreten Pläne aber an dir kommt niemand vorbei .„ Er serviert darauf das Frühstück .

Als sie das essen probiert ist sie begeistert . „Das essen ist lecker „sagt sie mit einen lächeln .

„das freut mich„ und gibt ihr einen Kuss . „Kann ich jetzt eigentlich mit dir Baden ?„ Fragt er charmant .

„Wieso ?„ Fragt sie überrascht .

„Du und ich nackt im warmen Wasser und du fragst wieso .„ sagt er mit einen lächeln .

„Ich weiß nicht . Ich will keinen Sex in der Wanne .„

„Wer sagt das ich Sex will .„

„Also willst du keinen Sex ?„

„Das würde ich nicht sagen aber was soll ich sonst in der Zeit machen .„

„Gut aber keinen Sex .„

„Von mir aus aber wen du dir es anders überlegst stehe ich dir bereit„ und lächelt sie an .

„Du kannst auch Aang besuchen .„

„Nein ich will bei dir sein .„

Sie verdreht die Augen und steht auf .

„Wo willst du hin ?„ Fragt er verwundert .

„Ich lass mir Wasser ein„ und verlässt den Raum . Sie geht direkt ins Bad und lässt ein Schaumbad ein .

Er komm rein als die Wanne halb gefüllt ist .„ Und wie gefällt dir das Bad ?„

Sie umarmt ihn und gibt ihn einen Kuss „es ist super .„

Er zieht sie an sich ran „ich hab gedacht du willst keinen Sex dafür machst du dich ganz schön an mich ran„ und gibt ihr einen intensiven Kuss .

Sie reißt sich los und macht schnell das Wasser aus bevor es über läuft .

„Du lenkst mich ab„ sagt sie

„Das ist auch gut so„ und zieht seine Boxersthorts aus .

„Du machst mich fertig .„ sagt sie mit einen grinsen .

Darauf geht er in die Wanne . „Komm mein Bärchen das Wasser ist perfekt .„

Das lässt sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und legt sich neben ihn .

„Und gefällt es dir„ fragt er und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn .

„Ja Schatz„ und kuschelt sich an ihn „ich wünschte ich hätte eine Wanne .„

„Du kannst öfters vorbeikommen .„

„Nur wegen eines Bades .„

„Und wegen mir .„

„Ja„ und fängt ihn an zu Küssen an . er nimmt sie an den Hüften . Doch sie blockt alle seine Annäherungen auf einmal ab .

„Was ist den los Schatz ? „

„Ich habe gesagt keinen Sex .„ sagt sie streng .

„Wieso nicht ?„ Fragt er enttäuscht .

„Ich will in der Badewanne entspannen und außerdem habe ich das Gefühl wir würden alles unter Wasser setzten .„

„Wegen den Wasser brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen„ und gibt ihr einen leichten Kuss . Er nimmt sie unter den Armen und setzt sie auf seinen Schoß .

„Nein , Schatz . „

„Wie du willst Bärchen ?„ und fängt an ihre Schultern zu massieren .

„Das ist super Schatz das musst du öfters machen .„

„Ja du bist auch sehr verspannt .„

„Ich hatte auch viel Stress .„ sagt sie mit einen lächeln während sie seine Berührungen genießt .

„Ja„ sagt er nicht sehr enthusiastisch .

„Ich liebe diese Wohnung„ sagt sie entspannt .

„Dann zieh ein , dauerhaft . „

Sie muss kichern .

„Einen versuch war es wert .„

„Freust du dich auf die Verlobungsfeier ?„ fragt sie interessiert .

„Nein , es ist eine dieser lästigen Gesellschaftlichen Dinge die man machen muss . Hättest du dich vorher angekündigt dann hätte ich erst gar nicht die Einladung angenommen .„

„Ich verstehe .„ Sagt sie leicht deprimiert .

„Mach dir nichts daraus mein Bärchen„ und massiert sie weiter .

Als sie einige Zeit später aus dem Wasser geht ist er überrascht .

„Wo willst du hin „fragt er sie als sie sich ein Handtuch umlegt und einfach geht . Sie legt sich auf das Bett , auf den Rücken als er ihr nach kommt . Er hebt sie wieder hoch und umarmt sie „das sollten wir öfters machen .„

„Ja„ sagt sie mit einen lächeln und kuschelt sich an ihn .

„Los zieh dich an wir gehen zurück .„

„Ja„ und fängt ihn an zu küssen an . Doch er unterbricht sie„ zieh dich an .„

„Hast du an was bestimmtes gedacht ?„ Fragt sie als wüsste sie von nichts .

Er dreht sie Richtung Begehbaren Kleiderschrank . „Ja „und gibt ihr einen kleinen Schubs .

Sie geht darauf rein und zieht sich die Unterwäsche an und geht wieder raus . Doch sie ist alleine . Sie zieht sich den Rest ihrer Kleidung an und geht aus dem Schlafzimmer raus wo Gaara vor dem Fenster steht . Sie geht auf ihn zu und umarmt ihn von hinten .

„Schon interessant„ fängt er an „ich kann alle draußen sehen aber die Menschen draußen sehen nichts .„

„Interessant„ und kuschelt sich an ihn .

Doch er dreht sich um und nimmt sie auf den arm . „Hast du alles ?„

„Um die Frage zu stellen ist hier einfach zu wenig„ und lächelt ihn an .

„Tenten ich würde gerne mit dir los doch ich muss noch eine Kleinigkeit im Büro erledigen . Es dauert nur eine Stunde , höchstens zwei .„

„Dein ernst„ ihr lächeln vergeht und er setzt sie ab .

„Ich lasse dich zu Nanami bringen oder zu jeden zu den du willst mein Bärchen .„

„Ja gut ich will zu dir .„

„Ich muss noch Schreibarbeit erledigen meine hübsche .„

„Dann will ich hier bleiben .„

„Sei nicht albern . Was willst du hier machen ?„

„Wer soll mich weg bringen ?„ fragt sie wütend .

„Aang er ist zuhause einen Stock unter uns .„

„Oky ich will dann zu ihn .„

„Ich lassen nach dir schicken wenn ich fertig bin .„

„Du kannst auch selber kommen . „

„Nein .„

„Darum geht es dir , nicht in der Öffentlichkeit mit mir gesehen zu werden .„ sagt sie sauer .

„Bärchen„ versucht er sie zu beruhigen .

Sie unterbricht ihn sofort „. Nichts Bärchen , wen es dir darum geht ist das kein Problem für mich .„

Er atmet aus „glaub mir wenn das mein einziges Problem ist . Ich will nicht das du dich langweilst .„

„Oder dich ablenken und du willst mein Ehemann werden .„ sagt sie mit tränen in den Augen .

Er lacht „ja , das will ich .Nichts lieber als das„ und versucht sie zu küssen doch sie dreht sich weg . „Wen du meinst , mein Bärchen . Ich lass doch so schnell wie möglich nach dir schicken . „

Doch sie geht einfach zu den Aufzug und drückt den Knopf . Er stehlt sich neben sie und steigt mit ihr ein .

Als sie drinnen ist drückt er auf die 2 . „rede doch mit mir . „ sagt er verzweifelt .

„Ich komme wann ich möchte und nicht wenn du jemanden schickst .„ sagt sie wütend .

„Oky„ sagt er erleichtert .

Sie schweigen so lang ihnen nicht die Tür geöffnet wird . Erst als Aang erscheint und tenten umarmt und wieder los lässt . „Hallo mein schöne womit habe ich die Ehre .„

Doch Gaara mischt sich ein „wir wollten dich mal besuchen .„

„Dann kommt doch rein „ . Sie kommen seinen Worten nach und treten ein .

„Schöne Wohnung „ sagt tenten mit einen lächeln .

„Schöner als eure ?„ sagt er belustigt . „Zum Glück gefällt sie dir . Mir schleicht sich das Gefühl ein das du länger als Gaara bleibst .„

Darauf sagt Gaara „Ja . Kannst du sie bringen wenn sie es will .„

Aang nickt nur und tenten guckt wenig begeistert .

Gaara packt tenten an Schulter „es tut mir Leid . Bitte komm nicht zu spät sonst lass ich dich holen .„

„Von wen ?„

„Wegen dir komm ich auch persönlich mein Bärchen .„ Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und lässt sie los .

Gaara verabschiedet sich bei Aang und geht .

Als sie alleine sind fragt Aang „was willst du tun ?„

Sie setzt sich schweigend auf sein Sofa .

Er setzt sich neben sie „ich glaube du brauchst einen Drink .„

Darauf muss sie lächeln und er steht auf und bringt ihr einen Cocktail .

Sie nimmt ihn an „danke .„

Er setzt sich wieder neben sie „ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden .„

Sie nimmt einen schluckt „was denn ?„

„Es geht um Gaara . Ich weiß du bist gekränkt wegen ihn doch er hat nun viel zu tun als Kazekage und du kannst nicht immer zu mir wenn ihr streit habt . Verstehe mich nicht falsch ich mag dich . Doch ihr hattet doch bestimmt früher auch streit . Wie habt ihr es sonst immer einen Streit gelöst ?„

Sie nimmt einen großen Schluck . „Wir haben uns wegen anderen Sachen gestritten . Wir hatten auch nicht so einen behängten Raum und ich konnte wann ich wollte wohin und wo ich hin gehen wollte gehen . Jetzt fühle ich mich wie eine gefangene .„

„Ich verstehe . Ich kann mit ihn reden .„

„Nein , wir haben oft darüber geredet . Er vertraut mir nicht„ sie nimmt darauf noch einen Schluck .

„Du bist eine heilige und lasse dich alleine zu ihn gehen wenn es dir wichtig ist .„

„Wow soll ich mich freuen alleine zu ihn zu gehen . „

„Das ist wohl ein Ja .„

„ich bin verdammt noch mal eine Konichi . Eine gute .„

Er muss lachen .

„Was ist daran so lustig .„

„Schon damals hat er sich unheimlich sorgen gemacht und seit er Kazekage ist hat er endlich einen Grund . Auch wen du der Hokage persönlich wärst meine liebe . Er liebt dich und will das es dir gut geht . Ich weiß das es deinen Stolz verletzt doch er kann nicht mehr klar denken wegen eurer kleinen Vereinbarung .„

„Woher weißt du davon .„ sie ist überrascht .

„Wir sagen uns vieles .„

„Ich hoffe nicht alles .„

„nehme bitte eure Vereinbarung zurück . Du wirst nicht einen deiner Wachen bemerken versprochen . „

„Ich weiß nicht .„

„Bitte tue es für ihn . Seine einzige Schande ist es die Frau die er liebt zu beschützen .„

Sie steht auf und geht Richtung Fahrstuhl doch er hält sie auf . „Wo willst du hin ?„

„Mal gucken wo mich mein Gefährlicher Weg mich hinführt .„

„Du findest es witzig das mein bester Freund leidet . „

„Nein .„ sagt sie genervt .

„Irgendwann wenn ihr verheiratet seit hast du keine Wahl mehr . Selbst wen Gaara es nicht will .„ sagt er wütend .

„Du machst mir Angst .„ sagt sie verängstigt .

„Es tut mir leid aber bitte meine liebe überlege es dir bitte um Gaara zu liebe .„

„Hat Gaara dir gesagt mit mir zu reden ?„

„Nein aber Gaara wird in vielen Punkten nachgeben versprochen .„

„Oky ich werde darüber nachdenken .„

„Mehr will ich nicht und mehr darf ich auch nicht verlangen .„

„Gut .„

„Willst du immer noch gehen .„

„Nein , aber ich will noch einen Drink .„

„Den sollst du bekommen setzt dich doch wieder .„

Sie setzt sich auch wieder auf ihren vorigen Platz und nimmt ihren Drink freudig entgegen . Als er sich wieder hinsetzt .

„Ich habe eine frage an dich .„

„Frag meine hübsche .„

„Du bist doch bei den Anbu ?„

Er sieht sie nur ungläubig an .

„Ist schon gut . Die eigentliche frage ist ihr müsst doch bestimmt Protokolle schreiben , theoretisch .„

Er muss lachen „oky rein theoretisch muss man alles rein schreiben wenn nichts vereinbart wurde .„

„Ja , man kann Sachen vereinbaren .„

„Ja , alles .„

„Interessant„ und nimmt einen großen Schluck .

„Immer ruhig mit den jungen Pferden . Willst du noch etwas machen ?„

„Ja zeig mir die Gegend .„

„Gut , aber hast du nicht Angst das uns jemand sehen könnte .„

„Das würden deine Eltern sicher freuen .„ und muss lachen .

„Ja dann komm mein schönes Kind .„

Darauf steht sie auf und wartet beim Fahrstuhl auf ihm .

„Du bist ungeduldig„ sagt er als sie los fahren .

„Und du bist langsam .„ kontert sie mit einen lächeln .

Sie schweigen so lange sie unten sind .

„Wo willst du hin ? „ fragt er .

„Du kennst doch seine alte Wohnung . Ich will zu der kleinen Einkaufspassage in der nähe .„

„Wieso das den ?„ Fragt er überrascht .

„Ist das Verboten oder was ?„

„Gut dann lass uns gehen .„ und muss lächeln .

Sie gehen und kommen in einigen Minuten an . Sie durchströmt ein wohliges Gefühl .

„Ich freue mich so hier zu sein .„ sagt sie mit einen grinsen .

„Das freut mich .„

Sie geht sofort weiter . Er kann sie aber schnell einholen . Sie geht in ein kleines Lokal und er folgt ihr . Sie setzten sich hin und bestellen eine Kleinigkeit .

„Warst du auch hier mit ihm ?„fragt sie ihn .

„Ja , bestimmt .„ und muss lächeln .

„Stimmt du hast bestimmt die Nächte mit ihm durch gemacht . „

„Ja aber wie ich höre du auch und vergiss nicht ohne dieses Nächte …. „

„Ich weiß .„ unterbricht sie ihn .

In dem Moment kommt ein Gut Aussehender Mann an ihren Tisch . Er nimmt ihre Hand . „Ihr seit wunderschön , kann ich euch Einladen .„

Sie nimmt ihre Hand schnell wieder zurück und guckt verzweifelt in Aangs Richtung .

„Wir sind hier beschäftigt also wäre es besser wen du gehst . „ wirft Aang wütend an .

„Lass sie doch entscheiden .„

„Ich will nicht„ sagt sie angespannt .

„Gut aber du lässt dir was entgehen„ und verschwindet .

„Wer war das denn ?„ fragt sie leicht verängstigt .

„Das meine ich du solltest nicht alleine irgendwo hin gehen .„

„Aber wenn ein Anbu eingreift wäre es etwas auffällig .„

„Ein wenig„ er amüsiert sich .

Aber dann kommt ihre Bestellung doch bevor er anfängt sein Dessert zu essen sagt sie Aang in einen ernsten Ton „bitte sag ihm von dem Vorfall nichts .„

„Ich weiß nicht mal sehen wie du dich Entscheidest .„ antwortetet er mit einen lächeln .

„Ich weiß er würde toben .„

„Ich weiß nicht . Ich trau ihm das nicht zu das mit den toben .„

Sie beginnt darauf an zu essen .

Er muss lächeln . „Er kann auch anders . Ich habe ihn noch nicht oft toben sehen abgesehen wo er noch ….„ er unterbricht .

„Ja , ich verstehe .„

Sie essen gemeinsam zu ende und gehen schweigend . Als sie draußen sind gehen sie ein Stück .

„Gehen wir wieder zu dir . „ sagt sie bedrückt .

„Ja , komm .„

Daraufhin gehen sie wieder zurück . Sie amüsieren sich doch noch auf den Weg doch ihr lachen verstummt als sie rein gehen Ken sehen . Aang geht sofort und begrüßt ihn . Die beiden kommen sofort ins Gespräch und tenten kommt langsam auf sie zu . Als sie näher kommt lässt Ken Aang stehen und nimmt sie kurz in den Arm „schön dich sehen . Ich hab schon gehört wir bekommen endlich eine schöne Nachbarin .„

Aang mischt sich ein „ja das haben wir . „

„Aber jetzt werde ich noch weniger Zeit mit meiner Nanami verbringen .„ spaßt Ken .

„Kann schon sein„ sie muss lachen .

„Lass uns nach oben gehen .„

Ja darauf geht Tenten vor . Als sie das Stockwerk von Ken angekommen ist umarmt er tenten zum Abschied . Als er weg ist und sie in Aangs Wohnung angekommen sind . „Er hat dich ein zwei Momente zu lange umarmt meine liebe . „

„Findest du„ sie muss kichern .

„Ja„ sagt er ernst „oder wie er die anschaut .„

„Du machst Witze ?„ Sie ist überrascht und gleichzeitig schockiert . „Er ist der Zukünftige von Nanami .„

„Das muss nichts heißen .„

„Du spinnst und ich will jetzt zu Gaara .„ sagt sie leicht wütend .

„Gut wir gehen .„

„Nein du hast gesagt ich darf alleine gehen .„ sagt sie leicht schmollend .

„Du weißt doch gar nicht wie der Weg ist .„

„Von Gaaras alter Gegend aus schon . „

„Komm ich zeig dir einen kürzeren Weg . Ich muss zufällig auch zu Gaara . „

„Sicher den ich wollte mich noch etwas ausruhen . Er arbeitet noch .„

„Oky lass mich dich doch einmal bringen .„

„Oky einmal obwohl ich deinen Wort kein Vertrauen mehr schenke .„

„Dann lass uns gehen wen du alles hast . „

„Wie wäre es mit noch einen Drink .„ sagt sie charmant mit einen lächeln .

„Nein ich gebe dich nicht schon wieder betrunken ab , ich habe das letzte mal richtig Ärger bekommen . Wir können aber noch etwas Einkaufen meine liebe . Vielleicht etwas süßes oder Alkohol .„

„Beides hört sich gut an .„

„Das lässt sich einrichten„ er lächelt sie an .

Darauf gehen sie los . Sie gehen in dieses mal in eine andere Richtung zur einen großen Kaufhaus .

Kurz davor bleiben sie stehen . „Warst du schon einmal hier in Suna im Depāto. „

„Nein , aber er war hier öfters .Ich hatte nicht so viel Zeit wenn ich hier war .„

„Dann lass uns rein gehen„ er legt seinen arm um sie gehen rein .

Als sie drinnen sind flüstert sie im zu „muss das sein . „

„Ich weiß aber ich will das man sieht du gehörst zu mir .„

„Das ist übertrieben „ und nimmt seinen arm weg .

„Ich will nur dein beste .„

„Ja das wollen sie alle „ und sieht ihn staunend an .

„Was willst du denn haben , meine liebe .„

„Ich will etwas süßes .„ sagt sie mit leuchten Augen .

„Ja „ er nimmt ihre Hand und sie gehen in den ersten Stock wo er ihre Hand wieder los lässt . „ Und was willst du , in eine Bäckerei in eine Patisserie oder in einen Süßwaren Geschäft .„

„Kannst du etwas empfehlen ?„ fragt sie mit einen lächeln .

„Wir gehen in alle Geschäfte und fangen in der Patisserie an und hören im Süßwaren Geschäft auf . Ich lade dich ein „er grinst sie an .

„Du kannst auch ihm die Rechnung schicken „und grinst zurück .

Sie geht gezielt in das erste Geschäft und er folgt ihr dicht . Sie stellen sich in der Schlange an .

„Bist du schon mal hier gewesen ?„

Er muss grinsen„ Ja meine Familie ist hier Stammkunde . „

„Kannst du mir Pralinen zusammen stehlen ?„

„Ja kann ich mit oder ohne Alkohol ?„

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung davon .„

„Ich mach das schon .„

Als sie dann dran sind bestellt Aang . Sie ist beeindruckt wie er von allen Bescheid weiß . Am ende gehen sie mit vier Schachteln aus dem Laden .

Als sie draußen sind „sicher das wir in die Bäckerei gehen wollen ?„

„Ja die haben guten Kuchen . „ wendet er ein .

„Wir essen keinen Kuchen .„

„Gut willst du noch in Süßigkeiten haben .„

„Ja„ sie muss grinsen und geht ohne auf ihn zu warten in den Laden . Sie findet den Laden super .

„Wir müssen öfters hier her kommen .„ sagt sie mit einen grinsen .

„Gerne meine liebe .„

Sie nimmt sich einen Korb und füllt ihn mit Schokolade und Gummibärchen .

„Das sieht super aus .„

„Ja ich bin fertig . „sagt sie stolz wie ein kleines Kind .

„Gut„ und gibt ihr die Schachteln und sie gibt ihn den Korb und er bezahlt . Als er fertig ist mit bezahlen ist muss er fest stellen das sie nicht mehr im Laden ist . Er nimmt die Süßigkeiten und geht hastig nach draußen wo sie auf ihn wartet .

„Gehen wir jetzt noch Alkohol kaufen oder zu ihn .„ fragt gelassen .

„Können wir aber nur Wein .„

„Gut .„

Sie gehen zusammen zu einen Weinhändler . Wo Aang freundlich begrüßt wird genauso wie sie . Sie nehmen ein paar Flaschen mit . Als sie draußen sind lächelt sie „wir müssen das öfters machen .„

„Ja„ er lächelt zurück und gehen direkt zu Gaara . Sie gehen ohne Probleme rein . Als er in das Büro von Gaara gehen sagt sie „können wir erst nach oben gehen und alles in die Sachen in die Küche .„

„Ja gut meine liebe .„

Sie gehen darauf in die Küche und legen die Sachen ab .

„Jetzt komm meine liebe gehen wir gemeinsam oder soll ich alleine gehen ? „

„Nein vergiss es . Ich lass dich nicht alleine zu ihm gehen „ und geht los .

Er holt sie ein . „Also ich soll nicht alleine zu ihn ?„

„Ja die eine Sache würde ich gerne alleine machen .„

„Ich verstehe du vertraust mir nicht . „

Sie sagt nichts .

„ich verstehe . Ich bin Gaaras Freund .„

„Ich vertraue dir schon aber ich weiß nicht was ihn sagst . „

„Ich verstehe .„

Sie sagen nichts mehr bis zu seinen Büro . Er öffnet ihr die Tür und beide gehen rein . Sie setzten sich auf die Stühle vor ihm .

„Na ihr beiden ist etwas passiert oder warum seit ihr so bedrückt ?„

„Nichts wir waren Einkaufen . „ sagt sie mit einen grinsen .

„Schön , wo ? „ fragt Gaara .

„Im Depāto .„ antwortetet Aang .

„Wie schön mein Bärchen .„

„Bist du bald fertig .„ fragt sie ungeduldig .

„Ja„ er muss grinsen „ 10 min wird es aber noch dauern .„

„Du machst mich fertig . „ sagt sie leicht beleidigt .

„Wieso ?„ fragt er obwohl er die Antwort schon kennt .

„Weil ich dich noch sprechen muss ohne Aang .„

„Wie dringend .„

Sie verdreht die Augen .„ Ich glaube es ist besser wen wir im Büro bleiben .„

„Jetzt bin ich neugierig . Aang hast du noch was ?„

„Nein aber wen es ist was ich denke was sie dir sagen will . Es ist mein verdienst . Bis dann ich melde mich . Bis dann .„ Er verschwindet dann gut gelaunt .

„Was willst mein Bärchen . „

Sie steht auf und setzt auf seinen Schoss .„ Aang hat mit mit geredet und ich hasse dich .„

„Was„ er nimmt sie in den Arm .

„Lass mich ausreden . Du hast doch mal was von Anbus gesagt damit du dich besser fühlst .„

„Damit du sicher bist .„

„Ja und ich möchte mit dir einen Deal machen , Schatz . „

„Gut dann lass mal deine Bedingungen anhören .„

„Gut ich will keine Anbus in Kohnoa oder besser gesagt außerhalb von Suna .„

„Aber noch im Wind Reich . „

„Nein nur in Suna .„

„Was ist mit Notfällen .„

„Was sind Notfälle ?„

„Entführen zum Beispiel . „

„Ja gut und dann möchte ich auch nicht einen Anbu im Nacken wenn ich bei Freunden sind oder Teamkameraden . Wenn ich hier mit einen Team auf Mission oder deren gleichen , kann ich die Anbus nicht erklären . „

„Die Anbus wird niemand bemerken .„

„Ich bin kein Genin mehr Schatz ich arbeite teilweise mit Jonin zusammen . Aber wen wir zusammen sind kann ruhig ein Anbu zu sehen sein„ und muss sie kichern und gibt ihn einen Kuss .

„Oky gebongt auch mit unseren Freunden . Ich vertraue ihn allen . „

„Gut wir können es mal ausprobieren . Aber Gaara ich will niemanden von deinen Freunden vor allem Aang nicht . Ich will auch nicht einen Anbu bemerken oder das er sich unnötig einmischt . Ich meine wenn ich mich streite zum Beispiel will ich das selber regeln .„

„Versprochen Tenten . Hast du sonst noch eine Frage .„

„ehrlich gesagt ist das eine der wichtigsten Bedingungen wen du mich fragst .„

„Erzähl mein Bärchen . „

„ich will kein Protokoll .„

„Gut mein Bärchen wenn das dein Wille ist . „

„Ja„ und gibt ihn einen Kuss „muss ich etwas unterschreiben .„

„Nein nur wenn du das ganze Paket inklusive mir willst . „

„Also darf ich dich nicht mehr anfassen .„

„Du spinnst . „

„Hast du noch was vor ?„

„Ja für dich habe ich immer Zeit . „ und fängt sie an zu küssen an .

„Nein du hast noch etwas zu Arbeiten „ und versucht von seinen Schoss zu kommen aber er hält sie fest . „Lass das wenn du die 10 min Arbeitest jetzt machst kommst du morgen 10 min früher . Ich will nicht das du wegen mir deine Arbeit vernachlässigst .„

„Gut ich beeile mich aber Fang nicht ohne mich an .„

„Nein ich hab was anderes für dich . „

„Du hast was für mich . „

„Ja ich und Aang waren Einkaufen . „

„Jetzt bin ich aber neugierig . „Er nimmt sie auf den Arm und steht auf und geht Richtung Tür .

„So interessant ist es auch wieder nicht „ und geht runter .

„Ich will aber . Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll , Anbus , Einkaufen . Du bist Sicher und machst was in Suna . Du lebst dich ein . „ Er ist überglücklich und gibt ihr einen Kuss .

„Jetzt beruhige dich Schatz übertreibe nicht ich habe mich nicht eingelebt . Aber ich verstehe .„ Sie nimmt seine Hand und führt ihn ins Büro .„ Ich komm sofort wieder . „

„Was . „

„Ich bin ein wenig müde und ruhe mich aus .„

„Ja „er ist verwundert .

„Ja und jetzt mach . „

„Bleib doch . Setzt dich doch auf das Sofa . „

„Ich verstehe du willst Sex . Ich geh jetzt aber vielleicht besser .„

„Ich will dich immer flach legen . Aber ich will das du bei mir bist . Ich vermiss deine nähe gerade wen ich arbeite . Manchmal überlege ich mir ob mir das hier alles wert ist .„

„Sag so etwas nicht . Ich lasse doch den ganzen misst mit den Anbu machen . „

„Ich habe viel zu wenig Zeit für dich .„

„Ja aber ich habe auch viel zu wenig Zeit für dich und ich muss mich daran gewöhnen . Wen ich dich später einmal heiraten will .„

„Was„ er lächelt und nimmt sie in den arm .

„Willst du mich etwa nicht heiraten ?„ fragt sie ganz blass .

„Doch aber ich hab gedacht dir würde es Angst machen .„

„Ja , aber ich liebe dich . Das hier kann nicht immer so weitergehen . „

Er küsst sie „ich liebe dich auch und du hast recht . „

„Ja , jetzt mach dich an die Arbeit„ darauf macht sie sich auf den Weg in seine Wohnung und gießt sich ein Glas Wein ein und und nimmt sich ein paar Pralinen und setzt sich in sein Wohnzimmer .

Nach 7 min kommt er leicht gehetzt in das Wohnzimmer mit einen lächeln hinein .

„Hallo wie ich sehe bist gut beschäftigt „und nimmt sich einen Schluck aus ihren Glas . „Guter Tropfen , der war vorher nicht in meinen besitzt .„

„Den habe ich mit Aang besorgt und noch ein paar Pralinen .„

„Sehr schön„ er klettert über das Sofa und stehlt ihren Wein auf den Tisch .

„Was soll das . „

Er gibt ihr einen Kuss . „Wir waren lange nicht mehr hier .„

„Ja ich fand es passend . Bist du fertig ?„

„Ja ich hab mich extra beeilt mein Bärchen und nun bin ich nur noch für dich da . „

„Ich hole dir erst mal auch ein Glas Wein nimm dir doch ein paar Pralinen . Guck die rechteckige Praline hast du früher auch manchmal gekauft .„

„Ja du hast Mandel Himbeer Pralinen geliebt .„

Sie lächelt ihn an und verschwindet in der Küche und bringt ihn ein Glas . Sie setzt sich zu ihn hin . Er nimmt einen Schluck und stehlt sein Glas zu ihren .

„Willst du mich betrunken machen . „ fragt er belustigt .

„Ja „und fängt ihn an zu küssen .

Doch er unterbricht sie .

„Was ist den los„ fragt sie unsicher .

„Nichts aber du bist so übereilig„ und nimmt sie kurz in den Arm .

„Willst du mir etwas sagen . „ fragt sie .

„Ja ich freue mich das ich weiß das es dir gut geht .„

„Ich freue mich das es dir gut geht . Ich liebe dich und ich weiß das du denkst ich mach mir zu wenig Gedanken , Schatz . Aber wenn es dir besser geht durch die Anbus kann ich es versuchen . „

Er gibt ihr einen Kuss .

„Dafür schuldest du mir einen gefallen . „ sagt sie sanft .

Er lacht „versprochen , Bärchen .„

Sie isst darauf eine Praline . „Du bist gemein . „

„Du brauchst das nicht einen gefallen bei mir haben . Aber wenn es dich Glücklich macht meine hübsche dann hast du einen gefallen bei mir .„

„Gut „und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange und legt sich auf ihn . „Ich wünschte du könntest nach Konoha . „

„Ja „sagt er sanft „ich würde gerne deine Familie kennen lernen .„

„Aber nur meine Brüder , was würdest du meinen Vater sagen ?„

„Vielleicht würde ich um die Hand seiner Tochter anhalten .„ Er fängt an ihren Kopf zu Streicheln was ihr Sichtlich gefällt .

„Witzig und außerdem ist mein Vater nie da . Er ist ständig auf Mission . Meine Brüder sind eigentlich meine Familie .„

„Hast Shikamaru vorgestellt ?„ fragt er aus dem nichts .

„Ja „sagt sie unbedacht .

„Ich verstehe Tenten .„ sagt er niedergeschlagen .

sie setzt sich aufrecht auf seinen Schoss . Sie streichelt ihr Gesicht „Schatz ich weiß das es dir nicht gefällt , doch ich beende das , versprochen „ und gibt ihn einen Kuss .

„Ja , gut aber irgendwann stellst du mich auch vor . „

„Aber nicht in nächster Zeit nicht ich kann doch nicht . Sie sollen dich auch ernst nehmen . „

„Das machen sie schon ich bin der verdammte Kazekage und bin der Traum jeder Eltern . „

„Weshalb bis du dir so sicher ? „

„Weil ich schon …. „ er unterbricht den Satz und fängt sie an zu küssen .

„Was ? „ sie ist überrascht .

„Ja ich bin im besten Heiratsalter und habe schon Anfragen abgelehnt .„

„Was ?„ ihr bleibt plötzlich der Atem weg .

Er nimmt ihr Gesicht „ich liebe nur dich und ich werde nur dich heiraten „ und lässt sieh los .

Sie lässt ihn ebenfalls los und steht auf und trinkt einen großen Schluck Wein .

„Macht es dir so viel Kummer . „ sagt er sanft .

„Ja „und isst eine Praline .

Er steht ebenfalls auf „ich heirate dich nur dich .„

„Willst du alle anderen mit Kankuro verheiraten . „

„Nein ich werde ihn nicht verheiraten wenn er es nicht will .„

„Wie schön „ sagt sie angespannt und setzt sich wieder hin .

Er setzt sich zu ihr hin „ du weißt doch ich liebe nur dich . „

„Ich vermisse dich auch wenn ich in Kohnoa bin . Ich weiß das mit Shikamaru ist nicht fair gegenüber dir oder ihm .„

„Leidest du ?„ Und nimmt sie in den Arm .

„Nein Leiden ist zu ein zu hartes Wort .„

„Du kannst öfter und länger kommen .„

„Dann versaue ich mir alles .„

„Nein , ich mache dich zum Jonin wenn es das ist was du willst . „

„Ja und was muss ich dafür machen ?„ Sie setzt sich auf seinen Schoss .

„Du kannst so weiter machen „er muss darauf lachen .

„Aber wegen dir bin ich Chunin .„ sagt sie betrübt .

„Stimmt das hast du aber auch Neji zu verdanken und vor allem dir selbst .„

„Ja damals in der Wüste hatte ich solche Angst um dich .„ sagt sie leicht verängstigt .

„Und ich erst mal um dich . Ich habe Gedacht ich sehe dich nie wieder . „

„Ja ich dich auch ..„

„wer hätte gedacht das du mir das leben gerettet hast .„

„Ich habe gedacht du bist wirklich tot , für immer .„ sagt und ist den Tränen nahe .

„Ja„ er streichelt ihr Gesicht . „Ich hätte dich danach am liebsten da behalten .„

„Ich wäre auch lieber da geblieben .„

„Wie hast du dich eigentlich in mein Krankenzimmer geschlichen . „

„Ich hätte es fast alles deiner Schwester erzählt . Aber ich hab mich als Krankenschwester verkleidet .„

„Eigentlich hat dir Aang geholfen .„ sagt er nüchtern .

„Der einzige der von mir wusste . „ sagt sie als ihr alles klar wird .

„Ja , aber ich hab mich gefreut das du dich an mich Getuschelt hast . Danach hatte ich nichts von dir gehört . Das war fast ein halbes Jahr . „

„Ich war eben auf Mission .„

„Ich weiß das auch ein paar mal abgelehnt hast zu kommen .„

„Ich konnte eben nicht . „Sie unterbricht kurz .„ Ich musste immer an dein totes Gesicht denken .„ sagt sie traurig .

„Es tut mir leid aber jetzt will mich niemand von Akatsuki . „

„Ja zum Glück aber du bist immer noch der Kazekage ?„

„Ja und deswegen will ich das du beschützt wirst . „

„Ja „und fängt ihn an zu küssen .

„Ich liebe dich . „

Darauf fängt sie an ihn zu küssen und sieht ihn in die Augen .

„Nicht so hastig . „ unterbricht er sie .

„Es tut mir leid ich hatte so eine Angst um dich beide male .„

„Auf mich wird aufgepasst .„

„Ja ich will noch was von dir„ und fängt ihn an zu küssen . Er erwidert den Kuss und lässt sich fallen . Sie klettert auf ihn und zieht ihr Oberteil aus mit ihren BH . Er ist sofort begeistert und legt sie auf die andere Seite und zieht sich vor ihr sein Oberteil aus . „ Bärchen hier oder im Bett . „

„Ich weiß nicht . Wir waren lange nicht mehr hier .„ Sie beißt auf die Lippe .

Er zieht sich darauf seine Hose aus .„ Gut dann bleiben wir mein Bärchen . „Er legt sich sanft neben sie und streicht ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht . Danach fängt er sie am Hals zu liebkosen .

Sie muss ein wenig ein wenig kichern .

Er hört auf . „Was ist so witzig ?„

„Weißt du als wir das letzte mal hier waren .„

„Ja„ er muss auch kichern „ es schon lange her .„ Er streichelt ihr über ihr Haar . „Du warst echt wütend . „

„Ja war ich . Ehrlich gesagt bin ich es immer noch .„

„Aber wie hätte ich sagen können das ich Kazekage bin .„

„Wie wäre es mit einer Vorwarnung . Du hast noch nicht mal gesagt das du gerne Kazekage werden willst .„ sagt sie in einen Angespannten lauteren Ton .

„Ja , ich wollte dich nicht verschrecken , bei meiner Vergangenheit und ich weiß das war ein Fehler . „ sagt er zurückhaltend .

„Warum hast du mir genau in diesen Zimmer mir es gebeichtet .„

„Ich weiß nicht . Die Küche fand ich unpassend und in ein bis dahin fremdes Schlafzimmer auch und das Büro zu auffällig ich wusste nicht wie du reagierst .„

„Gute Wahl „sagt sie und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange . „Wusstest du es schon das du Kazekage wirst wo wir uns das mal zuvor getroffen haben . „

„Ja .„ sagt er kleinlaut .

„Interessant„ sie wird ruhig .„ Aber wenigstens Lügst du nicht . „

Er nimmt sie in den Arm . „Ich liebe dich doch .„

„Gaara . „ sagt sie angespannt .

„Alles in Ordnung ? „ fragt er angespannt und lässt sie los .

„Nein , ich will doch ins Bett . „

„Ja „er steht auf und sie setzt sich aufrecht hin . Sie will gerade ihr Oberteil anziehen da nimmt er sie unter den Armen .

„Lass das ich hab nicht gesagt das ich alles hier lasse .„

Doch dann ist er schon aus der Tür . „Ist dir nicht kalt . „

„Ja aber Gaara„ sagt sie wütend .

„Ist schon gut ich hole alles . Aber was wenn du erfrierst ? „

„Witzig ist jemand schon überhaupt in Suna erfrorenen ? „und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange bevor er sie auf sein Bett legt . Er geht danach aus dem Zimmer . Sie bleibt aber nicht auf den Bett liegen sonder zieht sich schnell an und folgt ihn und umarmt ihn von hinten .

„Du solltest nicht gehen .„

„Sollte ich nicht„ sie lässt ihn los und nimmt sich ihr Glas Wein und nimmt einen Schluck . „Vergiss nicht die Pralinen„ darauf verschwindet sie mit den Wein in seinen Zimmer . Er kommt ihr nach . „Bärchen du darfst auch mal auf mich hören .„

„Vielleicht .„ sagt sie verspielt .

Er stehlt ihre Weingläsern hin und nimmt ihre Hand .„ Du würdest dich nie in Gefahr bringen oder in einer sichtbaren Gefahr die einfach nur unnötig ist . „

„Nein„ sagt sie tief betroffen .„ Gaara , Schatz du machst mir Angst .„ Sie ist kurz vorm heulen .

„Bärchen es ist alles Gut„ er nimmt sie in den Arm . „Beruhige dich tenten . Ich werde dich beschützen egal was kommt . Wie wäre es wenn wir uns hinlegen und ich massiere dich .„

„Ja „. Sagt sie leicht verängstigt .

„Beruhige dich„ er legt sie vorsichtig auf sein Bett und zieht ihr Oberteil aus und gibt ihr einen Kuss . „Wieso bist du so aufgelöst .„

„Weil wir über damals nie gesprochen haben und mir klar geworden ist das du ….. . „

„schon gut tenten mein kleines Bärchen . Du brauchst dir keine Angst wegen mir zu machen„ er lächelt sie an .

„Gaara .„

„Komm mein Bärchen leg dich hin . „

„Ja„ sie lässt sich fallen . „Gaara ich will trainieren .„

„Was ?„ sagt er verwundert und fängt sie an zu massieren .

„Ja , ich trainiere mit Lee und er macht mich fertig wenn ich ganz aufhöre .„

„Ja ich kann Nanami fragen oder du kannst sie auch fragen wenn du willst meine hübsche .„

„mach du ruhig . Was gibt es den für Möglichkeiten hier zu trainieren ?„

„Du kannst hier in Suna trainieren wie in Kohnoa .„

„Gut zu wissen .„

„Aber ich will nicht das du keine für mich Energie hast .„

„Aber Gaara ich weiß nicht wann du das letzte mal trainiert hast . Aber ich will dann morgen früher aufstehen „

„Kein Problem stehe morgen mit mir auf . Ich lass dann morgen Nanami rufen oder vielleicht kennst du noch Shira ?„

„Ja Schatz .„

„Obwohl er ist auf Mission wenn ich mich nicht irre .„

„Gut . Sehen wir uns morgen überhaupt noch im laufe des Tages .„

„Mal gucken . „

„Denkst du ich werde negativ auffallen .„ sagt sie leicht beunruhigend .

„Ich hoffe nicht . Ziehe aber trotzdem dein Stirnband an .„

„Ja mache .„ sagt sie mit einen lächeln .

Er lehnt sich über sie und nimmt ihn in den Arm „wenn dir jemand etwas antun sollte dann bestrafe ich sie persönlich .„

Sie gibt ihn einen Kuss „Nanami ist doch bei mir .„

„Ja „und schenkt ihr ein unsicheres lächeln .

Sie löst sich von ihm und steht auf und isst eine Praline . „Willst du auch eine„ fragt sie mit einen lächeln .

„Nein . „

„Gut„ und zieht sich ihre Hose aus und kuschelt sich an ihn . „Ich fand es komisch noch eine Hose an zu haben wenn ich schon oben ohne bin . „

„Kein Problem umso nackter umso besser „ und fängt sie an zu küssen . Doch sie hört auf .

„Mir ist kalt . „

„Willst du unter die Decke .„

„Ja bitte„ sagt sie mit Reh Augen .

Er folgt ihrer Bitte sofort und sie sind in null Koma nix sind sie unter der decke . Sie kuschelt sich wieder an ihn .

„Besser mein Bärchen .„

„Ja .„

Er fängt sie an zu küssen und legt leicht auf sie .

„Ich will oben liegen .„

„Nein „und reibt sich an sie so das sie leicht an zu schwitzen beginnt . Er fängt sie an zu liebkosen erst am Hals an und geht weiter zu ihrer Brust wo er ihren schweißt schmeckt . Darauf zieht er ihr Höschen aus .

„Willst du überhaupt ? „ und gib ihr einen Kuss .

„Ja„ sagt sie mit einen lächeln „warum fragst du .„

„Wir waren heute schon oft davor . Vielleicht willst du gar nicht .„

„Doch„ und gibt ihn einen intensiven Kuss .

Darauf zieht er seine Boxersthorts aus und dringt in sie ein . Sie hielt einen Moment inne und atmete tief ein während er genüsslich aufstöhnte. An seinen lächeln konnte sie erkennen wie froh er ist . Er beginnt sich an zu bewegen und sie muss aufstöhnen . Er gibt ihr darauf einen Kuss und selber aufstöhnen .

Als er an einem bestimmten Punkt angekommen ist , stöhnte sie genüsslich seinen Namen und spannte ihre Beckenmuskulatur an, was auch Gaara aus der Reserve lockte. „G-Gaara !" stöhnte sie weiterhin und drückte erneut ihre Lippen auf die seine .Schnell erwiderte er ihren griff und seine Hände verfingen sich in ihren langen dunklen Haaren, während er sich weiter in diese Richtung bewegte und bemerkte wie der Druck in ihm immer stärker wurde. Schnell atmend löste er erneut den Kuss und konnte sich selbst ein heißeres aufstöhnen nicht mehr verkneifen. Er spürte deutlich wie ihr Atem sich veränderte und ihr Becken sich verspannte, sie konnte nicht anders als zu kommen , er folgt kurz darauf . Sie muss noch schwer weiter Atmen trotzdem steht sie auf .

„Bärchen wo willst du hin ?„ sagt er mit einen breiten grinsen .

„Ich hohl mir was zu trinken willst du auch was ?„

„Nein bleib bei mir .„

„Ich verschwinde schon nicht„ währenddessen zieht sie sich ein weißes T -shirt an und geht in die Küche wo sie in Windeseile ein Glas Wasser trinkt . Doch sie wird leicht gegen die Theke gedrückt . Sie dreht mit einen lächeln um .„ Kannst du nicht fünf Minuten still liegen .„

„Nein Bärchen ich kann nicht von dir lassen„ und hebt sie auf die Küchenzeile .

„Nein nicht jetzt . Lass uns lieber kuscheln„ und umarmt ihn .

„Ja aber soll ich dir noch ein Glas Wasser mitnehmen .„

„Ja von mir aus . Soll ich was mitnehmen .„

„Ja wenn ich dich mitnehmen darf .„

„Ja „und gibt ihn einen Kuss . Er drückt ihr zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Wasser in die Hand . Gaara nimmt danach auf den Arm und setzt sie auf sein Bett ab . Er nimmt ihr die Sachen aus der Hand und legt sich zu ihr und fängt sie an zu küssen . Sie löst nach einer Weile um genügend Luft zu schnappen . „Warst das schon „ fragt er neckisch und gibt ihr einen leichten Kuss .

„Ich verstehe atmen wird über bewertet .„ sagt sie in einen ironischen Ton.

„Meine rede .„

„Gaara es ist schon spät .„

Er muss grinsen„ du spinnst mein Bärchen es ist erst 20.45 .„

„ich stehe früher als 7.30 auf .„

„Hier nicht , bitte lass uns noch ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen„ und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .

Sie lächelt ihn an „von mir aus , Schatz . Was willst du denn machen ?„

„Wie wäre es mit Sex„ und küsst sie .

„Nein ich brauch meine Energie für das Training deswegen muss ich eigentlich auch viel Wasser trinken , wegen den Wein .„

„Wow während du morgen Schwitzt werde ich morgen auch schwitzen aber wieso können wir nicht zusammen schwitzen und zwar nicht morgen sondern jetzt „ und fängt sie an zu küssen . Doch sie erwidert den Kuss nicht . „Wo musst du morgen schwitzen ?„ fragt sie neugierig .

„Bei der Verlobungsfeier . Aangs Eltern können sehr direkt sein und dann ist es nur noch ein Bonus der Kazekage zu sein .„

Sie muss kichern . „Ich mag Aangs Eltern jetzt schon .„

„Du wirst mit ihren Sohn ausgehen . Du wirst sie noch kennen lernen . Mal sehen ob du sie dann auch noch magst .„

Ihre gute Laune verfliegt auf einmal .„ Was ziehst du den an . „ versucht sie abzulenken .

„Schon Gut sag einfach wenn es dir zu viel wird dann sag ich wir wären Verlobt , das wird alles um einiges leichter machen .„

„Nein wir sind noch nicht Verlobt .„

„Noch nicht , diese Meldung wäre nur etwas verführt aber nicht gelogen mein Bärchen .„

„Wir sind noch viel zu jung„ sie muss wieder grinsen „aber jetzt erzähl was ziehst du an .„

„Ich weiß es noch nicht .„

„Wann muss du den los .„

„Ist schon in Ordnung mein Bärchen ich finde schon was . Trainiere in ruhe mit Nanami .„

„Gut aber wehe du siehst schlimm aus .„

Er muss lachen „ich gebe mir mühe aber du kannst mit ihr morgen in der Wohnung verbringen .„

„Die ist doch noch ganz leer .„

„Mach was du willst . Ich habe eine Kreditkarte für dich gemacht mit deinen Namen . Ich bezahle .„

Sie wird leicht rot „dein ernst . „ sagt sie leicht wütend .

„Ja du sollst Spaß haben und kannst damit auch die Wohnung einrichten .„

„Du bist verrückt .„

„Ja verrückt nach dir„ und fängt sie an zu küssen .

„Nein„ sie stößt ihn weg . „Ich werde nicht mit dir Sex haben nur weil du bezahlst„ sie verschränkt darauf ihre Arme .

„Nein ich weiß mein Bärchen . Aber ich kann dir doch eine schöne Zeit bereiten und dich unabhängig davon Vögeln .„

Sie muss kichern„ du bist verrückt„ und gibt ihn einen Kuss „gut du willst Sex den kannst du haben .„

„Ja „er ist begeistert und kommt auf sie zu .

Doch sie hält ihn auf „nicht, ich „ sie nimmt seine Hand „deine neue Freundin die mit dir Sex hat .„

„Was„ er nimmt seine Hand„ ich liebe dich und kein Geld der Welt wird das ändern . Aber du kannst mir nicht sagen ich würde deine Liebe oder irgendetwas von dir kaufen . Macht es dir so viel aus .„

„Nein , aber irgendwie schon . Gaara„ sie guckt ihn mit großen Reh Augen an .

Er nimmt sie in den Arm . „Bitte nicht die Reh Augen ich kann dir nichts ausschlagen . Was willst du ? Soll ich die Kreditkarte wieder nehmen , oder was willst du ?„

„Ich will die Kreditkarte aber ich habe das Gefühl du kaufst mich .„

„Du machst mich fertig Bärchen „und gibt ihr einen leichten Kuss .

„Wie hoch ist das Limit ?„

„Es gibt keins , du kannst auch in Konoha benutzen .„

„ damit du immer sehen kannst was ich mache .„

„Ich bezahle auch dafür„ er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange „aber wenn ich keinen Sex bekomme lass ich sie sperren .„ sagt er in einen ironischen Ton .

„Du bist ein Arsch„ und fängt ihn an zu küssen und legt sich auf die Seite .

„Dein ernst„ und küsst ihren Hals .„ Ich liebe dich auch wenn wir keinen Sex haben .„

„Dein ernst .„

„Ja auch wenn ich weiß das es dir auch gefällt .„

Sie dreht sich um „jetzt schlafe bitte .„

„Ja„ sagt er genervt .

„Schatz„ sie richtet sich auf„ ich liebe dich und ich hab mit dir liebend gern Sex . Den der ist gut . Du bist gut aber bitte schlafe mit mir oder ich gehe .„

„Muss ich mich entschuldigen .„

„Nein gib mir einen Kuss und kuschel dich an mich , schlafe oder auch nicht von mir aus . Wir können noch ein ruhiges Gespräch führen wenn du willst , aber lass mich schlafen .„

„Gut„ und küsst sie etwas zu lange nach ihren Geschmack . Sie steht darauf auf und macht das Licht aus und legt sich auf ihn .

„Will da jemand in meine Arme .„

„Ja„ und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange . „Lass uns nicht mehr Streiten „und gibt ihn einen richtigen Kuss .

„Wofür war das den ?„

„Muss ich jetzt immer fragen „und gibt ihn noch einen Kuss . „Darf ich Schatz ?„ Und gibt ihn noch einen Kuss .

Er nimmt ihr Gesicht „du bist wirklich verrückt„ und gibt ihr einen Kuss .

Sie legt sich danach neben ihn und kuschelt sich an ihn .„ Lass uns schlafen .„

„Ja wenn du möchtest . Ich bin aber noch nicht müde . Als du noch nicht müde warst hab ich dich müde gemacht .„

„Schatz dann jogge doch .„

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint .„

„Ich weiß„ und gibt ihn einen Kuss „Gute Nacht„ und schläft ein .


	35. Chapter 35

Am nächsten Tag klingelt der Wecker . Sie will aufstehen doch er hält sie fest .

„Gaara komm wir müssen los .„ sagt sie noch leicht verschlafen .

„Nein „ sagt er verschlafen „noch eine Stunde , bitte .„

„Gut„ und streichelt ihm über sein Gesicht „aber lass mich schon mal raus .„

„Nein wegen dir bin ich so müde .„

„Was ? „und fängt ihn an zu küssen „ich hab Hunger .„

„Ja gut von mir aus .„ sagt er genervt .

„Komm doch mit . „

„Ich bin noch müde .„ und macht die Augen zu .

„Dann warte ich noch„ und streichelt ihn durchs Haar .

Aber nach einer halben Stunde schleicht sie sich zu ihrer Kommode und nimmt sich ein paar Shorts und einen Top und geht ins Bad und zieht sich an . Als sie zurück geht erwartet sie schon Gaara . Er sitzt aufrecht auf dem Bett und reibt sich die Augen .

„Hab ich dich aufgeweckt .„ fragt sie emotional .

„Vielleicht , aber komm„ und streckt ihre arme nach ihr aus . Sie folgt seinen armen und kuschelt sich in seine Armen .

„Lass uns frühstücken Schatz .„

„Ja aber lass mich schnell was anziehen .„ Er zieht sich darauf schnell an und folgt ihr in die Küche . In der Küche ist schon Maria .

„Morgen Maria meine kleine hier wird etwas länger bleiben„ und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange . Sie wird darauf rot im Gesicht .

„Wie schön was wollt ihr frühstücken ?„ sagt sie begeistert .

Tenten bekommt sich gar nicht mehr ein .

„Wie wäre es mit Tamagoyaki . „ sagt Gaara nüchtern .

„gut„ sagt Maria freudig und macht sich an ihr Frühstück .

Sie setzten sich zusammen und warten still auf ihr Frühstück . Als ihr Frühstück fertig ist und Maria weg ist fängt tenten ohne ihn an .

„Du hast wirklich Hunger„ und lächelt sie an .

„Es schmeckt echt toll Schatz .„

„Du könntest wenigstens Hallo sagen . „

„Es war mir unangenehm . „

„Es war nur ein Kuss auf die Wange . „

Sie isst darauf einfach weiter .

„Ich verstehe„ sagt er .

„Was verstehst du .„ fragt sie verwundert .

„Ich liebe dich und es ist dir unangenehm mich vor anderen zu küssen oder Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen auch wenn es nur ein kleines Küsschen auf deine Wange ist . „ sagt er amüsiert mit einen lächeln .

„Wir machen das nicht vor anderen . Das ist alles neu ich spreche noch nicht einmal deinen Namen in der Öffentlichkeit aus .„ versucht sie sich zu verteidigen .

„Ist schon in Ordnung Bärchen„ und gibt ihr einen leichten Kuss .

„Gut bist du fertig ?„

„Ja „und nimmt noch einen Happen .

Sie setzt sich auf seinen Schoss und fängt ihn an zu küssen . „Wollen wir ?„

„Ja„ sagt er enthusiastisch mit weit geöffneten Augen . Er zieht ihr sofort ihr Oberteil aus und danach sein eigenes . Er will aufstehen . Doch sie gibt ihn einen klopfen auf die Schulter .„ Ich will es hier machen .„

„Oky überall wo du willst„ und küsst sie weiter doch sie steht auf und zieht ihn mit sich . Er drückt sie gegen die Küchenzeile und zieht ihre Shorts aus und sie nimmt seine Shorts in Angriff . Sie drückt ihr Hand gegen seine Erregung und spürt das es ihm gefällt . Doch sie geht noch ein Schritt weiter und zieht ihn die Hose aus und nimmt seine Erektion in den Mund . Sie bewegt ihren Kopf langsam hin und her . Sie spürt das seine Erektion größer und härter wird . Aber als er anfängt zu stöhnen hört sie auf und steht auf „ich will auch was von dir haben .„ Er hebt sie auf die Küchenzeile und drückt seinen Penis in sie hinein . Sie stöhnt sofort auf . Er fängt sofort an zu bewegen und sie muss weiter stöhnen . Er zieht sie sich näher ran und fängt auch an zu stöhnen . Er wird daraufhin schneller und sie werden lauter und braucht nicht lange das sie kommt und er folgt ihr kurze Zeit später . Beide sind völlig verschwitzt . Er gibt ihr einen Kuss und zieht sich seine Boxersthorts an .

„Willst du da oben bleiben ?„ Und grinst sie an .

„Trage mich in dein Bad „ und streckt ihre arme nach ihm aus .

Er kommt ihrer bitte nach und nimmt sie in den Arm „ und wo willst du hin .„

„In die dusche . „

„Ja„ und gibt ihr einen intensiven Kuss .

Doch sie muss sich förmlich von ihn los reißen . „Jetzt mach schon .„

„Oky aber ich will mit dir duschen .„

„Hab ich eine andere Wahl „und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange .

„Nein„ und trägt sie in die Dusche und drückt sie gegen sie Wand .

„Gaara„ sagt sie streng „ich muss heute noch trainieren .„

„Mach das„ und küsst sie am Hals .

„Nein„ sagt mit einen leichten kichern . „Mach wenigstens das Wasser an .„

„Nein ich will dich sofort . „

Was er auch macht er dringt in sie ein und fängt sofort an sie zu bewegen . Doch sie nähert sich seinen Lippen aber statt sie zu küssen beißt ihn auf die Lippe .

Er macht große Augen und löst sich von ihr . „Was war den das ?„ Und hört auf .

„Wenn ich heute kein Training hätte wäre es kein Problem aber ich glaube das ich mich erst mal ausruhen muss und das vor dem duschen . „

„Das heißt nicht weiter .„

Sie schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf und schon lässt er sie runter .

„Und was mache ich mit meiner Erektion„ und kommt ihr so nah das sie sie spürt .

„Schatz sag das doch . Wir hatten doch eben Sex .„

„Du warst so sexy auf der Küchenzeile und jetzt weiß ich was ich tun soll .„

„Was machst du den wenn ich nicht da bin .„

„Zum Glück bist du da .„

„Gut soll ich dir einen Blasen ?„

„Ist das wirklich eine Frage„ er gibt ihr einen Kuss und sie verabschiedet sich nach unten und nimmt seinen Penis in den Mund und er nimmt ihre Haare aus ihren Gesicht . Sie bewegt ihren Kopf schnell mit dem Ziel es schnell zu Beenden . Nach seiner Reaktion gelingt es ihr hervorragend . Er kommt auch schnell und sie kommt schnell wieder zu ihm nach oben .

Er packt sie unter den Armen und zieht sie nach oben . „Danke„ sagt er mit einen breiten grinsen .

„Ja aber mach endlich das Wasser an .„

„Alles was du willst meine hübsche„ sagt er immer noch mit einen grinsen und macht das Wasser an. Er zieht sie an sich .

„Das Wasser ist schön .„

„Ja genau wie du„ und gibt ihr einen Kuss .

Sie geht darauf aus der Dusche macht aber die Tür schnell wieder zu .

Er ist verwundert „was soll das . „

„Du duscht alleine .„ Danach wickelt sie sich in ein Handtusch und wartet in seinen Zimmer .

Als er raus kommt gibt er ihr einen Kuss .

„Du riechst toll mein Schatz .„ Danach geht sie Richtung Bad doch sie bleibt in der Tür stehen . „Geh schon mal ins Büro . Ich komme nach„ und sie geht weiter .

Sie geht danach in die Dusche und ist völlig entspannt und danach zieht sie sich an und geht in sein Büro in dem schon seine Sekretärinnen schon fleißig arbeiten . Sie begrüßen sie herzlich und sie geht weiter in sein Büro rein wo er Papierkram erledigt . Sie setzt sich auf einen seiner Stühle .

Er sieht sie darauf verwundert an . „Du brauchst nicht auf einen der Stühle setzten .„

„Ja wirklich .„ Sie muss grinsen .

„Du darfst dich auf meinen Schoss setzten .„

Sie muss kichern .„ Ja , aber wir hatten heute schon .„

„Ja „er lächelt„ komm doch . „

„Kommt Nanami ?„

„Ja sie muss in 10 min da sein .„

„Schön„ sie muss lächeln „soll ich oben warten .„

„Nein bleib bitte hier meine schöne .„

Sie steht auf und beugt sich über seinen Schreibtisch „muss du nicht arbeiten .„

„Ja„ sagt er mit einen lächeln und küsst sie .

Sie muss danach lachen und geht hinter seinen Schreibtisch und lehnt sich auf seinen Schreibtisch .

Doch er greift sich sie und setzt sie auf seinen Schoss .

„Jetzt hast du deinen Willen mein Schatz .„

„Ja„ und fängt ihn an zu küssen und sie vergessen alles um sich herum . Sie hören erst auf als sie merken das Nanami zu Tür herein kommt . Tenten steht schnell von seinen Schoss auf .

„Hi Nanami wie geht es „sagt sie mit roten Gesicht .

„Hallo Meister Kazekage , hi tenten . Störe ich ?„

„Nein„ sagt er mit einen lächeln .

„Nein„ sagt sie überbetont . „Lass uns gehen .„ Darauf geht sie Richtung Tür . Doch Gaara macht sich mit einen husten auf sich aufmerksam .

„Ist noch was„ fragt Nanami .

„Ja „sagt er streng „ tenten kommst du noch mal .„

„Ist noch was Gaara ?„

„Ja könntest du einen Moment draußen warten , Nanami . „

„Ja„ antwortetet Nanami und geht aus seinem Büro .

„Tenten kommst du mal .„

Sie folgt seiner bitte und setzt sich auf einen seiner Stühle .

„Ich hab noch den Schlüssel von der Wohnung und die Kreditkarte„ darauf legt er alles auf den Schreibtisch .

„Gut„ und nimmt alles .

„Und bekomme ich keinen Abschiedskuss ?„

„Ja aber ich wollte nicht vor Nanami .„

Er guckt sie mit einen lächeln an .

„Oky ich habe wirklich damit ein Problem aber sie hat dich Meister Kazekage genannt . Das ist komisch .„

„So sprechen mich die Menschen immer an mit Ausnahme von dir und meinen Geschwistern aber auch nur in der Öffentlichkeit . Du hast mich noch nie so genannt .„

„Soll ich dich ab sofort so nennen .„ und muss leicht kichern .

Er muss lachen „nein nenne mich bitte Schatz oder wie du willst mein Bärchen . „

„Oky kann ich dann gehen .„

„Wenn du mir einen Kuss gibst mein Bärchen .„

Sie steckt sich daraufhin ihre Sachen ein und steht auf und gibt ihn einen intensiver Kuss danach setzt sie sich auf seinen Schoss .

„Gibt es doch noch eine frage ?„

„Ja wo schläfst du heute .„

„Wo du möchtest .„ sagt er gelassen .

„Die Wohnung ist doch näher .„

„Ja aber ich muss morgen Arbeiten . Deswegen werde wahrscheinlich hier schlafen . Ich hoffe du meidest mich nicht .„

„Nein ich entscheide spontan .„

„Gut .„

Sie gibt ihn einen Kuss und steht auf .

„Aber nimm dir noch eine Jacke mit .„

„Ja Mama„ sagt sie amüsiert und geht .

Als sie an seinen Sekretärinnen vorbei geht steht schon Nanami mit einen lächeln .

„Wir gehen jetzt „sagt tenten mit einen lächeln .

„Willst du dir nicht noch eine Jacke mitnehmen .„

„Wieso du hörst dich schon wie Gaara an . „

„Ja es kann sehr kalt werden gerade Abends zu dieser Jahreszeit .„

„Oky willst du mit hoch kommen . „

„Ich weiß nicht„ sagt sie unsicher .

„Jetzt komm„ und nimmt sie an der Hand und lässt sie erst in der Wohnung los . „Es ist gar nicht so schlimm oder ?„

„Nein„ sagt sie immer noch unsicher .

„Du kannst auch hier bleiben wenn du willst aber machen wir heute noch was Gaara ist heute Eingeladen . „

„tut mir leid aber ich habe eine Date mit Ken . ich kann aber auch absagen .

„Es ist schon Schade wir hätten die Wohnung zwei Stöcke über Kens Wohnung .„

ich hab schon gehört das der Kazekage und Aang weg sind . Aber ich freue mich das ihr jetzt was eigenes habt . Ich kann aber auch Ken absagen .

Nein ich mach mir dann selber einen schönen Abend .

„Aber die Wohnung ist noch sehr leer . Ehrlich gesagt es ist nur ein Bett im Schlafzimmer und noch ein Bett im Gäste Zimmer . „

„Das ist sehr leer„ und muss leicht lachen .

„Ja aber lass uns besser gehen .„

Gut .

Darauf machen sie sich auf den weg . Als sie drinnen sind ist sie begeistert über das Gebäude . Es ist hell und klimatisiert .

„Das ist ein schönes Trainingsgelände„ sagt tenten mit einen grinsen .

„Ja .„

Doch tenten hält sich schnell an ihren Arm fest .

„Was ist den„ fragt Nanami überrascht .

„Ist das Matsuri ?„

„Ja„ sagt sie leicht belustigt .

Darauf kommt Matsuri auf sie zu und tenten lässt Nanami los .

„Hallo Sensei . Schön sie zu sehen .„

„Hallo Matsuri , kann ich was für dich tun ?„

„Ja bevor wir auf Mission gehen will ich mit ihnen trainieren .„

„Ich bin schon mit tenten verabredet .„

Sie verschränkt ihre Arme „niemand hat Zeit für mich .„

Ich hab sonst immer Zeit für dich aber jetzt hab ich schon tenten zugesagt .

Hallo sagt tenten .

„Tut mir leid hallo tenten„ und umarmt sie . „Du hast Glück nur Meister Gaara ist besser .„

Tenten muss darauf leicht lächeln . „Oky . „

„Ich muss dann los vielleicht hat Meister Gaara Zeit„ und verabschiedet sich von den beiden und geht .

„Lass uns gehen„ sagt tenten angespannt .

Darauf gehen sie in die Kabine .

„Was ist los ?„ Fragt Nanami besorgt .

„ Matsuri sie ist echt schön geworden .„

„Machst du dir wirklich sorgen wegen Gaara ?„

Sie kann ihr nicht in die Augen sehen .

„Jetzt mach dir keine sorgen . Traust du das Gaara wirklich zu ?„

„Sie ist so schön geworden und sie verbringt wahrscheinlich viel mehr Zeit mit ihm als ich .„

Nanami muss darauf leicht kichern„ nein so weit ich weiß haben sie ein paar mal mit einander trainiert seit er Kazekage ist und er ist nicht an ihr interessiert oder an irgend wenn sonst .„ Sie setzt sich zu ihr „sicher das du noch trainieren möchtest ? „

„Doch es ist nur so das wir uns so wenig Zeit miteinander haben . „

„Trotzdem liebt er nur dich . „

Sie steht auf und geht mit Nanami über einen Flur wo zwei Mädchen ihnen entgegen kommen .

Die beiden begrüßen sie freundlich bis sie tenten bemerken .

„Wer ist das den ? „Fragt das eine Mädchen .

„Das ist tenten sie kommt aus Kohnoa und ist noch etwas in Suna . Deswegen wollen wir zusammen trainieren . „

„Sie kommt aus Kohnoa darf sie überhaupt hier trainieren ?„

„Also der Kazekage hat damit kein Problem .„ Wirft Nanami ein .

„Der Kazekage ist auch sehr Kohnoa freundlich . „

„Gerade wenn man noch so aussieht . Du bist hübsch . „

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig ?„ Sagt Nanami erstaunt .

„Nein . „

„Du braust keine Angst haben . „ sagt tenten selbstsicher .

„Gut zu wissen .„ Darauf gehen sie .

Als sie weg sind . „Wer war das ?„ fragt tenten verwundert .

„Meine Schwester und ihre dumme Teamkameradin . Mach dir nichts draus . „

Darauf gehen sie in eine Halle .

„hier trainierst du ?

„Ja . „

„nett schlecht . „

darauf trainieren sie fast vier Stunden . Nanami ist völlig außer Atem während tenten noch lange nicht am Ende ist .

„Ist das alles ? „ fragt tenten .

„Du legst auch ein Wahnsinns Tempo vor . „

„wenn du meinst . „

„Komm ich nehme dich zu meinen Lieblingsort . „

„Oky . „

Darauf gehen sie außerhalb des Dorfes in eine Hölle in die sie rein und klettern . Sie klettern einen Spalt zu einen Tunnel .

„Berühre nicht denn Boden „ sagt Nanami und streckt ihre Beine gegen die Wand . Tenten macht es ihr wortlos nach bis irgend bis der Boden weg ist .

Tenten ist besorgt .

„Du braucht keine Angst zu haben komm noch ein paar Meter . „

„Gut „ sagt sie unsicher aber sie folgt ihr bis sie stehen bleibt .

„Also tenten du brauchst keine Angst zu haben lass dich einfach fallen .„ Darauf lässt sie sich in die tiefe fallen . Tenten hört nur ein planschen und nach dem Nanami sie mit „tenten „ ruft sie folgt ihr Aufruf .

Sie vertraut ihr und folgt ihr in die tiefe . Sie hat Angst als sie fällt denn sie weiß nicht was sie erwartet . Doch sie wird von einem Wasser abgebremst . Sie taucht tief ab und schwimmt sofort wieder zur Oberfläche und merkt erst jetzt die wohl tuende wärme . Sie wischt sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht und schiebt sich ihre Haare zurück . Sie erblickt sofort Nanami die sie anlächelt .

„Und wie war es ?„ Fragt Nanami mit einen lächeln .

Es war einfach nur Genial sagt sie mit einen lächeln und taucht wieder unter . Sie taucht so tief sie kann und taucht vor Nanami wieder auf„ lass uns noch einmal springen .„

Doch sie sagt kein Wort oder verzieht keine Mine .

„Alles in Ordnung„ und dreht sie um .

Ihr stockt der Atem es ist Kankuro .

Er lächelt „nein mein liebe . „

„Nein„ sagt tenten erbost .„ Du hast mir nichts zu sagen . „

Doch Nanami packt sie an der Schulter .„ Lass uns gehen .„

„Nein „sagt sie sauer .

„Gaara hat mich geschickt .

„Ja und ?„

„Jetzt komm tenten sonst komm ich noch zu spät .„

„Ist mir egal wenn Gaara daran so viel liegt soll er selber kommen .„

„Ich bring dich zu ihn wenn du willst .„

„Nein das will ich aber nicht .„

„Nanami hilf mir bitte .„

Doch sie lächelt nur und setzt sich auf dem Rand unter Kankuro .„ Jetzt komm ich würde mich noch gerne ein paar Minuten ausruhen bevor ich heute Abend ausgehen .„

Ihr wollt wirklich heute Abend ausgehen ?„

Doch tenten taucht einfach ab und taucht vor den am Rand auf und will sich gerade von den Rand abstoßen doch Kankuro hebt sie aus dem Wasser und stehlt sie ab .

„Das war doch nicht nötig Kankuro . „Sagt tenten wütend .

„Aber ich hab genaue Anweisungen .„

„Witzig und ich gehen wenn überhaupt alleine heute Abend aus„ und ringt ihr Top so gut sie kann aus genauso wie Nanami . Doch Kankuro starrt sie nur beide an .

„Denn Rest schaffen wir schon alleine .„

„Nein ich begleite euch zum Dorf .„

Darauf gehen sie gemeinsam in das Dorf .

„Und wo geht es noch heute hin ?„ Fragt Kankuro gespannt .

„Ich gehe heute Abend aus und ich brauch noch einen Kleid . Deshalb gehen ich noch einmal zurück .„

„Gut dann können wir zusammen gehen .„

„Ja bis dann„ und umarmt tenten .

„Bis dann wir sehen uns hoffentlich bald wieder .„

Darauf gehen sie gemeinsam zu der Villa . Doch als sie rein gehen bleibt Kankuro in der Eingangs Halle stehen .

„Ich wartete hier auf Gaara . Aber bitte sei nicht böse wegen eben .„

„Ich weiß nicht es hat so viel Spaß gehabt bevor du gekommen bis . Aber keine Angst wenn überhaupt bin ich nur auf Gaara wütend .„

„Ja ich dich verstehen .„

„Oky bis dann Kankuro viel Spaß noch .„

„bis dann meine Schwägerin in Spee .„

Darauf gehen sie nach oben wo sie auf Gaara trifft .

„Hallo meine lieben ich hab gehört ihr hattet in der Hölle euren Spaß .„

„Ja warst du schon mal da ?„

Er muss lächeln„ ja das eine oder andere mal„ und muss lächeln .

„Wir müssen unbedingt mal gemeinsam hingehen .„

„Ich kann nicht ohne Grund das Dorf verlassen„ und nimmt sie in den arm .

Doch sie löst sich schnell vom ihm . „Mir gefallen deine Haare Schatz„ sagt sie enttäuscht und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange .

„Danke .„

„Du siehst schick aus .„ sagt sie leicht abwesend .

Er muss lächeln .

Sie gibt in darauf einen richtigen Kuss .

„Und was hast du heute noch vor ?„ Fragt er sie .

„Ich hab keine Ahnung ? Nanami hat heute jedenfalls keine Zeit .„

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre will er ihr heute den Antrag machen .„

„Gut„ sagt sie traurig „aber geh ruhig los Kankuro wartet auf dich und außerdem muss ich mich noch duschen .„

„Sicher das ich gehen soll ?„ und gibt ihr einen Kuss .

„Ja geh ruhig ich mach etwas allein .„

Zum Glück bist du nicht ganz allein .

Du weißt was ich meine und geh jetzt sonst kommst du noch zu spät .

„Wenn du meinst . Aber passe bitte trotzdem auf .„

„Du meinst trotz den Anbus .„

„Du weiß was ich meine„ und gibt ihr einen leichten Kuss und „ich würde mich freuen wenn du dich heute zu mir kuscheln würdest .„

Mal sehen darauf geht sie leicht an ihn vorbei ihn seine Dusche die sie alleine genießt . Sie weiß nicht wann sie das letzte mal ohne ihn bei ihn geduscht hat . Danach macht sie sich fertig und zieht sich ein kurzes schwarzes Kleid . Sie bewundert sich in einen großen Spiegel . Ihr Anblick gefällt ihr . Sie zieht sich noch schnell ein paar Schuhe an schnappt sich eine Jacke und legt sich ihre Tasche um und verschwindet .

Sie geht in einen schnellen Tempo freudig aus dem Gebäude . Danach steuert sie die nächste Bar an . Es ist schon einiges los trotzdem setzt sie sich an die Bar . Als sie einen Drink bestehlen will setzt sich ein Mann neben sie , er ist groß muskulös er hat weiße Harre und eine dunkle Haut . Er lächelt sie an und bestellt sich einen Whisky und fragt sie willst du auch etwas ich gibt dir einen aus .

„Ja gerne„ sagt sie mit einen lächeln „ich hätte gerne einen Vodka Cranberry .„

„Ich bin übrigens Darui .„

Hallo ich bin tenten und Darui bist du schon lange in Suna ?„ Und lächelt in an .

„Nein„ er muss grinsen und darauf kriegen sie ihre Drinks .

Sie probiert einen Schluck .„ Lecker , danke Darui „darauf steht sie auf und geht .

Er läuft ihr nach .„ Lass uns doch noch ein wenig unterhalten . Ich weiß praktisch nichts über dich . Du hast leider kein Stirnband .„

„Ja das stimmt „und geht weiter und setzt sich an einen Tisch . Doch er setzt sich zu ihr hin .

„Bist du noch verabredet ?„

Sie antwortetet mit einen amüsierten „Nein „sie sieht ihn darauf in die Augen mit einen leichten grinsen .

Er lacht ein wenig .

„Was ist daran so witzig .„

„Du bist so hübsche .„

„Interessant ich gehe eigentlich nicht in Bars alleine aus . Doch heute sind all meine Freunde auf Mission oder weg .„

„Ja kommst du von mir .„

„Nein „, sie nimmt noch einen Schluck „du bist ganz schön neugierig . Haben wir uns schon einmal gesehen ?„

„Nein nicht das ich wüsste . Ich könnte mich bestimmt an eine so schöne Frau wie du erinnern . „Sagt er selbstbewusst .

„Ich bin aber nicht auf Mission„ sagt sie mit einen lächeln .

„Also hast du morgen eventuell Zeit .„

Sie belächelt ihn an„ Nein .„

„Schade jetzt finde ich es doch schade Sunagakure so früh zu verlassen .„

„Du wirst es bestimmt verkraften .„

„Ja das werde ich aber was macht eine so schöne Frau alleine hier .„

„Es ist kompliziert„ sagt sie und wird leicht traurig .

„Es ist glaub nicht gut wenn du noch alleine unterwegs bist .„

sie muss lachen ja kann sein aber was soll man tun und leert ihren Drink mit einen Schluck aus .„ Du hast recht ich sollte gehen .„

„Nein bleib bei mir gibt es nicht so schöne Frauen „und bestellt ihr noch ein Drink .

„Du willst mich abfüllen .„

„Ja „und lächelt sie an„ ich kann dich auch zum essen einladen .„

„Kennst du dich überhaupt in Suna aus ?„

„Nein„ er muss lächeln .„ Aber ich glaube du bist hier nicht zum ersten mal .„

„Nein aber ich würde gerne noch ein wenig bleiben„ und lächelt ihn an .

„Und tenten woher kommst du genau .„

„Aus Konoha .„

„Konoha hat eine wunderschöne Tochter .„

„Kommt das sonst an ?„

Er muss lächeln „du musst dich entspannen . Ehrlich gesagt war ich noch nie zuvor in Suna .„

„Das merk man . Ehrlich gesagt würde es mich interessieren was ein Shinobi aus Kumogakure hier in Suna macht.„

„Das darf ich nicht sagen . Aber es ist kein Geheimnis das ich die rechte Hand des Raikage bin .„

„Dann hast du sicherlich wenig Zeit .„

„Manchmal .„

„Es ist immer schön und gut aber du hast bestimmt keine Zeit für andere Dinge außer deinen Job .„

„Welchen Rang hast du ?„

„Chunin .„

„Hast du mehr Zeit als ein Jonin ?„

„Ich glaube nicht . Aber du stehst noch einmal woanders .„

„Denn meisten Frauen gefällt das .„

„Ich glaube ich sollte wirklich besser gehen .„ Darauf trinkt sie einen Schluck und verschwindet aus der Bar . Doch als sie draußen ist kommt er ihr nach bleib doch noch ein wenig es kälter als ich gedacht habe .

„Nein ich wollte eigentlich mit einer Freundin sein und habe gedacht es würde mir nichts ausmachen .„

Darauf kommt er auf sie und küsst sie .

Sie löst sich von ihn ich muss los und geht hektisch von ihn weg .

Doch er hält sie an der Schulter fest und sie dreht sich um .

„Wie kannst du nur ?„ Sagt sie wütend . „Ich habe einen Freund .„

Ihm vergeht alles .„Es tut mir leid . Soll ich dich trotzdem dich ins Hotel oder sonst wo bringen ?„

„Nein .„

„Du solltest nicht um diese Uhrzeit alleine hier herum laufen .„

„Nein das ist sicher nett gemeint aber ich will jetzt noch nicht zu meinen Freund„ und geht in in einen schnellen Tempo weg . Sie geht in einen Imbiss in der sie sich eine Rahme Nudel Suppe und dazu einen Sake . Bis sich ein blonder zu ihr setzt .

„Hi tenten .„

sie guckt ihn nur komisch an .

„Kennst du mich nicht mehr ich war bei Termarie eingeladen .„

„Genau . Tut mir leid wir wurden uns nicht vorgestellt .„

„Mein Name ist Mikiund ich bin ein Kollege von Aang .„

Ja ich verstehe . Was machst du eigentlich alleine hier .

Tenten fängt an zu überlegen ob es einer von ihren Anbus ist und wegen den kleinen zwischen Fall vielleicht besorgt ist .

„Tenten„ holt er sie aus ihren Gedanken .„ Ist alles in Ordnung ?„

„Ja und bist du im Dienst ?„ Fragt sie gespannt .

Doch er ist amüsiert .„ Nicht direkt ich hab nicht direkt mit dir zu tun doch ….. ist irgendwas passiert ?„

Sie nimmt einen Schluck Sake . „Nein , wieso ?„

„Hast du noch heute was vor ?„

„Mal sehen , vielleicht .„

„Ich bring dich nach dem essen zu Gaara oder zu Gaaras Wohnung .„

„Nein ich will noch was machen .„

„Was den ?„

„Ich will nicht unhöflich sein aber warum bist du hier ?„

„Du kennst dich noch zu wenig aus in Suna .„

„Vielleicht aber ich finde es besser hier herum zu sitzen und zu warten .„

„Wir haben es schon spät iss auf und dann gehen wir .„

„Nein es ist noch zu früh„ und fängt an zu essen .

„Was willst du denn machen ?„

„Ich weiß nicht in eine Bar gehen .„

„Nein ich bring dich zu ihn .„

„Ich weiß nicht ob er wieder da ist ?„

„Es ist fast 23 Uhr er ist bestimmt wieder da . Ich bring dich wieder zu ihn .„

„Ich weiß nicht . „Sie ist wenig begeistert .„ Ich kenne dich kaum .„

„Ich bring dich trotzdem .„

„Du gibst nie ruhe , oder ?„

„Nein .„

„Wie wäre es ich gehe alleine . Ist das in Ordnung ?„

„Nein .„

Darauf spricht sie kein Wort mehr mit ihm bis sie fertig mit den essen ist . Sie steht auf ohne ihn nur an zu blicken . Er folgt ihr aber trotzdem und sagt selbst gefällig„ mich wirst du nicht los .„

„Gut , wie komm ich von hier aus zu der Wohnung .„

„Das ist kein Problem , komm .„

Darauf folgt sie ihm . Bis sie merkt das Aang und Gaara vor ihnen laufen . Sie entfernt sich von ihm und läuft zu Gaara und umarmt ihn . „Hi Schatz .„

„Hallo meine hübsche woher kommst du ?„

Dann kommt Miki und begrüßt die beiden .

„Was machst du den Miki „fragt Aang .

„Ich wollte tenten zu eurer Wohnung bringen .„

„Wir können ab hier übernehmen„ sagt Aang angespannt .

„Danke„ sagt Gaara erleichtert .

„Ja vielen dank„ sagt tenten ironisch .

„Bis dann„ verabschiedet er sich und verschwindet danach .

Danach kuschelt sie sich zu Gaara „mir ist kalt .„

„Bei den Outfit„ spaßt Aang .

„Witzig Aang . Wolltest du nicht in der Villa schlafen ?„

„Nach den Abend will ich nur zu dir „und guckt Aang an .

„In der Wohnung musst du mir alles erzählen .„

„Du mir aber auch .„

„Was ?„

„Wenn sich schon Miki eingemischt hat„ wirft Aang ein .„ Du kriegst ja keine keine Berichte Gaara .„

„Wenn das tenten nicht will ist das in Ordnung „

„Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor Gaara„ und gibt ihn einen Kuss .„ Schatz ich will doch nicht in die Wohnung .„

„Nein ich bin zu müde um noch einmal woanders hin zu gehen .„

„Oky ich kann auch alleine gehen .„

„Nein„ und nimmt sie auf den arm .

„Lass das„ sagt sie amüsiert„ wo sind die Anbus wenn man sie mal braucht .„

Die beiden müssen lachen .

„Das ist nicht witzig .„

Doch dann sind sie schon in den Gebäude .

„Gaara , Schatz du kannst mich auch jetzt runter lassen .„

Was er auch tut . „Besser mein Bärchen .„

„Ja„ und gibt ihn einen Kuss „wenn du willst kannst ins Bett gehen .„

Er muss lachen . „Jetzt komm meine liebe„ und nimmt sie an die Hand und gehen zusammen in den Fahrstuhl und verabschieden sich erst von Aang . Als er dann weg ist stürzt sich Gaara auf sie . Doch tenten stoßt ihn von ihn weg . Sie benutzt ihren Schlüssel damit der Fahrstuhl los geht .„ Ich hab gedacht du bist müde .„

„Es geht ich wollte bei dir sein„ und nimmt sie wieder in den arm .

„Ja wie war das Dinner .„ In den Moment geht die Tür auf . darauf geht sie sofort raus und er folgt ihr in die Wohnung und bleib mitten auf den Weg stehen . Er nimmt sie darauf in den arm .

„Wir brauchen unbedingt ein Sofa genau hier .„

„Ja was du willst .„

„Aber was willst du ?„

„Was du willst mein Bärchen .„

Doch sie sieht ihn nur Böse an .

„Tut mir leid aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung davon und erst recht keine Zeit .„

„Ich habe doch auch keine Ahnung davon und aber lass uns lieber über deinen Abend reden„ und zieht ihn ins Schlafzimmer . Als sie angekommen sind legt sie sich auf das Bett er legt sich sofort neben sie .

Erzähl Schatz . Sagt sie gespannt .

„Was willst du wissen wie Aangs Vater mich seiner Schwester verkuppeln wollte oder das Aangs Eltern dich unbedingt kennen lernen wollen . Sie ist nett aber ich glaube der einzige der einen schönen Abend hatte war Kankuro .„ Sagt er deprimiert .

„Mein armer Schatz „und kuschelt sich an ihn .

„Und wie war dein Abend ?„

„Auch nicht besser . Ich war alleine in einer Bar .„

„ist was in der Bar passiert ?„

„Nein und durch wuschelt sein Haar . So gefällst du mir besser .„

„Ja und du gefällst mir am besten Nackt .„

„Ich verstehe deswegen willst du zu mir . Ich hätte auch in der Villa sein können .„

„Dann wäre ich die Villa zurück gegangen . Ich wollte um jeden Preis heute noch zu dir meine hübsche„ und fängt sie an zu küssen .

„Ja aber das Kleid ist auch nicht schlecht .„

„Sicher das das Mikis Besuch mit den Kleid zu tun hat .„

„Ich weiß nicht weswegen Miki da war ich habe etwas gegessen und auf einmal war er da .„

„Ja und ist sonst etwas zuvor passiert .„

Darauf steht sie auf und geht ins Bad und zieht sich auf .

„Tenten alles in Ordnung .„

„Ja Schatz„ und gibt ihn einen Kuss .

„Erzähl„ und streicht ihr eine Strähne aus den Gesicht .

„Nichts es ist wegen diesen einen Shinobi aus Kumogakure .„

„Darui „er ist überrascht .

„Du kennst ihn .„

„Ja es gibt nicht so viele Shinobi aus Kumogakure die in den letzten Jahren in Suna waren , friedlich . Was hat er gemacht ich habe morgen einen Termin mit ihn .„ Sagt er außer sich .

„Beruhige dich weswegen ist er überhaupt da ?„

„Wegen Verhandlungen das unsere Dörfer zukünftig mehr zusammen Arbeiten .„

Sie fängt ihn an zu küssen .

Doch er entzieht sich . „Was ist passiert ?„

„Gaara es ist nichts schlimmes . Er hat mit mir zwei Drinks ausgegeben er hat mit mir geflirtet und mich geküsst . Ich wollte das nicht , ich habe sofort aufgehört und ihn eine geklatscht .„

Er muss lachen „ich bring ihn um .„

„Nein ich will nicht das nur wegen mir Annäherungen zu Kumogakure scheitert„ und geht zurück in das Schlafzimmer .

„Ich kann nicht mehr mit ihn Verhandlungen führen .„

„Doch kannst du . Das wäre ein Riesen Ding Bärchen .„ sagt sie mit einen kleinen lächeln .

„Bärchen ?„

„Gaara Schatz ich liebe nur dich und es ist doch niemanden etwas passiert .„

„Ich kann doch mich nicht morgen mich zu ihm setzen als wäre nichts passiert .„

„Ihr müsst doch keine Freunde werden . Mach das nicht für mich mich mach es wegen deinen Dorf „und guckt ihn tief in die Augen .

Er ist immer noch erregt „ich weiß nicht .„

„Es war doch nur ein Kuss ein harmloser Kuss„ und gibt ihm einen leichten Kuss „siehst du total unschuldig .„

Er muss lächeln „du weißt wozu das führt .„

„In diesen Fall aber hat es nur zu einer Ohrfeige geführt . Die du gleich auch bekommst .„

„Ist schon gut meine liebe„ und setzt sich zu ihr .„ Ich versuche es .„

„Gut„ und fängt ihn an zu küssen .„ Ich komm besser die nächste zeit nicht zu dir ich habe nämlich zu ihn gesagt ich habe einen Freund .„

„Was ?„ muss schnell grinsen .

„Deswegen musst du mir was hübsches bringen .„

„Ja„ und gibt ihr einen Kuss . „Obwohl ich es nicht befürworte das du Kleider an hast .„

Darauf muss sie lachen „du bist echt nicht witzig .„

Er küsst darauf und drückt auf das Bett doch sie wimmelt ihn ab„ nicht heute .„

„Was„ und küsst sie weiter .

„Nein ich habe mir heute etwas anderes vorgestellt .„

„Was denn ?„

„Ich habe gedacht ich betrinke mich und gehe tanzen .„

„Das beruhigt mich wenn ich das nächste mal gehen lassen soll .„

„Das ist nicht witzig ich such doch nicht einen Liebhaber . Ich fühle mich von allen so alleine gelassen . Ich weiß das Nanami und termarie keine Zeit und …. kann nicht und du hast auch nicht viel Zeit auch wenn du könntest .„

„Termarie müsste morgen oder übermorgen da sein und es tut mir leid das du alleine warst ich hätte bei dir bleiben sollen .„

„Nein„ sagt sie mit tränen in den Augen .

„Doch du bist mehr als mein Gast „und gibt ihr einen intensiven Kuss .„ Ich kann Nanamis Mission streichen . „

„Nein .„

"Ich habe gerade das Gefühl das ich versage ."

"Nein du bist der beste und du legst dich so ins Zeug . Ich liebe dich , ich bin nur ein wenig enttäuscht ."

"Wenn du willst können wir zusammen in die Jigoku Hölle ."

"Ja gerne , aber bitte verspreche mir keine dinge zu die du nicht halten kannst ."

"Doch das machen wir sobald die Typen aus Amegakure weg sind ."

"Ich weiß nicht" sagt sie enttäuscht .

"Ich glaube heute geht auch nur kuscheln " und legt sich neben sie .

"Nein wenn du Sex haben willst ."

Doch er schaut sie nur komisch an und zieht sich seine Klamotten aus und legt sich zu ihr . "Nicht heute ."

"Es geht heute alles schief . Erst hat Nanami keine Zeit dann treffe ich die wunderschöne Matsuri dann küsst mich ein Typ aus Amegakure und das schlimmste ist mein Freund will noch nicht einmal Sex mit mir ."

"Du hast Matsuri getroffen ?"

"Ja sie ist wunderschön ." sagt sie depremiert .

"Sie ist heute wütend in mein Büro gekommen und wollte mit mir trainieren ."

"Und ?" Fragt sie mit großen Augen .

"Ich habe dafür keine Zeit und ich weiß worauf du hinaus möchtest ."

"Gaara" sagt sie entsetzt .

"Ich will nichts von ihr ich will dich mein Bärchen das wäre doch komisch ich und Matsuri "er nimmt sie in den arm und kitzelt sie .

"Lass das "und muss lachen" lass das darauf hört er auf ."

"Jetzt komm lass uns schlafen" sagt er mit einen lächeln .

"Ja" und nimmt die decke und deckt sich zu . Sie kuschelt sich aber zu ihn und darauf fangen sie an zu knutschen .

Doch er zieht sie noch näher an sich "Von wegen keinen Sex " sagst sie belustigt .

"Bärchen kein Sex ist auch keine Lösung ." sagt er locker .

"Ja" und gibt ihn einen intensiven Kuss ." Gut "und streichelt ihn über seinen Schritt . "Ich verstehe mein Schatz ."

"Du könntest mir helfen mein Bärchen" und fängt sie an zu küssen .

Doch sie entzieht sich" geh doch kalt duschen ."

"Nein kalte duschen sind nicht so mein Ding ."

"Was denn dann ?"

"Ich weiß nicht " und zieht ihr Höschen aus" aber mir fällt bestimmt schon etwas ein ."

Er nimmt sie legt sie unter sich und dringt sofort in sie ein . Er ist zuerst sanft und wird immer schneller . Sie klammert sich an ihn und stöhnt auf . Ihm gefällt es wenn sie unter sich aufstöhnen vor Lust . Die beiden sind am schwitzen und sie stöhnt seinen Namen "G-Gaara ". Er lächelt sie an kommt im nächsten Moment mit "Oh-Tenten" und legt sich zu ihr nach dem sie beide gekommen sich . Danach sind sie verschwitzt und leicht außer Atem . Sie kuschelt sich an ihn und ihr Herz pocht vor Freude . "Gaara "sagt sie leicht außer Atem "lass uns schlafen ."

"Ja "sagt er selber leicht außer Atem "aber was machen wir morgen ?"

"Was meinst du genau ?" fragt sie schon fast schlafend.

"Willst du morgen trainieren oder ausschlafen ."

"Ich will ausschlafen aber ich habe keine Kleidung ."

"Kein Problem ich komme morgen in der Pause , Bärchen " und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn .

"Gut können wir morgen etwas zusammen machen ."

"Ich weiß aber nicht was du machen willst ?"

"Einen Film ansehen oder etwas essen gehen was eben normale Paare machen ."

"Mal sehen . Wir können aber nichts außerhalb machen ."

"Ich weiß" sagt sie enttäuscht .

"Ich liebe dich und darauf kommt es an , oder ?"

"Manchmal "und schläft schließlich auf seiner Brust ein .


	36. Chapter 36

**Als sie am nächsten morgen wacht sie alleine auf . Sie fühlt sich alleine und geht direkt ins Bad . Sie lässt sich ein Bad in der Wanne ein und geht sofort rein und genießt es in vollen Zügen . Aber nach einer weile im Wasser** **spürt sie eine Person , Gaara . Als die Tür auf geht kommt Gaara rein .**

 **"Hallo meine Schöne" und bleibt in der Tür stehen und bewundert sie .**

 **"Was machst du den so früh hier ?"**

 **"Ich freue mich dich sehen ." sagt er mit einen grinsen und schließt die Tür hinter sich und setzt sich auf den Rand der Wange . " Ich habe früher frei weil die Sache mit Amegakure früher fertig geworden ist als gedacht ."**

 **"Ja und wie ist es gelaufen " fragt sie gespannt .**

 **"Ich hätte ihn am liebsten raus geschmissen aber es war sehr Erfolgreich ." Sagt er klein laut .**

 **"Das ist doch schön"sagt sie mit einen lächeln und gibt ihn einen Kuss .**

 **Darauf zieht er sich aus und setzt sich ihr gegenüber . "Er hat gesagt das er weiter nach Konoha geht ."**

 **"Interessant aber interessanter ist doch kommt heute Temari ?" fragt sie gespannt .**

 **"Sie ist schon da" sagt er genervt .**

 **Sie will darauf aufstehen doch er zieht sie wieder auf seine Brust doch sie ist wenig begeistert .**

 **"Ich will dich nicht gehen lassen nicht jetzt wo ich frei habe ."sagt er fröhlich .**

 **"Gut aber du lässt Temari nicht so schnell wieder gehen ."**

 **"Ja" und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange .**

 **"Lass uns was essen ."**

 **"Ja" darauf steht sie auf und er folgt ihr . Sie legen sich gegenseitig Handtücher um und gehen in das Schlafzimmer wo eine große Blaue Tasche steht . Sie geht auf sie zu und öffnet sie . Er setzt sich auf das Bett und beobachtet sie .**

 **Sie packt die Tasche aus als erstes holt sie seine Klamotten raus , dann ihre Klamotten und darauf folgt ihre Unterwäsche .**

 **"Ist das dein ernst" sagt sie leicht entsetzt und hält ihre Unterwäsche in den Händen .**

 **Er muss darauf grinsen " Wieso ? Ich sollte dir doch etwas mitbringen ." sagt er amüsiert .**

 **"Aber muss es gleich Spitzen Unterwäsche von Top Marken sein ."**

 **"Du musst von mir aus gar keine Unterwäsche tragen ."**

 **"Ich habe doch noch andere Kleidung ."**

 **"Wir können auch Nackt bleiben ."**

 **Sie muss kichern "nein los zieh dich" an und wirft ihn ein paar Boxersthorts zu ." Jetzt mach " sagt streng und darauf zieht er sich an aber zu ihren bedauern nur seine Shorts ." Ich mach dann uns was zu essen " sagt er mit einen grinsen und verschwindet aus dem Schlafzimmer .**

 **Sie dagegen zieht sich ihre Unterwäsche an und ein Oberteil danach geht sie aus den Schlafzimmer raus und geht zu ihn in die Küche . Darauf gibt ihn einen Kuss doch er lässt sich nicht ablenken .**

 **Sie geht darauf in ihr Wohnzimmer und Blick nach draußen . Sie sieht Kankuro wie er das Gebäude betritt . Danach geht sie sofort zu Gaara in die Küche wo er gerade das Essen serviert .**

 **"Gaara "sagt sie wütend .**

 **"Was denn ?" Sagt er mit einen lächeln und nimmt sie in den arm und gibt ihr einen Kuss . "ich bin fertig ."**

 **"Was macht dein Bruder hier ?" fragt sie wütend . "** **Ich habe ihn eben rein gehen sehen . Komm wir ziehen uns besser etwas an ."**

 **Darauf gehen sie in das Schlafzimmer und ziehen sich an .**

 **Als sie fertig ist . Hört sie Kankuro rufen" Gaara , Tenten ."**

 **Sie geht darauf alleine ins Wohnzimmer .**

 **"Hallo Kankuro "begrüßt sie ihn angespannt .**

 **"Hallo tenten wo ist Gaara ."**

 **"Gaara ist noch im Schlafzimmer ."**

 **"Verstehe ."**

 **"Ist was passiert ?"fragt sie besorgt .**

 **Doch in dem Moment kommt Gaara und umarmt tenten und begrüßt Kankuro mit "was kann ich für dich tun ."**

 **Doch er guckt tenten ernst an .**

 **"Ich gehe . "Darauf geht sie wütend in ihr Schlafzimmer . Sie wirft sich auf ihr Bett und merkt ihre und seine Klamotten auf die sie gerade gefallen ist . darauf nimmt sie erst ihre und seine Klamotten und sortiert sie in den Schrank .**

 **Darauf kommt sie sich albern vor und zieht sich ihre Schuhe und ihre Jacke an und hängt sich ihre Tasche um . Sie geht rasch aus der Tür und direkt zum Aufzug . Sie drückt auf den Knopf und wartet einen kurzen bis der Aufzug im Erdgeschoss angekommen ist . Sie geht danach sofort raus und geht ins nächst gelegen Restaurant und bestellt sich etwas zu essen und geht . Doch danach läuft danach zu Temaris Wohnung und klingelt . Ihr wird sofort aufgemacht und Temari begrüßt sie mit offenen armen .**

 **"Hallo tenten "und lässt sie los .**

 **"Hallo temari , kann ich rein kommen ?"**

 **"Ja gerne" darauf tritt sie ein .**

 **Die beiden gehen in ihr Wohnzimmer und die blonde Konischi holt zwei Gläser Wein .**

 **"Erzähl meine liebe weswegen bist du hier ?"**

 **"Ich wollte mich entschuldigen wegen der Mission ."**

 **"Ist schon in Ordnung . Ich hätte mich nicht zwischen dir und ihn stellen dürfen . Er beschützt dich wie ein Schatz ."**

 **Sie verdreht nur die Augen .**

 **"Aber wieso bist du wirklich hier ?**

 **" Ich glaube er kann mich gerade nicht gebrauchen . Er ist irgendetwas mit Kankuro am besprechen " sagt tenten und guckt dabei traurig auf den Boden .**

 **"Ich verstehe meine liebe "**

 **Tenten nimmt darauf einen großen Schluck Wein .**

 **"Er hat dich einfach gehen lassen ?" fragt temari überrascht .**

 **"Ich bin einfach gegangen er war mit Kankuro bestimmt im Gästezimmer ."**

 **"Ja" sagt sie leicht schockiert "weiß er wo du bist ? "**

 **"Ich glaube nicht ."**

 **"Was" sagt temari und ist schockiert .**

 **"Ich hatte genug und ich hatte Hunger darum bin etwas essen gegangen bevor ich her gekommen bin ."**

 **Temari ist amüsiert "du bist super aber mein Bruder ist bestimmt krank vor sorge ."**

 **"Kann sein aber ich bin wirklich sauer das er dich einfach auf Mission geschickt hat ."**

 **"Das war miss aber wie schon gesagt ich wollte zu viel ."**

 **"Ist schon gut ."**

 **"Lass uns aber wieder zu ihm er macht sich sorgen ."**

 **"Nein noch nicht "sagt tenten fröhlich mit einen lächeln .**

 **"Gut aber du musst dich vor ihm verantworten ."**

 **"Mach ich "und trinkt darauf noch einen Schluck .**

 **"Gut jetzt etwas anderes ich habe heute einen gut aussehenden Shinobi aus Amegakure gesehen . Weißes Haar muskulös braun gebrannt . Ich glaube Darui ist sein Name . Er sieht echt super aus ."**

 **Ihr bleibt der Atem weg und nimmt einen großen Schluck Wein .**

 **"Alles in Ordnung tenten " fragt sie besorgt und nimmt sie in den Arm .**

 **"Ja aber" ….. "es ist schon in Ordnung ."**

 **"Ich verstehe" und lässt sie los .**

 **"Es ist alles in Ordnung temari ."**

 **"Aber ich finde es erstaunlich das er dich überhaupt alleine rum laufen lässt ."**

 **"Nein nicht ganz . Wir haben eine Abmachung ."**

 **"Ja das ist interessant ."**

 **"Wenn wir von interessant sprechen . Ken hat gestern Nanami gefragt ."**

 **"Und ?" Fragt sie gespannt .**

 **"Ich weiß nicht sie ist auf Mission und ich habe nicht so einen engen Draht zu Ken . Ehrlich gesagt habe ich ihn nur zweimal gesehen ."**

 **"Interessant ."**

 **"Ich glaube sie war so aufgeregt als sie das mit den Ring herausgefunden hat ."**

 **"Wann habt ihr eigentlich vor zu heiraten ." fragt temari gespannt .**

 **Ihr ist die frage sichtlich unangenehm doch bevor sie sich dazu äußern kann klingelt es und temari steht auf ." Bleib bloß hier" spaßt sie "ich bin noch nicht fertig ." doch als sie wiederkommt ist die nicht allein . Kankuro ist an ihrer Seite . Er setzt sich zu ihr ." Hallo tenten ."**

 **"Oky jetzt kannst du mir antworten ." Fragt temari gespannt .**

 **"Hallo Kankuru "begrüßt tenten ihn klein Laut ." Und ich** **weiß nicht temari ."**

 **"Ist schon in Ordnung es geht mich auch nichts an " sagt sie bedrückt .**

 **"Wovon redet ihr ?" Fragt Kankuro verwundert .**

 **"Ist doch egal "sagt temari aufgebracht .**

 **"Soll ich dich irgendwo hinbringen " fragt Kankuro .**

 **"Ich würde noch gerne hier bleiben wenn das in Ordnung ist ."**

 **"Ja" sagt er ernüchtert . Darauf nimmt termarie tente in den arm ."** **Kankuro kannst du bitte gehen ."fragt temari vorlaut .**

 **Er ist verwundert "oky aber du kannst immer kommen tenten meine liebe ." sagt er liebevoll mit einen lächeln .**

 **Sie nickt und Kankuro geht aus Temaris Wohnung . Als er draußen ist "es ist nicht einfach "sagt sie bedrückt .**

 **Sie schüttelt den Kopf .**

 **"Es ist besonders schwer im Moment und etwas komplizierter mit den Ninjas aus Amegakure ."**

 **"Du hast bestimmt recht ." sagt tenten emotional und hat schon tränen in den Augen .**

 **"Wie wäre es wenn wir ein Eis essen gehen ." fragt sie liebevoll .**

 **"Ich weiß nicht ." sagt schon fast schüchtern .**

 **"Los komm jeder liebt Eis ."**

 **"ja wieso nicht ."**

 **Darauf gehen sie raus zu einer Eisdiele .**

 **Als sie sich gut gelaunt ein Eis nehmen und die Straße runter geht bleibt ihr kurz der Atem weg . Sie dreht sich um und lächelt termarie an . "Ich muss los" sagt sie hektisch .**

 **"Alles in Ordnung" fragt temari besorgt .**

 **"Ja ich gehe zu ihn das ist doch kein Problem ?" fragt sie ganz durch einander .**

 **"Nein" sagt verwundert .**

 **Darauf geht sie in einen schnellen Tempo zu der Villa und isst ihr Eis schnell auf den Weg auf . Sie geht hoch in sein Büro . Aber sie bleibt bei seinen Sekretärin stehen . "Ist er allein ?" Fragt sie schüchtern .**

 **"Ja ist er" sagt eine seiner Sekretärinnen und lächelt sie an .**

 **Sie geht langsam und träge in sein Büro und bleibt hinter der Tür stehen .**

 **"Hallo Bärchen "sagt er mit einen lächeln .**

 **Doch sie bleibt stehen und sieht ihn an .**

 **"Alles in Ordnung ?" fragt er nervös .**

 **Sie geht darauf auf seinen Schoss . "Ich liebe dich " und küsst ihn .**

 **"Ich dich auch "und gibt ihr noch einen Kuss ." Hast du etwas Süßes gegessen" fragt er amüsiert .**

 **"Ja "sagt mit tränen in den Augen .**

 **"Bitte sag nicht das du wegen denn …..."**

 **"Eis "bringt sie ein .**

 **"Oky bist du wegen den Eis traurig ? " fragt er besorgt .**

 **"Nein "sagt sie und gibt ihn einen Kuss "es tut mir leid das ich einfach gegangen bin du warst weg und ich hatte Hunger ."**

 **"Gut mein Bärchen . Aber ist irgendetwas passiert ?"**

 **"Nein" sagt sie mit abgewendeten Blick .**

 **"Wenn du nicht mit mir redest dann lasse ich mir von den Anbus Berichte anfertigen "sagt er angespannt .**

 **"Nein aber wenn du mir nicht vertraust dann frag deine Schwester ."**

 **"Das habe ich nicht so gemeint ."**

 **"Ich verstehe " sagt sie unterkühlt" aber lass uns da weiter machen was ich mit dir heute Mittag anstellen wollte ."**

 **"Damit habe ich wirklich nicht gerechnet ." fragt er überrascht .**

 **"Und wir übernachten hier ."**

 **"Wenn du willst zum Glück verschwinden diese Typen aus Amegakure morgen ."**

 **"Ja" sagt sie mit einen lächeln . "Aber dauert das hier noch lange ?"**

 **"Leider noch ein wenig ."**

 **"Dann kann ich noch ein wenig nach oben ."**

 **"Nein" und küsst sie "ich lass dich nicht gehen ."**

 **"Doch" und versucht sich von ihn zu lösen .**

 **"Ich will dich hier ."**

 **"Aber nicht hier ich will bequem liegen wenn ich schon unter dir liegen muss ."**

 **"Ja meine hübsche und es ist mir auch egal das ich morgen länger Arbeiten muss ."**

 **"Wenn du meinst ich glaube dir das du dich überhaupt noch für deine Arbeit interessiert dann liegst du falsch ."**

 **"Doch" sagt er streng "aber du bist wirklich eine Ablenkung ."sagt er und ist wieder gut gelaunt .**

 **"Kann sein ." sagt mit einen lächeln .**

 **"Ja" sagt er und nimmt sie auf den arm und steht auf .**

 **"Lass mich runter so ist noch auffälliger geht es nicht ."**

 **"Die werden sich wundern das wir überhaupt kein Sex haben "und gibt ihr einen Kuss" jetzt komm oder ich will hier ." Darauf lässt er sie runter . Er nimmt ihre Hand und die beiden gehen raus . Doch er lässt bei ihren Sekretärin sie los .**

 **sie sehen ihn alle hoffnungsvoll an .**

 **"Also meine Damen für heute ist Schluss ."**

 **Darauf muss eine leicht kichern .**

 **Er schnappt sich tentens Hand und verschwindet mit ihr aus den Büro .**

 **"Das war super "sagt sie und legt ihre arme um ihn .**

 **"Ja" und hebt sie hoch . "Ich will heute nur noch mit dir alleine sein ."**

 **Ja darauf trägt er sie in sein Schlafzimmer und stehlt sie ab . Er verliert und zieht sofort ihr Oberteil aus" Schatz ich bin so scharf auf dich ."**

 **Sie muss grinsen " Schatz ich hätte gerne ein wenig mehr Romantik ."**

 **Er nimmt ihre Hände "es tut mir leid . Wie wäre es mit Wein ?"**

 **"Ich meine das ernst" sagt sie mit einen lachen .**

 **"Gut" darauf legt er sie auf das Bett und zieht sein Oberteil aus . Er kuschelt sich an sie und fängt sie an zu küssen ." Ich liebe dich mein Bärchen aber wenn du etwas Romantisches willst dann bereite ich morgen etwas vor ."**

 **"Ich vergaß Sex ist etwas Alltägliches geworden ."**

 **"ich bin seit du da bist viel lockerer "und fängt sie an an ihren Hals zu Liebkosen . Sie mag das und er geht weiter zu ihrer Brust und entfernt ihren BH . Er gibt ihr küsse bis ihre Hose im Weg ist und schiebt sie runter . Darauf steht er auf und zieht sich seine Hose runter . Sie dagegen setzt sich an die Wand seines Bettes .**

 **"Was ist los Schatz ?"**

 **"Nichts ."**

 **Darauf zieht er seine Boxersthorts aus .**

 **Sie muss kichern .**

 **"Was gibt es zu lachen ?" Fragt er verwundert .**

 **"Nichts komm ."**

 **Er folgt ihrer bitte und krabbelt auf sein Bett und sie überrumpelt ihn sie klettert auf ihn drauf . "Und jetzt ? "Fragt sie .**

 **Darauf richtet er sich auf und hebt sie auf die Kommode . "Ich weiß schon" und zieht ihr ihr Höschen aus .**

 **"Nicht" auf der Kommode und ihr vergeht ihr lächeln .**

 **"Keine Angst dir passiert nichts , versprochen "und dringt in sie ein .**

 **Gaara stöhnt darauf in ihr auf .**

 **"Kein Problem "und hält ihre Hände fest . Er kommt darauf hin voll in fahrt und kann erst endlich kommen als sie ihren Orgasmus hat .**

 **"War das so schlimm "fragt er außer Atem .**

 **"Nein" sagt und schnappt nach Luft "kann ich jetzt wieder ins Bett ?"**

 **"Nein ."**

 **"Was" sie ist erstaunt .**

 **"Wenn du es Romantisch willst will ich es heute wie ich es will ."**

 **"Warte , was willst du ? Ist es etwas außergewöhnlicher ?"**

 **Er kann sie darauf nicht ansehen .**

 **Sie nimmt darauf seinen Kopf ." Das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein" und gibt ihn einen Kuss .**

 **"Ja ."sagt er ungläubig .**

 **"Ja" und gibt ihn noch einen Kuss "zum Glück haben wir nicht so viele Möglichkeiten oder an was hast du gedacht ?" sagt sie unnd muss schlucken .**

 **"Vielleicht an etwas anderes als immer nur im Bett , ich hab gedacht an anderen Orte einfach anderes ."**

 **"Zum Glück nichts schlimmes ."**

 **"Was hast du den gedacht ?"**

 **"Nein ist schon gut ."**

 **"Wenn du meinst ."**

 **"Lass uns schlafen Schatz ich will morgen früh raus , nicht so spät wie das letzte mal ."**

 **"Aber soll ich dir wirklich niemanden zum trainieren besorgen ."**

 **"Nein ich will alleine trainieren" und gibt ihn einen Kuss .**

 **"Das beruhigt mich nicht ."**

 **"Um dich zu beruhigen muss ich wahrscheinlich immer bei dir sein" und muss lachen .**

 **"das habe ich verdient ."**

 **"Ja" und schmiegt sich näher an ihn " Aber im ernst an welche Orte hast du gedacht ?"**

 **"Wie wäre es vor den Wachen" spaßt er .**

 **"Nein ich meine das ernst . Ich mach dich heute Abend nochmal glücklich ."**

 **"Gut " sagt sie darauf hebt er sie aus den Bett und nimmt ihre Hand und die beiden gehen in den Konfernz Saal .**

 **"Ich hoffe das für heute alles ."**

 **"Das ist mehr als genug ." sagt er mit einen breiten grinsen .**

 **"Ja " sagt sie und er hebt sie auf den Tisch und ist schneller in sie eingedrungen als sie es erwartet hat .**

 **"Gaara " stöhnt sie auf und lässt sich völlig gehen . Sie wälzen sich über den ganzen Tisch bis in einen Stuhl in den sie zusammen kommt .**

 **"Bitte sag das ist dein Stuhl ." fragt sie ihn völlig fertig .**

 **"Ja "sagt er mit einen lächeln und völlig außer Atem .**

 **"Ich traue mich nicht um zu drehen" sagt sie amüsiert .**

 **"Was "fragt er verwundert .**

 **"Ich schäme mich vor der Statur deines Vater ."**

 **"Das ist nur Stein aber ich habe das Glück das ich ihn ausblenden kann ."**

 **"Trotzdem ist mir kalt lass uns gehen ."**

 **"Ja" und gibt ihr einen intensiven Kuss .**

 **Sie löst sich von ihn und zieht sich ihre noch verbliebenen Klamotten an und danach hat sie nur noch Augen für den Tisch der voll mit ihren Abdrücken ist .**

 **"Du machst das sauber "sagt sie bestimmend .**

 **"Ich versuche es aber lass uns wieder ins Bett dann wärme ich dich auf ." sagt er glücklich und gibt ihn einen Kuss .**

 **"Ja "sagt sie leicht eingeschüchtert .**

 **"Gut" und nimmt sie auf den Arm und trägt sie in sein Bett . Er legt sich danach sofort neben ihr und nimmt sie in den Arm Bärchen flüstert er ihr ins Ohr "bitte geh nicht ."**

 **"Wenn das nicht funktioniert kann ich nicht mehr so oft und so lange bleiben ."**

 **"Oky "sagt er leicht enttäuscht und gibt ihr einen Kuss .**

 **"Ist schon in Ordnung" und legt ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und schläft ein .**


	37. Chapter 37

Sie steht früh auf , zu früh nach Gaaras Meinung . Den er hält sie fest bitte bleib doch noch liegen Bärchen es ist zu früh .

Es wir sonst zu heiß wen ich später anfange .

Dann trainiere nicht und bleib liegen .

Gaara wir haben darüber geredet .

Gut sagt er müde und deprimiert und macht schnell wieder seine Augen zu .

Doch sie nicht davon irritieren und zieht sich in seinen Schlafzimmer ihre Klamotten an und macht sich fertig . Sie geht ohne sich zu verabschieden aus seiner Wohnung vorbei an den Wachen und geht aus den Gebäude raus . Es ist noch dunkel und es ist kaum jemand auf der Straße . Sie fühlt sich unsicher weil sie sich entschieden hat nicht zu trainieren sondern zu gehen .

Sie geht Richtung Tor in einen gehetzten Tempo . Doch sie wird aufgehalten als sie jemand antippt erschreckt sich und dreht sich um . Doch es ist niemand anderes als Darui .

"Morgen Tenten" begrüßt er sie unsicher "schön dich zu . Ich habe nicht gedacht das ich dich hier wieder sehen ."

"Ja das hat sich spontan ergeben ." sagt sie mit einen aufgesetzten lächeln .

"Gehst du nach Konoha ?" Fragt er leicht verlege .

Sie weicht darauf seinen Blick aus .

"Schon in Ordnung ich wollte nur fragen weil wir auch nach Konoha gehen . Wir könnten zusamen gehen ?" fragt er ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen .

"Ja" sagt sie unsicher "aber wir sollten irgendwann los gehen sonst wird es zu heiß und es soll einen Sandsturm geben ."

"Ich hab davon gehört" sagt er mit einen unsicheren lächeln .

"Gut gehen wir zusammen" sagt sie ebenfalls mit einen lächeln .

"Gerne" sagt er und die beiden gehen los mit seinen Kollegen C und gehen zusammen aus den Dorf und die Wüste . Ihr ist die ganze Situation unangenehm genauso wie C . Als sie die Wüste durch queren kommen sie kurz danach zu einer kleinen Herberge und bleibt stehen .

"Ich werde hier übernachten " sagt sie sanft .

"Wieso ?" fragt C verwundert .

Ich will nicht mitten in der Nacht in Konoha ankommen und ich bin müde . Außerdem übernachte ich immer hier "

"Ich glaube wir sollten das selbe tun C ." sagt Darui selbstbewusst .

"Was ? "sagt C verwundert .

"Ja "sagt Darui begeistert .

"Gut macht was ihr wollt" sagt C genervt und sie checken darauf zusammen ein .

Darauf machen sie sich schweigend auf den Weg zu ihren Zimmern . Doch als C als erster in sein Zimmer geht sind Tenten und Darui alleine im Flur .

"Willst du reden" fragt Darui sie plötzlich .

"Was ? "sie ist überrascht ."Nein wieso den ?"

"Ist schon gut " Sagt er leicht verlegen und geht schweigend in ihr Zimmer . Was sie ebenfalls tut und legt sich als erstes auf ihr Bett . Sie schaut auf die Uhr und denkt an Gaara der schon bemerkt haben sollte das sie nicht mehr in Sunagakure ist aber nichts machen kann weil ein Sandsturm tobt . Der einzige der sie verfolgen kann ist er und er darf aber nicht das Dorf verlassen . Tenten fühlt sich sehr einsam aber sie kann es auch nicht bleiben .

Sie kann in dieser Nacht nicht gut schlafen und wacht immer wieder auf . Dem entsprechend müde ist sie am nächsten Tag .Doch als es an ihrer Tür klopft hat sie furchbare Angst das es Gaara es ist .

Als sie die Tür öffnet ist Darui der Frühstück dabei hat .

"Guten morgen ich hab frühstück dabei kann ich rein kommen ?" fragt er mit einen lächeln .

"Ja "sagt sie leicht irritiert und er kommt rein . Sie setzt sich darauf an ihren Tisch und er deckt den Tisch leicht nervös .

"Ich hoffe du hast keine Probleme mit deinen Freund er ist nicht von mir begeistert ." sagt sie leicht ernüchtert .

"Er ist nur etwas nervös . Es ist nicht alltäglich das wir in im Wind oder im Feuer Reich sind . Diese ungewohnte Situation ist aber nicht nur für uns neu . Die Shinobi aus Sunagakure waren auch nicht begeistert , aber das ist ein anderes Thema . Lass uns lieber mit den essen anfangen ." Was er auch im nächsten Moment tut und fängt mit den essen .

"Ist schon gut . " und fängt ebenfalls an zu essen .

Als die beiden fertig sind sieht sie ihn kurz in die Augen . " Tut mir leid aber ich musste gehen . Ich kann dir nicht sagen warum aber ... "sagt sie leicht traurig .

"Ist schon Gut aber ich will trotzdem das du uns begleitest " sagt er in einen ernsten Ton .

"Wir kennen uns kaum" sagt sie Amüsiert .

"Genug um zu wissen das du eine hübsche bist Frau , du solltest nicht alleine gehen ." sagt er leicht angespannt .

"Ich kann auf mich aufpassen und ich glaube wie nicht das mir jemand aus Suna oder Konoha mich angreift . Ich glaube auch nicht das ihr die ihr Dorf repräsentiert mir etwas antut und euren Auftrag gefährdet ."

Darauf muss er grinsen" Ich erwarte dich in einer halben Stunde unten ."

"Nein ich esse zu Ende und danach breche ich auf und gehe dann auch ohne euch ."

"Kein Problem mein Freund ist ein Sensor Ninja ."

"Geh "sagt sie belustigt wird aber schnell wieder ruhig "dein Freund er wird sicher erfreut sein" und lächelt ihn an .

"Das ist nicht so gemeint "und geht darauf aus dem Zimmer .

Sie geht darauf kurze Zeit später aus den Zimmer und checkt hektisch aus und ist genauso schnell draußen . Sie macht sich zügig sich auf den Weg und maht sich zügig aus den Staub . Doch kurze Zeit später kommen die beiden Ninjas aus Komugakure und hohlen sie ein . Sie ist darüber nicht glücklich und versucht sie zu ignorieren deswegen sprechen sie kein Wort bis kurz vor Konoha .

"Tenten "fängt er nüchtern und unsicher an " hast schon heute Abend etwas vor du könntest mir Konoha zeigen ?"

"Ich glaube nicht" sagt sie amüsiert und kann sich ein kleines lächeln nicht verkneifen .

"Oky" sagt er angespannt" Ist schon gut kann ich verstehen " sagt er leicht ernüchtert .

"Gut" und darauf betreten sie Konoha . Während sie einfach weiter geht melden die beiden Shinobi aus Kumogakure an . Doch sie spürt nicht nur den Blick von Darui sondern auch die von den Wachen . Sie kennt diese Blicke von ihnen den sie bekommen es immer mit wen sie von Suna kommt was in der letzten Zeit sehr oft vorkommt und deswegen machen sie manchen sie auch immer Anspielungen . Das kann sie nicht gebrauchen nicht heute und erst recht nicht vor den Ninjas aus Kumogakure . Deswegen geht sie einfach weiter nach Hause direkt in die Küche wo sie auf ihren ältesten Bruder trifft .

"Hallo tenten du bist aber früh da ich hoffe es ist nichts passiert" Fragt er sie fröhlich .

Seine Fröhlichkeit macht sie wütend "Ja es ist etwas passiert und ich kann es nicht glauben , deswegen kommst du gerade recht "sagt sie wütend" Ich hab sie gesehen ."

"Was ist los ? Wenn hast du gesehen" fragt er besorgt .

Darauf wendet sich ihre Stimmung und ihr kommen die ersten tränen" Ich habe unsere Mutter gesehen . Ich hab gedacht sie wäre tot ."

"Sicher ? "sagt er verblüfft .

"Bitte sag das ich mich irre bitte ?" fleht sie ihn an .

"Es tut mir leid wir haben dir nicht die wahrheit gesagt ." gibt er bedrückt zu .

"Wir ? Wusstet ihr das etwa alle bescheid ?" fragt sie wütend .

"Ja aber wir haben gedacht es wäre besser als das du weiß das sie uns verlassen hat ."

"Also ist sie etwa wegen mir gegangen ?"

"Nein sie hat eigentlich nur Vater verlassen deswegen darf sie uns auch nicht mehr sehen ."

"Das ist mir zu , viel zu viel für mich ich verschwinde " sagt sie wütend und stürmt darauf aus den Haus .


	38. Chapter 38

Sie klingelt bei Sasuke mit tränen in den Augen und ihr wird schnell aufgemacht . Sie geht in einen schellen tempo nach oben wo er schon geduldig wartet .

"Hallo meine hübsche alles in Ordnung " sagt er mit einen lächeln .

Doch sie sagt nur angespannt" Nein" .

"Komm rein" sagt er besorgt und geht zur Seite und sie tritt ein . Er folgt ihr darauf in sein Wohnzimmer und setzt sich zu ihr auf sein Sofa .

"Was ist passiert ?" fragt er besorgt und nimmt sie in den Arm .

Darauf fängt sie an zu heulen .

"Was ist passiert ? Ich hoffe es hat dir niemand etwas getan" fragt er fast streng .

"Es ist nur so viel und ich wusste nicht zu wenn ich gehen kann " sagt sie verzweifelt . "Ich hoffe ich störe nicht ."

"Du kannst immer zu mir kommen wenn ich da bin ." sagt er wieder sanft .

"Danke" und fängt sie an zu küssen .

Doch er unterbricht sie "ich nutze diese Situation nicht aus , weil ich dich mag und ich könnte mir etwas ernste vorstellen ."

"Du bist ein Idiot" sagt sie in wieder in einen normalen ton und fängt ihn an zu küssen .

"Ich mein das ernst ich will das es nicht unangenehm wird du kannst aber mit mir reden ."

"Nein ich bin müde ."

"Du kannst in meinen Bett schlafen wenn du willst ."

Das ist nett aber wo schläfst du ? fragt sie ihn leicht besorgt .

Ich habe noch ein Gästezimmer kein Problem .

Ich musst nicht in deinen Gästezimmer schlafen ich kann auch dort schlafen .

"Nein ich bestehe darauf das Bett ist besser und du kennst es doch ."

"Ja" sagt sie mit einen kleinen lächeln .

Darauf packt er sie ihn und legt sie auf sein Bett .

"Bitte bleib hier" und zieht sich darauf vor ihn bis auf ihrer Unterwäsche aus .

"Du machst mich verrückt " sagt er mit einen lächeln .

"Ich kann mich auch wieder anziehen" sagt sie amüsiert .

"Nein wehe meine liebe " sagt er und grinst sie mit großen Augen an .

"Ja oky "sagt sie und muss lächeln .

Darauf zieht er seine Klamotten auf bis auf seine Boxershorts und legt sich zu ihr .

Sie fängt ihn sofort an zu küssen an , doch er lehnt ab .

"Ist was ?" fragt sie unsicher .

"Ich würde gerne weitermachen aber du bist völlig aufgelöst zu mir gekommen ich nutz das nicht aus ."

"Mir geht es wieder gut" sagt sie mit einen übertriebenen lächeln .

"So gut das du mir erzählen kannst was passiert ist ?" fragt er sie ernst .

Sie dreht sich darauf weg .

Er muss lächeln ." das hab ich mir gedacht und geht aus den Raum ."

Sie ist darauf allein und kann die Welt nicht verstehen . Doch sie kann nicht alleine sein , nicht heute Abend . Nicht nach alldem was alles passiert ist .

Sie geht raus direkt in sein Gästezimmer und legt sich zu ihm ." Ich will nicht alleine sein , nicht heute Abend . Es tut mir leid das ich dich überfallen habe aber es ist gerade alles zu viel und ich weiß nicht wie ich damit umgehen soll ."

"Ist schon in Ordnung . Wenn du willst dann kann ich bei dir Schlafen "darauf trägt er sie wieder auf ihr Bett und legt sich zu ihr .

"Gute Nacht" sagt er sanft und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .

"Gute Nacht ."


	39. Chapter 39

Am nächsten morgen wacht sie alleine auf und geht in die Küche wo er schon mit gedeckten Tisch auf sie wartet .

Sie setzt sich zu ihn .

"Guten morgen" sagt er lächelnd .

"Morgen" sagt sie noch verschlafend "wie spät haben wir es ?"

"9 Uhr "sagt er entspannt .

"Ich glaub ich sollte gehen" sagt sie verschlafen und gähnt .

"Iss doch etwas" sagt er mit einen lächeln .

"Nein" und steht auf und geht in sein Zimmer doch er hohlt sie ein und legt sie auf sein Bett und gibt ihr einen leichten Kuss "Iss erst einmal etwas ."

Sie sieht ihn in die Augen "ich glaube ich sollte gehen ."

"Und wo willst du hin "fragt er sie amüsiert .

"Ich weiß nicht . Vielleicht nach Hause . Willst du vielleicht mit mir kommen ." fragt sie ihn mit einen lächeln .

"Und mich vor deinen Brüder als deinen Liebhaber vorstellen ." sagt er ironisch .

"Damit sie immer bei dir klingeln wenn ich nicht da bin und vergiss nicht eure gemeinsamen Missionen werden dann noch besser ."

"Versteckst du dich etwa ?"fragt er besorgt .

"Nein"sagt sie angespannt und darauf steht sie auf und will aus der Tür doch sie wird vorher von ihn in den arm genommen .

"Es tut mir leid wen ich einen wunden Punkt getroffen habe ." sagt er sentimental .

Sie antwortet darauf nicht .

"Du musst nicht darauf antworten ."

Sie zieht sich darauf an und er beobachtet sie dabei doch sie stört das wenig . Als sie fertig ist wird sie leicht an die Wand gedrückt . "Iss wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit , bitte " und gibt ihr einen Kuss .

Sie muss darauf lächeln "in Ordnung aber ich muss danach los ."

"Gut "sagt er sanft und gehen danach Hand in Hand in die Küche wo sie frühstückt zusammen .

Als sie fertig ist steht sie auf und er folgt ihr bis zum Flur und gibt ihr einen Kuss ." Soll ich dich wenigstens ein kleines Stück begleiten ."

"Nein" sagt sie nüchtern und gibt ihn einen Kuss "Ich komm zurecht ."

"Ja" und streichelt ihre Wange "du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen ."

"Danke " sagt sie und geht darauf aus den Gebäude raus und direkt nach Hause . Auf den Weg laufen ihr Aang und Kankuro entgegen .

Sie bleibt darauf stehen genauso wie die beiden Jungs .

"Tenten" sagt Aang leicht verkrampft .

"Warum bist du einfach gegangen ?" fragt Kankuro aufgeregt .

Darauf will sie einfach gehen doch sie wird von den beiden fest gehalten .

"Ist irgend etwas vorgefallen ?" fragt Kankuro besorgt .

"Nein" sagt sie mit tränen in den Augen .

"Tenten hat ..."

"Nein" unterbricht ihn " aber er hat damit etwas zu tun . Deswegen kann ich einfach nicht mehr mit ihn zusammen sein oder bei ihn sein . Ihr könnt ihn das von mir auch noch einmal sagen ." Darauf läuft sie mit tränen nach Hause . Sie läuft in ihr Schlafzimmer wo schon ihr ältester Bruder auf sie wartet .

Sie ist überrascht und macht darauf eine kehrt Wendung . Doch ihr Bruder folgt ihr und hält sie fest ." Eben waren zwei Typen aus Suna da und haben nach dir gefragt ."

"Interessant" und geht weiter . Sie geht in die Küche und trinkt ein schluck Wasser .

"Was wollen die beiden ?" fragt genervt .

"Nichts was mich anscheinend angeht " sagt er aufgeregt "Hat es mit deinen frühen auftauchen aus Suna zu tun ?"

"Nein " sagt sie kalt . "Weißt du ob Shikamaru da ist ?"

"Ja aber wenn du etwas brauchst . Ich bin für dich da und wenn du nur jemanden zum reden brauchst ."

"Nein . Ich schaffe das schon . Weißt du wo er ist ." sagt sie wütend .

"Nein nicht heute . Ich glaube es ist keine gute Idee und außerdem wo warst du eigentlich gestern Abend ?"

"Ist doch egal" sagt angespannt und läuft aus den Haus und läuft Richtung ihren und Nejis Trainingsplatz . Wo sie auf Neji und Shikamaru trifft mit einnader reden . Aber als sie näher kommt trennt sich Neji von ihn und geht .

"Ist alles in Ornding ?" fragt sie unsicher .

"Ja schon ich habe ihn gefragt ob er morgen Zeit für eine Mission hat ."

"Das sah nicht so erfolgreich aus ." sagt sie belustigt .

"Ja er geht morgen schon auf eine andere Mission mit Gai und Lee ." sagt er genervt .

Darauf verschwinde ihr lächeln .

"Du brauchst nicht traurig zu sein ." versucht er sie Situation zu retten ." Ich freue mich das du schon so früh zurück bist . " sagt er mit einen lächeln und nimmt darauf ihre Hand und läuft mit ihr zwischen Bäumen so das er sie ungestört küssen kann .

Sie unterbricht ihn ." Ich bin auch froh hier zu sein" sagt sie mit einen lächeln und gibt ihn noch einen leichten Kuss . "Aber du gehst morgen auf Mission "fragt sie vorsichtig .

"Ja" sagt er verlegen . "Aber nichts wo ich lange weg bin zwei Tage höchsten ."

"Wenn du meinst . Ich würde gerne wissen auf welche Mission mein Team geht ." sagt sie leicht traurig .

"Du bist lange weg gewesen ich will auch was von dir haben ." sagt er mit einen lächeln und gibt ihr einen Kuss .

"Du spinnst " sagt sie und lächelt ihn an "Aber du bist morgen auch weg ."

"Ja"sagt er und nimmt sie in den Arm ." Ich habe eigentlich auch keine Lust mehr auf die Mission ."

"Ich hab schon Lust auf eine Mission ."

"Was ? Du kommst gerade wieder ." sagt er überrascht .

"Auf was für eine Mission gehst du ?"fragt sie interessiert .

"Wir müssen zu Feuertempel "

"Oky komm aber heil wieder ." sagt sie besorgt .

" Keine Angst Asuma ist noch dabei ."

Darauf gibt sie ihn einen Kuss" ist eigentlich mein eigentliches Team schon voll ?"

"Auch wenn nicht ich brauche wieder Zeit mit dir ."

"Ja" und löst sich von ihm . "Lass uns gehen ." Darauf gehen sie los und kommen Asuma entgegen . Sie ist überrascht und stehlt sich hinter ihn doch Shikamaru begrüßt ihn locker . Und Shikamaru sagt das Neji keine Zeit hat .

Doch Asuma hat schon eine alternative .

"Gut "antwortet er "ich frag nach ." sagt Shikamaru .

"Und noch etwas tenten kann ich dich einen Augenblick sprechen ?"

"Ja "sagt sie unsicher und sieht Shikamaru fragend an .

"Musst du nicht los Shikamaru ? "fragt Asuma streng .

Darauf geht er .

"Und tenten ist alles in Ordnung " fragt er besorgt .

"Ja" sagt sie verunsichert .

"Der Hokage will dich sehen ."

"Weswegen ?"fragt überrascht .

"Ich weiß es nicht aber was läuft zwischen dir und Shikamaru ?" fragt er interessiert .

Sie weiß im ersten Moment nicht was sie sagen soll aber bringt nur ein leises "nichts "raus .

er ist über diese Antwort amüsiert ." Ist schon gut ."

"Kann ich gehen ?" fragt sie unsicher .

"Ja ."sagt er mit einen lächeln .

Darauf geht sie sofort in das Rathaus direkt in das Büro des Hokagen .

Sie gibt ihr zu verstehen das sie sich setzten soll . Was sie auch macht .

"Tenten ist etwas vorgefallen in Sunagakure ?" fragt sie direkt .

"Wieso "fragt sie überrascht .

"Du wolltest doch erst später kommen und jetzt bist du über eine Woche früher da und dann kommen zwei hochrangige Ninjas aus den Dorf Sunagakure . Ist etwas los gewesen ?"

Sie kann Tsunade nicht angucken "es hat nichts mit Kohnoa oder Suna zu tun . Es ist alles wieder gut ."

"Gut ich hätte zwei Missionen für dich einmal nach Suna oder Amergakure ."

Sie ist überrascht" was sind das für Missionen ."

"Die nach Suna ist eine Diplomatische Mission genauso wie nach Amegakure . Du würdest alleine nach Suna gehen und mit einendreier Team nach Amergakure ."

"Ich nimm die Mission nach Amegakure ."

"Dir ist bewusst das es mehre Tage nach Amegakure geht und nach Suna höchstens zwei und die wollen dich in Suna ."

"Ist in Ordnung ich war schon so oft da ."

"Gut die andere Personen sind Shino und Shikamaru .

"Gut" darauf geht sie raus ist kann es kaum glauben eine Mission mit ihm sie beißt sich auf die Lippe bis Aang und Kankuro ihren Weg kreuzen und sie von ihnen angehalten wird .

"Tenten rede bitte mit uns nicht nur er macht sich große sorgen ." sagt Aang verzweifelt .

"Ich habe keine Zeit ich muss los " sagt sie genervt und versucht an ihnen vorbei gehen doch sie halten sie fest .

"Bitte sprich mit uns ."sagt Kankuro verzweifelt .

"Nein" sagt sie mit tränen in den Augen . "Er ist selber daran schuld und auch wenn ich ihn verzeihen sollte ich kann nie mehr nach Suna ."

"was ist vor gefallen ?" fragt Kankuro angespannt .

"Da soll er mal Nachdenken denn ich glaube er ... " Sie hört auf zu reden als Shizune vorbei läuft . Darauf geht sie in einen schnellen Schritt aus den Gebäude . Ihr Herz schlägt schneller und bekommt Angst und ist mit der ganzen Situation unzufrieden . Sie läuft zu Shikamaru und sieht Asuma . Sie wartet noch ein wenig bevor sie an seine Tür klopft .

Er öffnet darauf die Tür .

"Hallo" Sagt sie locker .

"Hallo "sagt er wenig mehr enthusiastisch als sie .

"Ich kann auch wieder gehen ."

"Nein komm ruhig rein ."

Darauf tritt sie ein .

"Das muss aber nicht sein ich hab eben Asuma gesehen . Ich glaube das wird nichts mit unserer Mission ." sagt sie leicht ernüchtert .

"Vielleicht doch ich weiß noch nicht wie lange sie dauert und ich will diese Mission mit dir " sagt er mit einen lächeln und drückt sie leicht gegen die Wand" ich will dich "und fängt sie an zu küssen .

"Wann geht es los ?" fragt sie nervös .

"Morgen früh aber lass uns aufhören zu reden ."

"Ja aber wir haben so lange keine Zeit mehr mit einander verbracht ."

"Ja das stimmt deswegen kann ich nicht meine Finger von dir lassen" und drückt seinen Körper an ihren .

"Shikamaru "sagt sie mit einen lächeln und fängt ihn an zu küssen aber hört abrupt auf und geht die Treppe hinauf .

Er folgt ihr und nimmt sie in den arm" wo willst du hin ?"

"Ihr habt doch bestimmt eine Dachterrasse . Es ist so ein schöner Tag ."

"Ja meine schöne von mir aus ."

"Gut ."sagt sie voller Vorfreude .

Darauf nimmt er sie auf den Arm und trägt sie auf die Dachterrasse . Die beiden gehen darauf auf die Bank und sie entdeckt sein Buch und öffnet es. Es sind lauter Nukenin in den Buch aber nicht irgendwelche Nukenin es sind die Mitglieder von Akatsuki .

"Shikamaru was ist passiert im Feuer Tempel ?" fragt sie besorgt .

Er lächelt sie an " ich habe keine Ahnung ."

"Aber Akatsuki hat etwas damit zu tun" sagt sie besorgt und sieht sich das Buch genauer an .

Er setzt sie auf seinen Schoss und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .

"Du hast doch einen Plan" fragt sie ihn besorgt .

Er nimmt ihr das Buch weg und legt es auf die Seite "Ich habe keine Ahnung ."

"Was" sie dreht sich zu ihn" ist das dein ernst ?"

"Mach dir keine Sorgen ich mache meine Strategien nicht vor den Kampf . Wir wissen viel zu wenig über sie ich kann mir keine Strategie überlegen ."sagt er entspannt .

"wie kannst du nur so locker sein ?"fragt sie ihn immer noch besorgt .

"Glaub mir es ist ganz anders ."

Sie drückt ihn leicht auf die Bank und fängt ihn an zu küssen" geh nicht ."sagt sie besorgt .

"Von Akatsuki geht eine große Gefahr aus und so weit wir wissen sind sie auch hinter Naruto her wir müssen sie aufhalten . es ist nicht unrealistisch das sie auch das Dorf Angreifen mit diesen Typen ist nicht zu spaßen . Ich will nicht das dir oder jemand anderes passiert ."

"Ich will aber auch nicht das dir etwas passiert ."

"Ich bringe mich nicht absichtlich in Gefahr . Ich bin mir noch nicht einmal sicher ob einer von ihnen auftaucht ."

"Lass mich bloß nicht allein mit Shino auf die Mission . Er erscheint mir ein wenig unheimlich ."

"Nein ich will noch nicht einmal vorstellen wie unsere Mission aussehen wird , geschweige nur wir beide das will ich nicht Shikamaru ."

"Ja er ist schon ein wenig gruselig . Aber denkst du , du könntest dich dann zu mir kuscheln ."

"Du könntest auch zu mir kommen ." sagt sie und muss darauf kichern .

"Das ist nicht witzig " und gibt ihr einen leichten Kuss " ich lass dich nicht alleine mit ihn auf Mission ."

"Danke" und fängt ihn an zu küssen und setzt sich auf ihn ." Ich will nicht das du gehst und gibt ihn einen Kuss "bleib hier " und gibt ihn noch einen Kuss .

"Lass uns doch rein gehen ." sagt er und lächelt sie an .

"Nein dieser Platz ist schön" sagt sie und legt sich neben ihn .

Er ist davon nicht begeistert aber streichelt ihr übers Haar ." Gut dann haben wir Zeit darüber zu reden weswegen du früher aus Suna gekommen bist ."

Darauf fängt ihr Herz schneller an zu schlagen und sie wirkt zerscheut .

"Alles in Ordnung Schatz ?" fragt er sie angespannt .

"Nichts " sagt sie angespannt und setzt sich auf ihn und fängt ihn an zu Küssen .

Er richtet sich auf und sie sitzt auf seinen Schoss . "Nichts ? Du kannst mit mir reden wenn dir etwas passiert ist dann musst du mir das sagen " sagt er und streichelt ihr über die Wange .

"Nein aber du hast recht wir sollten rein gehen" sagt sie und gibt ihn einen intensiven Kuss "es ist mir nur etwas peinlich das ich dort meine Zeit unnötiger Weise verschwendet habe . Aber was willst du hören ? Gib mir einen Moment dann Tische ich dir eine spanende Geschichte auf . " spaßt sie

Er muss sie darauf anlächeln "Gut "und fängt sie an zu küssen .

Darauf spürt sie das seine Erektion immer mehr wird . Sie löst sich von dem Kuss "Sicher das du nicht rein gehen willst ?"

Das lässt er sich nicht zweimal sagen und trägt sie in sein Zimmer und legt sie in sein Bett . Er zieht sie und sich sie so schnell aus das der Anblick von ihr ihn so erregt das er sofort los legt als er nackt ist .

Er nimmt sie sich sofort vor und dringt in sie ein aber nur er kommt zum Höhepunkt . Als er fertig ist bemerkt er erst das sie nicht auf ihre kosten gekommen ist .

"Alles in Ordnung" fragt er vorsichtig .

"Alles Gut aber ich fand es war etwas eintönig" und gibt ihn einen Kuss .

"Tut mir Leid es ist etwas her ."

"Schon gut" und kuschelt sich an ihn . Sie fangen darauf sich an zu küssen bis er ein Blick auf die Uhr wirft ."Wir haben es schon so spät " sagt er entsetzt ."Du kannst noch bleiben aber ich muss noch mich an die Arbeit machen ."

"Gut "und gibt ihn einen Kuss . darauf ziehen sie sich an und er trägt sie auf seine Terrasse und legt sie auf die Bank . er setzt sich neben sie und holt sein Buch heraus und legt sich auf den Rücken . Sie legt sich darauf auf seine Brust und er schlägt sein Buch auf , sie versucht darauf mit ihn zu lesen doch sie hat nur Gedanken für Gaara . doch als sie merkt das er sie anguckt fängt sie ihn an zu Küssen .

Doch als sie merkt das jemand hinter ihr steht dreht sie sich um . es ist Chōji, sie wird darauf leicht rot und steht auf ." Hallo Chōji " sagt sie schon fast stotternd .

Shikamaru richtet sich auf und sagt angespannt "Hallo Chōji es ist doch nicht schlimm wenn tenten da ist . "

Chōji kann Shikamarus Verzweiflung spüren" das ist kein Problem bleib ruhig hier , das ist kein Problem ." sagt er locker .

"Nein schon gut" sagt sie peinlich berührt und flüchtet schon fast von der Terrasse . Doch bevor sie aus den Haus gehen kann hält er sie fest doch sie kann ihn nicht ansehen .

"Alles in Ordnung ich hab doch eben gesagt Chōji kommt ."

"Tut mir leid ich war mit den Gedanken wo anders ."

"Bleib doch noch ein wenig ."

"Nein ich kann das nicht ."

"Chōji ist mein bester Freund ich ihn von dir erzählt ."

"Was hast du ? "sagt sie ist entsetzt ." Aber nicht Ino ?"

"Nein du kennst doch Ino und Asuma hat es von alleine heraus gefunden ."

Sie atmet tief ein "Toll "und dreht sich um doch er lässt nicht locker .

"Sie sagen schon nichts ."

"Wenn du meinst aber ich sollte ich euch wirklich nicht stören" und gibt ihn einen Kuss " ich wünsch euch viel Glück und komm bitte heil zurück ."

"Ja mach ich" und gibt ihn einen Kuss "ich kann dich noch nach Hause bringen ."

"Nein" und lacht ihn an" bis dann" und geht aus den Haus mit einen lächeln . Sie geht direkt nach Hause und nimmt eine Dusche und macht sich fertig . Sie setzt sich auf ihr Bett und muss an Gaara und die Jungs denken . Darauf kann sie nicht mehr und muss die Sache klären . Sie macht sich auf den Weg und geht zum Hotel und geht ohne Umweg an ihrer Tür und klopft sofort an der Tür .

Darauf öffnet Aang die Tür und scheint verwundert "Hallo Tenten ."

"Kann ich rein " fragt sie verärgert .

"Ja " sagt er mit einen lächeln .

Darauf geht sie rein und als sie drinnen ist stehlt sich Aang zu Kankuro . Kankuro ist begeistert sie zu sehen "Hallo tenten schön dich zu sehen ."

Doch sie ist stock sauer ." Beruhige dich Kankuro . Ich bin nur hier her gekommen um klar zu stellen das ihr euch von mir fern halten soll . es ist aus zwischen mir und Gaara . Es geht nur mich und ihm etwas an " sagt sie wütend und ist den tränen nahe .

"Wir sind nur hier weil du kein Wort gesagt hast was vor gefallen ist . Du kannst ruhig nach Suna mit uns kommen oder allein wen dir das lieber ist . Aber lass ihn nicht im dunkel es macht ihm fertig ."

"Bitte lasst mich in ruhe . Ich kann nicht mehr nach Suna . Ich will ihn ehrlich nicht mehr wieder sehen ."

"Was ist passiert ."

"Er hat dir doch nicht weh getann ?" fragt Kankuro angespannt .

"Ja aber nicht körperlich . Könnt ihr bitte gehen und er soll mir auch nicht mehr für Missionen anfragen . Sonst werden viel zu viele Fragen gestellt und wen er wirklich noch etwas für mich empfindet dann soll er mich in frieden lassen ."

"Wir sagen Gaara bescheid ."sagt Kankuro .

"Was ." fragt Aang entsetzt .

"Eigentlich geht es uns nicht an " sagt Kankuro saft .

"Ja "sagt sie emotional" und mehr habe ich euch nicht zu sagen . "darauf geht sie aus den Zimmer und aus dem Hotel , nach Hause wo sie ihren ältesten Bruder trifft .

"Hallo meine kleine . Wo warst du es ist schon spät ."

Erst jetzt merkt sie bewusst das es schon dunkel geworden ist . "Ich musste noch etwas klären und jetzt hoffe ich das alles in Ordnung ist ."

"wenn es dir dadurch besser geht ."

Darauf gehen sie ohne ein Wort zu sprechen . Doch als sie im Haus sind sagt sie direkt "was weißt du alles über unsere Mutter ."

"Was ?" fragt er überrascht .

"Ja erzähl mir bitte was du über sie weißt . Sie ist auch meine Mutter und das schuldest du mir ."

"Alles ?"

"Ja alles ."

"Gut " sagt er etwas überfordert . Darauf gehen sie ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich hin . "Wo soll ich anfangen ?"

"Wie war sie als Mutter ? wo sie noch hier war ."

"Sie hatte gut und schlechte Tage sie war vollkommen überfordert . Vater war kaum da und als sie schwanger geworden ist mit dir ..."

"Ich verstehe " sagt sie bedrückt " und warum ist sie nach Suna ?"

"Sie hat jemanden kennengelernt und für ihn hat sie Kohnoa verlassen . Von unseren Vater und von uns hat sie sich schon früher verlassen . Ich hatte das Gefühl das es ihr das Herz endgültig gebrochen hat dich hier zu lassen . Du warst noch ein Baby und noch kein Jahr alt . "

"Hast du mit ihr Kontakt ?"

"Nein ich habe nicht ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt seit sie Kohnoa verlassen hat ."

"Hat sie noch ein Kind ?"

"Ja aber mehr weiß ich nicht mehr als ich erfahren habe das sie schwanger ist habe und wollte ich nicht mehr etwas von ihr wissen wollen . das war zu hart für mich ."

"Ich verstehe . Hat sie Kontakt gesucht ?"

"Warte " darauf geht er und hohlt nach einer einen Stappel Briefe ." Vater hat diese Briefe immer abgefangen" und legt sie auf den Tisch .

"Danke" sagt nüchtern .

"Wenn du sonst noch etwas brauchst ."

"Nein" und nimmt die Briefe und geht in ihr Zimmer . Sie legt die riefe auf ihren Tisch und legt sich sofort ins Bett und schläft ein .


	40. Chapter 40

Am nächsten morgen steht sie erst um die Mittags Zeit auf und geht auch erst am Nachmittag aus ihren Zimmer dabei würdigt sie den Stapel mit Briefen keines Blickes . Sie geht in die Küche und ist froh das niemand da ist . Sie macht sich etwas zu essen . Darauf geht sie aus den Haus und trifft auf den Weg Sasuke .

"Hi meine liebe" sagt er fröhlich "ich wollte gerade zu dir die Maklerin hat dir eine Wohnung gefunden ."

"Ja "sagt sie leicht enthusiastisch .

"Komm lass uns gehen ."

Darauf gehen sie zu einen guten Wohnhaus . sie treffen die Maklerin und machen eine Besichtigung . Als sie fertig sind lässt die Maklerin die beiden alleine .

"Das ist doch einen schöne Wohnung" sagt sasuke .

"Ja aber findest du sie nur so toll weil deine Wohnung keine drei Minuten von hier entfernt ist ."

"Auch" und gibt ihr einen Kuss und nimmt sie anschließend auf den arm und lässt sie erst in einen Raum runter ."Wie wäre es wenn hier dein Bett stehen könnte ? Dann könnten wir ein paar schöne Stunden bei dir verbringen ."

"Ja abgesehen davon das es eine schöne Idee ist . Ich meine die Wohnung ist toll , ich nehme sie .

"Ja das finde ich gut meine hübsche" und gibt ihr einen Kuss .

"Hilfst du mir bei meinen Umzug ?"

"Ja sofort meine liebe " und gibt ihr einen intensiven Kuss und drückt sie an die Wand . Aber sie wendet sich von ihm ab und nimmt seine Hand ." Lass uns zu der Maklerin gehen ."

"Ja " sagt er und darauf gehen sie in das Büro der Maklerin .

"Und hast du dich entschieden Tenten" fragt die Maklerin gespannt .

"Ja ich will die Wohnung "sagt sie fröhlich .

"Gut ich hohle den Vertrag ."

Die Maklerin weißt sie auf rechtliche Details hin und darauf unterschreibt sie denn Vertrag .

"Gut" sagt die Maklerin "das wäre alles sie können nächsten Monat einziehen ."

"Ja " sagt tenten und kriegt darauf einen Schlüssel und sie verabschieden sich .

Als sie aus den Gebäude sind .

"Ich lade dich zum essen ein" sagt Sasuke selbstbewusst .

"Ja gerne" sagt sie mit einen lächeln .

"Gut meine liebe ." Darauf gehen sie in kleinen Restaurant und essen zusammen . Als sie fertig sind .

"Danke das du mir geholfen hast eine Wohnung zu finden " sagt sie mit einen lächeln .

"Mach ich doch gerne gerade weil du nur 3 min von mir entfernt bist ."

"Ja" sagt sie mit Reh Augen "aber wie erkläre ich das meinen Brüdern ."

"Ich mag dich aber das musst du alleine tun ."

"Wow du bist mein Held" sagt sie in einen ironischen Ton ." Kommst du jetzt zu mir ."

"Nein meine liebe das machst alleine ."

"Gut" darauf steht sie auf "kann ich heute Abend zu dir gehen ?"

"Ja komm wann du möchtest ."

"Bis dann " darauf geht sie nach Hause wo ihr mittlerer Bruder in der Küche sitzt .

"Hi tenten" sagt er locker .

"Hi schön dich zu sehen ."

darauf setzt sie sich zu ihn ." ich habe gehört das die größte Angst unseres Bruders eingetroffen ist ."

"Ja" sagt sie betroffen .

"Ich fandes nie gut das wir dir nie sagen sollten aber du kennst unseren Vater ."

"was ?"

"Ja Vater ist streng gerade zu diesen Thema ."

"Ich verstehe . ich ziehe aus ."

"Was ?" er ist schockiert .

"Ja ich habe heute eine Wohnung gefunden und ziehe nächsten Monat aus ."

"Nein das machst du nicht wirklich ."

"Doch" sagt sie klein Laut .

"Erkläre das unseren ältesten Bruder und Vater ."

"Dann soll Vater als erstes das mit Mutter erklären ."

"Mach das nicht ."

"Das mit Mutter oder mit der Wohnung ."

"Mir ist es lieber wen du hier bleibst . Du ist unsere kleine Schwester wir wollen dich hier wissen und beschützen ."

"Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr und kann auf mich alleine aufpassen . Ich bin Chunin " sagt sie selbstbewusst .

"Aber du bist immer noch unsere kleine Schwester und wir deine großen Brüder " sagt er amüsiert .

"Aber ich bin nächsten Monat weg " sagt sie und steht auf . Sie geht in ihr Zimmer und legt sich in ihr Bett und holt Garras Foto heraus. Sie legt es sich auf die Brust . Was er wollte gerade mach und was er von ihren Plan halten würde aus zu ziehen . Doch sie legt das Foto schnell wieder an seinen Platz und lässt sich ein schönes Bad ein und das ist auch letzt was sie macht . Aber dafür geht sie entspannt in Bett ohne einen Gedanken an ihre Mutter , Gaara oder sonst wenn .


	41. Chapter 41

Am nächsten Morgen steht sie erst um 10 Uhr auf und macht sich etwas zu essen. Nachdem sie fertig ist klopft es an der Tür. Sie macht die Tür sofort auf . Sie ist verwundert den es ist Nana mit einen breiten Grinsen vor der Tür.

"Kann ich rein kommen" fragt sie enthusiastisch.

"Ja" sagt sie verwundert und tritt einen Schritt zur Seite.

Nana kommt sofort rein und ist total begeistert "ich bin Verlobt " sagt sie aufgeregt und präsentiert ihren Verlobungsring.

Tenten nimmt ihre Hand und bewundert den Ring "der ist wunderschön „sagt Tenten und umarmt sie. "Ich freue mich für dich."

"Ja ich bin so froh" sagt Nana fröhlich. "Wir feiern heute in der Bar und ich wollte dich fragen ob du kommst."

"Ja sicherlich komme ich."

"Und ich wollte dich fragen ob du meine Brautjungfer sein willst."

Ihr Vorschlag verschlägt ihr den Atem "Ja, ja gerne" sagt aufgeregt und fällt Nana wieder um den Hals.

Danach nimmt Tenten sie an die Hand "Komm erzähl alles "sagt Tenten und setzt sich auf ihr Sofa.

"Er hat mir gestern den Antrag gemacht. Er hat mich eingeladen und hat mir Essen gemacht. es war sehr Romantisch alles voller Kerzen und nach dem Essen ist er auf die Knie gegangen und mich gefragt."

"Ich freue mich so sehr für dich." Sagt Tenten sichtlich betroffen.

"Tut mir leid aber ich muss los " Sagt Nana Sanft.

Darauf bringt Tenten Nana bis zu Tür und ist danach ist sie schnell weg.

Danach geht ihr durch den Kopf das alle sich Verloben. Ihr dreht sich alles. Bis sie von hinten jemand antippt.

"Hi kleine Schwester " Es ist sein ältester Bruder der besorgt klingt.

"Was ist los?" fragt sie besorgt.

Er setzt sich zu ihr. "Ich muss dir etwas sagen es geht um Asuma " sagt er bedrückt und macht eine kleine Pause "Asuma ist tot."

"Was?" fragt sie von allen Sinnen. "Wie geht es Shikamaru?"

"Er lebt aber ist fertig und auch erst gerade eingetroffen."

Darauf macht sie sich sofort auf den Weg nach draußen und auf den Weg zu Kurrenei. Sie geht auf einen kleinen abgelegten Weg auf den Shikamaru nach Hause läuft und tatsächlich kommt er ihr entgegen. Sie nimmt ihn in den Arm doch keine Reaktion. Sie lässt ihn los "Ich habe gehört was passiert ist" sagt sie und kann kaum die Tränen zurückhalten.

"Ich kann nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein. Du kostest mir zu viel Zeit und bist nicht tragbar."

"War es das jetzt?"

"Ja und lass mich in Ruhe das nervt" sagt er monoton und geht weiter.

Sie bleibt starr noch eine Weile in der Gegend bis sie Geistes abwesend nach Hause geht. Als sie zu Hause ist sind alle ihr Brüder schon da. Sie sind in der Küche doch sie läuft in ihr Zimmer. Sie schließt ihr Zimmer und fällt weinend auf ihr Bett. Sie kommt erst zu ruhe als sie ihr ältester Bruder sie in den Arm nimmt.

"Was ist den passiert?" fragt er besorgt.

"hat mit mir Schluss gemacht" sagt sie schluchzend "er hat gesagt das ich nur Zeit gekostet habe und das ich nicht tragbar bin."

"Das stimmt nicht du bist jede Sekunde wert. Der Typ ist ein Idiot und hat dich nicht verdient. Leg dich hin und ruhe dich aus ich kann dir alles Hohlen was du möchtest ich kann dir Eis hohlen und ich bleib dann bei dir bis alles einen Sinn ergibt."

"Nein lass mich alleine " sagt sie immer noch schmollend und legt sie sich in Embryo Stellung hin. Eine ganze Zeit lang bis sie eine Weibliche Stimme die ihr nicht unbekannt ist. Es ist Itsuko die Langzeit Beziehung von ihrem mittleren Bruder.

"Hi kleine Blume. Ich habe dich lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Sie dreht sich um "Hallo Itsuko."

"Ich hatte viel zu tun und in der Zeit wo ich nicht da bin hast du einen Freund."

"Nicht mehr."

"Ich weiß dein Bruder hat mir alles erzählt. Der Nara Junge hat dich nicht verdient."

"Ich mag ihn er ist witzig und Intelligent."

"Und ein Mistkerl " Ergänzt Itsuko.

"Ist schon in Ordnung aber ich muss los" sagt Tenten und steht darauf auf und sucht sich Klamotten in ihren kleinen überfüllten Kleiderschrank.

"Was machst du noch" fragt Itsuko.

"Ich bin noch auf eine Verlobungsfeier eingeladen."

"Das willst du dir wirklich antuen? und woher hast du diese schönen und vor allem teuren Kleider her?"

"Ich bin viel Unterwegs und alles Geld investiere ich in Kleidung."

"Das ist etwas völlig Neues."

"Du warst auch extrem lange nicht mehr da " sagt Tenten und holt ein Top mit der Aufschrift Amour einen schwarzen Glocken Rock und eine schwarze Strick Jacke "denkst du das geht" fragt sie obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte.

"Etwas kalt?" fragt sie leicht besorgt.

"keine Angst ich ziehe mir noch Overnike Strumpfhosen an" sagt Tenten und holt eine Strumpfhose raus.

"Du hast wirklich teuer Sachen" sagt Itsuko und holt ihren Schmuck.

"Lass das " sagt Tenten leicht wütend und legt ihn wieder zurück.

"Hast du einen Reichen Freund?"

"Nein" sagt Tenten und muss kichern.

"Du kannst mir alles sagen."

"Okay ich habe den Schmuck von Shikamaru zufrieden" lügt sie.

"Es tut mir leid."

"Ich muss mich noch umziehen."

"Okay" sagt Itsuko und umarmt sie "du kannst immer zu mir kommen du bist immer eine wie eine kleine Schwester" sagt sie sanft und geht darauf aus ihren Zimmer.

Sie zieht sich schnell um und stürmt aus den Haus , sie läuft in die übliche Bar zu den üblichen Leute. Sie umarmt als erstes Nana und dann ihn und Gratuliert ihnen noch einmal, danach setzt sie sich zu Kato den sie als einzigen kennt.

"Hi Tenten" flüstert er ihr ins Ohr" nah wie gehst?"

"Es geht "sagt sie nüchtern.

"Was ist den" fragt er „du darfst Brautjungfer sein."

"Nichts nur mein Freund hat mich verlassen."

"Was? "sagt er schockiert.

"Ja aber nicht schlimm. Ich freue mich für die beiden."

"Trotzdem muss das hart sein."

"Ja" sagt sie weniger enthusiastisch

Darauf besteht er ihr einen Drink für sie und danach ist sie mehr mit Kato beschäftigt als mit sonst jemanden anderen.

Als die Feier vorbei ist schnappt sich Nana Tenten. „Alles in Ordnung."

"Ja "sagt sie.

"Sicher?"

"Ja mach dir keine Sorgen mir geht es gut. Genieß die Zeit."

"Gut ich wollte noch Fragen ob du morgen frei hast."

"Ja meine Mission wurde für morgen abgesagt."

"Ich verstehe wir könnten die Hochzeit planen."

"Das hört sich super an" sagt Tenten und umarmt sie. "Ich bin morgen um 10 bei dir."

"Ja" sagt sie liebevoll und die beiden verabschieden sich und darauf geht sie allein nach Hause.

Als sie da ist hört sie Itsuko und ihren mittleren Bruder kichern. Sie lehnt sich gegen den Türrahmen." Hallo."

Darauf strecken sie ihre Köpfe nach oben "Hi Tenten "sagen sie Leich beschämt.

Danach geht sie nach oben bis sie Itsuko an der Schulter anhält. "es tut mir leid Blümchen."

Darauf dreht sie sich um "das ist nicht schlimm ich will nicht wissen was auf diesem Sofa alles schon passiert ist."

"Ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Und wie war die Feier?"

"Schön ich helfe morgen Nana mit den Vorbereitungen."

"Bist dafür bereit?"

"Ja es muss irgendwie weitergehen und ich bin ihre Brautjungfer."

"Wenn du Willst kannst mit mir reden egal wann. Wenn ich hier bin kannst du immer zu mir kommen."

"Ja das weiß ich zu schätzen aber ich will ins Bett " sagt sie leicht bedrückt und geht in ihr Zimmer und fängt still an zu Weinen. Es ist einfach zu viel der Betrug von Gaara und dann hat Shikamaru Schluss gemacht und dann verlobt sich ihre beste Freundin und sie ist Single.


	42. Chapter 42

Sie wacht auf und hat Kopfschmerzen, schlimme Kopfschmerzen. Was ist nur passiert das es so weit gekommen ist. Sie wollte sowie so mit ihm Schluss machen aber wieso macht es sie so traurig?

Sie geht ins Bad und sieht in den Spiegle. Sie hat leicht gerötete Augen. Doch sie will das niemand davon weiß das sie geweint hat und nimmt Augentropen aus den Schrank und benutzt sie sofort. was sie hasst aber es erscheint ihr als notwendig.

Danach geht sie duschen schnell und effizient. Ihr tut aber dabei die Wärme gut obwohl sie sich nicht lang duscht. Als sie sich in einem Handtuche eindeckt und wieder im Spiegel betrachtet sind ihre Augen wieder normal. Sie aber fühlt sich immer noch schwach und verletzt. Sie geht wie von Sinnen in ihr Zimmer und setzt sich wieder hin. Doch als die kälte unerträglich wird zieht sie sich an, einen gestreiften Schwarz-Weißen Pullover und eine schwarze Leggins. Ihre Haare sind von alleine getrocknet. Sie verspürt ein Hunger Gefühl und geht zögerlich aus ihren Zimmer runter in die Küche wo ihr Bruder sich mit Itsuko angeregt unterhält und erst in zweiten Moment sieht sie die vielen Rosen. Mehre Vasen die in der ganzen Küche verteilt sind.

„Morgen Tenten" begrüßt sie Itsuko fröhlich mit einen lächeln.

„Morgen kleine Schwester" begrüßt sie ihr Bruder lässig.

„Morgen" sagt sie noch leicht verschlafen. Sie kann sich denken das die Blumen für sie sind doch sie ist nicht in der Stimmung für irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit. Sie ignoriert sie einfach und macht sich Frühstück. Sie setzt sich danach zu ihnen und fängt an zu essen.

„Bist du nicht neugierig" fragt Itsuko gespannt.

„Nein" sagt sie und isst weiter.

Itsuko holt darauf ein geknicktes Blatt und legt es neben sie. „da tut jemanden etwas Richtig leid. Jetzt mach schon auf."

Was sie nach ihrer Anweisung auch macht denn sie will keinen Stress. Sie knickt das Papier und liest es Ich liebe dich, Tenten.

„Und?" fragt Itsuko aufgeregt.

„Nichts Besonderes. Hier sind überall Rosen Shikamaru hat sich viel Mühe gemacht. Also ich kenne Leute die schon länger zusammen ist und weniger macht."

Sie muss zum ersten Mal lächeln für einen kurzen Moment denn sie weiß die Rosen sind nicht von ihm. Sie sind von Gaara ohne Zweifel von ihn. Er muss auch ziemlich verzweifelt sein. Aber sie kann ihn nicht sehen sie kann die Anwesenheit genauso wie die ihres ältesten Bruders ertragen obwohl er wahrscheinlich am wenigstens dafürkann.

„Alles in Ordnung Tenten" fragt Itsuko und reißt sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja" sagt sie und guckt auf die Uhr es ist 9.34. Sie ist leicht geschockt und bringt ihre Sachen weg und verabschiedet sich. „Ich muss jetzt gehen ich habe eine Verabredung." Danach geht sie aus den Haus. sie geht in einen schnellen schritt zu Nanas Wohnung. Als sie anklopft wird ihr von einer fröhlichen Nana die Tür geöffnet.

„Hi Tenten" Begrüßt Nana Tenten und umarmt sie.

„Hi Nana" begrüßt Tenten. Darauf hört sie auf Tenten zu umarmen und die beiden gehen rein und setzten sich auf Nanas Sofa. Sie holt darauf einige Magazine raus.

Tenten ist ein wenig überfordert und nimmt sich eins. Die moderne Braut.

„Eine gute Wahl" sagt Nana fröhlich. „Aber ich brauche aktuell kein Mode Magazin. Ich muss mich erstmal auf ein Datum einigen und eine Lokation."

„Bestimmst du alles alleine?" fragt Tenten neugierig.

„Nein ich muss mich mit seiner Mutter einigen. Sie will eine sehr traditionelle Hochzeitfeier . Bei der Trauung habe ich kein Problem aber ich bin einfach kein klassischer Typ. Ich mag seine Mutter aber sie kann sehr Dominat sein."

„Das schaffst du schon aber ist sie denn nicht krank."

„Ja aber nicht außer Gefecht, aber zum Glück verstehen wir uns. Trotzdem ist er ihr einziges Kind und manchmal ist sie anstrengend. Sie war aber begeistert von unserer Verlobung."

„Wenigstens etwas. An welches Datum hast du gedacht."

„Eigentlich haben wir vor nicht lange Verlobt zu sein. Ich habe gedacht sie Hochzeit soll in drei Monaten stattfinden."

„In drei Monaten" sagt sie überrascht „ich kenne mich mit Hochzeiten aus aber das ist sehr knapp."

„Ja deswegen müssen wir uns beeilen" sagt sie über glücklich.

„Gut und wer ist deine Trauzeugin?"

„Meine Schwester" sagt sie etwas deprimiert.

„Schon gut. Sie ist deine Familie und ich kann das verstehen" sagt Tenten und lächelt sie verständnisvoll an.

„Gut legen wir los."

Was sie auch machen. Tenten ist überrascht was die Planung an geht. Auf was man alles machen muss: Sie machen nur Pausen um etwas essen und sonst arbeiten sie durch. Als es dann langsam dunkel wird legt Nana sich zurück.

„Tenten ich bin so fertig von der Planung. Ich bin müde und will mehr als eine Pause lass uns morgen weitermachen."

„Gute Idee" sagt Tenten und legt das Magazin aus der Hand daraufhin merk sie wie fertig sie ist.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Es geht ich habe gerade etwas Probleme mit dem Kreislauf. Aber nichts Schlimmes mach dir keine Sorgen."

Darauf steht Nana auf und bringt sie Tenten ein Glass Wasser. „Hier trink" sagt Nana und gibt ihr das Glass und Tenten trinkt direkt einen Schluck. Danach steht sie es wieder hin und im selben Moment kommt jemand zur Tür herein. Nach einem paaren Schritt sieht sie das es Kato ist. Er geht direkt zu Nana und begrüßt sie mit einen leichten Kuss und danach begrüßt er Tenten mit einem bescheidenen „Hallo."

Was Tenten erwidert.

Er verschwindet leicht erschöpft in der Küche. Nana guckt ihn mit einen verträumten lächeln nach. Das ist für Tenten das Zeichen auf zu stehen. „Ich glaube ich sollte gehen."

„Okay" sagt Nana und umarmt sie zur Verabschiedung. Sie geht darauf mit einen leeren Gefühl aus den Haus ihr fehlt etwas. Aber sie weiß nicht was, ist es Gaara oder Shikamaru? Sie schließ kurz die Augen und sehnt sich nach einer Umarmung. Nana ist ihre Freundin aber sie ist so eifersüchtig. Sie geht darauf nicht nach Hause, sondern zu Sasuke. Sie geht etwas träge hoch und wird schon von Sasuke erwartet.

Er nimmt sie sofort in den Arm „Was ist denn los meine liebe."

„Lass uns erstmal reingehen."

Er folgt ihrer bitte und die beiden gehen rein direkt ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich auf das Sofa.

„Und was ist los?" fragt er und streichelt ihr eine Strähne aus den Gesicht.

„Ich will ein Glass Wein."

„Ja" sagt er und lächelt sie an." Aber nur eins" fügt er hinzu und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange bevor er weggeht und kommt mit zwei Gasser wovon er eins Tenten gibt.

„Danke" sagt sie und muss dabei lächelt ihn an und nimmt einen großen Schluck.

„Und wann beginnen wir mit dem Umzug?"

„Ich weiß nicht was hast du übermorgen vor?"

„Ich helfe dir bei deinem Umzug" sagt er und lächelt sie an.

„Schön" sagt sie begeistert und trinkt ihr Glass aus und fühlt sich leicht betrunken.

„Das war zu schnell" sagt er und nimmt sie in den Arm „du brauchst ein Glass und etwas zu essen ich bestelle eine Pizza.

„Nein" sagt sie mit einen lächeln. „Ich muss früh aufstehen um Möbel zu kaufen."

„Ich kann dich begleiten. Du kannst bei mir Schlafen und wir gehen zusammen."

„Nein, nein das kann ich nicht ich beanspruche schon viel zu viel deiner Zeit."

„Du doch nicht ich mach das gerne.

„Nein" sagt sie und gibt ihn einen Kuss und steht auf. Sie geht mit ihm zur Tür und er drückt sie leicht gegen die Wand „bitte geh nicht" sagt er und küsst sie.

„Nein ich muss gehen" sagt sie und gibt ihn auch einen Kuss und geht aus der Tür „ich erwarte dich um 10."

„Ja."

Darauf geht sie auf den direkten Weg nach Hause wo ihre Brüder schon im Wohnzimmer auf sie warten. Sie geht aber in die Küche und macht sich etwas zu essen und geht danach ins Wohnzimmer wo ihre Brüder einen Film schauen. Sie setzt sich neben ihren ältesten Bruder, der aber nur Augen für den Film hat. sie hat das Gefühl das sie erst bemerkt wird als sie sich an ihn lehnt.

„Und Tenten ich habe gehört du willst uns verlassen" sagt er leicht verärgert.

„Ja" sagt sie monoton.

„Was" sagt ihr jüngster Bruder Entsetzt.

„Ja" sagt leicht eingeschüchtert „ich ziehe in ein paar Tagen aus."

„Schon so früh" sagt ihr mittlerer Bruder ein wenig schockiert.

„Ja ich kauf morgen die Möbel und übermorgen startet mein Umzug."

„Nein ich lass das nicht zu" sagt ihr jüngster Bruder aufgeregt.

„Ich bin auch davon nicht begeistert aber es ihre Entscheidung sie ist alt genug. Sie ist nicht an uns gekettet und sie kann auch immer zu uns kommen."

„Ja" sagt sie „und ich muss jetzt auch packen."

„Gut" sagt ihr ältester Bruder und danach geht sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer doch um zu packen ist sie zu müde, sie guckt sich in ihrem Zimmer um und merkt das sie nicht all ihre Sachen mitnehmen wird ihre Möbel will sie hierlassen. Sie will ihre Kleidung mitnehmen mit der Hilfe eines Raum Zeit Justus diese Methode nimmt nicht viel Zeit in Anspruch. Danach zieht sie sich nur aus und legt sich schlafen.


	43. Chapter 43

Sie steht auf und macht sich fertig ein schlichtes Outfit. Sie nimmt sich eine schöne Marken Taschen die sehr kostspielig ist. Danach bemerkt sie das sie heute ein wenig mehr Geld benötig und sucht ihre Kreditkarte. Nicht die von Gaara ihre eigene die sie schon lange nicht mehr genutzt hat oder besser gesagt nicht mehr lange gebraucht hat. Sie hat eine Weile gebraucht bis Tenten sie wieder in den Händen hat: Ehrlich gesagt weiß sie gar nicht was sie mit der von Gaara Karte und den Schlüssel machen soll. Doch diese Frage verschiebt sie als sie ihre Karte neben seiner in ihren Geldbeutel tut. Danach geht sie schnell aus den Haus den sie will nicht viel Zeit beim Suchen verschwendet.

Sie läuft in ein Möbelgeschäft, dass größte in Konoha. Sie geht ehrlich gesagt ohne Plan in das Geschäft. Sie hat drei Räume, eine Küche und ein Bad die schon Möbliert sind und braucht Möbel für ein Schlafzimmer ein Wohnzimmer und ein Ankleide Zimmer.

Sie lässt sich daher beraten von einer jungen Verkäuferin die ihr versichert das die Möbel geliefert werden an ihre neue Adresse. Als Tenten zur Kasse geht zahlt sie mit Karte. Doch als Tenten die Karte wieder zurück stecken will bemerkt sie das es die falsche Karte ist. Sie ist sofort darauf in aufruhe.

„Bitte stornieren sie die Rechnung" sagt sie aufgeregt.

„Was" sagt sie Verkäuferin verwunderlich „das geht nicht."

„Das ist die falsche Karte."

„Das geht nicht. überweisen sie den Betrag einfach von dem richtigen Konto auf das von ihnen eben genutzte Konto."

„Gut" sagt sie leicht deprimiert und geht aus den Gebäude und ist in Panik. Die falsche Karte wie konnte ihr das nur passieren. Wie wohl Gaara reagiert? Sie muss unbedingt zu Bank. Darauf läuft sie zu nächsten Bank und versucht den Betrag zu überweisen doch es funktioniert nicht den das Konto ist nicht bekannt. „Typisch für Sunagakure" sagt die Bankangestellte.

Darauf geht sie deprimiert essen. Sie denkt darüber nach was Gaara über die Rechnung denkt sie kann sich nicht entspannen. aber sie muss noch so viel erledigen einen ganzen Hausrat Kaufen eine ganze Küchen Ausstattung. Sie macht sich danach in ein Küchen Geschäft und kauft eine Erst Ausstattung. Sie ist überrascht das sie so viel Auswahl hat und alles auch geliefert wird. Dieses Mal achtet sie darauf, dass sie die richtige Karte nimmt.

Als sie endlich alles geschafft hat ist die fertig ist geht sie nach Hause als es schon fast dunkel ist. Sie geht normal rein und im Wohnzimmer hört sie ihren jüngeren Bruder und seine Freundin hinter dem Sofa kichern. Sie bleibt im Türrahmen stehen.

„Euer ernst" sagt sie aufgeregt.

Darauf geht nur sein Kopf empor.

„Dein Zimmer ist einen ein paar Schritte von hier entfernt." Sagt sie amüsiert.

„Ja" sagt er belustigt. „Ob du noch nie hier rumgemacht hast. Beruhige dich und ich will nicht wissen was hier passiert ist."

Sie stöhnt nur böse auf und läuft nach oben und schmeißt sich auf ihr Bett. Sie kann nicht glauben, dass sein Bruder eine Libido hat und dann noch auf dem Sofa. Es ist zu viel. Darauf versucht sie sich abzulenken und fängt an zu packen mit einen Raum Zeit Jutsu. Zuerst die Klamotten und dann ihre Badesachen die sie morgen nicht braucht.

Danach geht sie ins Bett und geht noch im Kopf durch was sie alles braucht. Sie will auch erst in zwei Tagen endgültig weg. Darauf versucht sie ein zu Schlafen aber es gelingt ihr nicht. Sie wälzt sich hin und her und auf einmal stört sie jeder funke Licht. Es dauert eine Weile als sie endlich schläft.


	44. Chapter 44

Sie steh hastig auf und schaut auf die Uhr es ist 8 Uhr. Sie beruhigt sich als sie merkt das sie noch in der Zeit ist. Darauf geht sie in die Küche und macht sich gemütlich Frühstück. Sie aufgeregt aber happy.

Doch als sich ihr Bruder rein kommt ist die gemütliche vorbei. Er setzt sich zu ihr „Heute ist es soweit."

„Ja aber ich ziehe erst in den nächsten Tagen ein, ich bereite alles heute vor. Die Möbel kommen heute."

„Schön" sagt er monoton „Itsuko hat viel zu tun, weil morgen der Kazekage und der Raikage kommen zu diesen komischen Wirtschaft Bündnis. Ich bin erst später eingeteilt und wir werden uns wahrscheinlich nicht lange sehen."

„Du armer" sagt sie selbstgefällig.

„Soll ich dir helfen?"

„Danke aber Sasuke hilft mir schon."

„Sasuke?" fragt er verwundert.

„Ja wir sind auch Freunde und ich habe das Gefühl wir schaffen das schon."

„Wenn du meinst ich bin dann den ganzen Tag hier. Ich kann euch etwas zu essen rüberbringen."

„Du hast echt nichts zu tun?" fragt sie belustigt.

„Ja" sagt er verlegen.

„Gut du kannst mitkommen, wenn du mir was von diesen Abkommen erzählst."

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu reden. Die Kage verhandelten drei bis vier Tage und dann gibt es einen Abschluss Feier."

„Okay du hast recht es ist ziemlich langweilig" sagt sie und lächelt ihn an.

„Gut welche Uhrzeit habt ihr ausgemacht?"

„10 bei ihn."

„Dann lass uns weggehen."

Darauf machen sie sich wortlos auf den Weg zu Sasuke. Ihr Bruder ist super glücklich aber Sasuke ist mehr als überrascht als tenten und ihr Bruder vor seiner Tür sehen.

„Hi Kaito schön dich zu sehen" sagt Sasuke überrascht.

„Hallo Sasuke ich habe heute frei und kann deswegen helfen" sagt Kaito und drückt Tenten kurz an sich.

„Ja aber lass uns los gehen ich will rechtzeitig die Möbel entgegennehmen" sagt Tenten und löst sich vom ihn.

„Gut" sagt ihr Bruder.

Darauf gehen sie zu dem Haus und kommen gerade rechtzeitig. Sie nimmt eine der Lieferung entgegen. Anscheinend benutzen die Möbel Firma auch ein Raum Zeit Jutsu. Sie gibt eine Unterschrift und kriegt die Schriftrolle. Darauf verabschieden sie sich und die drei gehen gemeinsam in ihre Wohnung.

„das ist deine Wohnung" sagt sein Bruder kritisch und guckt sich in allen Räumen um und kommt mit einen grinsen wieder „nicht schlecht ich könnte mir auch so eine Wohnung vorstellen. Sind noch Wohnungen frei?" fragt er ironisch.

„Das wagst du nicht" sagt Tenten und muss kichern.

„Und wie ist der Plan" fragt Sasuke amüsiert.

„Das Bett und das Sofa sind schon fertig der Rest ist noch nicht aufgebaut. Erst fangen wir im Schlafzimmer an dann geht es weiter in mein Ankleidezimmer und zum Schluss das Wohnzimmer."

„Du willst ein Ankleidezimmer?" fragt ihr Bruder überrascht.

„Ich habe doch den Platz"" sagt sie mit einen lächeln und geht in ihr zukünftiges Schlafzimmer mit der Schriftrolle während die Jungs ihr folgen.

Das Zimmer ist ca. 15m2 groß und leicht Quadratisch geschnitten. Es hat ein längliches Fenster im oberen Drittel ihrer Wand. Die vordere Wand ist genauso wie die gegenüberliegenden Wände grau und die beiden anderen sind Weiß und hat eine weiße Tür in der weißen Wand. Der Boden ist genauso Weiß und der ganze Raum wirkt freundlich.

Sie gehen zusammen rein und sie breitet die Schriftrolle aus und beschwört ein Graues Boxspringbett. es ist Komplet Grau und hat eine Liegehöhe von über 50cm mit einem Polsterkopfteil in der selben Farbe und verziert mit einer Rautensteppung.

Die beiden Jungs sind beindruckt.

„Schönes Bett" sagt ihr Bruder leicht beeindruckt.

„Ja ich weiß ich habe es auch ausgesucht. Ich will es aber lieber dort in der Mitte des Raumes haben."

„Okay kleine Schwester" sagt er mit einen lächeln „und du Sasuke hilfst du mir?"

„Ja" sagt er motiviert und die beiden bewegen es zu Tenten Zufriedenheit.

danach beschwört sie zwei Nachtschränke mit drei Schubladen in den selben Grau. Sie sind etwas kleiner als das Bett.

„Und die sollen daneben" sagt sie in einem Liebchen hohen Ton. darauf zögern sie nicht lange und stellen sie neben das Bett.

„Und was machen wir jetzt" fragt Sasuke.

„Okay jetzt würde ich den Kleiderschrank zusammenbauen."

„Das dürfte nicht so schwierig sein." Sagt ihr Bruder mit einem überheblichen Ton.

„Ja gut dann los die Möbel sind schon perfekt auf den Raum zugeschnitten." sagt Tenten und darauf schnappt sich Sasuke die Schriftrolle und die drei gehen in ihr leeres Wohnzimmer und fangen an die Möbel auf zu bauen. Was ihr aber nicht gelingt deswegen wird sie nur zum Essen hohlen geschickt. Sie höhlt drei Pizzen und ein Sixpack Bier. Die beiden stürzten sich sofort auf sie aber sie ermahnt sie „trink nur ein Bier ich will auch irgendwann einziehen."

„Lass dir doch noch Zeit kleine Schwester" tadelt ihr Bruder.

„Nicht bei dieser Wohnung" kontert Tenten und darauf muss sie lächeln genauso wie Sasuke.

„Was grinst du so Sasuke?" fragt er bedenklich.

„Nichts" sagt er lässig.

Darauf macht er bedenklich weiter und als es schon dunkel ist können sie schon zwei Schränke in Raum tuen.

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch die Kommode" sagt sie mit einen lächeln.

„Aber nicht mehr heute" sagt ihr Bruder schon etwas fertig.

„Ja" sagt Sasuke in einen leichten Ton „wir sind keine Handwerker. Es war schon etwas anstrengend."

„Wenn ihr mein" sagt sie leicht deprimiert" Kann ich euch dann wenigstens Einladen."

„Nein ich habe morgen eine Mission" sagt er lässig.

„Wirklich und dann hilfst du meiner kleinen Schwester."

„Ich habe es ihr versprochen, aber du kannst mir mal hier etwas zubereiten."

Ihr Bruder guckt ihn darauf streng an" du kannst uns beiden etwas machen kleine Schwester."

Sie muss kichern „ich kann nicht kochen: Immer wenn ich koche, sagt man es sollte mir verboten werden."

„Das stimmt" sagt ihr Bruder lächelnd.

„Ja dann lass uns gehen."

Darauf gehen sie gemeinsam runter und begleiten Sasuke ein stück.

„Hier trennen unsere Wege" sagt Sasuke plötzlich.

„Gut dann viel Glück bei deiner Mission Sasuke" sagt ihr Bruder locker.

„Gut dann bis irgendwann" sagt sie und umarmt ihn zur Verabschiedung mit einem leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

Er sagt nur „bis dann" ganz locker aber doch mit einen lächeln und geht.

„Ich habe ihn noch nie so erlebt" sagt ihr Bruder skeptisch.

„So ist er immer" sagt sie mit einen kichern und darauf gehen sie beide nach Hause. Als sie drinnen sind stehen schon wieder Blumen in der Küche aber dieses mal sind es zwei Sträuße ein Strauß mit rote Rosen und eine mit rote Lilie.

„Die Lilien sind von deinem Lover und bei den Rosen habe ich keine Ahnung." sagt die Stimme ihres ältesten Bruders.

Sie geht darauf zu den Blumen und nimmt beide Karten ab und steckt sie ein den sie kann sich denken was in der Karte mit den Rosen drin ist. Sie nimmt die Blumen und geht danach zu ihren Brüdern die im Wohnzimmer und fragt ihren jüngeren Bruder „welcher Strauß würde Itsuko besser gefallen."

„Die Lilien" sagt er angetan „ich glaube bei den Rosen würde sie denken, dass sie von Shikamaru sind."

„Weißt du von wem die Rosen sind?" fragt ihr ältester Bruder gespannt.

„Nein" sagt sie in einen hohen Ton und übergibt die Blumen. „Hast du jemanden" fragt sie wenig begeistert.

„Das geht dich nicht an meine kleine."

„Also ja" sagt sie begeistert.

er lächelt nur „ist doch egal."

„Willst du dann die Rosen haben."

„Nein das sind deine ich glaub du weißt wer dein Verehrer ist."

„Ist doch egal" sagt sie in einen ironischen Ton und gibt ihren anderen Bruder die Lilien und geht danach raus und in ihr Zimmer. Sie ist wütend und schmeißt die Blumen auf den Boden und geht ins Bett.


	45. Chapter 45

Sie steht am nächsten Tag um 10 auf und geht schnell aus den Haus. Sie kauft sich ein kleines Frühstück das sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung gekauft hat.

Sie verdrängt dabei das Gaara heute kommt und er ihr eine Hotelkarte geschickt hat und dass er durch die Rechnung vielleicht so ihre Adresse rausbekommt hat.

Sie isst darauf ihr Frühstück und fängt an ihre Kommode auf zu bauen.

Sie arbeitet konzertiert an ihrer Kommode als es an ihrer Tür klopft. Sie geht lässig zur Tür und denkt das es ihr Bruder ist. Doch als sie die Tür öffnet ist es Gaara vor der Tür.

Er steht lässig vor ihrer Tür und sie sieht ihn nur an.

Bis er die Stille unterbricht „Darf ich reinkommen?"

Aber als sie nicht reagiert kommt er einfach rein und sie folgt ihn.

„Was machst du hier?" fragt sie wütend.

„Ich wollte nach dir sehen und du hast eine eigene Wohnung und ich bin deswegen besorgt."

„Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen" sagt sie leicht wütend.

„Wieso bist du einfach davongelaufen. Ich habe mir große Sorgen gemacht, Bärchen."

„Bitte nenne mich nicht mehr so wir sind nicht mehr zusammen."

„Nein ich liebe dich und ich will wissen wieso du das gemacht hast."

„Gaara das ist nicht so einfach."

„Bärchen wir sind schon so lange zusammen du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen."

„Okay wenn du möchtest" sagt sie und wird darauf wütend, „weil ich es nicht mehr in Suna aushalte."

„Ist etwas vorgefallen?"

„Weil mein Freund mir nicht vertraut und mich belogen hat. Deswegen bin ich ins offene Messer gelaufen."

„Mit Freund meinst du mich?" fragt er unsicher.

„Ja" sagt sie wütend.

„Weswegen habe ich gelogen?"

Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe und sammelt sich kurz „Geh Gaara."

„Bärchen" sagt er sanft und nimmt sie in den Arm „du kannst mir alles sagen. Ich liebe dich doch und ich glaube, wenn du mir sagst was dich gekränkt hat können wir darüber reden."

Darauf kommen ihr die Tränen „Gaara ich weiß das von meiner Mutter. Ich meine das sie lebt und dass sie in Suna in lebt."

„Bärchen mein süßes Bärchen es tut mir leid aber ich wusstet bei unseren Treffen wo ich noch kein Kazekage war nichts. Erst als ich Kazekage wurde habe ich davon erfahren."

„Was" sagt sie erstaunt und reißt sich aus seinen Armen und geht in ihr Schlafzimmer und setzt sich auf ihr Bett.

Er folgt ihr und setzt sich neben sie „ich wusste nicht wie ich es dir sagen sollte. Wir waren schon so gut wie auseinander. Ich ertrage es nicht das wir auseinander sind."

„Aber ich kann nie wieder zurück nach Suna, von einer heiraten abgesehen."

„Wieso? Du musst ihr nicht begehen versprochen."

„Aber ab den Moment ab dem unsere Verlobung bekannt ist kennen mich alle. Es ist kein Geheimnis mehr. Mein Mutter wüsste das ich da bin" sagt sie entsetzt.

Er nimmt sie wieder in den Arm „Wir könnten es auch nicht Öffentlich machen und eine kleine Feier feiern nur mit Freunde und Familie."

„Was wen ich sie irgendwann noch einmal treffe. Ich ertrage es nicht noch einmal und außerdem kann ich dir nicht mehr vertrauen."

„Bärchen ich wollte dir alles erzählen aber nicht jetzt."

„Das ist kein Trost" sagt sie und es fließen die ersten Tränen „und außerdem glaube ich dir nicht."

„Bitte Tenten du musst mir glauben" sagt er verzweifelt und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange „Ich liebe dich und werden eine Lösung finden."

„Ich kann nicht mehr nach Suna" sagt sie niedergeschlagen und legt sich hin.

Darauf lässt er sie zu ihr nieder „ich Regel das schon aber so lange wir uns lieben."

„Sie hat eine Tochter nicht wahr" fragt sie plötzlich.

Er zieht sie an sich ran „ja" sagt er sanft „willst du etwas wissen?"

Sie sagt sanft „nein" und klammert sich an ihn „ich will nichts wissen."

Er streichelt ihr über den Rücken „ich liebe dich und ich sag dir kein Wort, wenn du es nicht willst."

Nach einer Weile steht sie auf und geht in ihr Wohnzimmer wo immer noch ihre halb fertige Kommode steht und arbeitet an ihr weiter.

Doch bevor sie weiter arbeiten kann nimmt er sie in den Arm. „Ist wieder alles in Ordnung zwischen uns?"

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt sie Geistes Abwesend und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange „ich weiß es nicht."

„Das ist aber kein Nein mehr habe ich auch nicht verdient aber für den Moment kann ich dir helfen."

„Das wäre nett" sagt sie mit leicht geröteten Augen.

„Gut" sagt er enthusiastisch und stehlt ihre Kommode fertig und bringt sie in ihren Kleiderschrank. Danach umarmt sie ihn und sagt „Dankeschön. soll ich etwas zu essen hohlen?" und lässt ihn los.

„Wir können auch zu mir ins Hotel und dort etwas bestellen" sagt er vorsichtig und streicht ihr eine Strähne aus den Gesicht.

„Nein ich bestell uns was oder ich kann auch etwas Hohlen."

„Dann bestelle etwas. Wie wäre es, wenn du Pizza bestellst?" fragt er mit einen kleinen lächeln.

„Nein" sagt sie genervt „ich hatte Pizza schon gestern wie wäre es mit Sushi."

„Sushi hört sich auch gut an."

„Gut dann rufe ich an" sagt sie mit einem aufgesetzten lächeln. darauf bestellt sie eine große Menge Sushi. Als sie dann fertig ist geht sie wieder zu Gaara der auf ihrem Bett wartet.

„Was guckst du so?" fragt er „du hast sonst keine andere Sitz Möglichkeit."

„Ja das stimmt aber ich habe noch drei Stühle die darauf warten aufgebaut zu werden."

„Ich bin noch ein wenig da. Ich werde dir helfen."

„Nein du bist doch nicht wegen mir hier."

„Ich richte das ein die meiste Arbeit machen irgendwelche Berater."

„Du kannst aber nicht die ganze Zeit in meiner Wohnung sein."

„Temari und Kankuro haben keine Ahnung das ich hier bin" sagt er und lächelt sie an.

„Nicht dein ernst" sagt sie überrascht „aber ich brauch ein wenig abstand."

„Ich will aber dich um mich haben."

„Gaara ich brauche Zeit."

Und bevor er darauf antworten kann klopft es an der Tür.

„Die sind aber früh" sagt sie überrascht und lässt ihn in seinem Zimmer allein und öffnet die Tür aber statt eines Lieferanten steht Kankuro vor ihr.

„Hallo Tenten darf ich rein kommen" fragt er streng.

„Ja" sagt sie von Sinnen und er tritt hektisch rein. Als sie im Flur sind. Fängt er angespannt „Es tut mir leid für die Störung aber ich suche Gaara."

Darauf zeigt sie nur auf ihre Schlafzimmer Tür. Darauf stürmt er los und geht in ihr Schlafzimmer und sie folgt ihn. Als sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer ist, ist er stock sauer doch Gaara schein es nicht zu kümmern.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich morgen früh ins Hotel komme" sagt er in einen bestimmenden Ton.

„Nein Gaara das geht nicht. Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen und außerdem habe ich mich noch nicht genug eingerichtet um hier zu übernachten."

„Wir können auch noch etwas besorgen lassen, bitte."

„Nein" sagt sie genervt „ich schlaf heute Abend noch bei meinen Brüdern."

„Okay" sagt er enttäuscht „aber kannst du uns jetzt alleine lassen wir warten auf unser essen."

„Gaara du weißt das du heute Abend erwartet wirst?"

„Ja und sag einfach mir geht es nicht gut ich muss mich ausruhen."

„Nein heute um 19 Uhr bist du im Hotel."

„Ja ich sorge dafür" sagt sie enthusiastisch.

„Okay wenn du meinst."

„Ja bleib doch einen Moment."

„Nein auch wenn ich Zeit hätte würde Gaara mich knechten wen ich hierbleiben würde."

„Das stimmt" sagt er belustigt.

„Ich gehe dann meine liebe „sagt Kankuro mit einen lächeln und verschwindet er. Als er die Tür zufallen hört.

„es tut mir leid das mit Kankuro aber jetzt sind wir wieder allein."

„Aber trotzdem bist du pünktlich aus der Wohnung."

„Nein ich will bei dir sein mein kleines Süßes Bärchen." Sagt er mit einen lächeln und blickt ihr tief in die Augen.

„So viel kleiner wie du bin ich gar nicht" sagt sie und muss kichern.

„Ja kann sein" sagt er und lächelt sie an.

Darauf klingelt es wieder an der Tür.

Ich hoffe das ist das Essen sagt sie hoffnungsvoll und geht zur Tür und es ist wirklich der Lieferservice. Sie bezahlt und geht zu ihn zurück und setzt sich auf ihr Bett und er setzt aufrecht ihr gegenüber. Sie holt das Essen raus und sie fangen an zu essen.

Als sie fertig sind starrt er ihr in die Augen.

„Was ist" fragt sie.

„Es ist so schön bei dir zu sein."

„Ich weiß nicht wen wir noch zusammen wären" sagt sie und steht auf und geht in ihr Wohnzimmer. Doch er folgt ihr und nimmt sie in den Arm und flüstert ihr „ich kann dir helfen."

„Ja" sagt sie und löst sich von ihn. „Du kannst mir die Möbel für meine Wohnung aufbauen."

„In Ordnung mein Bärchen." Darauf schnappt er sich sie Schriftrolle und fängt an.

„Und was kann ich machen?" fragt sie.

„Du kannst Bettzeug kaufen und ein paar Lebensmittel."

„Wieso das denn?" fragt sie obwohl sie Antwort schon weiß.

„Ich gehe zu diesen Abendessen aber ich werde danach wiederkommen. Ich will bei dir schlafen und dir morgen Frühstück machen."

„Nein ich will heute noch bei meinen Brüdern schlafen."

„Bärchen ich will mit dir schlafen so oft haben wir diese Chance nicht."

„Nenn mich nicht mehr Bärchen und es ist komisch mit dir zusammen zu sein."

„Ich liebe dich und dass mit deiner Mutter ich wollte dich nicht verscheuchen."

„Gaara es ist nicht wie bei dir meine Mutter sie wollte mich nicht."

„Sicher dass du nichts über sie wissen willst?"

„Gaara" sagt leicht genervt.

„Sie wollte dich nicht verlassen keinen von euch bis auf deinen Vater. Aber wegen deinen Vater ist sie weg."

„Wieso sagst du das? Ich habe doch gesagt ich will nichts davon wissen „sagt sie verzweifelt und fängt an zu weinen an.

Er steht auf und nimmt sie in den Arm „Sicher, dass ich dir nichts erzählen darf. Es wird sonst immer etwas zwischen uns stehen."

„Ich kann nicht."

„Doch ich kann dir ihre Akte bringen oder ich kann dir deine Frage beantworten. Wir können sie dann auch irgendwann besuchen."

„Wir?" fragt sie.

„Ja wir können sie besuchen oder wir können sie in der Ferne beobachten. Eins nach den anderen."

Darauf beruhigt sie sich „vielleicht können wir das mal versuchen."

„Gerne meine hübsche" sagt er und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn „ist es doch noch möglich das ich hier übernachten kann."

„Ich übernachte heute zuhause."

„Und morgen?" fragt er vorsichtig und hält ihre Hände fest.

„Ich weiß nicht dann muss ich meine ganze Kleidung packen."

„Ich schickt Temari sie kann dir helfen bitte ich will bei dir sein."

„Nein ich kann das schon alleine."

„Sag Bescheid, wenn du etwas brauchst."

„Ja" sagt sie leicht genervt „wann würdest morgen kommen?"

„Morgen am späten Nachmittag" sagt er und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange „aber ich kann jetzt den Tisch fertig stellen damit wir morgen an einen Tisch essen können."

„Ja aber es war heute viel ich will nach Hause" sagt sie unsicher.

„Ja kein Problem aber ich glaube ich darf dich nicht nach Hause bringen."

„Nein das ist nicht drin."

„Hast du wenigstens einen zweiten Schlüssel."

„Nein ich habe nur den einen aber ich bin morgen da wen du kommst."

„Gut ich kann jemanden vorbei schicken der die Möbel auf baut."

„Wenn willst du schicken?"

„Kankuro oder Aang."

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt sie unsicher.

„Ich habe schon von deiner Ansage gehört aber ich kann es verstehen."

„Wusste einer von ihnen das von meiner Mutter."

er sieht sie unglücklich an „ich würde dir Kankuro empfehlen."

„Aang wusste die ganze Zeit Bescheid" sagt sie ganz aufgelöst.

„Ja beruhige dich" sagt er und nimmt sie in den Arm „du musst ihn nicht sehen."

„Eigentlich will ich dich auch nicht sehen."

„Ich weiß und ich kann dich auch verstehen aber wir wollen nur dein bestes und wen schon deine Familie dir nichts gesagt hat wollten wir uns nicht einmischen. Aber ich weiß jetzt, dass es falsch war den du gehörst zu meiner Familie egal ob wir verheiratet sind oder nicht."

„Ja."

„Ja" sagt er und nimmt sie in den Arm „Ich liebe dich."

Darauf löst sie sich und geht aus der Wohnung. Sie geht leicht aufgelöst nach Hause wo sie schnell wieder zur Fassung kommt als sie in der Küche Gelächter hört. Sie geht sofort in die Küche und findet fast all ihre Brüder und Itsuko vor. Sie lachen doch als sie den Raum betritt werden sie kurz darauf von Itsuko umarmt und zeigt ihr einen Ring „Wir werden Heiraten" sagt sie ganz aufgeregt.

„Das ist großartig. Dann bin ich nicht die einzige die Auszieht."

„Ja" sagt sie aufgeregt und geht zurück an die Seite ihres Bruders.

Darauf verbringen sie noch einen schönen Abend mit einander.


	46. Chapter 46

Als am nächsten Morgen aufwacht ist noch ein wenig fertig vom Letzen Tag. Sie geht in die Küche mit einer Schriftrolle mit ihren Klamotten. Aber als sie die Küche betritt ist sie nicht allein Itsuko Sitz Selen ruhig am Tisch.

„Guten Morgen" sagt Itsuko überrascht.

„Guten Morgen noch so spät noch hier?"

„Ich bin so zu sagen beurlaubt."

„Ich habe gedacht es gibt aktuell viel zu tun?"

„Ja ich wollte es gestern nicht sagen auch weil es noch so früh ist aber, weil es du bist. Ich bin schwanger" sagt sie begeistert und streichelt sich über den Bauch.

„Ich gratuliere" sagt sie begeistert und umarmt sie kurz aber herzlich.

„Ja ich habe es auch gestern erfahren und Kaito hat sich auch gefreut."

„Wie weit bist du?"

„In der vierten Woche" sagt sie begeistert.

„Ich freue mich so für euch."

„Du wirst eine super Tante."

„Wenn du meinst ich habe keine Erfahrung mit Babys."

„Das schaffst du schon du wirst eine tolle Tante ich habe eher Angst das ich als Mutter versage."

„Nein du wirst das super machen mein liebe" sagt sie liebevoll.

Aber bevor sie antworten kann klopft es an der Tür darauf öffnet sie die Tür und Kankuro steht vor ihr.

„Hallo Kankuro" sagt sie leicht überrascht „komm doch rein."

Drauf folgt er ihr rein „Hallo Tenten."

Doch Tenten ist nervös wegen Itsuko in der Küche. „Lass uns doch alles in meinem Zimmer alles besprechen."

Er nickt und die beiden gehen darauf zusammen in ihr Zimmer. er schaut sich sofort in Ruhe um „du hast ein schönes Zimmer wieso willst du ausziehen."

„Ja ich weiß aber was machst du hier?" fragt sie amüsiert.

„Ich baue deine Möbel zusammen und brauche deinen Schlüssel."

„Gaara hat dich geschickt."

„Ja hat er" sagt er mit einen lächeln.

„Wegen letzten Mal es tut mir leid. Ich bin wütend auf ihn ihr beide wart einfach zu viel."

„Hauptsache ihr seid wieder zusammen er war völlig neben der Spur, richtig depressiv."

„Das tut mir leid aber wir sind nicht zusammen."

„So lange ihr wieder miteinander redet ist das ein Fortschritt. Trotzdem wüsste ich gerne was vorgefallen ist."

„Kankuro ich kann kaum mit ihn darüber sprechen."

„Hat es etwas mit Aang zu tun?"

„Was" sagt sie entsetzt.

„Ich meine nur du hast eigentlich mehr mit ihn zu als mit mir."

„Nicht direkt aber ich habe eine Freundin in unserer Küche sitzen und muss zurück."

„Ich verstehe aber ich brauche immer noch den Schlüssel."

„Gut" sagt sie und gibt ihn den Schlüssel „ich kann uns auch etwas zu essen Hohlen."

„Ja das hört sich gut an und danach gehen wir Einkaufen."

„Nein ich kann das schon allein."

„Aber ich glaube ich kann es nicht, Ich werde als Einkäufer Missbraucht."

„Was will er den?"

„Alles Mögliche die Lebensmittel werden geliefert aber ich weiß nicht woher ich den Fernseher kriegen

„Ich glaub das müsste ich hinbekommen."

„Gut" sagt er und darauf geht sie aus der Tür und er folgt ihr nach unten wo Itsuko schon auf sie wartet.

„Hallo" sagt Itsuko mit einen schmunzeln.

„Hallo ich bin Kankuro aus Suna, ich habe gehört du bist eine Freundin von Tenten. Entschuldigung für die Störung."

Sie muss lächeln „ich weiß, aber mach dir keinen Kopf. Bleib doch noch einen Moment."

Darauf sagt angespannt Tenten „er hat es eilig" und guckt ihn angespannt an.

„Ja" sagt Kankuro klein laut.

„Keine Angst sie wird dir nichts tun."

„Nein ich habe es wirklich eilig. Bis dann meine Damen" sagt er verlegen und verschwindet.

„Der war aber schnell weg" sagt Itsuko verwundert.

„Ja" sagt Tenten und geht wieder in die Küche. Doch Itsuko setzt sich zu ihr. „Hast du was mit ihn?" fragt sie neugierig.

„Nein" sagt sie genervt.

„Das würde aber die vielen unnötigen Missionen nach Suna erklären."

„Die waren nicht unnötig" sagt Tenten wütend und geht, doch Itsuko folgt ihr „jetzt sag schon es ist nicht schlimm so ein schlechter fang ist er nicht. Er hat eine hohe Position und ist der Bruder des Kazekage du könntest es schlimmer treffen."

„Nein da läuft nichts" sagt sie aufgeregt und geht Richtung Tür.

„wo willst du hin?" fragt sie besorgt.

„Einen Fernseher kaufen, wieso?" sagt sie wütend.

„Du kannst nicht einfach abhauen" sagt Itsuko aufgeregt.

„Doch kann ich" sagt sie angespannt und stürmt aus der Tür hinaus und geht in den nächsten Elektor Laden und kauft einen Fernseher mit DVD Player. Danach geht sie zu ihrer Wohnung wo Kankuro ihr alles Abnimmt. Sie gehen darauf zusammen in ihr Wohnzimmer wo er alles erst einmal abstellt. Aber Tenten hat nur Augen für ihr fertig gestelltes Wohnzimmer.

„Das hast du super gemacht" sagt sie euphorisch und umarmt ihn kurz und läuft in die Küche wo ihr Tisch und die Stühle ebenfalls stehen. darauf geht sie zurück und umarmt ihn noch mal „danke wie hast du das so schnell Geschäft?"

„Ich baue Marionetten Möbel sind dagegen einfach."

„Das ist schön wollen wir heute noch etwas machen" sagt sie mit einen lächeln.

„Aber nicht das ich Gaara in die Quere kommen" sagt er leicht besorgt.

„Er kann auch im Notfalls ein paar Minuten warten."

„Du bist witzig sicher, dass er dir verzeiht aber bei mir bin ich nicht so sicher. Außerdem muss ich noch auf die Lebensmittel warten."

„Gut dann gehe ich allein aber bleib so lange wie ich weg bin hier sonst komme ich nicht rein."

„Kein Problem."

„Aber nicht das es dir zu langweilig wird."

„Ich kann den Fernseher in der Zeit anschließen."

„Jetzt sag nicht das die Sachen für mich waren."

„Ja Gaara hat darauf bestanden deswegen muss ich dir das Geld wiedergeben."

„Nein ich habe gedacht das wäre für dich und habe mit Gaaras Karte gezahlt."

„Du hast eine eigene Karte von ihn nicht schlecht."

„Er hat darauf bestanden."

Darauf verschwindet sie und kauft noch Details für die Wohnung. Um die Mittagszeit geht sie mit einigen Tüten zu ihrer Wohnung und wo Kankuro schon wartet. Sie steht die Tüten ab und geht mit ihn ins Wohnzimmer und bestaunt es.

„Danke das hast du gut gemacht" sagt sie begeistert und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Darauf wird er leicht rot „das ist doch kein Problem."

„Gut sind die Lebensmittel da?"

„Ja" sagt er leicht schüchtern.

„Gut ich habe es eilig, weil ich noch keine Kleidung hier habe" sagt sie und streckt ihre Hand aus „ich brauch den Schlüssel."

„Gaara wollte in einer halben bis drei viertel Stunde da sein aber wie ich ihn kenne ist er schon früher hier. Wieso hast du dir nicht ein paar Klamotten eingepackt?"

„Ich hatte heute Morgen einen kleinen Streit mit meiner Freundin und bin sofort gegangen."

„Gut aber ich gehe" sagt er und gibt ihr den Schlüssel.

„Nein vielleicht brauche ich nicht lange."

„Tenten ich habe noch andere Verpflichtung."

„Ich beeile mich wenn du hierbleibst. ich packe mir auch nur eine Tasche."

„Okay aber nur, weil du es bist."

„Gut ich beeile mich auch" sagt sie und läuft schnell nach Hause und geht in ihr Zimmer und packt sich eine über Nachtuns Tasche. sie macht sich darauf sofort wieder auf den Weg und geht in ihre Wohnung wo Kankuro auf sie wartet.

„Alles gepackt?" fragt er mit einen lächeln.

„Ja" sagt sie leicht genervt.

„Gut hast dann alles meine hübsche."

„Ja" sagt sie mit einen lächeln „du kannst jetzt deinen Pflichten nachkommen und noch mal vielen Dank für das Möbel aufbauen."

„Mach ich doch gerne meine liebe du bist ja schon so gut wie Familie."

„Mal sehen" sagt sie und verabschiedet sich von ihn. Sie ist gespannt welche Lebensmittel geliefert worden. Sie schaut in den Kühlschrank der voll Gefühlt mit Gemüse Obst Fleisch Eier und Wein ist, alles ist vorhanden. Darauf geht sie in ihr Wohnzimmer und probiert aus wie ihr Neus gerät funktioniert. Aber als sie gerade die Grundfunktionen beherrscht klopft es an der Tür. Sie geht direkt an die Tür und öffnet sie. Es ist Gaara.

„Komm doch rein" sagt sie zurückhaltend und er geht sofort rein.

Als die Tür zu ist nimmt er sie auf den Arm und legt sie auf ihr Bett. Er liebkost sie am Hals. Doch sie entzieht sich ihn und sagt schüchtern „Gaara ich will nicht."

„Okay wie du willst" sagt er angespannt „wir waren nur lange nicht mehr."

„Ich weiß" sagt sie „aber ich kann nicht."

„Das ist in Ordnung. Es ist nur unerträglich" sagt er mit einen verschwitzen lächeln.

„Ich kann nicht allein die Vorstellung mit dir jetzt dir zu schlafen macht mir ein schlechtes Gefühl."

„Ist schon in Ordnung das heißt in Zukunft viele kalte Duschen."

„Du kannst aber bei mir schlafen aber nicht mit mir."

„Du machst es mir nicht leicht aber gerne verbringe ich gerne mit dir die Nacht."

„Aber wehe du kommst auf dumme Gedanken."

„Dann muss ich aufhören zu denken."

„Gut, wenn es nicht anders geht" sagt sie und nimmt ihn in den Arm.

„Bärchen ich glaube dann ist es nicht so schlau sich so nah an mich zu drücken."

„Gut" sagt sie und lässt ihn los. „Was wollen wir dann machen?"

„Ich kann dir etwas kochen oder wir können einen Film schauen."

„Ich habe keine Filme hier."

„Ich habe ein paar mitgenommen."

„Gut welche?"

„Ich habe ein paar Romantische Filme und ein paar Horror Filme. Egal was du landest am Ende in meinen Armen."

„Ist das dein Ziel?" fragt sie mit einen lächeln.

„Ja irgendwie schon" sagt er mit einen lächeln.

„Gaara ich bin gerne in deinen Armen" sagt sie und umarmt ihn und flüstert in sein Ohr „ich Haber aber trotzdem keinen Sex mit dir."

„Gut" sagt er genervt und muss schlucken.

„Ich will den Horror Film" sagt sie mit einen lächeln und geht in ihr Wohnzimmer. Sie setzt sich hin und beobachtet ihn wie er alles startet. als die DVD startet setzt er sich neben sie.

„Steht das Angebot mit kuscheln noch?" fragt er mit einen kleinen lächeln.

„Vielleicht" sagt sie und lehnt sich auf die andere Seite.

„Du machst mich fertig" sagt er und legt auf sie. Sie muss darauf kichern als er sie anfängt am Hals zu Liebkosen. „Gaara" sagt sie und versucht ihn zu bremsen doch er geht weiter runter geht kommt ihr das klopfen an der Tür gerade recht. Sie entzieht sich ihn voller Adrenalin an die Tür und ist überrascht das es Temari ist. Sie umarmt sie mit einer Flasche Sekt und kommt rein.

„Ich konnte nicht warten dich zu besuchen" sagt Temari aufgeregt.

„Kein Problem Gaara und ich gucken gerade einen Film."

Darauf gehen sie gemeinsam in ihr Wohnzimmer und sie setzten sie sich auf ihr Sofa.

Doch er ist nicht begeistert. „Hallo Temari" sagt er nicht begeistert „was machst du hier?"

„Ich wollte nur Tenten in ihrer Wohnung besuchen, wie du weißt ist, dass ist mein einziger freier Abend."

„Ist doch nicht schlimm Gaara?" fragt sie.

„Wenn du meinst" sagt er angespannt und geht aus dem Raum.

„Die Bett Sachen sind noch in der Tüte" ruft sie hinterher.

„Alles in Ordnung mit ihm?" fragt Temari leicht besorgt.

„Ja" sagt sie mit einen kleinen lächeln „aber soll ich uns ein paar Gläser hohlen."

„Ja gerne können wir danach auch einen neuen Film anfangen?"

„Kein Problem" sagt Tenten und verschwindet aber nicht in der Küche, sondern in ihr Schlafzimmer wo Gaara versucht ihr Bett fertigmachen zu machen.

„Soll ich dir helfen?" fragt sie sanft.

„Ja" sagt er angespannt. Darauf machen sie still ihr Bett.

„Schatz" unterbricht sie die stille „komm doch zu uns."

„Nein ich musste sie schon den ganzen Tag ertragen."

„Wenn du meinst."

„Ja und ich kann noch ein wenig Papier kram erledigen."

„Gut aber du bist immer willkommen."

„Ich weiß" sagt er leicht traurig und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange darauf verschwindet in der Küche und bringt zwei Gasser zu Temari. Danach machen sich die beiden einen lustigen Mädels Abend. Als der Film zu Ende ist verabschiedet sich Temari und Tenten geht leicht betrunken zu ihn in ihr Bett. Er sitzt aufrecht auf ihrem Bett und erledigt sein Papier kram.

„Sicher dass du Zeit hast hier bei mir zu sein?" fragt sie leicht besorgt.

Er lächelt darauf „nur wegen dir bin ich überhaupt hier in Konoha. Das hat den Raik Age unter Zug zwang gebracht."

„Gaara du hast trotzdem viel zu tun."

„Du hast aber Vorrang und jetzt komm zu mir" sagt er und legt seinen Papierkram auf ihren Nachtisch.

Darauf zieht sie sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und legt sich auf die andere Seite.

„Bärchen ich beiße nicht" sagt er mit einen lächeln.

„Gaara aber ich will nicht mit dir schlafen."

„Aber so können wir auch nicht Kuschel das schuldest du mir noch."

„Ich konnte nichts dafür es war immerhin deine Schwester."

Darauf kommt er näher und legt über sie.

„Gaara kuscheln und kein Vorspiel."

„Glaub mir da ist die Grenze fließend."

Darauf drückt sie ihn weg und legt sich auf seine Brust.

„So ist es also besser?"

„Ja" sagt sie leicht fertig. „Es war ein anstrengender Tag. Danke noch deinen Bruder noch einmal von mir."

„Er ist geschickt" sagt er und streichelt ihren Kopf. Sie aber ist angespannt was er sofort spürt „Was ist denn los?"

„Es ist die erste Nacht in meiner Wohnung, wie hältst du es eigentlich alleine aus?" fragt sie bedrückt.

„Ich bin nicht alleine ich habe meine Familie und Freunde und ich Freue mich immer, wenn du da bist."

„Willst du deswegen das ich länger bleibe?"

„Ja unter anderen."

„Ich kann aber deswegen nicht länger bleiben."

„Ich weiß meine Süße."

Sie gibt ihn einen küss auf die Wange „ich will auch nicht das du weg gehst."

Er muss lachen „ich kann dich auch nie überzeugen."

„Nie ist gelogen."

Darauf versucht er sie zu küssen doch sie weicht aus. „Jetzt sag nicht ich darf dich nicht küssen?"

Darauf sieht sie ihn nah an und nähert sich ihn langsam bis sich ihre Lippen treffen erst ist sie zögerlich doch nach einer kurzen Zeit werden die Küsse intensiver. Sie hört erst auf als er ihren BH öffnen will.

„Nein" sagt sie mit einen lächeln, „wenn du das nicht schaffst musst du wo anders schlafen. Tue mir das bitte nicht an."

„Du machst es mir nicht einfach."

„Willst du überhaupt morgen kommen" fragt sie unsicher.

„Ja natürlich" sagt er selbstbewusst „ich komme aber nicht mehr meine Geschwister."

„Ich mag aber deine Geschwister und ich habe morgen eine Verabredung mit einer Freundin."

„Ist diese Verabredung so wichtig."

„Gaara ich kann mich nicht nur nach dir richten."

„Ich würde gerne einen zweiten Schlüssel haben."

„Dann muss ich morgen früh raus."

„Wie früh?"

„Ich will um 11 zu ihr ich werde bestimmt mindestens 5 Stunden bleiben danach will ich endgültig meine Klamotten hohlen, ich glaube so um 9 bin ich wieder hier."

„Ich kann bis 11.30 bleiben und um 18 Uhr spatendes bin ich hier. Du gehst mit mir und beauftrage jemanden mit dem Schlüssel."

„Ich will aber nicht das sich jemand eventuell noch einen oder mehr nachmacht."

„Bärchen ich schicke Temari. Du hast auch einen Schlüssel von unserer Wohnung."

„Von mir aus kannst du den zweiten behalten. Es ist kein Problem, wenn du gehst lasse ich mir ein neues Schloss einbauen."

„Kein Schloss der Welt hält mich auf" sagt er und fängt sie an zu küssen „ich gib ihn auch niemand anderen."

„Noch nicht einmal Aang?"

„Nein ich glaube was dein Vertrauen angeht habe ich keinen Spielraum."

„Ja" sagt sie eingeschüchtert.

Darauf nimmt er sie in den Arm „ich bin um 17 Uhr da und fang an zu kochen."

„Das wäre nett ich weiß aber nicht wann ich genau komme."

„Muss das sein."

„Ja Schatz" sagt sie genervt und legt sich wieder auf seine Brust „ich meide dich nicht aber ich habe auch noch andere Verpflichtungen und ich kann nicht nur für dich da sein."

„Bitte Tenten ich will dich bei mir haben und ich habe gedacht du begleitest mich zurück nach Suna."

„Das ist etwas viel findest du nicht?"

„Ich habe gedacht wir könnten vorher in die Höhle.

„Gaara du machst es mir wirklich nicht schwer und ich will nicht nach Suna."

„Ich lass alles vorbereiten du musst niemanden sehen, wenn du willst. Aber wir können aber auch zusammen zur Hochzeit von Aangs Bruder."

„Ich will Aang nicht sehen."

„Es ist aber auch meine Schuld ich habe ihn verboten mit dir zu Reden und er hat das auch während er im Dienst war recherchiert deswegen weiß ich noch nicht einmal ob ich überhaupt mit dir darüber reden darf."

„Ich weiß nicht ich fühle mich schon betrogen und allein der Gedanke das er die ganze Zeit Bescheid wusste. Ich weiß nicht ich habe wirklich gedacht wir sind Freunde und ich kann dir vertrauen."

„Mir hast du doch verziehen?"

„Und trotzdem liegen wir hier nur in Unterwäsche ohne Sex."

„Aang ist mein Freund und du wirst ihn irgendwann wiedersehen."

„Ich will aber nicht mehr nach Suna also brauchen wir uns nicht darüber streiten."

„Nein du kommst mit mir wir haben eine schöne Zeit" sagt er und fängt sie an kurz am Hals zu Liebkosen „eine sehr schöne Zeit" sagt er während seine Augen funkeln.

Darauf muss sie lächeln „ich liebe es wen deine Augen so funkeln" sagt sie liebevoll und streichelt sein Gesicht „Gaara sein mir nicht Böse aber ich bin müde."

„Schlaf ruhig meine süße" sagt er und gibt ihr einen leichten Gute Nacht Kuss.


	47. Chapter 47

Als sie aufwacht ist sie alleine. Sie ist beunruhigt und folgt einen leckeren Duft der aus ihrer Küche kommt. Sie tritt noch verschlafen ein. Sie erblickt Gaara der am Herd steht.

Sie stellt sich hinter ihn und umarmt ihn „dass richte wunderbar."

„Eigentlich wollte ich dir das Essen ans Bett bringen."

„das hört sich wunderbar an soll ich wieder gehen."

„Wenn du möchtest"

Darauf lässt sie ihn los und geht wieder in ihr Bett wo sie sich zum ersten Mal Gedanken macht was noch ihr noch fehlt.

Aber dann kommt er mit zwei Teller rein.

Sie ist begeistert und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Darauf legt er das Essen zur Seite und legt sich über sie und sagt mit einen lächeln "wir sind nicht Bruder und Schwester" sagt er und gibt ihr einen intensiven Kuss. Doch sie löst sich mühe voll.

„Ich verstehe aber ich habe Hunger."

„Ja" sagt er und gibt ihr einen Teller "lass es dir schmecken Bärchen" sagt er darauf fängt sie an zu essen "Es schmeckt super" sagt sie und gibt ihn einen richtigen Kuss.

„Geht doch."

„Also sehen wir uns heute Abend?" fragt sie.

„Ja" sagt er lässig.

„du musst aber nichts kochen."

„Kein Problem und dieses Mal sind wir aber allein." sagt er begeistert.

„Vielleicht kommt dein Bruder." sagt sie ironisch.

„Das ist nicht witzig" sagt er leicht angespannt „ich will mit dir einen schönen Abend verbringen"

„Ja aber du hast noch andere Verpflichtungen?"

„ja aber ich will nur bei dir sein."

„lass uns doch heute das essen ausfallen und ich komm zu dir. ich habe gehört in deinem Hotel soll eine tolle Bar sein."

„Willst du mit mir einen trinken gehen."

„Nein gib bitte Temari frei dann übernachte ich bei dir „sagt sie gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich weiß nicht ich will nicht das du betrunken bist.

„Ich will aber ausgehen" sagt sie mit einen lächeln.

„Ja, wenn ich Zeit habe können wir in Suna ausgehen."

„Wir gehen nie aus."

„Aber wir können mal essen gehen."

„Das wäre schön aber ich will mehr."

„Sag nicht das du mit Shikamaru mehr gemacht hast."

„Ehrlich gesagt ja."

„Ich meine mehr als essen gehen."

„ja und wir haben mehr als gekuschelt" sagt sie und bringt ihren Teller in die Küche. Doch er stellt sich ihr in den weg, „wenn das ein Problem ist ich stelle mich zur Verfügung."

„Du hast trainiert" sagt sie und streichelt ihn über den Bauch.

„Ja ich hatte in letzter Zeit unerwartet viel Zeit dafür."

„Das gefällt mir" sagt sie mit einen lächeln.

„es gehört alles dir Bärchen."

„Also heute Abend bei mir" sagt sie.

„Ja gerne" sagt er und fängt sie an zu küssen doch als die küsse intensiver werden hebt er sie auf die Theke. Doch an diesen Punkt hört sie auf.

„Ich will keinen Sex" sagt sie leicht schüchtern.

„Gut dann gehe ich lieber duschen" sagt er ernüchtern und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Gut ich gehe dann währenddessen. Ich lege den Schlüssel auf den Tisch."

„Gut komm aber so früh wie möglich." sagt er mit einen kleinen lächeln.

„Ja mache ich" sagt sie und gibt ihn einen Kuss und macht sich fertig und geht aus den Haus direkt nach Hause wo direkt Schwägerin in Spe auf sie zu kommt. „Tenten es tut mir leid" sagt sie leicht traurig und umarmt sie "ich hätte mir das nicht rausnehmen sollen und ich entschuldige mich bei dir."

„ja" sagt sie leicht überfordert darauf lässt sie Tenten los.

„Ja, wenn du nicht über deine Liebschaften reden willst dann ist das in Ordnung."

„Gut" sagt mit eine lächeln.

„Früher haben wir alles mit einander geteilt."

„Ja" sagt sie leicht traurig „aber jetzt wirst du Mutter und solltest dich auf das Baby konzentrieren."

„Aber du bist auch irgendwie mein Baby" sagt sie und nimmt sie in den Arm und bei Tenten kommen ein paar Tränen ich weiß nicht wie ich es ohne dich es alles Geschäft hätte.

„Du hattest eben keine Mutter und als Mutter wir es schwierig für mich."

„Danke und jetzt ziehe du aus."

„Ja du wirst Erwachsen."

„ja" sagt sie demütig.

„wie wäre es du und ich heute Abend wir gehen aus , erst etwas essen und danach einen Film du hast deine Sachen noch hier oder wir können zu dir."

„heute Abend hier das wäre schön."

„ja gerne heute Abend um 7."

„Das hört sich toll an."

„Gut bis heute Abend" sagt sie und geht in einen schellen Gang.

sie geht daraufhin ihr Zimmer und überlegt wie sie das Gaara erklären soll. Doch als erstes packt sie ihre Kleidung ein in einen Raum Zeit Jutsu danach ist es Mittag und sie geht etwas essen und überlegt sich wie sie das Gaara erklären das ihr Abend flach fällt. Doch es hilft alles nichts sie geht Richtung Hotel wo ihr Temari über den Weg läuft.

„hi Tenten" spricht Temari sie an und begrüßt sie mit einer Umarmung.

„hi Temari."

„Was für ein Zufall ich wollte gerade deinen Schlüssel holen. Komm doch mit oder hast du eine Verabredung?"

„Nein ich bin nicht Verabredet ich komm gerne mit."

Darauf hohlen sie die Schlüssel ab und gehen danach in das Hotel eigene Café und trinken Heiß getränkte und reden gemütlich bis sich ein weiß harziger Mann sich zu sie setzt.

„Hallo meinen Damen ich hoffe ich störe nicht."

„Nein" sagt Tenten mit einen leichten grinsen.

„gut die Getränke über nehme ich meine lieben."

„Danke Darui" sagt Temari angespannt.

„Ihr kennt euch?" fragt Tenten.

„Ja" sagt sie angespannt "er ist die rechte Hand des Raikage."

„Ja das bin ich. Ich finde es schön dich wieder zu sehen."

„Ihr hattet schon das Vergnügen?" fragt Temari überrascht.

„Ja wir sind zusammen von Suna nach Konoha gegangen" sagt sie angespannten.

„Ist doch nichts dabei" sagt er lässig "aber was habt ihr heute Abend vor?"

Temari sagt gelangweilt „ich habe heute Abend noch Papier kram zu erleben."

„Und ich habe schon was vor."

„und morgen?"

„tut mir leid diese Woche habe ich keine Zeit."

„schade meine lieben ich hätte so gerne mit euch Zeit verbracht."

„Aber ich und Temari wollten auch jetzt gehen."

„Ja" sagt Temari und die beiden gehen zusammen in ihr Zimmer.

"Was war das denn du bist mit den nach Konoha gegangen. Gaara war krank vor sorge un du machst dich mit ihn noch auf den Weg."

"Ich weiß aber ich konnte nicht anderes und er hatte zufällig die gleiche Route."

"Tut mir leid warum bist du überhaupt gegangen?"

„Temari bitte entschuldige mich aber ich kann kaum mit Gaara darüber sprechen."

„Schon gut" sagt sie mitfühlend "aber weswegen bist du hier."

„Ich muss Gaara für heute Abend absagen."

Sie muss grinsen „er hat heute viel vor und ich weiß nicht ob du ihn zwischen durchsprechen kannst."

„kannst du ihn absagen?" fragt verzweifelt.

„Nein das machst du selber. Du hättest dabei sein müssen als Aang gesagt das zu nicht mehr in Suna bist."

„So schlimm?"

„Eigentlich noch schlimmer. Du kannst ihn fragen er ist neben an."

„Ehrlich gesagt versuche ich ihn aus den Weg zu gehen."

„verstehe aber du kannst in seinem Zimmer warten die Karte müsstet du haben."

„ja kommst du dann mit, Bitte."

„Nein" sagt sie entschlossen.

„was wenn mich jemand sieht."

„Das ihr überhaupt noch nicht verlobt seid oder das ihr es noch nicht offiziell gemacht habt."

„Erst einmal ist mein Bruder dran er ist Verlobt."

„Und wie ist sie."

„Sie ist sowas wie eine Mutter für mich gewesen und jetzt ist sie mit meinen Bruder Kaito verlobt und erwartet ein Kind.

„Das ist doch schön."

„ich weiß nicht aber ich habe mich mit ihr gestritten und wir haben uns heute erst versöhnt. Wir haben deshalb vor heute den Abend miteinander zu verbringen."

„Du kannst ihn auch mitnehmen."

"Witzig" sagt sie genervt.

"Ich weiß nicht ob er das auch so witzig findet."

"nein aber ich fühle mich haltlos alles verändert sich entweder sie heiraten alle und oder bekommen Kinder. die ständige Veränderung ist schwierig."

„Ich kann das verstehen."

„Jetzt sag nicht du bekommst ein Kind."

„Nein."

„du heiratest?"

„Nein ich habe aber jemanden gefunden."

Darauf setzten sie sich auf ihr Bett.

„ja erzähl."

„er ist Jonin aus unseren Dorf."

„nein und wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt, erzähl."

„Wir haben uns auf einer Mission kennengelernt und wir haben schon etwas seit 6 Monaten aber seit vier ist es etwas Ernstes."

„und was sagen deine Brüder zu ihn?"

„Nichts du bist die erste der ich etwas erzähle."

„Danke das du so ein vertrauen in mich hast."

„Du darfst nichts sagen zu niemanden."

„Deswegen bekomme ich keinen Namen."

sie muss kichern „tut mir leid aber ich kann dir sagen er kommt aus einer anerkannten und Wohlhabenden Familie."

„Nicht schlecht."

„Du musst ihn unbedingt irgendwann kennenlernen."

Darauf umarmt tenten temari „Temari ich freue mich das du jemanden gefunden hast."

„Ich habe Angst das Gaara oder Kankuro es herausfinden."

„So schlimm?"

„Ich weiß nicht ich habe ihn noch niemanden vorgestellt. Du bist ehrlich gesagt die erste die vorgestellte wurde."

„das wird schon" sagt tenten aber bevor sie weiter reden klopf es an der Tür und es kommt Gaara rein.

„Was für eine Überraschung Tenten ich hoffe es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Ich glaube ich sollte gehen" sagt Temari vorsichtig und geht aus den Zimmer.

„Was ist los" fragt er besorgt.

„Gaara" sagt sie unsicher und umarmt ihn „ich kann heute Abend doch nicht."

„Was" sagt er schockiert und sieht ihr in die Augen.

„Ich kann einfach meiner zukünftigen Schwägerin nicht absagen gerade wo sie schwanger ist."

„Einer deiner Brüder ist Verlobt?"

„Ja mein mittlerer Bruder Kaito."

„Interessant zu wissen."

„Ja aber ich versuche früh fertig zu werden Schatz" sagt sie und gibt ihn einen leichten Kuss.

„Nein ich will die Zeit mit dir Genießen"

„Schatz ich kann auch wieder hierherkommen."

„Nein."

„Du kannst in meiner Wohnung warten. Ich habe jetzt auch einen Schlüssel für dich."

„okay beeile dich aber, wenn es geht."

darauf zieht er sie an sich näher ran „wen ich heute Abend Zeit habe mein Papier zeug zu erledigen und jetzt Zeit habe."

„das ist das Zimmer deiner Schwester lass uns dann zu dir gehen."

„Ja" sagt er und fängt sie leidenschaftlich an zu küssen doch sie blockt ab.

„Nicht hier." Sagt sie streng und zieht ihn aus den Zimmer „Und wo ist jetzt dein Zimmer?"

Er nimmt sie darauf Wortlos an die Hand und führt sie ihn sein Zimmer das gegenüber Temaris ist.

„Und was soll ich sonst in der Zeit machen?"

„Du hast doch immer was zu tun als Kazekage." sagt mit einen leichten lächeln.

„Ja aber ich würde mich mit dir beschäftigen."

„nein" sagt sie und wendet sich von ihn ab und gibt ihn einen Schlüssel „hier mein Schatz."

„danke mein Bärchen" sagt er mit einen lächeln und gibt ihr einen Kuss „wir können trotzdem einen Tee trinken gehen."

„Gerne aber ich will nicht gesehen werden."

„Keine Angst wir aus Suna habe das Stockwerk für uns."

„Gut" sagt sie begeistert. „Nebenbei das Zimmer ist super" sagt sie und wirft sich darauf auf sein Bett.

Er legt sich sofort neben sie „ich glaube das wird nichts mit dem Tee."

„Gibt es auch etwas Anderes?"

„Was du möchtest mein Bärchen."

„Ich hätte gerne etwas Süßes" sagt sie mit einen lächeln.

„Ja gerne was willst du?"

„Kuchen leckerer Schoko Kuchen" sagt sie und gibt ihn einen Kuss „wir können uns ein Stück teilen."

„Wir müssen aber dann Teilen?" fragt er verwirrt.

„Sonst wäre es etwas auffällig."

„okay" sagt er und er ruft drauf den Service an und kommt danach zu ihr wieder.

„Ich will aber nur dich" sagt er und legt sich wieder zu ihr und „willst du mit mir kommen?"

„Ich weiß nicht meine Schwägerin denkt jetzt schon ich hätte was mit Kankuro deswegen haben wir uns gestritten."

„Kankuro" sagt er belustigt „das hätte er gerne und was hast du gesagt."

„Ich habe es abgestritten und sie wollte es mir nicht glauben."

„Ich glaube dir" sagt er und gibt ihr einen Kuss „aber wir können unsere Beziehung offiziell machen."

„Wir sind aber nicht zusammen."

„Tenten dafür sind wir überraschend oft zusammen und sind uns körperlich nah."

„Ich kann aber nicht mehr. ich weiß nicht ich kann nicht mit dir aber auch nicht ohne."

„Ich kann nicht ohne dich und mach alles damit es wieder uns gibt."

„Gaara ich will doch lieber gehen und du kannst ruhig in meine Wohnung aber ich übernachte bei meinen Brüdern."

"Muss das sein."

„Ja" sagt sie streng und steht auf.

„bleib doch bitte und wir teilen und den Kuchen."

„Nein ich will gehen".

„Bleib doch" sagt er und umarmt sie von der Seite.

Doch bevor sie antworten kann klopft es an der Tür und sie geht ins Bad und kommt erst wieder raus als sie merkt das er wieder alleine ist.

„Ich mag dieses versteck Spiel nicht" sagt er genervt.

„Ich weiß" sagt sie und Starrt ihn fast schon an.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?" fragt er schon fast behutsam.

„Ich fühle mich gerade nicht so gut."

„Setzt dich doch."

„Ja" sagt sie und setzt sich auf sein Bett.

Er setzt sich zu ihr „willst du etwa zu trinken?"

„Ja ein Glass Wasser wäre nett."

darauf holt er ihr ein Glass.

„Danke" sagt sie zurückhaltend und trinkt einen Schluck. „Ich glaub ich gehe jetzt" sagt sie fertig.

„Ich lass dich in diesen Zustand nirgendswo hin."

„Was will ich den hier?"

„der Plan war eigentlich, dass ich mein Schriftlichen Sachen später erledige."

„Ich will nach Hause Gaara."

„Leg dich bitte hin und ruhe dich aus wen du dich nicht gut fühlst."

„Ja sicherlich nicht."

„Die alternative ist das ich dich nach Hause bringe."

Darauf lässt sie sich wieder auf sein Bett fallen und auf einmal dreht sich alles bei ihr bis sie auf einmal seine Hand auf ihrer Stürm fühlt.

„Ich bin nicht krank. Ich weiß aber jetzt wieso du nicht wolltest das ich komme. Es ist alles zu viel."

„Es zehrt an den Kräften Schatz."

„Ja dann leg dich doch einen Moment hin."

„Wäre das nicht unangebracht?"

„Unangebracht ist es nur, dass wir keinen Sex haben."

„Verstehe mich nicht falsch aber ich finde es falsch bei dir zu schlafen."

„nein" sagt er und gibt ihr einen Kuss darauf zieht er ihr Oberteil aus „ich lass dich jetzt nicht weg" sagt er und zieht sein Oberteil ebenfalls aus.

„Ja" sagt sie sanft „ich will nur kurz die Augen zu machen" darauf legt er sich hin und sie kuschelt sich an ihn.

Sie macht darauf die Augen zu doch statt nach ein paar Minuten wieder auf zu wachen ist sie nach 2 Stunden wieder wach. Das erste was sie sieht als die Augen wieder öffnet ist Gaara der ein paar Blätter in der Hand hält.

Er lächelt sie an „habe ich dich aufgeweckt?"

„Nein" sagt sie verschlafen.

„Du warst zwei Stunden weg" sagt er belustigt und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Was" sagt sie schockiert und steht hektisch auf und zieht sich an während er gemütlich im Bett sitzt. „Bleib doch noch einen Moment" sagt er mit einen lächeln.

„Nein ich war schon viel zu lange hier."

„Schläfst du heute trotzdem bei dir."

„Ja" sagt sie und gibt ihn einen Kuss.

„Ich komm dann heute Abend später soll ich trotzdem etwas zu essen machen?"

„Nein" sagt sie und nimmt sich das Stück Kuchen das in einer Schachtel eingepackt ist „das ist doch in Ordnung das ich mir das Stück mitnehmen?"

„Ja" sagt er amüsiert" bleib doch einen Moment" sagt er und geht zu ihr und stehlt das Stück Kuchen zur Seite und nimmt sie in den Arm „Wir können doch auch den Abend hier verbringen. Ich habe eine große Wanne."

„Nein ich lege mich nicht mit schwangeren Frauen an."

„Du wirst Tante" sagt er begeistert.

„Ja" sagt sie deprimiert „ich glaube sie ist darüber nicht so glücklich."

Darauf nimmt er sie in die Arme „du musst nichts machen was du nicht willst und Kinder sind bei uns noch kein Thema. Dafür ist auch erstmal Sex nötig."

Sie muss lachen „ja und ich will aber jetzt gehen."

„Ja wir treffen uns dann bei dir."

„ja" sagt sie und küsst ihn darauf und schnappt sich ihren Kuchen darauf verschwindet sie. Sie nimmt darauf den nächsten Fahrstuhl der leer ist doch als sie unten angekommen ist tippt jemand auf ihre Schulter.

Es ist Darui „hi Tenten tut mir leid das von eben ich wollte euch nicht verscheuchen."

„Nicht schlimm."

„Ich weiß das du abends viel beschäftigt bist und wollte dich vielleicht morgen auf einen Kaffee einladen."

Sie ist überrascht „Gut" sagt sie überrascht „das Café ist hier wirklich schön."

„Vielleicht kennst ein nettes Café irgendwo hier in Konoha."

„Ja verstehe mich nicht falsch aber ist das so wie ein Date?" fragt sie schüchtern.

„Ja daran habe ich gedacht" sagt er und lächelt sie an.

„Okay soll ich dich morgen abholen?

„Das wäre nett wie wäre es mit morgen um vier Uhr."

„ja."

Darauf umarmt er sie und sie sieht Aang und löst sich schnell wieder von ihn.

„Ich muss dann los" sagt sie hektisch und geht in einen schnellen tempo aus den Hotel direkt zu ihren Brüdern.

Aber sie ist nicht allein ihr mittlerer Bruder Kaito ist da und steht in der Küche allein und kocht.

„Nah Tenten."

„Hi" sagt sie lässig „bitte sag das du für alle kochst."

„Nein nur für euch beide. Ich freue mich das ihr euch wieder vertragt."

„Wir haben uns noch nie gestritten?"

„Worüber habt ihr euch überhaupt gestritten?"

„Ist doch egal."

„In Ordnung" sagt er „sie will in einer viertel stunden da sein und das Essen wird dann auch fertig sein."

„Gut ich gehe bis dahin in mein Zimmer" sagt sie und verschwindet darauf auch in diesen. sie realisiert erst jetzt, dass sie ein Date mit Darui hat. In ihren Kopf schweifen die Gedanken soll sie wirklich morgen erscheinen und soll sie Gaara davon erzählen.

Doch bevor sie den Gedanken zu Ende führen kann klopft es an der Tür und bevor sie antworten kann ist auch schon nicht mehr allein im Zimmer.

„Hi meine liebe."

„Hi Tenten" sagt sie mit einen lächeln „ich habe und zwei Filme mitgebracht und Kaito kocht für uns."

„ich weiß" sagt sie abwesend.

„Was ist den „fragt sie vorsichtig.

Sie wird darauf leicht rot „ich wurde heute zu einem Date eingeladen."

„Was" sagt sie aufgeregt „wer ist es fragt sie.

„Er kommt nicht von hier" sagt sie verlegen.

„Sag schon."

„Er heißt Darui."

„Der Darui aus Kumogakure die rechte Hand des Raikagen?"

„Ja ich glaube er hat das mal erwähnt. Aber das ist nicht das Problem was wen uns jemand sieht und was wen ich ihn wirklich mag und ich nie wiedersehe. Soll ich wirklich morgen hingehen?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen aber er sieht gut aus und woher kennst du ihn?"

„Wir haben uns in Suna kennen gelernt" sagt sie mit einen lächeln.

„Ich verstehe."

„Nein nicht so."

„Geh hin habe wenigstens eine schöne Zeit aber lass uns jetzt essen wir haben Hunger" sagt sie und streichelt sich über ihren Bauch.

„Ja" sagt tenten auch und darauf gehen sie in die Küche und essen erst und dann gucken sie einen Film und teilen sich den Kuchen. Als der Film zu Ende ist liegen sie zusammen und die schöne Stimmung ist vorbei ist als sie aufsteht.

„wo willst du hin?" Fragt sie verwundert.

„Ich muss nach Hause."

„Ja" sagt sie zurückhaltend.

„Tut mir leid aber ich habe morgen früh einen wichtigen Termin."

„Okay."

Darauf verabschieden sie sich auch bei ihr. als sie ihre Schriftrolle mit ihren Klamotten in der Tasche hat geht sie in ihre Wohnung wo Gaara schon auf sie wartet.

„Hi Bärchen" wird sie begrüßt von ihn.

sie gibt ihn einen Kuss „hi Schatz."

Sie geht darauf ins Wohnzimmer und setzt sich auf ihr Sofa und er setzt sich neben sie und „wie war dein Abend" fragt er.

„Er war super" sagt sie mit einen lächeln.

„das ist schön. Ich bin froh das ich bei ihr war."

„Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat" sagt er und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Bist du schon müde" fragt sie Schaden froh.

„Ich habe heute auch gearbeitet" sagt er und sie setzt sich auf seinen Schoss.

„Mal gucken ob ich dich wieder aufwecken kann" sagt sie mit einen lächeln und fängt ihn zu küssen doch nach gefühlten 10 min will er mehr und fängt an sie ganz nah an ihn zu drücken. „wir können dein Bett einweihen" sagt er leicht außer Atem.

„Ich habe morgen ein Date" sagt sie aus den nichts.

„Was?" fragt er verzweifelt.

„Ja nach dem ich von dir gegangen bin habe ich Darui getroffen und er hat mich gefragt."

„und du hast ja gesagt ?"sagt er leicht geschockt und lässt sich auf die lehne fallen.

„Ja aber ehrlich gesagt habe Zweifel ob ich überhaupt komme."

„Okay es ist deine Entscheidung aber ich finde ihn komisch."

„sowie Shikamaru?"

„vielleicht aber er ist hoffentlich nicht so auf dringlich."

darauf muss sie lachen.

„Was ist" fragt er amüsiert und legt seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter.

„Das musst du gerade sagen weißt du eigentlich wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben oder hattest du einen Black-out von dem Alkohol."

„Nein aber du warst auch nicht nüchtern oder abgeneigt."

„Er ist aber gegenüber dir ein wahrer Gentleman."

„Ja das kann sein aber ich bin in deiner Wohnung und du bist auf meinen Schoss. Er ist bestimmt allein und denkt nur an dich" sagt er lässig und zückt die Augenbraun.

„Ich glaube ich habe mich entschieden es zu machen."

„ja mach" sagt er amüsiert.

„Soll ich danach zu dir kommen und alles erzählen."

„bring ihn doch an besten mit und wir können auch zusammen etwas essen."

„Mach dich bitte nicht lustig."

„Tut mir leid ich will nicht das du mit ihn ausgehst."

„Ich will auch nicht mehr mit einem Typen etwas anfangen der nicht aus Konoha ist."

„Bärchen ich will nur dich ich liebe nur dich."

„Ich empfinde auch immer noch etwas für dich aber ich sehe keine Zukunft für uns."

„wir machen das schon. gib mir bitte eine Chance."

„Und was willst du machen?"

„Wir haben erstmal heißen Sex."

„Nein."

„okay ich kann dir ihre Akte geben. Ich habe keine Chance dir sie zu schicken und danach kann ich sie dir zeigen, wenn du möchtest. Bist du den nicht neugierig."

„Ich habe sie doch schon gesehen."

„bist du nicht neugierig zu sehen wie sie lebt? Ihr Mann ist ein Ninjas und aber er kann niemanden orten wir oder du können sie auch einmal besuchen und sehen was passiert aber ich bin an deiner Seite. Doch Bärchen bitte gib mir eine Chance ich kann immer bei dir sein bei jedem Schritt."

„Was soll das bringen?"

„dass du keine Angst mehr hast nach Suna zu kommen und mich…"sagt er fängt an zu stocken.

„Was Gaara?"

„Das du dann keine Angst mehr hast mich zu heiraten."

„So einfach ist das nicht."

„Aber der erste Schritt."

„Ja, wenn du meinst und wie wollen wir unauffällig zusammen nach Suna."

„Ist das ein Ja?" fragt er begeistert.

„ja" sagt sie leicht schüchtern.

darauf umarmt er sie innig „ist damit dein Sex Verbot aufgehoben?"

„Nein" sagt sie und geht in ihr Schlafzimmer.

„ich kann das organisieren, dass du ein Tag vorher in Suna ankommst dann treffe wir uns in der Höhle."

„Von mir aus aber ich kann nicht zu lange bleiben."

„Sagen wir 15Tagen."

„Ich feilsche nicht ich gebe dir 8 Tage."

„Okay meine Kleine das können wir machen" Sagt er und gibt ihr einen Kuss „Trotzdem sind wir nicht Bruder und Schwester" sagt er und zieht ihr Oberteil aus.

„ja" sagt sie wenig begeistert und legt sich zu verführerisch für ihn auf ihr Bett und er kann ihr nicht widerstehen. Er legt sich auf sie doch seine anwachsende Erektion stört sie und versucht ihn ab zu werfen.

„Schatzi das ist zu viel Penis."

„Ich platze förmlich der Druck ist so groß."

„Dann geh kalt duschen."

„Wir haben so tollen sex miteinander" sagt er und liebkost sie am Hals.

„ja das hatten wir doch aber ich will nur nicht. vielleicht hast du deine Anziehungskraft verloren."

„Dann hast du was an den Augen" sagt er und reibt sich an sie.

Sie muss kichern „ich will schon aber ich kann nicht." Darauf hört er plötzlich auf. „In der Hinsicht bist du wie ein fremder."

„Ich verstehe" sagt er nüchtern und geht nach draußen doch sie folgt ihn bis ins Badezimmer wo er sich langsam auszieht.

„das ist nicht böse gemeint."

„Schon gut" sagt er angespannt.

„Wir haben schon länger keine Zeit keinen sex mehr gehabt."

„Aber nicht, wenn wir zusammen sind" sagt er und steigt in die Dusche und geht danach an ihr vorbei sie aber folg ihn und will ihn aufhalten und packt ihn an der Schulter. sie spürt das er sehr kalt ist.

„Schatz du bist zu kalt."

„Aber auch nur, weil du so heiß bist."

Darauf nimmt sie seine Hand und lässt ihn vor ihrem Bett los. „Los geh dich aufwärmen ich kann schnell losgehen und Tee besorgen."

„Nein du kannst mich auch wärmen."

„Jetzt mach bevor du noch krank wirst."

„Ja aber dann lass uns ins Bett gehen."

„Sicher dass du keinen Tee willst?"

„Ja" sagt er sanft.

darauf geht er ins Bett aber sie beobachtet ihn.

„Guck mich nicht so an. So guckt mich meine Schwester an wen sie besorgt ist. du bist meine beste Freundin und geliebte ich will mit dir Sex haben nur mit dir."

Sie muss darauf grinsen „ich bin nicht deine Schwester den ich mache mich um keine meiner Brüder sorgen und ich habe mir immer Gedanken gemacht egal welch Position du hattest ich bin aber froh das du keinen Beiju mehr in dir hast und das nicht nur, weil du nicht mehr deswegen ein Politisches Ziel bist, sondern auch das du endlich gut schläfst."

„Ja aber am besten schlaf ich mit dir" sagt er mit einen lächeln und öffnet seine Arme.

Darauf legt sie neben ihn.

Das hat ihn kalt erwischt „was hast du gegen meinen Arm."

„Ich traue deinen Penis nicht" sagt sie mit einen lächeln und kuschelt sich an ihn und schläft an seiner Seite ein.


End file.
